Equinox
by silverfootsteps
Summary: Sakura is half-siren, half-human, and 100% unprepared for what waits for her when she moves to a little seaside town. A place where calling someone a monster always receives the answer: "….well, duh". Monster AU. Multisaku.
1. Fall: 1

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 1

The fragrance of autumn was heavy in the air when Sakura pulled into town. More accurately, she pulled up in front of the sign she guessed said the name of the town. She used the flashlight on her phone to get a better look. She jolted when she felt something crawling up her leg. But when the light angled across the ground, she saw that it was just a log that she had brushed up against.

"This is how all the horror movies start. I'm out in the woods and-" Sakura cut herself off as she swatted at the air. "Mosquitoes!" She hissed as she flapped both her hands in the air, trying to chase away the bugs. Huffing, she stomped her way back to her car. Shutting the door, she popped her phone back into the mount. She restarted the engine. Her headlights cut two beams of light onto the empty road.

Sakura listened to the dirt and rocks crackle under her tires as her car rolled along. Her eyes darted all around the dark forest. Trees always had a way of creeping her out. Maybe it was the way things could hide so easily in those odd, twisted shadows. Just as she began to wonder whether she had taken a wrong turn, she glimpsed another sign. This one read 'Welcome to Old Pines'.

The road eventually left the forest. She had smelled the saltwater even from the highway. But now she could see that the town sat on cliffs above the ocean. The road hugged the edge of the cliff, separated from a rocky plummet by a flimsy wooden barrier.

It wasn't difficult to find the sheriff's home. His email had done a good job of guiding her to his place. It was a two-story house with a huge tree in the front yard. She could see round fruit hanging from the branches. Apples, she guessed. Although it was hard to tell in the dark. The lights were on in the house, windows glowing gold.

Sakura left her car idling as she walked down the path to the house. A dog began barking somewhere nearby. After a moment, deeper barking answered. And then farther away, more barking responded. Almost like a chain of messages being sent into the distance. Sakura rang the doorbell, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

After a moment, the door swung open. The light from inside almost blinded her. It took her a moment to adjust. And then she saw a man in maybe his early-forties standing there.

He wore grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. A pug peered out from behind his leg.

"Hi. I'm Sakura," she introduced herself.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh. Wasn't expecting you until the morning. That was quick," he responded. A second nose poked out from behind his leg, sniffing at the air. Then a third.

"Kakashi. I try to make sure the town doesn't go up in flames," he then said, holding his hand out to her. Sakura shook it.

"Seems like you're doing a good job. I haven't seen smoke yet," replied Sakura. He chuckled in response.

"Give me a second. I'll get my phone and then I'll show you to your place," Kakashi told her.

"Oh! You don't have to. I have the address. I just wanted to say hi in person," Sakura called after him as he headed down the hall. One of the dogs followed him, but the other two stayed by the door, staring up at her.

"It's easy to get lost in the dark, especially since you don't know the roads!" he called back. And then his head poked out into the hallway. "This is to help _me_ sleep well tonight," he added. And Sakura couldn't really find a way to argue with that.

She followed his jeep down the winding path. It was just one turn to the right. But she couldn't help but agree that she would've missed the turn-off and circled around for a while. She thought she saw eyes watching from the woods a few times, but they disappeared when she tried to look closer.

The road trailed off into a dead end. To the left sat a cabin. It was a little taller than she had expected. Sakura saw movement and turned her attention to the jeep in front. Kakashi's hand dangled out the window, pointing to the left, in the direction of the driveway. And then he waved her along.

Her little red sedan had no trouble navigating. Leaves covered the gravel, but it was level. She had expected potholes and dirt roads in a small town like this. But it had been a smooth drive all the way through. Kakashi's headlights flooded the inside of her car as he pulled up behind her. Sakura cut the engine and stepped outside.

"I'm guessing that Genma gave you the run-down when you bought his place?" asked Kakashi, tilting his head back to look at the place.

"Rented, not bought. And yeah. Don't pet the raccoons. Don't leave raw meat lying around," Sakura listed.

"Good. Genma moved out not too long ago so the place shouldn't be in bad shape. If there're any issues, I can help you sort 'em out in the morning," Kakashi told her. And then he eyed her car.

"You need any help carrying anything inside?" he offered. Sakura slapped her trunk, shaking her head.

"Just a couple bags. The moving truck should be here tomorrow," she said. Kakashi lingered for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright on your own?" he questioned. Because it was an old, empty house sitting on the edge of the woods. Sakura understood. But she nodded.

"I'll be fine. If anything..." Sakura held up her hand, thumb and pink fingers extended. She mimed holding them up to her ear.

Kakashi clicked his tongue as he pointed at her. "Gotcha. You have a good night," he replied. Sakura stood in the driveway, arms crossed as she watched him back out. He paused to wave at her once before he headed back down the road. The absence of those blinding headlights plunged the place into deep, abrupt darkness.

"Alright. Not getting mauled by a bear tonight," Sakura muttered to herself as she popped the trunk open. She moved as fast as she could, even as she told herself 'I'm a grownass woman' over and over again.

The inside of the house echoed. She dropped her bags at the entrance and headed out to her car to grab the two plastic totes in her trunk. She slammed the trunk shut, hit the lock button twice. And then ran as fast as she could back to the house. The porch was screened-in. The outer door had a lock, which she promptly fastened. And then she locked the inner door when she stepped back inside.

The house was surprisingly open on the inside. There was a loft tucked up on the second floor. The fireplace sat on the right, by the entrance, a little dusty but otherwise sturdy-looking. Sakura tested the light switches as she walked through the place. The bulbs were a little fluorescent for her taste, but they would do for now.

After some thought, Sakura spread her sleeping bag out on the loft. The floor was hard, and the house creaked at odd times. It took a while for her to fall asleep. But when she did, it was to the symphony of crickets chirping outside.

* * *

Sakura woke to a text from Kakashi, who was checking to see whether she had survived the night. She typed back a groggy reply, misspelling half the words in her stupor. He probably got the gist anyway.

She crawled out of her sleeping bag and forced her body into the bathroom to wash up. As she pulled a sweatshirt over her head, her phone buzzed. It was the moving company letting her know that they were on their way with her stuff. Which, unfortunately, included her coffee maker. And she wasn't really willing to wait that long.

Sakura slapped on some half-hearted makeup before she ventured out of her house. She looked up nearby coffee shops, praying as she scrolled through the results. She nearly cried with joy when she saw that there was a place that served coffee. A town without a real coffee shop was the true nightmare scenario.

She decided to walk. To her surprise, a black dog appeared halfway down the road. The only thing that let her know that it wasn't a normal dog was the way its tail ended in wisps of smoke. She hesitated. She had a good idea of who it was, but she didn't exactly know how to react.

"...Oh... hello?" she called out.

The dog tilted its head.

"I'm going to get coffee," she told the dog.

And the dog turned to trot down the road. She somehow had the feeling that she was expected to follow. So she did.

She had heard about church grims before. They normally roamed church graveyards to chase off grave robbers and vandals. She had never seen one in person before. The spectral black dog was just a shade too dark to be a regular hound. Almost like it had been colored with ink when everything around it was filled in with colored pencil.

The cafe came into view down the road a few minutes later. There were too many wind chimes hung out front. The high-pitched clanging was irritating even from this far away.

The shape of the black dog blurred. When Sakura blinked, the dog's silhouette changed. Jaws and skull shifting. Black fur receding and lightening. And in the end, Kakashi stood there in a dark green jacket. He held the door open for her. A few blades of grass stuck to his pants. He brushed them off as she moved past.

Sakura could smell the fairy dust as soon as she stepped into the little cafe. Fairy magic was sweet. It hung in the air, shimmering like bits of glitter suspended from the ceiling.

The walls were covered with what looked like real ivy. Smooth, jazzy music played from a speaker somewhere. A woman leaned over the counter. Her hair was silvery-blonde, like corn silk. She perked up when Kakashi turned to her. And her whole face lit up when she spotted Sakura.

"This is Ino. She's fairyfolk," Kakashi said.

The second part of the introduction was a little unnecessary. What with the pointed ears and the faint glimmer of green wings behind her. She extended her hand, smiling with her teeth that were almost too white. Sakura shook her hand.

"Sakura," she replied. She could feel Ino staring at her. More than appraising her. Because she felt the little tug at the corner of her awareness. And after a while, Ino leaned forward, eyes gleaming.

"My glamour isn't working on you at all. But you're not fairy..." Ino questioned.

"Siren," Sakura corrected her.

Ino's grin widened. "Fab. You visiting?" she asked.

"She's renting from Genma starting today," Kakashi answered for her. And then he added, "You got any scones?"

"Fresh from the oven. And iced coffee, one sugar for you?" replied Ino, pushing off the counter.

"How did she...?" Sakura wondered. But she stopped herself. Kakashi rested his elbow on the counter. Hand supporting his chin.

"Fairies," was all he said.

"Yeah."

* * *

The moving truck rumbled into town a couple hours later. By then, the caffeine had done a good job of waking Sakura up. She had managed to scrub down the floors when the truck pulled into the driveway. Two brothers climbed out of the truck, like mirror images of each other.

"You're late!" Sakura scolded, hands on her hips.

"Sorry. Sorry," one of them said, moving around the back to open up the truck. His twin headed over to her to plant a big, noisy kiss on her cheek. She tried to push him away by the face, but he still managed to mess up her hair.

"Sakon, you asshole!" she scolded. She shoved his shoulder as he turned away from her. Sakon snickered as he stomped down the stairs. His brother elbowed him as he walked past. Ukon, carrying a cardboard box on his hip, paused to tweak Sakura's nose before he left the box on the porch.

"You're the asshole, you know. Why is all your stuff so heavy?" Sakon called, peering around the side of the truck.

"You break any of the equipment in there and I'll kill you" she threatened. Grunting, Sakon struggled with something inside. And then he let out a sigh. There was a ripping noise and then wind gusted out. He backed out of the truck, leathery black wings spread from his shoulders. His arms had transformed, black and muscular. Ending in sharp talons.

He easily lifted the huge box. Instead of walking, he gave a powerful flap of his wings to glide over to the porch. His wings folded up behind him so he could fit through the door.

"Move," grunted Ukon, shoving past him. His eyes turned gold, hands and arms blackening too as he moved toward the truck.

The gargoyle brothers managed to lug all of Sakura's things into the house without much trouble. She did a little nagging and managed to get them to even move the boxes into the appropriate rooms. The trickiest part of the whole ordeal was trying to get the biggest bookshelf up the stairs to the loft. In the end, the twins each grabbed one end of the shelf and flew it up over the railing, Sakura directing them away from light fixtures like the bad conductor of an orchestra.

They stayed for a beer, but then both of them were checking their phones.

"We're pretty busy today. Sorry, Bunny," Ukon told her as she took the empty bottles from them.

"Okay," she replied, walking them to the door.

Sakon lingered on the patio steps, turning to look at her.

"I'm not that far from the city. Come visit me," Sakura said to both of them. Sakon avoided her gaze. But he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet as he nodded.

Ukon smiled. "You know we can't say no to you."

Suddenly, Sakon's chin jerked up. His eyes scanned the woods that grew up to the edge of the property. The nails on his right hand sharpened into talons as he twisted around.

"Sakon?"

After a long moment, his talons softened back into nails.

"Lock your doors at night, Bunny," Sakon warned her.

* * *

Sakura spent her second night in Old Pines assembling furniture. She would have been more worried about Sakon's parting words if she didn't have a few trinkets placed around the house. Chains of little silver bells hung above the front and back doors. A cluster of dried four-leaf clovers dangled from a red thread at one of the kitchen windows. On the center of the mantel sat a big pinecone.

Her friends in the city had always chalked up these little things to an eclectic sense of decor. They thought it was cute that she kept a sachet of mugwort and lavender by her pillow when she slept. Poked at the shining peridots that dangled from her curtain rods with comments like "pretty".

Sakura took a sip of her wine before she returned her attention to finding the right screw. It took some head-scratching and she had to read the instructions three times. But she managed to assemble the bookcase with all the parts in the right place.

She pushed it up against the wall, to the left of the fireplace. Hands on her hips, she looked at the stack of boxes next to the sofa. And then she checked her watch.

"Tomorrow," she decided. She grabbed her tools and left them on top of the boxes. Tripping over a hammer in the dark would be an unpleasant experience, to say the least.

She washed up and changed into some old, faded clothes. She set her laptop on the right side of her bed and flopped down beside it. Pillow between her legs, she scrolled through her email and then checked her Twitter feed one last time before headed to Netflix. Screen dimmed, volume turned down low, she kept her eyes open for as long as she could before she drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke in the morning, eyes dry. And even though it was another quiet start to the day, she had the distinct feeling that she hadn't slept well at all.

"Coffee," she grunted, stretching her arms above her head. She crawled out of bed, rubbing her eyes on her way to the kitchen. And as she stood filling the coffee pot at her sink, she nearly dropped the carafe.

One of the things Sakura had missed while living in the city had been a yard. Even if it was just a dinky patch of grass, it was nice to be able to point at that grass and announce, "That's mine." Genma had left behind some nice shrubs and some flowers. The big tree in the middle, he'd added, was a peach tree.

"Don't worry about watering that stuff or whatever. It'll be fine," he'd assured her as he handed her the keys to the place.

And the reason Sakura stood horrified now was that Genma's yard had been overturned. One of the shrubs had been ripped out by the roots. The leaves and flowers on the other plants were in tatters. Parts of the yard had been dug up, like someone had been hunting for buried pirate treasure. The garbage was knocked over, paper and food bits scattered throughout the grass.

Sakura called Kakashi, phone tucked between her cheek and shoulder as she measured grounds and poured them into the filter.

"Sheriff, hey. Uh... you busy right now?" she said when he picked up.

"I was on my way to the station. Why?" he replied.

"Well, I'd **really** appreciate it if you could drop by. Looks like someone had a party in my yard last night. And I wasn't invited," Sakura told him.

There was a pause. Then she heard his signal clicking.

"Be right there." He hung up.

* * *

Sakura sat on the steps leading up to the back door. Her elbows rested on her knees, cheeks in her hands. Only her eyes moved as she watched the spectral black dog pace back and forth across the yard. In particular, he seemed to pace the boundary between the grass and the forest with diligence.

"Is it aliens? The devil?" she inquired.

Kakashi turned his head in her direction. The black smoke around his tail expanded, swallowing him up. When she blinked, a man stood there instead. He crossed the grass, careful not to step in the garbage as he went.

"Smells like werewolf," he told her. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, adding, "I have a pretty good guess at what happened here. But I'm going to have to talk to a few people first."

Sakura nodded, only understanding about half of what he was saying. And Kakashi seemed to either see or feel that. Because he crouched in front of her so that he could look at her, not down at her.

"You grow up around werewolves?" asked Kakashi. She shook her head. And he chuckled, "I figured. Scoot over."

Sakura made room for Kakashi on the stairs. When he sat, the wood gave a long creak.

"Were packs tend to handle stuff in-house. They're pretty big on disciplining their own," he explained. "So I'm not saying to pretend this never happened. I'm just asking you to keep an open mind. If, when we get talking, you see eye-to-eye with them, great." And when Sakura caught on to what he was saying, she frowned. He held his hands up.

"But if you're not happy, I've got your back, alright? I'll do everything I can to make you happy. _I'll do anything to see you smile_ ," Kakashi added. When he had finished speaking, he seemed a little surprised. Almost like he couldn't believe what had come out of his own mouth. Shaking his head a little, he scrutinized her.

"I'm not even that nice to my family. That's some charm you've got there," he observed. She gave a rueful smile, tight at the corners.

"You grow up around sirens, Sheriff?" Sakura questioned. He laughed at the way she threw his words back at him.

"No. Although I hear that sirens tend to stick together," Kakashi recalled.

Sakura looked down at her knees. "Yeah," was all she said.

Grunting, Kakashi got to his feet. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Don't touch anything out here. I'll be back in the afternoon," he told her.

"Sure," Sakura called after him.

Sakura kept busy. What had happened to the yard was upsetting. But she had learned from experience that staying busy was the best way to deal with things that were out of her control. So she unpacked a few boxes, discovering that the freezer had an automatic ice maker. Which cheered her up quite a bit.

She managed to assemble the coffee table and half of another shelf before Kakashi knocked on her door. He came bearing a light blue box filled with profiteroles. Delicate, flaky pastry piled high with custard and whipped cream.

"From the lovely Ino. She sensed that you were upset," Kakashi explained, surrendering the box. Sakura took a bite out of the biggest pastry, chocolate and cream smearing around the corners of her mouth. She wiped her face on the back of her hand before motioning him inside.

"And I brought-"

"Shh. Coffee first," Sakura interrupted him. Kakashi fell silent as he followed her into the house. While Kakashi struggled with his boots at the door, Sakura headed into the kitchen. She only pulled one mug out of the box on the counter. She filled it with plenty of ice before pouring coffee into it. It said on the side in big red letters: 'If this is full, shut the fuck up'.

Sakura turned to face her the sheriff. Kakashi stood there, tapping his fingers against the countertop with obvious impatience. But he didn't say anything as she enjoyed her coffee.

She didn't offer him a drink. Or any of her profiteroles as she picked up the one she had already taken a bite out of. She chomped down on it again. Marveling at how the silky taste of butter and sweet cream melted together in her mouth.

"Okay. I'm ready to listen," Sakura sighed once she finished eating and took another gulp of coffee. Powdered sugar and bits of pastry clung to her fingertips. She wiped them on a kitchen towel before she leaned her elbow against the counter.

An odd look crossed Kakashi's face. Like he didn't realize that he had been waiting for her.

"Yep," replied Sakura with a knowing look. His eyes demanded an explanation. She didn't blame him.

"I can't _force_ you to do something against your will. But I can suggest things and you're more likely to listen," she said.

"Oh. Well... can you... turn it off?" Kakashi requested.

She laughed. "It's not a _lamp_ , Sheriff. It's just... part of me."

Kakashi didn't look too happy. But he took it rather well. He just sort of sighed and nodded.

"You'll build up a little bit of immunity, eventually. Takes a couple weeks. And it doesn't work as well if you're aware of it," Sakura assured him. That seemed to comfort him a little. And then Kakashi's face was all business again.

"I brought a guest. If you're willing to hear him out," he told her. He pointed with his thumb. Sakura sighed as she headed to the front door. She could already see someone waiting outside the patio door. He lifted his head before she said anything.

Sakura pushed the door open.

"Hi," was all she said, a little more than wary. Because no matter how handsome he was, a stranger was still a stranger. And if this stranger had anything to do with uprooted shrubs and a ruined lawn, he was lucky not to get her foot up his ass first thing.

"Hey. I'm Kiba. I really wish we could've met under better circumstances," the man said, offering his hand. Sakura shook it. She could feel the callouses on his fingers and his palm. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Sakura decided that her foot would stay on the ground. For now.


	2. Fall: 2

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 2

"And… well… it was just a pretty shitty way to wake up this morning," Sakura concluded, folding her arms across her chest.

Kiba rubbed his forehead. As soon as her explanation had started, he had been looking down at the floor. Only nodding every once in a while. But when she finished speaking, he let out a long breath.

"Can I see the damage?" he requested. Sakura glanced down at her bare feet.

"Yeah. Hang on a sec," she said. When she released the screen door, she heard him catch it. She stepped into some old flip-flops. Kakashi pushed off the counter and followed her out the door, down the front steps. She led the two men around the side of the house. The grass was torn up a little here and there.

When they reached the backyard, she spread her arms, let them fall back down. In a sort of "voila" motion. Sakura jolted when she heard Kiba swear under his breath. He stepped over to one of the plants that had been ripped up, roots exposed. Bending his head, he sniffed at the soil.

"These kids... I'm gonna kill them," he growled, getting to his feet. And then he met Sakura's gaze and that anger seemed to recede. Just a bit.

Kiba made a noise of exasperation, rubbing both his hands through his hair as he stepped over to her. "These teenagers. They start wanting to show off who's strongest. So they'll do dumb shit like trespassing on someone's property. And when Genma lived here, he had some pretty powerful wards on the property."

"So they came here to look tough and went a little wild," Kakashi concluded. Kiba nodded, hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans.

It did make Sakura feel a little better that this hadn't been malicious. And then her mind went on to wonder how she would break the news to Genma. Genma was a really nice guy, but she didn't know many people who would accept vandalism with a smile.

"Look. Are you going to be around later today?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Um... yes? I live here," she replied.

"Alright. I'm going to drag those little shits over here and they're going to start cleaning up," he decided, pulling out his phone.

"At night? Don't they have school?" Kakashi questioned.

"Doesn't matter. They were up last night making that mess. They can stay up cleaning it now," declared Kiba.

"That seems like it's a little much..." Sakura muttered.

"No. These kids have to learn. I'll bring them by. Don't clean anything up," Kiba demanded, fixing the both of them with hard looks. And then, raising his phone to his ear, he stalked off.

"Um... okay," Sakura said, watching him leave.

* * *

"How much longer? We've been waiting forever, Sak."

Sakura straightened, pulling a stack of dishes out of the cardboard box. She set it on the counter before she rested her fist on her hip.

"Listen, you wanna come over here and help me unpack? No? Then shut up," she snapped. There was a crackling sound. She knew that he was unwrapping some kind of junk food to shove into his mouth.

"I would. But I distinctly remember you saying that you would sooner set yourself on fire than let me into your place," he pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened up one of the cabinets. She began piling up the plates on one of the shelves.

"But seriously. Sakura. Babe. I need a date. The CEO's been on my ass about this," he insisted.

Sakura stood still for a moment. And then she replied, "I'm going to need a few more days to unpack. And then I gotta set up my equipment…. uh…" Sakura rubbed her face with her hand. "A week?"

There was a loud crunch. "A week. Sounds good." And then he hung up. Which didn't surprise her at all.

It seemed like a day for difficult phone calls.

Genma had taken it surprisingly well when she had recounted the events of the last several hours.

("Are you alright?" he had asked first thing.

"I'm fine."

"Great. I'll send over a few hex bags. Be a dear and hide it in their homes somewhere," he had instructed.

"….That's murder, Genma."

"Nonsense, Bunny. It'll just make a few of their bones melt. Maybe their teeth fall out."

"I'm hanging up now, Genma."

"You sound good, by the way."

" **Bye** , Genma.")

When there was a knock on the front door, Sakura seriously debated flinging one of the plates out like a discus. Instead, she opened it, dish resting on her hip. Kiba stood there, arms folded across his chest. Three teenagers slouched behind him, either staring down at the ground or at their phones. A battered green pick-up truck sat in the driveway.

"Hi. These three little shits are the ones who paid you a visit last night. Say hello, boys," Kiba prompted, glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Hello," they mumbled.

"They're going to be here the next few days cleaning up your yard-" Kiba went on. One of the boys jerked his head up.

"Days? Uncle! I've got stuff to do!" he protested.

"So don't mind us. We'll try to keep it quiet," Kiba went on, completely ignoring the outburst.

"Um… okay," was all Sakura managed to say. She watched as Kiba jerked his head. The teenagers fell into line behind them. They grabbed trash cans and black bags out of the back of the truck. Kiba seized a duffel bag that made clanking noises as it moved.

"Uncle, I keep tellin' you! It wasn't my idea!" one of the boys complained, running to catch up to Kiba. Kiba responded by dropping the duffel bag into his arms.

She could hear them talking and moving things around. But for the most part, they weren't a loud bunch. Sakura glanced at them through the kitchen window once or twice before she went back to unpacking.

She played an old episode of a TV show on her laptop as she moved back and forth between rooms. The living room was half-done. Thick, grey shag rug spread across the floor. The blue futon she had sort-of-stolen from her old apartment was pushed up against the wall, right under the windows. There were still a bunch of boxes filled with books and knick-knacks that she hadn't touched. The kitchen was still a work-in-progress, too. She didn't know how she had managed to collect so many pots and pans, but organizing them and pairing them with the right lids would take a while. And it was a task she was happy to leave for future-Sakura.

The bedroom had been surprisingly easy. Sakon and Ukon had assembled the bed frame for her. The foam mattress had fluffed itself back up after she had unrolled it. There was the little round table that served as her nightstand. An ottoman she had picked up at some garage sale. Against the wall opposite her bed was a tall bookcase. There were more boxes in there. And she began to hate herself for hoarding so many books.

The bathroom was even simpler. Shower curtains. Bath mats. Cup on the sink for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Her cosmetics went on the shelves behind the mirror. No books. Thankfully.

The upstairs loft was the real source of Sakura's headache.

There was so much to do up there. And it felt like as soon as she accomplished one thing, ten new things popped up that had to be addressed. There were the shelves that had to be assembled. The cords she hadn't bothered to sort before packing had to be untangled. And then she had to figure out how to arrange all her equipment. She also had to figure out how to deal with the acoustics of the place. She had a few rugs that could soak up a bit of the noise, but that just wouldn't be enough. And she wasn't even sure that the wiring of this little cabin could handle the electrical load of all the things she needed.

And as Sakura sat in the loft, untangling black cords, there was a knock on the door.

She heaved a sigh. She checked her watch as she headed down the stairs. When she peeked out the window, she saw that the weathered pick-up truck was still there. Which surprised her. Kiba hadn't been exaggerating when he promised not to be too noticeable.

When Sakura opened the door, Ino stepped onto the patio, still wearing her purple apron from the cafe. Two women trailed after her.

"This is Hana. She's Kiba's sister," Ino informed Sakura, following her into the house.

"And mom to one of the shits that trashed your yard. Sorry about that," Hana added, looking as contrite as someone could while holding a glass bowl of fruit.

"And this is Tenten. She fights bears for a living," Ino said. She side-stepped Tenten's half-hearted punch.

"I'm a park ranger. And I **don't fight bears** ," Tenten said eyeing Ino.

"You did the one time," muttered Hana.

"Did you win?" asked Sakura.

There was a pause. And then, Tenten replied, "…Yes."

They had brought dinner. Takeout boxes filled with sandwiches and salads. The bread was crisp and a little floury at the edges. The vegetables glistened, like they had just been plucked from the garden. So Sakura noted two things:

Fairy magic really was something else. This was way too much food just to feed the four of them.

"Sorry. I'm sort of also here to feed my shitty family. Be right back," Hana announced. She grabbed one of the boxes and headed out the back door.

Someone said, "Mom?" before the door swung shut, muffling the noise again.

Tenten let out a low whistle as she looked around.

"Wow, this place looks so different," she commented.

Ino eyed the silver bells over the doors, nodding a little. "Yeah. Genma took the whole 'witch aesthetic' too far. Floating candles and cauldrons. Skulls in the window," she snorted, wiggling her fingers.

And then Ino turned to Sakura to add, "It's going to look really nice when it's all done."

"Thank you," replied Sakura.

Ino stared at her a while longer before she shrugged. "Wow. I seriously can't charm you at all. That's amazing."

"It's a blessing. I keep telling myself I won't let you borrow any more money and then it's all out the window," griped Tenten, pointing at Ino. Ino fluttered her eyelashes. And then she put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Don't lift a finger, darling. We'll take care of everything," Ino declared. She gave Sakura a light push in the direction of the living room. Even though she knew that Ino's thrall had no power over her, she couldn't help but listen. Ino had the authority of a person who knew what she was doing. Tenten was kicked out of the kitchen a little while later.

"I heard about what happened. Talk about a rude awakening," Tenten said, sitting down on the rug next to Sakura.

"Well, I've woken up to worse, I suppose," Sakura sighed.

"Like?" prompted Tenten.

Sakura tilted her head to one side as she thought. "Woke up to two strangers trying to climb in through my bathroom window. That was weird," she recalled. Tenten's mouth hung open.

"That's robbery!"

Sakura shook her head, lower lip jutting out. "Turns out they were my drunk neighbors who had locked themselves out. And they miscounted the floors, I guess."

"That's insane," laughed Tenten, shaking her head too.

The back door opened and Hana stepped back into the house.

"It's getting cold. They can come inside to eat," Sakura suggested, looking up.

"Absolutely not!" Kiba yelled back. At the same time, Hana said, "Hell no." She slammed the door shut. She kicked her shoes off and then stomped her way across the floor.

"They want to look tough? Act like they're grown? Fine!" Hana huffed. She grabbed a tray off the counter, ignoring Ino's protests.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Hana dragged it closer to Sakura and Tenten. She sat on the other side of it, legs crossed.

"Again. Real sorry about all this. My kid can be such a pain in the ass sometimes," Hana then said. Tenten reached toward the food. Hana nudged it closer to her without looking at her.

"Well, I appreciate you trying to teach them a lesson, I guess," was all Sakura could think to say in return.

Ino joined them a little while later with drinks.

"Mint tea. Drink up, ladies," she declared.

"I would've preferred a mojito," muttered Tenten. Hana chuckled her agreement as they all clinked glasses together. Ino graciously ignored the both of them, turning her attention to Sakura.

"Well, this isn't exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for you. I hope you're not too upset. The boys are usually so good," Ino said.

"To _you_ ," Hana added.

Then again, who could **dislike** Ino? Smiling and charming with those big, blue eyes. And just the faint glimmer of her thrall sparkling around her silhouette. But Sakura had gotten pretty good at reading people. She guessed that even without the charm, Ino had a good heart. Good enough to bring food to someone who was probably having a crappy day.

"Kakashi mentioned that you were from the city. What brings you out here to the boonies?" asked Hana.

"Well… it was getting a little crazy for me. I just wanted some peace and quiet," Sakura answered, picking her words very carefully.

Empire City was only a 2-hour drive away. It was fast-paced, never-sleeping. Something new was always brewing up in one part of the city. Not to mention that the supernatural community had really flourished there in the last few years. Breweries run by elves and clubs owned by satyrs filled up the hottest spots in the city. The trendiest speakeasies that flooded people's social media were almost always run by witches. If you knew how to spot them, supes were everywhere. Luckily, most humans were so self-absorbed that they rarely did. And if they did spot something odd, it was easy enough to chock it up to something weird going on in the city as usual.

Ino exchanged glances with Tenten and Hana. And she cleared her throat before declaring, "Well, whatever it was, we're glad to have you. Speaking of which, you all won't believe what I saw this morning."

The women stayed for an hour or so before Ino loudly announced how she had forgotten something important. Sakura thought nothing of it until she recalled how Ino had sent over pastries in the morning.

 _From the lovely Ino. She sensed that you were upset_ , Kakashi had said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as Ino hugged her. She vaguely recalled learning that some fairies had powerful empathy. But as Ino beamed at her, Sakura decided not to say anything. It didn't seem right to return Ino's kindness with an accusation. Although she didn't particularly enjoy someone rifling through her emotions like that.

The guests left through the back door. Sakura glimpsed them throwing their trash out in one of the big garbage cans. The boys were hard at work picking up litter, flashlights sweeping back and forth across the grass. To her surprise, Kiba worked with them, pointing out pieces they had missed. Kiba straightened as the women approached. Hana said something to him, pointing in the direction of the house. Kiba said something in response. The women waved as they walked around the side of the house, probably to get into whoever's car.

Sakura lingered on the first floor, trying to find more things to do. To avoid having to move on to the next task in her checklist. And even though she hated to admit it, unless she wanted to sit there sorting books and trying to figure out how to fit them everywhere, the loft was where she had to go next. So groaning and complaining to no one, Sakura headed up the stairs. Up to the loft where she had started setting up her studio.

Thankfully, the big bookshelf Sakon and Ukon had moved up here didn't need any assembling. It took up the entire wall by the staircase. Just beside it sat her disassembled desk. She needed a particular wrench for some of the bolts, but she wasn't exactly sure whether she had that tool or not. The ergonomic chair looked a little pathetic on its own, almost like it had been abandoned. She spun it as she walked past.

There was a big leather sofa to the left of it, along with a beige coffee table. And though the sofa was a bit beat-up, it was the perfect place to nap on cool days.

To the far left of the loft were more shelves to assemble. These ones were made of sturdy gray metal. And next to them sat towers of hard black cases of different shapes and sizes. She had almost bitten her nails as she watched the brothers carry them up here. Wincing at every jolt and bump. She had spent a good hour inspecting all the contents within, so she knew they had ultimately been unharmed.

On the sofa sat a giant pile of spiky foam panels. Those had to go up before she could really get started on anything. And, much like with the other unfinished projects up here, she couldn't really do much without the proper tools.

Sighing, she crouched next to the nearest box and sliced through the layers of tape. She found a bunch of rugs folded up inside. She spent some time arranging them across the floor. And then she laid on top of the softest one- the shaggy gray one that matched the one by the fireplace.

It was a cool night. Soon it would be the right temperature to actually have a fire crackling in the fireplace. Hot cocoa and fuzzy socks. The smell of wood smoke in the air.

With these thoughts swimming in her head, Sakura fell asleep. One hand curled under her cheek. As she dreamed pine-scented dreams.

* * *

When Sakura woke in the morning, drool drying on her cheek, something stuck in her head. A melody that had played in her dreams. Eyes barely open, she stumbled downstairs to find her laptop. It sat on her kitchen counter, nearly drained of battery. Groaning, she then went on a hunt all around to find the charger. Only remembering as the computer teetered on 3% that the plug was in her bedroom. She barely managed to connect the cord as her computer threatened to die.

Sakura flopped onto her stomach onto the bed, feet still resting on the ground. She drummed her fingers against her laptop as she waited for the software to open up. The fan in her laptop begun buzzing.

"Oh, hush, you," she sighed.

She hurried to open up a new file, while the melody was still fresh in her brain. But when she looked around, she realized that she had almost nothing else that she needed. More grumbling as she hauled her body up to the loft where she grabbed her keyboard off the stand. Considered how much it was worth. Imagined dropping it on the stairs where it would smash into a million pieces. Sighing again, she headed downstairs to grab her laptop at the charger, nearly tripping over the cord in her hurry.

Sakura plugged her laptop into the outlet and rubbed her hands over her face. Sighed one more time when she realized that since her desk wasn't assembled, her workspace wasn't really ready either.

"Fuck it," she muttered. She grabbed her keyboard off the stand and rested it in her lap. It took some time to plug the keyboard and controller into her computer. But when she looked around for her speakers, she realized that they were still packed up in boxes somewhere.

"Whatever," Sakura decided.

She stretched her fingers before she began feeling out the sounds she had heard in her dream last night. Something a little ethereal but still poppy. It took a lot of editing to make the disjointed bits of her memory weave into something coherent. But after a solid hour of work, she had something beginning to resemble a melody.

Flopping onto her back, she stared up at the wood ceiling. At the long rafters. The lights that dangled from them that she had forgotten to turn off last night.

"Oh. What's why," she realized out loud.

Because it dawned on her that the only reason her brain felt like steamed mush was because she hadn't had any coffee yet.

It took her several minutes to summon the willpower to move. But she bribed her weary body with the promise of delicious ice coffee. Crisp cubes floating together, just a hint of sweetness settling at the bottom. That was really the only thing that kept her going as she stumbled into the shower. She scrubbed her face and hair, humming the melody that had taken root somewhere inside her brain as she slept.

She dressed in a hurry, damp skin sticking to the insides of her clothes. She squeezed her hair into a bun before she ran out the door. Paused. Ran back inside to grab her wallet.

Ino's cafe was full when Sakura arrived. Yet somehow unhurried. There was a sizable line with one girl working the register. And it all made sense when Ino floated out from the back, juggling trays of drinks and little paper bags.

"Here you go, love. Have a good day," Ino said, handing off the tray to one person. She gave a bag to another. A plastic cup filled with green drink to someone else. The line quickly dispersed, customers only pausing to hand their money and accept change at the register.

In less than a minute, the cafe was empty, save for two people sitting in the corner. And they obviously weren't in a hurry to go anywhere.

Ino leaned her elbow against the display case. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Sakura.

"Hi! Ice coffee, one sugar?" Ino asked, already heading off to make the drink.

"And something to eat, I guess. I haven't had breakfast yet," Sakura mused. She took a step to the right to examine the display case. It was piled high with various breads and cakes. Croissants that glistened in the light.

Ino returned with the coffee. She set a waxed paper bag down beside it.

"Walnut and fig tart. On the house," Ino told her. She leaned against the display case again, smiling.

"What if I said I'm allergic to walnut?" Sakura inquired. Ino's smile didn't falter.

"You're not," she replied.

Laughing, Sakura handed her money over to the girl at the register. She dropped all the change in the tip jar.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she headed out the door with her coffee and breakfast. She took a bite of the flaky pastry on her way out. And she hesitated in the doorway. When she turned back to look at Ino, Ino just winked.

The caffeine and food put Sakura in a much better mood as she headed home to get her car. It was a bit of a drive to the home improvement store. And she was more used to just ordering something off Amazon. But she wasn't really willing to wait two days to be able to assemble the rest of her furniture. The parking lot was pretty empty by the time she got there. The greeter at the door asked her if she needed any help. Even though she kind of did, she said no.

After some searching, Sakura found the aisle with the right tools. She had brought along some of the nuts and bolts she was dealing with. Cupping them in her hand, she began scanning along the shelves.

"Hi!" someone called to her.

Sakura fought the irritation tickling at the corner of her brain. She resented the way that men always assumed that women in a hardware store didn't know what they were doing. It wasn't like she was trying to use a toilet plunger to hammer in a nail. And just as she jerked her chin up to say so, she realized that it was Kiba standing in front of her. Dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. He wore a heavy tool belt on his waist. Behind him stood a couple men pushing a flatbed cart loaded with long pieces of wood.

"Oh. Hi," she said.

"Hi," Kiba replied. Sakura looked down at her palm and so did he.

"I, uh…" She cleared her throat. Fingers closing around the nuts and bolts. "I needed a wrench to assemble some of my furniture. And… another project… sort of…" she trailed off.

"Do… you want any help with that? I'm not too bad with DIY stuff," Kiba offered. And then he added, "Plus I'm still feeling **really** guilty about your yard. So this would help ease my conscience." He smiled and warmth filled his face.

Sakura laughed a little as she nodded. "Yeah. That would actually be really nice," she told him.

Kiba turned around. He looked at the two other men who made little 'go on' motions with their hands. They turned the cart around, heading down the opposite direction of the aisle.

"Have fuuuuun!" they called as they retreated.

Kiba ignored them as he held his hand out to Sakura. She dropped the contents of her palm into his. Kiba rattled them around. Pinching one between his fingers, he held it up to the light to squint at it.

"Ah okay. You'll just need a regular crescent wrench for this. I have a bunch you can borrow," he told her. And then he glanced at her. "In fact, everyone should have a crescent wrench. I'll give you one of mine."

"You don't have to. Borrowing is just fine," Sakura protested. But then Kiba gave her a look.

"That's not helping me ease the burden of my guilty, **guilty** conscience, you know," he reminded her. That made Sakura chuckle.

"Okay. So tell me about this DIY project," he then prompted as they headed down the aisle together.


	3. Fall: 3

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 3

"Is it okay for you not to be with your friends?" Sakura asked.

"They're fine. They're probably having a great time making fun of me," Kiba assured her.

"I feel bad. I'm getting in the way of your work," she said.

"Don't. It's no trouble. Really," he told her. Sincerity rang out in that sentence. Like it did in every word that he said.

She hesitated in the threshold. And then she headed into the house, kicking her shoes off by the door. Kiba strolled in after her, hands in his pockets. He nodded as he looked all around the place, gaze lingering on the fireplace.

" **That** is nice," he commented, pointing at the smooth stone.

He almost stepped further into the place before glancing down at his feet. He pried off his work boots before he crossed the floor.

"So. What're we looking at?" Kiba asked, rubbing his hands together. Sakura pointed upwards.

Kiba's eyebrows squished together. "To heaven?" he asked.

She laughed. "No. The loft."

* * *

Kiba lifted up one of the sheets of foam. Flipping it over. Then again.

"Sound absorption, huh?" he commented. And before Sakura could respond, he reached into his tool belt to grab a level and a pencil.

"Cool. This'll be real quick. You know how to use a hammer?" Kiba asked.

That question prickled her pride a little.

"You mean to brain someone? Yeah," she retorted. Kiba paused to look over at her. He was smiling again.

"Not what I was thinking, but sure," he agreed.

His positivity confused her.

With Kiba's help, she managed to get all the sound baffles mounted in no time. An added bonus was that the spiked surface of the foam looked pretty cool. She had had visitors to her studios mistake them for decorations. When really the purpose was for the foam to soak up the echos in the room. And to muffle the sounds that would otherwise leak through the walls. In an ideal setting, the floors would be padded too, but covering up the walls would do for now.

Sakura took a step back and clapped a few times. The sound rang a little, but not nearly as much as it had before.

"This is so much better. Thank you," she said. But when she turned to him, he was looking around the loft.

"Do you want some help putting this stuff together? I noticed that your kitchen table wasn't assembled either," Kiba offered.

Sakura waved her hand at the idea. "No. Really. You've done more than enough."

"Seriously. It's fine. I'd love to help," Kiba insisted even harder.

That made her feel even worse.

* * *

It only took Kiba and the boys three more days to fix up the backyard. It would have taken two, had Kiba not insisted on replacing all the shrubs and flowers that had been upturned. Sakura called Genma on speakerphone to let him know. To which Genma replied, "As he should. That fucker."

"Genma. You're on speaker. I can hear you, man," Kiba reminded him.

"Oh, I know… fucker," Genma responded.

"Genma, he's the one making the boys clean up their mess. Be nice," she chided.

"Nice? You could have gotten seriously hurt, Sakura. And he shouldn't be complaining. Cleaning up this mess is the **least** he could do. I should be asking for way more!" Genma spat.

"Like what? Huh? You gonna take my firstborn and lock her in a tower? Climb up her magical hair?" snorted Kiba, folding his arms across his chest.

"Psh. Any kid you spawn is going to be a smelly little mutt so **no thanks** ," Genma shot right back.

Kiba's face scrunched. He looked away, like he was trying to decide whether to say something particularly devastating or not.

She rolled her eyes. Because this was a conversation between two overgrown children. And Genma was still going on in the background, now snarling about how kids are filthy anyway.

"Gen," Sakura interrupted.

"What?" Genma snapped.

She pulled something from inside herself. Like drawing water from a deep well. As she inhaled through her nostrils, her shoulders relaxed.

" _Gen, you know I hate it when you're like this. Be nice_." Her words turned slippery, almost liquid. Syllables melting into each other.

Sakura glanced at Kiba. She knew that Genma would have the same dumb expression on his face that he did.

There was a long sigh. She could imagine him rubbing his knuckles across his forehead.

"…Alright, Bunny," Genma relented.

Kiba blinked a few times, like he was jolting out of a daydream. He shook his head, glancing around the room. When he looked at Sakura, he tilted his head to one side. She could see him thinking.

"Kiba, you make sure that blackberry bush is facing north," Genma instructed.

Kiba's eyebrows rose. "How the hell are you supposed to face a bush north? It's a damn bush," he protested.

"Don't care. Figure it out," Genma ordered before he hung up. The phone let out a few beeps at the end of the call.

Sakura and Kiba both stared down at the phone resting on the floor between them. Sakura was the first to sit back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, I've wanted to ask you this since we met. But I didn't want to be creepy," Kiba told her, hands clasping together.

"Shoot," Sakura replied, leaning back on her palm. She ran her fingers through her hair. She winced as they caught on a tangle.

"You don't smell like a fairy. But you sort of remind me of one. Can I ask… what you are?" asked Kiba.

Sakura lowered her arm. She couldn't say that the question had caught her off-guard. It usually didn't take this long for most people to ask. Resting her chin on her shoulder, she smiled at him.

"Siren. Only half though. Not many pureblood sirens around these days," she told him. And as she spoke, she reached out and lightly touched the tip of her finger to his nose. His gaze followed her as she got to her feet.

"Coffee?" she asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Huh? …oh… sure," Kiba replied a little too slowly. She saw him get up as she poured water into the coffeemaker. As she reached into the cabinet, rising on her tiptoes, she heard him move one of the stools. It scraped across the floor, creaking when he settled into it. She popped a filter into place and poured the grounds inside. He said nothing, just the clicks and taps of the coffeemaker's parts snapping together.

Sakura hit the red button to start the machine. It gurgled as it began heating the water.

"So be careful there, Slick," she warned, leaning her elbow on the counter.

"Whatever you're feeling up there and down there," Sakura said, pointing in the direction of his head and then his lower body, "only lasts for as long as you can hear this voice."

Kiba's brow furrowed as he considered this. Sakura turned her back to him to get cups out of the cabinet.

"…It could last, you know. If you met the right person," Kiba suggested. He was so earnest- even about the little things.

When Sakura turned back to him, she set the cups on the counter. She shook her head, a smile softening her mouth.

"It never does," she assured him.

* * *

Sakura was relieved when the repairs to the backyard were complete. The boys knocked on her door to apologize for all the trouble. Although Sakura suspected that Kiba glaring from behind her had more to do with their attitudes than actual regret.

After a careful inspection of the yard, Kiba gave his consent. The boys immediately took off running.

"Hey! You better go straight home or I'll kick all your asses!" Kiba shouted after them as they ran down the street.

Sakura stifled a snort as Kiba turned back to her, scratching the back of his head. He rested his hands on either side of the doorframe, one foot on the patio step. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"They must really like you. I don't think I would've done manual labor for anyone when I was a teen," she commented. Kiba grimaced.

"I was saving them, honestly. If I'd let my sister do the disciplining…" Kiba trailed off, making a slicing motion across his neck. They laughed. It trailed off, naturally. And then she saw him take deep breath before he opened his mouth again.

"Look-"

He stopped talking. He sniffed the air once before his head whipped around. Sakura squinted into the darkness too. It was hard to see anything past what the porch light illuminated. But as her eyes adjusted, she saw mismatched eyes watching from the dark. Sakura raised her right arm to wave.

"Kakashi," Kiba identified the black shape. The church grim lingered on the street, which struck Sakura as odd. Usually he stopped for no more than a few seconds before continuing on his circuit of town.

"Everything's fine, Sheriff. Go on," Sakura called. Kakashi stared for another moment before his outline blurred into the night as he continued along down the road. Kiba's head followed him for several more seconds before he turned back to Sakura. There was something off about his expression.

"He stop by every night?" asked Kiba.

"Not really sure. I've seen him here and there. I think he's just making sure I'm okay," Sakura replied. Kiba's frown deepened. He pushed off the doorway, hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans.

"See you around, Sakura," Kiba said, taking a few steps backwards. His boots crunching against the gravel path.

"Yeah. See you," Sakura replied. She watched him hop into his truck. Listened to the engine rumble to life. The rear lights glowed red as he backed out of her driveway. She could see him resting his right arm on the back of the passenger side seat. He paused. Waved at her, the usual smile back on his face. Sakura waved back before she locked the patio door and slipped back inside the house.

The quiet that greeted her was almost a little shocking. Besides the crickets chorusing outside, it really felt like this house was floating alone in the middle of the universe. No cars. No nightclubs booming in the distance. Or neighbors blasting music through shitty speakers.

Sakura poured herself a glass of ice coffee before heading upstairs to the loft.

With some help from Kiba, her desk and all the remaining shelves were set up. Which meant that she could finally get some real work done. She plopped down in the ergonomic chair, spinning around a few times. But after a few rotations, it occurred to her that she actually did have to be productive. She pulled up to the desk. She dug her toes into the soft, grey rug as she waited for her computer to boot up. She flipped the switches on her controller and her keyboard too.

She opened up the project she had slapped together right after waking up a couple days ago. She listened through the bits and pieces. She had used the samples that came with the software. And while they got the job done, they didn't sound quite the way she wanted. In fact. She hated the whole damn thing.

Sakura deleted the files. A blank slate wasn't a bad thing either.

Taking a big slurp of coffee, she set the glass off to the side. Cracking her fingers, she swiveled her chair to the side to face her keyboard.

As the night went on, Sakura spent the time swiveling her chair back and forth. Facing the keyboard to play around with chords and rhythms. Turning to the computer to edit and filter. Turning to the left to input the samples into her controller to play around with how the different instruments and rhythms interacted. She layered different things together, deleting and moving sections around. The metronome beeped on and on in the background,

When the crickets stopped chirping, the birds started in their place. Sakura leaned back in her chair, replaying what she had from beginning to end. It was a little under two minutes, but she was more interested in what she _did_ have. She turned off the metronome.

It was a little bass-heavy and even a little jazzy. Not really what they had talked about during the last meeting. But the more she listened, the more she was convinced. This was about to become a hell of a song.

It wasn't anywhere close to done, but she exported it and sent it along in an email. There were a few people who would be happy to know that she was working, at least.

As she listened to the samples again, Sakura paused the music. It almost felt like there was something missing. She turned her chair to face the big metal shelving in the corner. She glared at the shelves for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. After a moment, she picked up the electric guitar, sea foam with a maple fingerboard and customized pickups. She strummed a few notes on it, trying to get a feel for what she needed.

There was a knock on the door outside. Sakura got up, still plucking out random notes. She took her time descending the stairs. When she peeked out the front door, the silhouette waiting outside was much smaller than she expected. In fact, it was Tenten standing there. When Sakura opened the screen door, she held it open with her foot.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

Tenten was dressed in her khaki shirt and green pants. Each seam and crease was ironed with precision.

"Hey there. Sorry, did I wake you?" Tenten apologized. Sakura shook her head.

"Haven't slept. You want some coffee?" she offered, turning her back and heading inside.

"That would be great," sighed Tenten, clomping after her. She took her boots off at the door and then followed Sakura into the kitchen. She had the look of a woman who hadn't gotten much sleep either. Although there was something much more urgent about Tenten's exhaustion. Sakura pulled the guitar strap off her neck and set the instrument on the futon.

Sakura had brewed another pot of coffee not too long ago. She poured Tenten a generous helping in her biggest mug. But when she offered her sugar, Tenten held up her hand. She slurped down the still-steaming beverage. Sakura leaned against the counter, watching her.

"The sheriff been by yet?" Tenten inquired only after draining half the cup.

"Uh-uh," Sakura replied as she refilled the mug.

"He'll probably be around soon. Just a heads up," Tenten warned.

Sakura glanced down at herself. "I'm wearing a bra. Guess I'm ready for company," she remarked in return. Tenten snorted into her coffee. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she continued to snicker. Sakura handed her a napkin.

"Well, you're not here because we've known each other forever. What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Honestly, we're probably making a big deal out of nothing. But we just want to be careful," Tenten began.

And Sakura nodded. While it wasn't uncommon to find a few supes in random towns, all-supernatural communities like this one were rare. And therefore guarded very carefully. She suspected that the hard-to-read signs and unlit roads were all part of the secrecy. She wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of protection spell weaved around town limits.

"What happened?" Sakura inquired.

Tenten rubbed her shoulder as she explained, "Late last night, apparently some of the werewolf pups were running around in the woods. Said they smelled something weird and ran home. The sheriff went to check it out and said he found blood. But it wasn't from any of the pups."

"Oh my god. That's horrible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Your property is half-surrounded by the woods. Just wanted to check in with you. See if you were okay," Tenten went on.

Sakura nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Did you hear or see anything last night? Say around 1 or 2 in the morning?" asked Tenten.

"Honestly? Even if there was something, I definitely missed it," Sakura replied. She pointed up toward the loft and Tenten followed her finger. "Soundproofed the wall up there. I had my headphones on most of the night too."

Tenten pursed her lips. And then she let out a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Well, it's not your job to be listening for this kind of stuff. Thanks anyway," Tenten sighed. She set the drained mug down on the counter. As she headed to the door, Sakura followed. She waited, leaning against the doorway as Tenten laced up her boots.

When Tenten straightened, she offered a smile. "Thanks for the coffee. I really needed it."

"I could tell," replied Sakura in a flat voice.

They regarded each other before Tenten tapped Sakura on the arm with her fist.

"You're pretty cool. Let me know if you see anything," Tenten greeted her before she clomped down the steps.

Once the cruiser pulled onto the street, Sakura retrieved her guitar off the sofa. She wandered around the first floor of the house, plucking out notes and humming to herself. Without an amp, an electric guitar was quiet, but that was fine when the house was even quieter.

Sakura heard her phone ringing up on the loft. She hurried up, grabbing the guitar by the neck. It wouldn't do to smash it against one of the bannisters. Throwing herself into her desk chair, Sakura swiped her finger across the screen.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Sak. I could kiss you," he said right away.

"Really?" she replied in a sing-song voice. She smirked as she put her elbow on the desk.

"Why would that be, Hidan?" she inquired. Like she hadn't just sent him an email.

"This track is serious _fire_. What the hell've you been smoking because _I_ want some," Hidan gushed.

"I know it wasn't exactly what we talked about-" she began.

"Fuck what we talked about. This is better. Way better," Hidan retorted.

Sakura got out of her chair to set the guitar in its stand in the corner.

"I can have the kid come in to record. It'll work way better if you're here with me," Hidan went on. Sakura hesitated as she considered this.

"Alright. Yeah. Makes sense," she agreed.

"Cool cool. Also… when are we gonna talk about that other track?" Hidan questioned. And just as he did, there were several knocks on her door.

Sakura grabbed the phone and ran down the stairs. It occurred to her that if she was one of those people who counted steps, she would probably be a lot happier right now. At this rate, she'd be doing 10,000 steps a day no problem.

"Because, and I'm saying this because I know you hate nagging, the CEO's been up my ass about this," Hidan added.

"Hang on," Sakura sighed. She opened the front door. She must have forgotten to lock the patio door because a massive black dog sat on her welcome mat. Tail and paws ending in wisps of black smoke. He shifted into a man as he pushed her over the threshold, into the house. Kakashi grabbed her shoulders, eyes searching her face.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

Sakura blinked, unsure of what to say in return. Her eyes flickered from Kakashi, down to her phone.

"Uh… Hidan…. let me call you back," she told him. Hidan let out a long, exasperated sigh that crackled the speaker.

"Sure," Hidan answered before he hung up first.

"Hey, what's going on, Sheriff?" Sakura questioned, trying to smile. Because this weird tension wasn't particularly something she wanted to encourage. But Kakashi's face didn't relax.

"Your entire property stinks of werewolf piss," Kakashi informed her.

Sakura cringed. "Ew! Was it those kids again?" And then she sighed, breaking out of his grasp. She wondered if Ino would have Hana's phone number.

"No," Kakashi said. And his tone made her pause.

"That's… a man's scenting," he clarified.

She squinted at him, unsure of what sort of face she was supposed to make in response. How was one suppose to react when told that a grown man had urinated all over her yard? She settled on maintaining a look of disgust.

"Which is why I'm asking if you're okay. Did anything happen?" Kakashi demanded again.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Your eyes are red."

"I stayed up all night working! Okay, _Mom_?" Sakura snapped in return.

She froze. So did Kakashi.

"…sorry. I'm obviously a little cranky from lack of sleep," she relented.

"I'm sorry too. Being overprotective is literally in my nature," responded Kakashi.

They stood eyeing each other. Unsure of what to say now. But the quiet gave Sakura moment to really think. She gasped.

"Do you think _that_ ," Sakura pointed in the direction of outside, "has something to do with the blood in the woods?"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

"You know, this town is kind of starting to get on my nerves a little," Sakura remarked.

"Can't blame you," he responded. And then his eyes fell on the coffee pot on the counter.

"How about I come back with some breakfast and you can tell me what happened?" he suggested.

"Can we replace breakfast with hard liquor?" Sakura requested, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Kakashi burst into laughter at that.

"As a cop, I kind of have to say no to that. But I'll see if Ino has some rum cake," he compromised.


	4. Fall: 4

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 4

The leaves began to turn orange and gold as the temperature dropped. The most brash were the maples, who turned blood red overnight. They stood blazing between the pines who refused to change with the season.

As the ground disappeared under the falling leaves, the sounds of raking replaced the constant chatter of crickets. Smoke curled into the sky as people burned the piles. Others packed them in big paper bags for the garbage truck to take away. Part of Sakura wished that they would never rake up the leaves. She loved the snap of a crisp leaf under her shoe. The crunching noises stacking together when she stomped on a big pile.

Ino laughed at her when she stepped out of her way to get the crunchiest leaf. But ended up doing the same too.

As they walked past Kakashi's house, they heard several different barks. And when they turned the corner, they saw Kakashi past the chain-link fence, rolling in the leaves with his bulldog. A pug pounced on top of the both of them, teeth latching on to Kakashi's pant leg. They could see the other dogs running around in the yard. Sakura hadn't believed him when he had told her that he had five dogs.

"See, the sheriff's issue is kind of like me with shoes. I see. I must have," Ino had explained.

If there was a stray dog anywhere in or near town, Kakashi was sure to take it in.

And Sakura was glad she knew this one night as she drove back to Old Pines from Empire City. It was so dark on the road that she had to use her high beams. One of her worst nightmares was accidentally hitting a deer.

At a particularly steep bend in the road, she spotted a shape. It was too stocky to be a fawn. And definitely not tall enough to be a buck. As she drove closer, she realized that it was a dog, lower half caked in mud. It shied to the side of the road as she approached, but didn't run off. Sakura turned off her high beams, leaving on the regular lights. Parking the car, she hung out the driver's side window.

"Hey, baby. You lost?" she asked. Like the dog could respond to her. It stood there, trembling.

"It's pretty cold outside, huh? Are you hungry?" she inquired. Ducking back into her car, she glanced over at the passenger's seat. She had leftovers from the taco bowl she had ordered for dinner. She wasn't sure whether dogs could eat cilantro so she took a second to brush the herb off the chunks of steak she fished out. Sakura opened up the car door. She held out her hand, offering the steak. She could see the dog sniff. But after taking a few steps towards her, it ran off.

Sakura glanced at the clock on her dashboard. It was getting late. But she didn't feel good just leaving a dog out here. A less observant driver could hit it. And even if that didn't happen, knowing that a hungry dog roamed the streets didn't sit well with her either.

She found Kakashi's number and called him. He answered after several rings, voice thick with sleep.

"Is everything okay?" he asked right away.

"Hey, Sheriff. Sorry. I know it's really late. But I could use your help," she said.

She gave him a rough estimate of where she was. After she hung up, she sat staring at the pieces of sliced steak in her hand. She could see the dog pacing back and forth further up the road.

"Come eat, baby. I won't hurt you," she called. And while the dog looked at her again, it didn't try to come any closer. The car chimed when she opened the door. She took slow, careful steps to cross the road. She laid the pieces of steak on the asphalt before getting back in her car. As she wiped her fingers on a paper napkin, she kept her eyes glued to the dog. It stared right back at her.

She began to wonder if the noise of the car's engine was what was scaring it. And as she debated whether to kill the engine or not, the dog took a few tentative steps towards the steak. When she didn't move, it took a few more steps. Sakura's face broke into a grin as she watched the dog gobble down the few pieces of cold steak. The dog lingered where it had found the steak, licking its chops.

Sakura lifted her head when a shadow interrupted the shapes the headlights made on the road. She recognized Kakashi easily. Dark tail swirling with mist. He looped around the other side of the car, careful not to spook the dog, whose ears had already perked up. Kakashi's silhouette shifted. When he opened up the passenger side door, it was in the shape of a man in grey pajama pants and a t-shirt. He had at least thought to wear his duty jacket over his attire so that he looked slightly less like a lost sleepwalker.

"Is that our friend?" he inquired in a low voice. He put a knee on the seat, ducking his head to get a look at the wary dog.

"He ate a little steak. That's a good thing, right?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm guessing your charm doesn't work on dogs," Kakashi commented. She made a sour face at him. He chuckled.

"You did good. Lucky for us, my charm works on dogs pretty well," he added. Before she could ask him what he meant, Kakashi picked up one of the bigger chunks of steak before he hopped out of the car. Sakura watched him pass in front of the headlights. The dog growled low in its throat when Kakashi approached. Kakashi lowered the steak down onto the asphalt before walking back to Sakura. They waited for what felt like a million years. Then the dog bent down to sniff at the steak. Gobbled that up too. And then it lifted its head, staring at Kakashi now.

Sakura leaned back to grab the takeout container. She passed it to Kakashi, who sat on the road, his back pressing against Sakura's car. Kakashi stretched his legs out in front of him as he picked out another piece of steak. He made a kissy noise, holding out the food. The dog sniffed, but stayed in place.

"Come here, sweetheart. We won't hurt you," Sakura called.

Kakashi reached out to place the steak just past his foot. After a long while, the dog took cautious steps toward them, hesitating every few paces. It snatched up the food, watching them with huge eyes. It took another step. One more. Closer and closer until it sat between Kakashi's legs, gobbling down what remained of the taco bowl. Sakura's hands itched to pet it, but she restrained herself. Instead, she squeezed out of the driver's seat, crouching down beside Kakashi.

"There's a cut," she observed.

"Where?" Kakashi asked.

She used her finger to trace her finger under Kakashi's eye, right along his cheekbone.

"I can't tell if it's old or not," she added, tilting her head this way and that.

The dog finished its meal. Licking its chops, it lifted its head to regard the both of them.

"Hey there. Do you feel better?" Sakura inquired with a smile. Kakashi reached out, slowly. And when he patted the dog's neck, it stayed still. He rubbed through the fur, scratching between its ears.

"No collar. Pretty friendly for a street dog," Kakashi remarked.

"Oh my god Kakashi. I want to hug him so bad. Look at those big, sad eyes," she whispered. Kakashi chuckled. He gave the dog a few pats on the belly.

"Maybe a little later. After a bath. Because we've got a stinky boy or girl on our hands right now," Kakashi declared, nose scrunching. Sakura hopped back into her car. She contorted and stretched until her fingers grasped the blanket she always kept in the back seat. As she unfolded it, the dog tilted its head to watch her. She crouched beside him, copying the same, slow movements that Kakashi had been using to drape it around the dog.

"Alright, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up," Kakashi declared. He lifted the dog in his arms. Sakura leaned across the console to open up the passenger side door for him. Kakashi rested his hand on the dog's head as he ducked inside the car. He settled into the seat, the dog resting on his lap as he fumbled with the seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura, switching to the high beams. She cranked up the heater before she pulled back onto the road.

"I've got room for one more," replied Kakashi.

"Poor baby. It was must've been scary out there alone. Well don't worry about a thing. We're going to take good care of you," Sakura said. And to her surprise, the dog looked right at her. Like it could understand what she was saying.

The winding path led them into Old Pines. She turned off the main road, to the quiet street where Kakashi lived. It was impossible to miss, especially since the steeple of the abandoned church was the tallest thing in town. Ivy had grown up one side of the building, but it was still in great shape. Sakura suspected that Kakashi maintained it in his free time.

Sakura pulled into the driveway. She parked right beside his cruiser. A chorus of barks greeted them. The dog in Kakashi's lap gave them a bewildered look. Kakashi laughed.

"They're friendly. Don't look so scared," he assured the dog, giving a few more pats. He opened the door and lifted the dog into his arms again. Sakura killed the engine and hurried to open the door for Kakashi. He stepped down path to his home. The grass was perfectly-trimmed. The little lights lining the path lit up when they moved near them.

"Do you mind grabbing my keys? They're in my pocket," Kakashi said as they stepped onto the porch. Sakura reached inside his jacket. His keyring was heavy with all sort of keys of different shapes and sizes. With some direction from Kakashi, she managed to find the one for his house. Inserting it into the lock, she turned it and slid the knob to the right. As soon as the door opened, she was greeted by a wet, black nose.

"Bull, give us a little room, buddy," Kakashi grunted as they stepped inside. The burly bulldog kept close, but took a few steps back. He sniffed, stubby little tail shaking furiously. A pug came scrambling down the hall, colliding with Bull in his hurry. Kakashi chuckled as he kicked off his boots.

"Alright, everyone. We've got a guest today. Be good," Kakashi ordered as he walked into the kitchen. The pug ran after him, but Bull lingered in the foyer with Sakura. Bull eyed Sakura for a moment. She had the feeling that he was an older dog from the way he trundled. Bull looped around Sakura and nudged the back of her legs, as if urging her inside.

"Okay, okay. Give me a second," she laughed as she stepped out of her shoes. She paused to scratch Bull's chin, earning a lick on the cheek. She rubbed her face with her sleeve as she straightened. And then followed Bull into the house.

The first thing that struck Sakura about Kakashi's place was how cozy it was. The walls were crowded with photos. The frames were all mismatched and some of the pictures looked way older. Like black-and-white photo, no-smiles old. Like most homes in Old Pines, there was a fireplace. Kakashi's was made of brick and there were currently a few logs smoldering inside.

As she followed Bull deeper inside, she entered the kitchen. A kettle sat on the stove with the flame on high under it. Kakashi sat on the floor, the muddy dog sitting between his outstretched legs.

"Huh. You were right," Kakashi said.

"About what?" Sakura inquired.

Kakashi gestured to the spot below the dog's right eye. There was a gash there. Skin pink and shiny, like it had just healed over recently.

"It doesn't look infected. I think it'll be okay once the fur grows back in," Kakashi guessed. He picked up the dog's left paw. Then the right.

"Looks like you were running for a while, bud," he then observed.

Sakura crouched down in front of the dog. Who regarded her with those big, doe eyes. She patted the top of its head.

"It's a good thing you picked him up. It's supposed to rain in the morning. He could've caught a cold," Kakashi told her as he got to his feet. Wrapping a dish towel around the handle of the kettle, he poured the water out into a big washtub. The pug sniffed at it, only backing off when Kakashi flapped the towel.

"It's water, Pakkun. Quit being so nosey," he scolded. Sakura laughed as the pug ran over to her instead. She obliged a few pats. But the pug wandered off after discovering that she didn't have any treats.

Kakashi gave the dog a warm bath, scrubbing the mud from its tangled fur. He removed a few burrs that had stuck to its back and tail. He covered the dog's eyes as he poured water over its head, patting it all over with a clean towel.

"Aren't you a good…." Kakashi paused, peeking under the dog's belly, "Boy. The best boy." Pakkun's ears perked up. Stubby tail wiggling back and forth. He wandered up to Sakura, who patted his butt.

"You're a good boy too, Pakkun," she assured him.

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" Kakashi asked, as he walked off.

"Sure," Sakura replied. She took his place, ruffling the towel over the pooch's damp fur. She rubbed at his ears too, smiling when she saw his tail wag a little.

"You like that, huh?" she teased, rubbing his ears again. She laughed when the tail wagged even harder.

Kakashi returned with a hairdryer to finish drying the dog off. When Pakkun wandered over with curious eyes again, Kakashi directed the warm air at him a few times. Sakura burst into laughter when Pakkun tried chomping the warmth with his teeth. Stubby little legs stomping all over as he tried to bite the bad air.

By the time the stray was clean and dry, the other dogs had wandered off or gone to sleep. Bull lay on his back in the warm patch of floor in front of the refrigerator. Pakkun lay beside him, curled up into a little ball. But his eyes opened whenever Kakashi walked past.

"I'll take him to the vet in the morning. But we gotta quarantine him for now. I don't know if he's up to date on any of his vaccinations," Kakashi declared. And as he guided the dog into a cage in the corner of the kitchen, Sakura felt a little sad.

"Won't he get lonely?" she wondered. Kakashi looked surprised as he closed the door on the cage. The dog took a moment to survey his surroundings. He turned around a few times before settling on the floor of the cage, on top of a faded blue blanket.

"Actually, he's probably feeling pretty overwhelmed. This'll give him some space to get used to being here. And he can get used to the other dogs without them going too crazy," Kakashi told her. He spoke with the confidence of someone who knew a lot about dogs. Which was good. Because Sakura really didn't know anything about dogs other than she wasn't supposed to give them chocolate.

She hugged her knees to her chest, cheek resting on her knee as she took this in. Kakashi stood with his hands on his hips. He tilted his head as he looked her over.

"You look like you could use a drink," he observed.

"Yes, please," Sakura said without hesitation.

Kakashi offered her hand his hand. He pulled her to her feet with surprising strength.

"Uh. You've got a little…" Sakura uttered, gesturing to the front of his shirt. Kakashi looked down. The entire front of his black t-shirt was plastered with golden hairs. He looked over at the cage where the dog still lay, head resting on his paws. Blinking innocently at him. Kakashi sighed.

"There's no point in wearing black when you own dogs," he muttered. He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders, spinning her around. Gave her a light push in the direction of the living room.

"Let me wash up. I'll be right there," he said.

Sakura found a light grey dog sitting on the brown leather sectional. As she sank down on the opposite end, the dog stood. He sniffed in her direction, his collar jingling. He hopped right over to her, tail swishing back and forth.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Sakura asked. She reached for his collar to flip over the tag.

"Shiba? I don't think you're a shiba inu though…" Sakura mused as she rubbed his back. Shiba yawned in response, settling down beside her on the sofa. He snuggled up close to her, head resting on her leg.

"Okay. Since you're cute I forgive your name that makes no sense," she muttered, leaning her head back. After a while, she heard a door open down the hall. The whir of a bathroom fan droned on before the light went out. She glimpsed Pakkun trot out of the kitchen. There was the swish of fabric, wooden drawers sliding open and then shut. Kakashi strolled down the hall a couple minutes later. She heard several clicks as he turned on the stove.

Sakura didn't realize that she had dozed off until she blinked. Suddenly Kakashi was hunched in front of the fireplace. He tossed a few logs into the fire box. Dusting off his hands, he turned to look at her.

"This might be the world's comfiest couch," she declared. He picked a mug off the coffee table and handed it to her. She could smell the cinnamon as she let the steam bathe her face. Curls of orange peel floated at the top of the drink.

"Mulled apple cider," Kakashi told her as he sat next to her with his own mug.

Wow," Sakura sighed after she took a sip.

"I could add a bit of rum if you'd like," he offered. But Sakura shook her head.

It was quiet. Only the fireplace crackling. Bull snoring in the kitchen. It was a perfect autumn night. Just chilly enough that the fire felt warm and not hot. Sakura held the mug in both her hands. She rested it in her lap, careful not to jostle Shiba.

"So… it's six dogs now…" Sakura remarked.

"Seven," Kakashi corrected, pointing at himself.

"Oh. I always forget that," she confessed. She folded her legs under herself. Shiba rolled onto his back, exposing his pink belly. Sakura rubbed her hand up and down it, watching his little leg twitch. When she looked back at Kakashi, he was smiling too.

"He's a cutie," Sakura commented.

"Mm. Ino found him digging through the trash can behind her shop. Scared her half to death," Kakashi told her.

And then a thought occurred to Sakura. She drained her mug and set it to the side before she broached the topic. Unsure of how Kakashi would take it.

"I did some reading the other day. About church grims," she confessed. Kakashi's smile faded. But he didn't look upset. He leaned back a little, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh?"

"Please tell me those books are wrong," she uttered. Kakashi draped his arm over the back of the sofa as he closed his eyes. He drew in a long breath through his nose. And when his eyes opened, he was smiling. But there was something sad about it.

He just shook his head.

Because the books in the library had informed her about a lot of the magical residents of the town. There was so much she didn't know. And she didn't want to say something rude out of ignorance. The more she read, the more she learned about the darkness that sometimes lingered in their stories. In particular, the story of the church grim had shocked her. In fact, the lore was so horrific that she had referenced several other texts before she understood that it wasn't a fluke. It was the truth.

"They buried you alive?" Sakura whispered.

"In the foundation of the church. Right under the cornerstone," Kakashi confirmed.

"That's horrible."

"They were scared. They needed someone to guard the churchyard. And it couldn't be a person," he said with a shrug.

Sakura said nothing. She looked down at Shiba, who blinked back at her.

"It wasn't so bad at first. I roamed the church grounds at night. And I would go to sleep in the church rafters during the day. I kept the robbers away. And the humans were happy," recalled Kakashi. He went on, gaze growing distant now.

"I noticed that the town started getting smaller. People were moving away. And then I was all by myself one day. I still tried to guard the church. But it started to fall apart. I knew that if only I had human hands, I could do something…" Kakashi drifted off.

Very carefully, Sakura touched his forearm. Kakashi's gaze returned to her. And then he was smiling. The same old sheriff with those sleepy eyes.

"In other words, I'm an old stray dog. Just like him," he concluded. He reached out to scratch under Shiba's chin. Shiba's tongue lolled out, making the both of them laugh. Sakura didn't press him for anything else after that. She could see that it was like an old wound. Still a little tender under all the layers. She felt a pang of guilt as she wondered whether he had only divulged this much under the influence of her charm.

The conversation flowed a different way after that. They started to talk about the town. Its residents. How the harvest festival was coming up soon. As he spoke, Sakura found her eyelids growing heavy. She snickered.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to have the magic voice," she commented.

"Why? Is my voice magically boring you?" Kakashi inquired.

Sakura yawned, shaking her head. "No…. it's just… really nice. It's kind of like…"

"Like?" Kakashi prompted.

"A hug," she decided. She yawned again, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Sorry. I'm just so sleepy. You're not boring. Promise," she added.

Kakashi got off the sofa. She heard the mugs clinking together. His footsteps growing far away. After a while, the floorboards creaked again.

"Get some rest. I think Shiba could use the company," Kakashi suggested.

"Just a quick power nap. I'll be out of your hair in a bit," Sakura sighed. A blanket settled over her.

"Sure," she heard Kakashi chuckle. With a click, the lights went out. The fire crackled on as she drifted to sleep on the most comfortable couch in town.

* * *

When Sakura jolted awake, the sun was out. Birds cheeping by the window. Shiba was gone, but Bull had taken his place. Bull's eyes opened when Sakura shifted. She twisted to look out the window.

"Where's Daddy, Bull?" she inquired, turning to the bulldog.

Bull blinked a few times. He placed his paws on the windowsill, staring outside. He looked at Sakura. Then back out the window. So Sakura copied him, trying to follow his line of sight. And she realized that the cruiser was gone. It was just her little red car occupying the driveway.

"Oh," she said.

Sakura got to her feet, trying to remember whether she had brought her purse into the house. As she wandered into the kitchen, she saw the cage was empty. Pakkun sat on the kitchen floor. He looked up at her with his big, wet eyes. Sakura paused to pet him before she noticed a note on the refrigerator. It was held up with a magnet in the shape of a fish.

 _Got an emergency call early. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I already fed the dogs. Don't let them fool you._

Sakura eyed Pakkun sulking by his empty food bowl.

"You sly little thing," she accused. He yipped in response.

Sakura locked the door to Kakashi's house before she headed outside. The dogs followed her to the door, including two that she hadn't seen the night before. She had never seen Bull make such a sad face before. They jumped up on the sofa, lining up at the window to watch her as she got into her car.

On the way home, Sakura paused at the stop sign right by Ino's cafe. There was plenty of coffee in her cabinets. But that would require actually having to brew it. Which felt like an unnecessary journey to her. So she found an empty spot on the street to park. The bell on the door tinkled as she stepped inside.

"Hey, hun. I knew you'd be by. Give me two seconds," Ino called from somewhere in the kitchen in the back.

Sakura waved at the other patrons. She knew most people in town by sight now. Especially her fellow caffeine addicts.

"Blueberry scone with lemon drizzle," Ino announced, emerging with a waxed bag pinched between her fingers. She handed it to Sakura. There was already a cup of ice coffee waiting on the counter with her name written on the side.

"Although I don't understand why you'd want a cold drink in this weather," Ino added.

"Hey. I thought this was a judgement-free zone," Sakura protested.

"No. All the judgement. My house. My rules," Ino corrected as she punched the numbers into the register. Sakura handed over a few bills, dumping the change into the tip jar.

Ino reached out to grasp Sakura's hand. Her eyes went wide.

"Why're you in such a good mood?" she demanded.

"Because you're here, Ino," Sakura replied, fluttering her eyelashes. But Ino refused to be distracted. There was a glint in her eye that Sakura was coming to recognize. When Ino smelled gossip, she was insatiable.

"Noooo. Something happened. Girl, you gotta dish," Ino persisted.

Sakura laughed. And as she considered coming clean, the bell attached to the door chimed again. Ino gave her a stern look.

"No running away. You need to tell me," Ino warned her. Sakura gave a helpless nod, sighing. She took a step to the side to make room for the new customer.

"Hey."

Turning her head, Sakura automatically replied, "Morning." She started a little when she saw blue flannel. A heavy tool belt. Her gaze drew up to Kiba's face. She hadn't seen him in almost a month. His stubble had grown out into the beginnings of a rather impressive beard.

"It's been a while. How've you been, stranger?" she asked.

But she didn't get the response she expected. It was just idle small talk. To be polite. But Kiba avoided her eyes. And his discomfort made her uncomfortable too. She wondered what she had done.

Ino came running out. Finger pointing like a weapon.

"Stop! Whatever you're doing, stop, Kiba! I won't have you screwing up Sakura's morning. So if you're being weird, cut it out!" Ino ordered.

"Relax, Ino. I'm not doing anything," snorted Kiba. And as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, he angled his head slightly toward her. His eyes widened. Staring straight at Sakura, he took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Why-?" And then Kiba cut himself off as he looked around at all the other people in the cafe. Shaking his head, he took his change from Ino.

"See? You're being seriously weird! Cut it out! You're making Sakura uncomfortable!" Ino continued to scold.

The door to the cafe opened a third time. And a tan-colored dog walked in, followed by Kakashi. Sakura's face lit up.

"Hey there! Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked, kneeling. The dog ran up to her, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He peppered her face with kisses.

"Kakashi, did you get another dog?" Ino demanded, hanging over the edge of the counter to peek at the dog.

Sakura ruffled her hands through the dog's fur before she got to her feet.

"Yeah. Found him wandering the road at night," Kakashi replied. As Sakura turned, she spotted Kiba eyeing Kakashi in the same wary way he had looked at her. The look Kakashi gave in return wasn't friendly either.

"Good thing you're here, Kiba. Someone reported hearing shots in the woods last night. I could really use your ears and your nose out there. This is really starting to spook folks," Kakashi told him.

"Was there blood?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi tapped his nose. "Yeah. Can't tell from what though."

"My guess is hunters. Bunch of humans wandering where they shouldn't be," sighed Kiba. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"If we don't have too much work today, I'll go out there and check it out," Kiba declared.

"Thanks," replied Kakashi with a curt nod.

Humans sometimes stumbled into the woods near town, thinking it was part of the territory that their hunting permits allowed them to roam. But they were usually bumbling hobbyists who were easily redirected north where they were supposed to be. Normally a few strangers in the woods wasn't a big deal. They would shoot at a few deer and be on their way.

The two things that made this dangerous were the following:

1\. It was almost a full moon.

2\. The pups needed to run.

While adult werewolves had no problem suppressing their transformation, the pups always phased during the full moon. Whether they wanted to or not. They normally ran through the woods under the supervision of older weres, learning how to track and how to control their still-growing bodies. Humans had a tendency to shoot whenever they saw wolves.

Overall a bad combination.

Kakashi explained all of this as Kiba made his phone call. All of a sudden, Kiba hung up, cutting his conversation short. He grabbed his coffee.

"I'm gonna get out there while the trail is fresh," Kiba declared. His eyes rested on Sakura for a moment. Like he wanted to tell her something. But he hurried out of the cafe without saying anything. The door slamming shut as the engine of his pick-up rumbled to life.


	5. Fall: 5

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 5

There were shots two days later. And it was Sakura that heard them. Three echoing cracks that bounced through the trees. Across the patches of mossy grass.

The first shot almost blended in with the drum sample playing from her speakers. She clucked her tongue, wondering whether she needed to turn down the distortion. But as she lowered her headphones to dangle from her neck, she heard the second shot. Her head jerked up.

She tried to remember which way she was facing. To see if she could guess which direction the sound had come from. And then the third shot rang out. Uncomfortably close.

Leaving the metronome running, Sakura ran down the stairs. Grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter, she called Tenten.

"Tenten, did you hear-" Sakura began asking.

"Are you home?" Tenten interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Stay put. I'll pick you up soon," she told her. Sakura wondered if she had any thermoses she could use.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sakura slid into the passenger's seat of Tenten's white cruiser. Unscrewing the lid, she offered Tenten the metal thermos. Tenten accepted it, sniffing at it.

"Is there alcohol in this?" she asked.

"No," Sakura replied.

"That's a shame," Tenten retorted before she took a sip. Sakura laughed. Even though she felt a little sick with anxiety already.

"It sounded really close. Like right by my place," Sakura fretted. And then she worried even more as she thought to ask: "Did anyone get hurt?"

"I don't think so. I honestly thought we would be fine if Genma's wards were still working," Tenten sighed.

When Sakura gave her a blank look, Tenten elaborated. "Genma cast a spell over the town a few years ago. Basically, if you're not a supe, you sort of end up wandering away from town. And it's worked pretty well until now. So it could be that Genma's spell is broken or something."

"So where are we going?" Sakura inquired.

"The old church for an emergency meeting. It's a full moon tonight. The weres are super tense right now. We gotta decide what we're going to do," Tenten told her. Hands tight on the steering wheel.

"I don't have much to contribute," Sakura muttered, more to herself.

"Doesn't matter. You're one of us now. You should be there," Tenten responded. She knocked her fist into Sakura's upper arm. It hurt a little, but Sakura found herself smiling.

The church yard was filled with people when they arrived. Ino sat in the back of a black pickup truck with a couple big coffee urns and a stack of paper cups. She was busy serving steaming cups to the people that approached. Someone else distributed flashlights and flares from the back of another truck nearby.

It seemed like half the town was out here. Including several of the werewolves. Hana stood at the head of the weres, looking tense with her arms folded across her chest. Kiba stood beside her, still in his work clothes. Tenten illegally parked in an empty spot on the street.

"Hey. Glad you're here," Kakashi greeted them as they got out of the car. He jogged up to them, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Where's the mayor?" Tenten questioned. And Kakashi pointed in the direction of a woman with long gold hair. Raising her hand in thanks, Tenten hurried off.

"You weren't picking up. I was about to run to your house," Kakashi then said, keeping his voice low. Sakura shut the car door. As the dome light went out, she felt Kakashi take her hand. His eyes widened when he realized that it was shaking.

"I heard the shots. Really close. Tenten came to get me," she told him.

Kakashi put his other arm around her, pulling her close against his chest. His jacket smelled like wood smoke. A comforting smell. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"You could've called me, you know," he murmured.

"Yeah," was all she mumbled in return.

"Hey, Sheriff, the mayor wants to get the meeting started," Kiba's voice interrupted right behind them.

Sakura tried to pull away from Kakashi. His arm didn't budge. She tilted her head back. And she recognized the glint in his eyes, the set in his jaw. It wasn't the first time she had seen it on a man before. It was just that she never expected Kakashi to make it. Feeling her eyes on him, Kakashi glanced down at her.

"I'm not a stress ball," she complained. His expression softened at the edges.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, releasing her. When she turned around, all she saw was Kiba's back as he stalked off to join the rest of the group.

It was just after sundown. There were some faint streaks of orange and pink toward the horizon. A few of the cars had left their headlights on to act as spotlights. Some people sat on the hoods of their cars if they had parked close enough. But most stood. Many of them slurped coffee, steam curling into the air.

As Sakura and Kakashi approached, several people nodded in greeting. Ino waved from the back of the truck. Her smile was the same, which was a little comforting. But what really lifted Sakura's spirits were the leashes hooked to the back of Ino's truck. A dog barked in greeting, tugging at the leash. Sakura gasped.

"Hey, baby! Did you miss me?" she whispered. Kakashi had already teased her about how high her voice got whenever she saw his dogs. This time he only gave a snort as she abandoned him in favor of his pets.

Sakura knelt on the grass to rub her hands all over the dog's neck. The rest of Kakashi's hounds ran up to her. Bull snuffled so hard that she worried that he would pass out with all this excitement. Pakkun wiggled his way between her arms, demanding some pets too. And Sakura laughed. She had always loved dogs. But she had never had dogs love her just as much in return.

"Alright. Looks like most of us are here. Let's get started," the mayor announced. She didn't need a megaphone. Her voice projected clearly into the night. And no one was stupid enough to try to out-yell an actual banshee.

Sakura made a shushing motion to Kakashi's dogs. Picking Pakkun up, Sakura sat in the bed of Ino's pick-up. Ino shuffled over to make room for her. As Pakkun settled into Sakura's lap, giving a smug look to his brothers, Ino linked her arm through Sakura's.

The mayor stood on top of an overturned crate. She wore a bright green vest and a scowl.

"I know everyone is very worried. So let's get all our facts straight first. I want to make sure that we're all on the same page," she declared. All eyes were on her.

"We've got two humans in the woods. We're not sure where. But they've been on a hunting trip for at least the past three weeks. And they're getting too close for comfort. We've been hoping that they'd just clear out on thier own, but it's the full moon tomorrow. We can't risk any of the pups getting discovered, or worse, shot," the mayor listed out.

"Is there any chance that the wards around town have weakened, Tsunade?" someone called out.

"No. We called Genma to confirm," responded the mayor.

"So they're probably just really stubborn and resisting the magical compulsions," muttered Ino. Sakura nodded.

"The blood in the woods!" someone further back called. It wasn't really a question. Just a reminder.

"Hana and her pack has confirmed that it was deer. Not any one of us," Tsunade assured them. And a sigh of relief went around the gathered folks. Ino's arm tightened a little. Sakura looked at her.

"I hope it wasn't a mom. Or worse. A baby," Ino whispered. Sakura patted her hand.

"Given the urgency of this situation, we've decided to search the woods to pinpoint the location of these hunters. I cannot stress how important it is to stay nonviolent," Tsunade declared. And she paused to level certain people with a stern look. Her eyes lingered in particular on Hana.

"We're all grown adults. So form your own teams. No one should be on their own. If you find them, **do not** confront them on your own. Call for backup. Update the group chat every hour. We'll meet back here at midnight if we can't find anything. That's all." And then Tsunade jumped off the crate. Tenten took her place. She also didn't need a megaphone.

"I know that many of you want to go out and search. But if that's not your strength, please stay in town. We also need people patrolling the streets and watching the roads," Tenten requested.

Ino's father raised his hand to volunteer. Several others followed his example.

"Alright. Let's move out, people. Hourly updates. Here at midnight. Don't be late," Tenten reminded everyone. And then she began directing people to pick up flashlights and granola bars if they needed them.

Ino pursed her lips as she stared across the yard. Hana and her husband stood talking to Kiba. Kiba motioned in one direction and Hana in the other. It looked like they were trying to figure out how they would split up the woods. As he spoke, Kiba glanced at them. Quickly looked away.

Sakura knew it was childish. But it hurt a little to be treated like some kind of plague. Especially since he had been so chummy when they first met.

As people began breaking off in little clusters, Ino shook Sakura's arm a little.

"What's up with you and Kiba?" she asked in Sakura's ear. Sakura shrugged.

"No idea. He's been avoiding me, I think," Sakura whispered back.

"Hmmm…" Ino hummed.

Kiba clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. Kakashi finished his conversation with the mayor. He began making his way over to them in a half-jog.

As Kiba strode past them, in the direction of his truck, Ino called out, "Sheriff, let me go with you. I'm spooked. I'm sticking with the dude with the gun!" And then she looked over at Sakura, eyes going wide.

"Oh, but then you're alone, Sakura!" Ino realized, gasping too loudly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's terrible acting.

"It's alright, Ino. I'll go with you guys," Sakura replied. But before she could finish her sentence, Ino yelled over her.

"Kiba, you're by yourself, right? That's not allowed! Take Sakura," Ino ordered.

Kiba, in the middle of climbing into his truck, froze. Leaning against his door, he pivoted to stare at Ino. The disbelief was clear on his face.

"Ino," he sighed, shaking his head.

Ino glowered right back. Putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders, Ino growled, "Are you telling me that you're going to leave this lovely young lady on her own? To get shivved by hunters?"

"I'm pretty sure hunters don't carry shivs, Ino," Sakura pointed out. Ino ignored her. Because Ino was busy staring into Kiba's eyes. Her gaze dragged very deliberately from Sakura, to Kakashi, back to Sakura. She raised her eyebrows. Kiba glanced in Kakashi's direction too, lips thinning.

"Okay. That works out perfectly. Good luck, you two," Ino said, cheery again. She gave Sakura a light push. Before Sakura could protest, Ino gave her another push. Sighing, Sakura hopped off the truck. She lowered Pakkun to the ground.

As she passed Kakashi, she offered him a smile. He didn't smile back. He was busy staring at Kiba, who stared back with the same expression.

Hands slipping into the pockets of her jacket, Sakura hurried across the street. Kiba was still leaning against his open door. Sakura hesitated by the passenger side door. And then Kiba let out a long breath. Climbing into his seat, he shut the door behind them. He turned to look at her. He looked less than thrilled.

"Come on," said Kiba.

* * *

Sakura was quiet as Kiba began driving through the streets. They passed a few groups of people walking. Kiba raised his hand in greeting. And every once in a while, he stole glances at Sakura when he thought she wasn't looking. She saw anyway.

"Do you mind if I park at your place? We can start searching from there," Kiba asked.

Looking out the window, Sakura nodded.

He didn't say anything else to her during the drive. He pulled his truck into the long driveway, parking behind her cherry-colored sedan. The porch light was still on. There was a glow from inside too. She had left the lights on in the loft in her hurry.

Sakura hopped out of the battered pick-up before he cut the engine. His headlights dimmed as she headed around the side of the house, into the backyard. She could hear the door slam. His footsteps crunching as he followed behind her.

"Sakura, take the flashlight. You can't see that well in the dark, right?" Kiba called after her.

Sakura ignored him. She tried to open her eyes as wide as she could as they headed deeper into the woods. She bit her lip as a branch whipped past her, stinging her cheek.

"Sakura."

She said nothing, stomping on.

"Sakura, watch out for-"

Her foot caught on the roots of a tree. She pitched forward, arms swinging wildly, trying to find balance. Kiba seized her upper arm. He caught her just before she slammed face-first into the ground. Her breath came in short gasps. Kiba was panting too, eyes shining in the darkness. Like they were wet.

"You're upset with me," he realized.

Sakura wrenched out of his grip. "No, Kiba. I genuinely enjoy being ignored," she snapped, straightening her clothes. When she felt a tap on her arm, she almost considered hitting him. But she found that it was just the flashlight. She snatched it without thanking him. She jammed her thumb against the button. A beam of bright light spilled from the end. Sakura aimed it at the ground as she started walking again. She didn't even know if this was the right direction. She just didn't want to stand there talking to Kiba.

It was a long time before she heard Kiba's voice. It was just his boots crunching over leaves for a while. And then he said, "Hey. Can we talk?"

No response.

"Sakura?"

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't realize you were talking to me. I thought you would rather talk to that leaf. Or that log," she retorted. She ducked under a low branch. And then she heard Kiba's soft "ow" as he ran straight into it.

"Can you at least give me a chance to explain?" he demanded. There was an edge to his voice. That made her bristle. Stopping in her tracks, she whirled to glare at him. He nearly ran into her as she shoved her finger into his chest. Hard.

"Is **that** the tone of someone who suddenly acts like he would rather be burned at the stake than to have to speak to me? And then you go around glaring at the people who **do** talk to me?" Sakura demanded. She knew that she shouldn't get angry like this. Because that wasn't the point of all this. She hadn't come out here to pick a fight with him. It was like high school all over again.

But she was hurt.

"No. Look. It's not like that," Kiba tried to say.

"I get it, okay? I know how this goes. But most people have the decency to say when they were freaked out by me," she went on. And she gave him another shove in the chest. Weaker this time.

Kiba grasped her wrist.

"Sakura," he sighed. She jerked away from him.

Kiba made a noise of frustration, rubbing both his hands through his hair. And then, to her surprise, he got down on the ground, kneeling in front of her. His hands clasped in front of him.

"Okay. I screwed up **big time**. Please let me explain," Kiba pleaded. Gazing up at her with those big puppy dog eyes.

She stared at him. Which he took as a 'go ahead'. Kiba placed his hands on his knees.

"So… a few weeks ago, I was talking to Ino-"

Sakura snorted. So typical of a man to blame someone else for his actions. Kiba bit his lip, but kept going.

"And Ino noticed that you felt… weird around me. And so I asked her 'what kind of weird'? And… well… she said that you seemed…. guilty whenever you mentioned me."

Sakura actually considered this. She hadn't said anything to Ino about it. But she had felt some pangs of guilt. Especially when he had gone out of his way to help her out so many times. Swapping light bulbs in her house. Fixing a leaky faucet. Even cleaning out the gutters, which had taken an entire afternoon.

"Ino said that you probably felt like I was only doing all that because of your… voice," he went on.

His eyes flickered up to her. Then back down to the ground.

"So I started thinking about what you said…. that day you told me to be careful."

She didn't need him to elaborate. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

 _'So be careful there, Slick. Whatever you're feeling up there and down there only lasts for as long as you can hear this voice.'_

It wasn't the first time she had given a warning like that. The draw of her voice faded pretty quickly once she stopped talking. And since most people developed a sort of immunity to her voice, without that irresistible charm, most people grew tired of her. So many men had confessed undying love to her before drifting away only a couple weeks later.

"I decided to not hear your voice for a while. To see if you were right. That's why I was avoiding you. I wanted to make sure I couldn't hear your voice. Just to see what would happen," Kiba told her.

Sakura grudgingly admitted that that made sense. Because once the haze cleared, it would be obvious. That it was the siren's pull and not her that kept him so interested. She smirked.

"But I still thought about you. Even after I couldn't hear you anymore," he went on.

Her smile faded.

"I just… I started to realize that I like _talking_ to you. Like you're really smart and funny. And kind. But also a little mean," he listed. And then he made a panicked face. "But in a _good_ way!"

He rubbed his palms on his thighs now. Obviously uncomfortable.

"You're **really** cool, Sakura. I like hanging out with you because you're you. And I'm pretty sure I'd feel the same way if you were a werewolf or a fairy or even a human," Kiba concluded.

Sakura stood there, just taking all this in. This was really a first for her. She had received so many marriage proposals and ridiculous confessions of love. This was kind of similar, but also really not. And as she considered all this, Kiba's head swiveled toward the left. It took several more seconds for her to hear crashing and cracking in the distance. And then there was a bloodcurdling scream, followed by a feral snarl.

Their eyes grew huge as they stared at each other. As the noises grew louder, Sakura grabbed Kiba's sleeve.

"OkayIforgiveyoulet'sgetoutofhere!" she babbled, trying to yank him to his feet. And Kiba did stand up, but he obviously had no intention of running off with her.

Instead, he clenched his hands into fists. She could feel his skin begin to heat up, alarmingly hot. As he snarled, his canines lengthened, face stretching. Fur erupted all over his body. His clothes burst as his entire form warped, limbs expanding and shifting. It was a little horrifying, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

After several seconds, a big wolf panted in front of her. Warm breath blowing onto her skin. It would have terrified her a little more if he hadn't opened his eyes. And the color hadn't changed at all. Deep brown. Warm.

Still, Sakura jumped back when the wolf bared his knife-like teeth, letting out a snarl that rattled her deep into her bones. But instead of approaching her, the wolf pivoted to the left, taking several steps forward. Almost like he was trying to protect her.

Two men exploded out of the densely-packed trees. They were dressed in camo. One had a rifle clenched in his fists. The other carried a duffel bag. The zipper was open, half the contents spilling out as he crashed through the foliage.

The one with the rifle shrieked as he spotted Kiba. Squinting one eye shut, he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. He missed, dark smoke seeping from the end of his gun. But then he pulled the lever to load the second cartridge in place. And this time, when he fired, Kiba let out a high-pitched whine, jerking back several paces. Sakura ran forward, running her hands up his back to check for blood. Kiba snapped his jaws at her until he saw that it was her.

Two more wolves emerged from the brush. They snarled, taking slow steps forward. One of them spotted the blood dripping from Kiba's forepaw and let out a deep, guttural growl.

"Wait. The mayor said 'no violence'!" Sakura yelled.

And Sakura knew that one of the other wolves was Hana. Because somehow, the look that the wolf gave her managed to convey 'are you serious?' through all that fur and teeth.

"Let…." Sakura sighed. "Let me try something."

There was a long moment as the wolves gazed at each other. And then the one she thought was Hana sniffed. In a sort of 'go ahead' noise.

When Sakura took a step toward him, the hunter with the rifle raised it, bracing it against his shoulder. She had heard him reload it as she she spoke. She had never been shot before, but she guessed from Kiba's whimpering that it wasn't too fun. Hands raised in front of her, she took another slow step.

"Wh-what the **fuck** is going on here? Are you **with** them? You some kind of witch?" the other hunter demanded.

Sakura took another slow step.

"Listen. You boys are lost out here in the big, dark woods. That must be so scary," she murmured.

She took another step. And as she did, she reached deep into her chest. Drawing from that pool of dark, cool water inside her. She took a deep breath through her nostrils. And she couldn't see herself. But she knew that her eyes had shifted from green to a clear, almost-glowing gold.

"Poor babies," she cooed. "You must be so tired from all the running." As she stepped again, she saw the rifle falter a little.

"Since you're so tired, let me sing you a lullaby," Sakura announced.

Not much was known about sirens, according to the town library. She had seen some books speculate that songs were passed down from mother to daughter. Or that they were taught by an older, more experienced mentor. But the truth was that songs ran in the veins of every siren. They came from the marrow, rising straight up through the bones. And she could see the song as it spiraled out of her throat. A low, tremulous note that rose in pitch. Like a golden mist that poured from her lips.

Sakura watched the faces of both hunters relax. The one with the rifle dropped his firearm. Arms hanging dumbly at his sides. Sakura stood right in front of them. As her golden song spun a web around them, weaving through their heads, wrapping up their limbs.

The lyrics came to her as if she had rehearsed them all her life. It was the tale of a mariner lost at sea. He spends many months pining for his home, wondering when death would finally come. Eventually, a kind wind takes pity on him and blows him back to safety. Where the townspeople welcome him back with open arms.

She touched the cheek of the one with the duffle bag as the song came to an end. The golden threads of the music clung to his face, shoulders.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Sakura suggested, her voice echoing softly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he questioned.

"Of course. Just sleep, darling," murmured Sakura. A dumb smile spread across his face as he swayed. And then he fell backwards onto the forest floor, Dead leaves crunching under him. His trigger happy friend followed a second later.

Sakura took several steps back. She started when she felt something cold nudge her hand. It was just Kiba, his eyes sleepy. She was surprised that he was awake at all. She wondered if being in wolf form had given him some amount of protection. Which she suspected was the case when she saw that the other male wolf was also still awake.

"I'm pretty rusty so that might not hold for long. We should call the others," Sakura declared. She cleared her throat when she still heard a slight resonance in her own words. And then she glanced at her companions. And realized that wolves probably didn't carry phones in their… Wolves didn't carry phones.

"Okay, I'll call."

Backup arrived about 40 minutes later. One of the other weres had followed Kiba's scent all the way to their location. It was a tight squeeze, but he had managed to navigate his car into the forest.

"…So you… sang them to sleep?" Tenten asked. Just to make sure she understood the story right.

"Sure. If you want to be reductive and downplay how cool I just was," replied Sakura. And Tenten snorted. Putting her arm around Sakura's shoulders, she shook her a little.

"Sorry. You sang them to sleep…like a **badass** ," Tenten amended. Several feet away sat the werewolves.

"Ah, you'll be fine. You weres heal so fast," Tsunade said, examining Kiba's arm.

Sakura had received quite a shock when she realized that werewolves did not magically turn back into humans with new clothes. Which made sense. She just wished someone had warned her not to look. Thankfully, someone had thought to bring some blankets with them. One of which was currently draped around Kiba. He looked past Tsunade, right at her. And despite the fact that he had just been shot at, he smiled at her.

"Alright. I'm assuming they came in a car. We gotta find it. Put them on the road far from town," Kakashi mused.

"What's gonna happen when they wake up?" Tenten inquired.

"I suggested that they go home. They'll probably think all this was a weird dream. There's a small chance that they'll resist it. But… I doubt it. Humans are so easy," Sakura sighed.

Hana raised her hand.

"We can go track down their car. Kiba should go home and rest," she suggested. And while Kiba looked ready to protest at being left behind, he glanced down at his arm. While the bleeding had stopped, it would definitely slow him down for a while.

"Yeah. Alright," he agreed.

People got busy. Someone hunted the foliage for the spent rifle shells. Another began moving leaves and dirt to mask the footprints on the trail. Hana and her husband shifted back to wolves, sniffing around the hunters to get their scent.

Kakashi crouched down in front of Sakura. She had found a nice tree stump to sit on since her legs were a bit wobbly. Kakashi touched her forehead, and then her cheek.

"You alright?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I'm only half. So singing takes a lot out of me," she confessed. When his forehead wrinkled, she added, "I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." Kakashi gazed up into her face for another moment before he nodded. Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay, but…" Kakashi trailed off. She gave him a gentle push.

"Go. Be the hero that Gotham needs," she urged. He cracked a smile at that. He held her hands between his for a moment. giving them a light squeeze. And then he got to his feet, phasing into the black, misty dog as he approached the wolves. They sniffed the snoring hunters for a little longer before they took off running through the woods.

Tsunade and Tenten urged her to head home.

"Get some rest. You did good, kid," Tsunade told her.

"I'll go with you. My car's at your place anyway," grunted Kiba, treading barefoot through the leaves. The blanket trailed behind him, making him look like an old, wise king. Sakura said so, which made him laugh.

"Crap. I forgot the flashlight," Sakura realized after a few minutes. Long after the light from the car and all their friends had faded. She heard Kiba chuckle. And then he took her hand.

"Don't worry. I got you," he said.

After several minutes, she spotted the glow of her house in the distance.

"Hey. Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

They took a few more steps.

"For real, though, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you," Kiba apologized. She squeezed his hand a little. He squeezed back. She felt a little sad when they finally reached the house. The blackberry bush he had replanted was growing nicely. Although she still didn't know whether it was facing north or not.

As she walked up the front steps to the porch, she glanced down at Kiba's muddy feet. He said that walking barefoot didn't bother him. But she couldn't imagine that having dirty feet felt good either.

"Uh…. do you wanna come inside and rinse off? I don't know if you'll fit in any of my clothes…" she offered. Kiba chuckled at the idea. He pointed to his truck.

"I always have spares. Just in case," he told her. "But I would appreciate the washing. I feel like a swamp monster." And he wiggled his muddy toes.

Sakura headed into the house first as he got his clothes from his truck. She could hear the metronome still beeping from her computer as soon as she walked inside. She hurried upstairs to turn it off and to save her program before she put her computer to sleep. There was no way she was getting any more work done tonight after all the crazy things she had both witnessed and done. When she headed downstairs, Kiba was already in the bathroom. She could hear the fan running and see the light from under the door.

She remembered taking a seat at the kitchen counter. She wanted to say goodbye to Kiba before going to bed.

But then the next thing she recalled was being carried to bed. By someone who smelled like her peppermint soap. She heard him grunt.

"Sorry, 'm I heavy?" she slurred. She recognized Kiba when he chuckled. The sound rumbling up from his chest.

"Nah. You're light as a feather. I stubbed my toe," he replied. He lowered her onto the soft bed. Pulling the comforter over her. Sakura almost giggled. She hadn't been tucked in like this in a long, long time. His hand smoothed over her hair.

"Night, Kiba," she mumbled, turning on her side.

There was a very long, long pause. Sakura almost opened her eyes to check to see if he was still there. But then she felt Kiba kiss her cheek.

"Night, Sakura," he replied.

He closed the door behind him. Sakura didn't fall asleep until she heard his tires crackle over the driveway. The sounds of his truck fading down the street.

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf let out a long howl.

* * *

In the morning, Kakashi showed up with coffee and donuts. His nose wrinkled as she opened the front door.

"It smells like werewolf piss again," he told her.


	6. Fall: 6

**Equinox**

Fall: Chapter 6

Sakura squinted through the morning light. She knew that her hair was probably a mess. Which was why she had thrown the blanket over herself as she answered the door. Just her face peeked out.

She heard panting. It took her a second to realize that Kakashi had brought two guests with him. One was Shiba. The other was the tan dog who she had just taken to referring to as "baby" and "sweetheart". Sakura crouched down. Both weaved through Kakashi's legs to get to her. Like he didn't exist anymore.

"Traitors," he sighed, dropping their leashes. Sakura giggled as they both sniffed at her and tried to lick her face. They settled down a little when she began petting them.

"Wait. Did you just say that it smells like werewolf piss?" she demanded. It had taken several seconds for that to process in her half-sleeping brain. She blinked a few times, gazing up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was chewing on his lip. And he looked tired. He took a few steps over to right where there were two matching teak chairs. He sank into one, placing the donuts and coffees off to the side. Shiba ran over to hop into his lap, tail wagging furiously. Sakura sat in the second chair. The other dog followed her.

"Uh… well… one **specific** werewolf, actually…" Kakashi admitted as he watched the tan dog settle on Sakura's feet.

It took Sakura a moment. She then she rubbed her hands over her face, letting out a long sigh.

"Do you want me to say something?" Kakashi offered. But she shook her head. When she leaned back in her chair, it let out a soft creak.

"No. I'll go talk to him," she decided. "I'd rather hear him out than send the big, scary sheriff and his vicious hounds after him."

Kakashi cracked a smile at that. "Sounds good," he agreed.

They drank their coffee and ate their donuts sitting out on the porch. It was a little chilly, but the rustle of the wind against dry leaves sounded nice. She was glad that she had dragged her blanket out with her.

The lemon filling inside the donuts was gooey and sweet. The sugar and oil clung to their fingertips as they ate. Sakura snuck each of the dogs a morsel when Kakashi wasn't looking. She was weak to their wide-eyed stares.

Kakashi's phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket to glance over the text.

"Looks like our hunters are up and driving. Hana says she'll follow them to make sure they get on the highway," he told her.

"So…. that's it?" Sakura questioned.

"Hopefully. Why? Need more excitement?" Kakashi teased as he got to his feet. Sakura pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She stood, too.

"No thanks. I moved here for some _peace and quiet_ ," she grumbled. Kakashi chuckled. He made his way down the few steps that led down from the porch, hands in his pockets. Sakura leaned against the doorway as she watched him crunch down the gravel path. He opened up the back door. Shiba hopped right inside.

"Oh! Wait! Kakashi. I think I came up with a name… for…" Sakura called, gesturing to the tan dog who trailed a little behind Kakashi. Like he was reluctant to go.

"Yeah?" asked Kakashi.

"Biscuit!" she declared.

Kakashi leaned against the side of his cruiser as he laughed.

"No good?" Sakura asked, feeling a little embarrassed. The little pooch was a golden-brown color. Just like biscuits fresh from the oven.

"Biscuit. That's cute…. Biscuit," Kakashi replied. He said the name a few more times. Turning it over in his mouth. And then he looked down at the dog waiting patiently at his feet.

"Biscuit is good," he decided. When he met her gaze, Kakashi chuckled again. Sakura laughed too.

After Kakashi left, Sakura took a shower. She hadn't bothered to wash up after stumbling around in the woods last night. She was thankful not to find a tick latched onto her body somewhere. Wrapped in her towel, Sakura browsed through social media for a while. She started to feel guilty as she saw that one of her friends had posted a video of himself working in his studio. So she headed up to the loft to get a couple hours of work done.

When Sakura texted Ino to ask for Kiba's address, Ino only responded with eggplant emojis. But before Sakura could get mad, Ino added that Kiba was probably at work right now and gave her the address to his office instead.

Kiba ran a small contracting company based in town. He had mentioned once that he had taken over once his father had passed away several years ago. Sakura walked into the office. It sat next to the post office, across the street from the humble library. The receptionist waved at her, also one of the regular patrons of Ino's cafe.

"Do you have an appointment?" the girl asked.

"No. I'm here to yell at your boss, though," Sakura replied. The girl giggled.

"We're not that busy today. Go ahead," the girl urged her. Sakura patted her hand as she passed. Behind the reception area was a narrow hallway. The door to Kiba's office was open. He sat at his desk, chin in his hand. He had probably smelled her or heard her. Or both.

"Hey there," Kiba greeted her with a smile.

Sakura closed the door behind her. Kiba's eyebrows rose. He sat up straighter.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Kiba. We're friends, right?" Sakura began. She sat on the edge of his desk. Kiba's chair rolled closer to her. He nodded. There was a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he searched her face.

"Then, as a friend, I need to ask you to stop peeing in my yard," Sakura requested.

Kiba's face turned scarlet.

"You weren't supposed to know about that."

"So that somehow makes it…. okay?" she questioned, arms crossing.

"…"

"Kiba."

"It's… complicated," he hedged.

" **Kiba**."

"It's marking territory," Kiba admitted.

"So… my house is your territory?" Sakura questioned.

Kiba sighed. "I told you that it was complicated!"

"Then uncomplicate it!" she retorted.

"It's mostly to let drifters know not to sniff around the place. Sometimes we get lone wolves wandering through. Looking for a mate to start a pack with. And… I just didn't want them to bother you," Kiba finally confessed.

"So they'd smell your pee and know to leave?" Sakura probed. Her anger took a backseat to her curiosity. She really wished she had grown up around other supes. It was pretty cool to see how they followed their own rules. Their own traditions.

"I'm pretty strong. So, basically, yeah," he responded.

"And it had absolutely nothing to do with you and Kakashi giving each other the stank eye lately?" Sakura prodded a little harder. And his cheeks colored again.

"I'm not property, you know. You can't own me," she added.

Kiba's eyes widened. "I know that." And then he let out a noisy sigh. "See, this is what I meant by 'complicated'."

He ran his hands through his hair. And when he had a minute to think, his gaze returned to Sakura. he reached out to take her hands.

"You're not a thing, Sakura. I know. Just… the werewolf instincts get all mixed up with the human feelings. It's… weird," Kiba explained. It didn't clarify much for Sakura. And when her expression didn't change, Kiba tried again.

"So, regular brain, _me_ brain does most of the stuff. Go to work. Pay taxes. Talk to people," Kiba told her. Sakura nodded. So he went on.

"But there's also _wolf_ brain. Howl at the moon. Run around. You know. Wolf stuff. And when I'm with you, both brains want different things."

"Like?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, right now, regular brain wants to ask you to get lunch later. But ol' wolfy is all 'nuzzle her' and 'sniff her butt'. And sometimes it's like 'pee on her house'. Like I said. Weird," Kiba told her.

It took Sakura a second to absorb this. Kiba's eyes refused to leave her face. Like he was waiting to see how she would react. And in the end, she grimaced. He grimaced in return. Like that was exactly what he had feared.

"Don't sniff my butt. Please," she requested.

Kiba shook his head. Hard. "I won't," he promised.

But then she patted the back of his hand. "The nuzzling doesn't sound too bad though." As she slipped her hand from his, Kiba gave her the most bewildered look. She touched the tip of her finger to his nose.

"Listen. Literally **everyone** in this town is weird. Just stop peeing in my yard and it's cool," Sakura told him.

"Okay," Kiba replied. And even though he should have developed somewhat of an immunity to her charm by now, he looked kind of out of it as he nodded. She beamed at him. She slid off his desk, satisfied that her yard would remain as urine-free as possible. But before she could get to the door, Kiba called her name.

"Lunch?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowing.

"We'll get something with lots of cheese?" Kiba added. Sakura clicked her tongue, pointing guns at him.

"Deal," she replied.

There was a deli down the road. The coffee was deplorable compared to the magic Ino brewed up. That was alright. Because the deli was well-known for its amazing sandwiches. Which included a crispy, buttery, delicious sandwich that involved an insane amount of melted mozzarella. Sakura moaned as she took a huge bite. Kiba laughed at her.

They stood at one of the bar-style tables inside the deli. It was a tiny place. Most people simply paid for their food and went to eat elsewhere. They were lucky to have found a spot at all.

"How's work going?" Kiba asked, peeling back the foil on his sandwich. He took a huge bite, cheeks bulging as he chewed.

Sakura tried to reply with her mouth full of food. He snorted at her. Sakura took a moment to chew and swallow before she tried again.

"Pretty good. I'm working on some pretty neat stuff," she told him. Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"Neat?" he repeated.

Sakura picked up her pickle and pointed at him with it. "Listen, Butt-Sniffer, you don't get to judge me."

KIba raised his hands up, a sign of surrender.

They devoured their lunch. Sakura handed over the last few bites of her sandwich with reluctance. She would have eaten more if her stomach wasn't close to exploding. Kiba wolfed down her portion without any trouble.

"Thanks for lunch!" Kiba called as they headed out of the deli. The owner waved as they left.

Kiba held the door for her. They fell into step together, filling up the sidewalk. Their arms knocked together as they moved. Sakura nudged him with her elbow. He bumped her with his hip in response.

The dry leaves tumbled together as the wind blew them down the road. Sakura closed her eyes for a second.

"Doesn't that kind of sound like maracas?" she remarked. And when she opened her eyes, Kiba was looking down at her, the same half-dazed smile on his face as before. She tilted her head. Kiba just draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Alright, weirdo," he muttered.

But before she could say anything, Kiba added, "Butt-Sniffer, yeah, I know. I'll stop."

As they neared the office, they got to talking about their plans for the weekend.

"I've got a friend's wedding in the city on Friday. Ugh, I don't wanna go," Sakura whined. Hands in the pockets of her jacket, she stomped around a little.

"Is it open bar?" Kiba inquired.

"Wouldn't be going if it wasn't," she answered.

"Right on," Kiba agreed.

"What about you?" Sakura then queried. She glanced up at Kiba, who was looking straight ahead now. He scratched the back of his head.

"Dunno. I was thinking about going camping. Before it gets too cold," he mused. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself. But then, eyes lighting up, he tilted his chin to look at her.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Kiba.

"Thanks, Kiba, but I'd just get in your way. I'm not really a camping person," she replied.

"You don't have to be a 'camping person' to go camping," Kiba protested, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Did you not see me almost die because of a tree root yesterday?" retorted Sakura.

Kiba snickered. He was quiet for a while, so she thought the conversation was over. But when they arrived in front of Kiba's office, he put his hands on her shoulders. Turning her to face him, he gave her a very serious look.

"We're going camping. And I guarantee that you'll like it. I'll come to you. Saturday. 8 pm," Kiba declared. Ignoring her protests, he headed into his office. Sakura stood sputtering. When she glared at him through the glass door, Kiba simply waved.

* * *

On Friday, Sakura took full advantage of the open bar. She slurped down amaretto sours as the DJ spun his tracks. The bride and groom whooped in the middle of the dance floor. It seemed like at least half the guests were also dancing. And those that weren't dancing seemed to be enjoying themselves. It wasn't the worst wedding she'd ever been to.

Hidan sidled up beside her. They clinked glasses together. Although he was drinking cranberry juice. He sat listening to the music for a moment, bobbing his head.

"I composed this," Hidan bragged. Needlessly.

"I arranged this. Don't even start with me," Sakura warned.

"How're things in the Shire? You find the ring yet?" Hidan teased. She made a face. Guffawing, Hidan elbowed her.

"Okay. Okay. Come on. We took over Kakuzu's table. He's probably hoarding the best hors d'oeuvres," he urged, pointing to a table on the other side of the hall. Hidan waved his arms to get their attention and then pointed to Sakura.

"Yo! Bunny's here! BUNNY!" someone shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. Shaking her head, Sakura got to her feet. She let Hidan drag her over. Where she was received with a chorus of cheers.

* * *

She took a taxi back to Old Pines. The driver was an older man with grey hair. He blasted R&B from the 90's the entire ride. Which was actually nice. He dropped her off in front of her house with a grin.

"Sorry for making you come all this way," she sighed, getting out of the back. She gave him a 5-star rating on the app. She heard his phone ping with the notification.

"No trouble at all. S'my job afterall," he replied, shrugging. And then he laughed from his belly, as if he had made some great joke. He drove off, brake lights glowing red as he hit a stop sign. He turned a corner and then he was gone.

Sakura tottered her way up the stairs in her heels. She grumbled as the strap of her bag caught in the doorknob. She yanked her sparkly dress over her head, knocking into the doorway as she struggled. She hummed as she removed her makeup, scrubbing particularly hard to get rid of all the eyeliner. Even drunk, she wanted to avoid waking up to a pillow smeared with mascara and foundation.

She stumbled out of the bathroom as she wiped her face. Turning the lights off in her room, she crawled into bed. The sheets were cool against her bare legs. This was one of her favorite parts of being drunk. Lying in bed after a long night, snuggled up in her cozy bed.

When she opened her eyes in the morning, Sakura realized that she had forgotten to drink water. Head pounding, gut heaving, she cursed the heavens for the person who had invented amaretto. And tequila. And champagne.

She felt better after throwing up twice. Still in the huge t-shirt she had thrown on last night, Sakura sat at the kitchen table. Fingers pressed to her eyes to block out the hideous sunlight. Despite her misery, she knew that she had to move. This wasn't the first hangover she had suffered through. She had to follow the usual routine.

A warm bath. Greasy fried eggs and dry toast. Coffee and two aspirins. And then back to bed.

It was late afternoon when she woke again. She gulped down as much water as she could keep down. By the time she finished heating up her late lunch, her stomach had settled down considerably.

When Kiba knocked on her door at 8, she had forgotten all about what he had said to her earlier that week. She answered the door, still in her pajamas, hair twisted into a crooked bun.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?" she greeted him.

Kiba blinked a few times. He looked at her, then down at himself. Back to her face.

"Is…. that your camping outfit?" he inquired.

Sakura groaned. "Kiba. I'm not going camping. Especially today. I'm hungover as hell."

Before she could slam the door in his face, Kiba jammed his foot inside.

"Wait! It's camping but it's kind of not. Just… you'll like it. I promise," he insisted.

"Kiba," she sighed.

He clapped his hands together, eyes squeezing shut. "Just come look. If you hate it, I'll lay off," Kiba bargained.

Sakura pursed her lips. She rubbed her forehead as she thought.

"….Fine," she sighed. Kiba's entire face lit up.

"Great! Meet me at the back door!" he said, pointing. And then he shut the front door.

Sakura wondered whether this headache was just from the hangover.

She changed into sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. As she pulled a jacket on, she began to smell smoke somewhere. Frowning, she opened up the back door. Kiba turned to face her. He threw his arms out as he yelled, "Ta-dah! Camping!"

He had set up a campfire in her backyard, along with a bright red tent. A laugh spurted out of her.

"What're you doing?" she demanded.

"Well… it's camping… from the comfort of home. A happy compromise, don't you think?" Kiba replied, hands on his hips. A proud grin stretching his mouth. Sakura shook her head as she stepped out of the house. Kiba held his hand out to her. She grasped it, letting him guide her to his makeshift campsite.

"You've got a cozy fire. Cozy tent. Guitar for campfire songs. And. Best of all," Kiba listed. He seized a bag of marshmallows and held them up like a prize catch.

They sat by the fire. Kiba busied himself spearing marshmallows onto the skewers he had brought. And Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, watching as the sparks spiraled up into the black sky. Kiba nudged one of the skewers into her hand. She held it close to the flames, watching as the fire toasted the marshmallow a lovely shade of golden brown.

"So… you do this often?" asked Sakura.

"Camping? Yeah, of course," Kiba replied.

"No. I mean, do you usually set up campsites in people's backyards?" Sakura clarified. Looking up, Kiba chuckled.

"No. Just for the really stubborn ones," he answered. He stuck his own marshmallow into the fire, rotating it to make sure it wouldn't burn to a crisp. Sakura pulled hers from the flames. It was a little charred on one side, but good otherwise. She blew on it before taking a bite. It was crisp on the outside, gooey on the inside. When she was finished eating, Kiba handed her his.

"You eat it,"she tried to refuse. Kiba gave her a look.

"Look, lady, I'm trying to bribe you into liking camping. Can you just take the damn marshmallow?" he retorted in mock-outrage. That made Sakura laugh. She accepted his gift. Kiba made a noise of satisfaction as he started roasting a new marshmallow.

Kiba tried to play a song afterwards with his marshmallow-sticky fingers. And failed horribly. Taking pity on him, Sakura took the guitar from him. She wasn't the best player, but she knew a few songs. She strummed the chords, not singing. Which was fine, because Kiba supplied the lyrics with appropriate theatrics. Fluctuating from far too deep to ridiculous falsetto. And when her sides began to hurt from how hard she was laughing, Sakura refused to play anymore.

"Okay, what's next, camping expert?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, camping novice," quipped Kiba in return. He pointed upward.

"Star-gazing," he announced. He dragged the sleeping bag out from inside the tent, spreading it flat on the ground. "With a special bonus feature."

But then he looked a little bashful.

"Uh. If you could just cover your eyes for a sec," he requested.

Sakura humored him.

"And count to 10," Kiba added.

"Fine. 1…. 2…."

When she reached 10, she expected for him to make some crazy announcement or to crack some joke. Instead, she was met with silence. Sakura slowly lowered her hands. In Kiba's place sat a big grey wolf. He picked something off the ground and brought it over to her. She saw that it was Kiba's red flannel shirt and the rest of his clothes.

"Uh… okay. I haven't really been camping before. But I'm pretty sure 'wolf' isn't one of the regular supplies," she pointed out.

Kiba circled the sleeping bag a few times. And then he settled down on one side. He stared at her, like he was expecting her to do something. When she stared back, Kiba tilted his head to one side. A soft whine rose up from his throat. He looked from her, down to his body. Sakura squinted at him.

"Are you telling me to… use you as a pillow?" she guessed.

His tongue lolled out in what she assumed was the wolf version of a smile.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. And then she heaved a sigh. She crawled over to join Kiba. She stretched out on top of the sleeping bag. And then, very carefully, she lowered her head to rest on his body. His fur was surprisingly soft. But it was the warmth that made her sigh. She vaguely remembered him mentioning at some point that werewolves ran hot. And in the cool autumn night, she was glad for it.

Folding her hands on her stomach, Sakura gazed up at the sky.

"Wow. Stars," she said in a flat voice. Kiba just panted.

"You know, this was a bad idea. I have no idea what I'm looking at. I don't even know where the north star is," Sakura then confessed. Raising her arm, she swung her arm around before pointing at a random star.

"That's the north star," she decided. And then she pointed at another star.

"That's Sirius. And…. that's Orion's belt."

Kiba snorted.

"So this is what people do when they camp. They just stare at the sky. And do nothing?" Sakura queried.

Kiba let out a low, single woof.

"Weirdo," she whispered. Kiba bent his head to lick her cheek. She swatted at him. He made a snuffling noise, like he was laughing.

At first, Sakura felt restless. Like she had to fill that silence with more sarcasm and chatter. But she noticed that there were so many stars in the sky. The pinpricks of light filling every patch of the heavens. The closest thing she had ever seen in the sky above the city was an airplane roaring past. It was actually very pretty.

The heat of the fire against her side was pleasant. And it was so nice that the night wasn't punctuated by the sounds of sirens or drunk people fighting in the streets. She felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

"Okay…. fine… I guess camping isn't so lame," she muttered. As her eyes drifted close, she thought she felt a human hand brush down her cheek.

Sakura's eyes opened a little while later. She was lying in the tent, the sleeping bag zipped up around her. It was surprisingly warm. When she shifted, she realized that there was something pressed to her back.

"Kiba," she whispered.

A low growl answered her.

"Don't pee in my yard, okay?" she reminded him.

Kiba snuffled. And she took that as a 'sure'.

Snuggling down deeper in the sleeping bag, she let out a sigh. Past the smell of woodsmoke, there was something else in the air. Something a little sharp around the edges. Familiar. It took her a second before she realized what it was.

She could smell winter in the air.

* * *

 **Fall** [end]


	7. Winter: 1

**Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 1

"You have to be there, Bunny."

Sakura rose up on her elbows. Her movement roused Pakkun, who opened up a watery eye. She rubbed between his floppy ears in apology. He snorted, rolling onto his back to offer his tummy.

"Hidan," she sighed. She patted Pakkun's belly. His little leg twitched.

"The CEO is going to be there. You _have_ to, Bunny," Hidan repeated.

"I hate this," groaned Sakura.

"Just show up, have a couple drinks, and leave early. We'll cover for you," Hidan suggested.

"Then what's the point of me even being there if I can leave early?" Sakura griped.

"Bunny."

Sakura sighed loudly into the receiver.

"Fine. I'll be there. If you're late, I'm leaving," she threatened. She scratched Pakkun's stomach a little harder. But the pug suddenly rolled onto his feet, tail wagging. Sakura followed his gaze in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go," she added.

"What's the verdict?" asked Kakashi. He stepped into the living room, holding a mug of hot cider in each hand.

She stared at him. Kakashi gestured with his chin toward the stack of DVD's on the floor. She had been tasked with picking a movie.

"Sorry. Got a little distracted," she admitted, pointing at her phone. Kakashi probably already knew that. Dogs had good hearing, after all. But Kakashi was also kind. And mentioned nothing about the conversation that he had undoubtedly overheard.

Instead, Kakashi crouched beside her, shuffling through the plastic cases. When they finally agreed on a title, the dogs piled around them. Biscuit snuggling up against the left side of her body, Bull resting by their feet. Pakkun, ever the spoiled baby, claimed Sakura's lap.

When the movie ended, Sakura got to her feet. The dogs gave her the most pitiful looks, big eyes following her as they pleaded for her to stay. But Kakashi looked the most disappointed as he walked her to the door. He waited for her to pull her arms through the sleeves of her coat. When she looked up, he held her scarf out. She half-expected him to drop it into her hand. Instead, he reached over her head to drape the scarf around her neck. Their hands brushed as she fixed her hair. But the look they exchanged wasn't really uncomfortable.

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe as she stepped outside. The air that seeped into the house was sharp. Autumn had lost its grip on the town. Every morning, the temperatures dipped a little lower.

Before he could offer to escort her, Sakura fixed him with a look.

"I'll text you when I get home," she declared. He worried too much.

His hands slipped into his pockets. She took one more step away from the door. The doe-eyed dogs peered out from behind Kakashi's legs. One pooch looked particularly devastated.

"Aw, Biscuit, don't look at me like that," Sakura sighed at the tan dog. Biscuit's head only drooped. The sight was so pitiful that she stooped. When she held her arms open, Biscuit padded forward to accept her hug. And so did all the other dogs. When Bull jostled past him, Kakashi nearly lost his balance. He shot a half-hearted glare at the bulldog.

"You'll see me soon. Don't be sad," Sakura cooed, patting and scratching the dogs as fairly as she could.

"How about tomorrow?" Kakashi suggested.

She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"No can do. This girl's got plans," she replied. As she straightened, she smiled at him.

"Good night, Sheriff," Sakura greeted him. Biscuit followed her for a few more steps. But he stopped in the yard, ears pricking up as he watched her get into her little red sedan. The cactus air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror swayed back and forth as she pulled out of the driveway. And Kakashi and all his dogs stood watching her as she drove down the street.

Old Pines was usually quiet once the sun went down. It wasn't a full moon, so the weres weren't roaming the woods with their pups. Everyone was snug in their homes. Right where they belonged. As she passed through the main street in the heart of town, she glimpsed a few storefronts that still glowed. But it probably wouldn't be long until those windows went dark too.

It had been a few months since she had moved to town. She hadn't expected to still be there.

There had been a lot of reasons for her to move. The biggest one was a creative block. After a six-month dry spell of being unable to compose anything halfway decent, she had uprooted her whole life. And, by some miracle, it had worked. The songs flowed out one after another. Almost too fast for her to keep track of.

But she was still in Old Pines.

Genma had been generous when he had offered her the place. No specific contract. No real rules. All he had asked was that she pay the rent on time and refrain from destroying the place. So she was, in theory, free to leave whenever.

But Old Pines seemed to have a thrall of its own. One month had turned into two. And she still felt no desire to leave.

Sakura still made trips in and out of Empire City. The company's main office and studio were out there. The cobbled-together soundproofing in her loft was decent. But it didn't compare to the quality of a true studio. It was also easier to knit the pieces of a song together when everyone involved was in the same room together. Things were often lost in emails sent back and forth.

And, on occasion, she was expected to come show her face at social events.

Which is what Sakura grudgingly prepared for the following night.

She would have preferred to show up to the party in her pajamas. But no matter how much the CEO liked her, she knew that he wouldn't let even her get away with something so stupid. So she curled her hair and applied makeup. And then wiggled her way into snug black dress. The black mesh across her chest and shoulders was dotted with silver beads. The see-through sleeves did little to keep her warm. But she could at least pretend that they helped.

Sakura showed up a little late to the party, which was fine by her. Nothing interesting ever happened at the beginning of a party anyway. She grabbed a glass of champagne at the door, already hating herself for showing up. And her threat must have been convincing because Hidan and his friends were already here. They had taken up a table in the corner.

As she stepped into the club, she tried to get away with nodding to the people who recognized her. Unfortunately, everyone seemed eager to sit down and have a long talk. She tried to keep the talks short, but alcohol always seemed to make everyone chatty. And as she went on, more and more people gathered to engage her in pointless conversations.

Fortunately, she made eye contact with Kakuzu standing at the bar. He leaned over to say something to his friend before he weaved his way across the club. He walked with his hand out to nudge past people. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when his hand found her elbow. And then slid across her back to rest on her waist.

"There you are, Bunny. We thought you were bailing," Kakuzu cut into the conversation.

"Excuse me. We were in the middle of a conversation," the man who Kakuzu had interrupted snapped. But Kakuzu barely glanced in his direction.

"Yeah and she looked so interested," scoffed Kakuzu. And then he looked at Sakura. "Let's go."

She nodded.

Kakuzu helped her navigate the crowd. His glares did a good job of keeping most people at bay. And when that didn't work, his sharp tongue took care of the rest. By the time they made it to the table, Sakura's glass was empty. Hidan exchanged it for one of his cocktails as soon as she sat down. She shoved it aside to grab one of the shot glasses. She tossed back the tequila, cringing.

"I hate this," she huffed. She slammed the emptied shot glass back onto the table.

Hidan patted the back of her hand a few times.

"Wouldn't be so bad if there were more supes. Humans are so dense," grumbled Kakuzu. His voice was low and gravelly. But there was something that almost resonated in each sound he made. It weaved through his syllables. Most people wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary about him. But Sakura could. She knew a half-siren when she heard one. She had known right away when they had met a few years ago.

"That's not true. Find yourself a werewolf and they'll be just as annoying as the humans," Hidan pointed out. Kakuzu gave a grunt. Which was as close to conceding as he would ever get.

"To be fair, I'm a little excited to see you too, Bunny. You've been busy," Hidan then said. Kakuzu perched on the edge of the table, also looking at her.

"You've been a greatest hits machine lately."

Sakura made a face.

"They'd be bigger hits if you sang them yourself instead of selling them, though," muttered Kakuzu.

"I'm too sober to be having this conversation with you two," sighed Sakura. Kakuzu pushed another drink at her. And then he shoved one to Hidan. They lifted their glasses, clinking them together.

"To mutts like us," announced Hidan. Some of the others at their table joined in. They pushed their glasses into the middle, hitting them against each other. And to others, it probably looked odd that they called themselves mutts.

They were a group of people, all rather attractive and all rather successful in the music business. At first glance, it looked like they had become friends through a shared industry.

But only the supes at the club knew. Half-sirens always stuck together. Because half-sirens were immune to each other's charm. And that made things much less complicated.

The worst part of any party was how vulnerable she felt when all the men swarmed her. Here, at this table, Sakura felt much safer. She knew that while Kakuzu and Hidan easily threatened to throw each other out of buildings, they wouldn't let anyone bother her. And in return, she and Temari helped keep the more aggressive women away.

"Anything I missed?" asked Sakura. Across the table, Temari gestured to the bar.

"One of the bartenders is a witch," Temari informed her.

"Makes sense. That's why the cocktails taste so good," Kakuzu responded. A chorus of laughter rose around the table.

The drinks flowed freely. They managed to find the CEO, who poked fun at Sakura for coming out of her cave. She quipped that she needed a raise in return. But soon he wandered off to do some more schmoozing.

"Technically, you could leave now," Hidan pointed out, glancing down at his watch.

"Okay. But I want to head to the bar first. This tequila tastes like shit," she criticized, pointing directly at Kakuzu. Who she knew was too cheap to pay for the more expensive tequila. He shrugged, guiltless. Temari slapped Hidan on the back.

"Go with her. Or she'll come back with five dudes creeping after her," Temari ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Hidan, getting to his feet. Sakura hooked her arm through Hidan's as they made their way to the bar. Hidan, didn't mind being rude. He elbowed his way through until he made a space at the bar, gesturing for Sakura to step up. She laughed as she squeezed through.

It took a couple minutes for one of the bartenders to get to her.

"Vodka tonic, please," Sakura yelled over the music. She could feel a few eyes on her as she spoke. But Hidan's glare kept them at bay.

Drumming her fingers against the bar, she looked around. She didn't know who was hosting this party. As was the case with many of the parties she had been to. She noticed some singers, a few other producers she knew personally. There were also celebrities that she recognized from the news. And as she did a scan of the room, her gaze fell on the man standing to her left. Who most certainly wasn't a singer or an actor. But he was gorgeous nonetheless. And he had obviously been looking at her because their gazes met.

The bartender returned with her drink. She slid her money across the bar to him, shaking her head when he asked if she needed change. She took a sip of her cold drink before turning back to her neighbor. When she smiled, he returned the expression.

"Hi," she simply said.

"Hey," he replied.

He was a supe. That was all she could tell. It was something in his eyes. Because they were brown. But also not. He wasn't siren. But there was something.

"I'm Sakura," she told him. To her pleasant surprise, he held his hand out. She shook it.

"Itachi."

Whatever monster he was, he was a polite monster. And that earned a lot of points in her book.

Slipping her hand from his, Sakura leaned in a little closer. Like she was having trouble hearing because of the music. There was something sweet that lingered around him. Not quite the fragrance of fairy magic. But something that made her pause.

"I would offer to buy you a drink but that doesn't really make sense. Since you just got one," Itachi declared, gesturing toward her glass. Sakura laughed.

"Then… what about the next one?" she suggested.

He smiled wider. And she recognized the dazed look in his eyes. The stupor that overcame men when they began to fall prey to her charm. It surprised her a little how quickly it happened. She felt Hidan nudge her elbow. She glanced over her shoulder at him, pretending to fiddle with her dress.

'You good?' he mouthed.

Sakura smiled.

'Bye,' she mouthed in return.

Hidan gave her a nod. He patted her on the arm before he slipped back into the crowd, weaving his way back to their table.

When she turned back to Itachi, he was taking a sip of his drink. As he lowered his glass, he smiled. He had good teeth.

He worked for a big athletic wear company. Which she didn't comment on, but the way she eyed his tailored suit made him chuckle.

"I'm on the business side of things," he added.

And Sakura half-listened as they did the usual dance. Small talk. Asking questions and not really paying attention to the responses. Because what mattered more was how they slowly inched closer to each other. And when she commented that it was a little loud at the bar, he rested his hand on her back as he led her away.

Her lips found hers as they ducked into a quiet corner. Behind a pointlessly huge vase. He was a good kisser. Not too handsy either.

She pulled away first, tilting her head to the side. Still trying to figure out what he was. His eyes were bright as he looked down at her. She thought they almost seemed a little red. Although that could have been from the weird lighting in the club.

"I'm not really looking for anything... longterm," she confessed. His hand stroked gently up and down her back as he listened to her. His mouth curled upwards.

"Neither am I," he assured her.

* * *

Sakura crept out his apartment as soon as he fell asleep. She held her heels in her hands. They would've been too noisy clacking against the tile. A car came to pick her up right in front of the building. By the time it dropped her off in front of her house, it was closer to dawn than it was to midnight.

The silver bells dangling from the door chimed together as she opened and closed it. She could hear the car drive off down the road. She dropped her heels in the foyer, rubbing her eyes and smudging all her makeup as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was done showering, the birds were chirping outside her window. But she was too exhausted to care. She fell asleep on top of her covers, feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

When she woke, the sun was setting and she had an almost-hangover. Not quite bad enough to make her feel sick. But just enough to make her regret her last drink. She rolled out of bed to find something to eat. She ate leftover Thai food out of the carton, standing in front of the fridge. She gulped down some water before she went right back to sleep.

Sakura woke a few hours later, feeling much better. And there was a new song floating around in her head. Rubbing the crust out of her eyes, she stumbled up to the loft to get it down before it disappeared.

But what started off as a quick session turned into an hour. And then a few more. With the stars twinkling and the half-moon rising, Sakura hunched at her desk, one foot up on the chair. She played out melodies on her keyboard over and over again. She clicked through the settings and filters to play with the sounds. As the night went on, Sakura began pacing back and forth as she listened to what she had over and over again. She banged out rhythms on her electric drums until the sun rose.

And when she was too tired to keep her eyes open, she crawled into bed, not really caring what time it was.

Eventually, she ran out of leftovers in the fridge. When she checked her phone, she realized that she hadn't left her house in almost two days. Sakura rolled her chair back to stretch her arms high above her head. She listened to her joints pop. And even though she wanted to work a little longer, her growling stomach protested.

"Alright, alright," she sighed, slapping her stomach a few times. She got out of her chair to change into clean clothes.

Ino greeted Sakura as soon as she wandered into the cafe. It was late. Most of the refrigerated display was empty. All the best pastries had been sold throughout the day, of course. But a cup of iced coffee sat on the counter, along with something wrapped in waxed paper.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Ino, throwing her arms out. Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I've been meaning to stop by," Sakura said to her. And Ino waved a hand at her. She wiggled her fingers near Sakura's head.

"You seemed busy lately. But I had a feeling that you'd be stopping in tonight," Ino replied.

Sakura's eyes drifted to something inside the display case. Her eyebrows rose.

"Strawberries? It's almost December," Sakura commented. And these weren't just any strawberries. They were bright red, glistening. They looked like they had just been picked fresh off the vine.

"My dad has a greenhouse. I've got empathy. He's got a green thumb," Ino explained. And then her eyes lit up.

"Do you wanna try one?" she offered.

Before Sakura could decide, the door opened and closed.

"Wow. That looks amazing," Sakura heard behind her.

It took her a second to understand why that voice was so odd. It wasn't unattractive. In fact, it had a lovely timbre. Something smooth.

And then she froze as she realized why.

Biting her lip, she peeked over her shoulder. Itachi stood there. He stared right back at her. And Ino gaped at the both of them, eyes darting back and forth between them.

" **NO** way," Ino gasped.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hey."


	8. Winter: 2

Note: Sorry, everyone. Made a goof and accidentally posted chapter 3 instead of 2. This is the real chapter. The story will probably make a little more sense without an entire chapter missing. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 2

"Girl."

"I don't want to talk about it, Ino."

" **GIRL**."

" **INO**."

"Sakura, you don't understand. The most interesting thing I've heard all month is that it's getting cold outside," Ino pleaded, throwing herself onto the counter. Hands still clasped together.

Sakura's eyes darted around the cafe. It was empty. More empty now that Itachi had ordered his strawberry smoothie with extra sweetener and left after some stilted small talk. She had kept her answers as terse as possible, all while making pleading eyes at Ino. Who had been utterly useless. In fact, Ino had seemed a little too happy to witness Sakura's discomfort.

Resting her elbows on the counter, Sakura leaned toward Ino. She held her pointer finger up in front of Ino's lips. Ino nodded.

"I may have…. hooked up with him a couple nights ago…" Sakura confessed in a low voice. But when Ino's face lit up, Sakura held her finger up again. Rolling her eyes, Ino crossed her finger over her chest in an X-motion.

"Fairy swears are unbreakable. Re-lax, girl," Ino insisted.

"Say it. Or I'll never share gossip with you again," Sakura hissed. And then Ino's eyes narrowed. Just because Ino was sweet most of the time didn't mean she wasn't a fairy. Sakura knew enough about fairies to know that they could be very tricky when they wanted to be. And she knew she was right to be suspicious from the way Ino hesitated.

After some squirming, Ino huffed.

"Fine. I swear that I won't tell anyone-"

"Or any number of people," Sakura interjected. Ino's expression turned even more sour.

"Or any number of people about this," Ino ground out.

Eyes narrowing, Ino pointed at her. "You, my friend, are tricky," she scolded. And only then did Sakura smile. She took a bite of the baklava Ino had set aside for her. The sticky filling stuck to the backs of her teeth as she chewed.

* * *

It took another day for Sakura to begin fixing her sleeping schedule. When she woke, it was to Kiba calling her. Her phone vibrated from under her pillow, rousing her from a half-assed sleep. She fumbled around until she managed to answer.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Hey… are you busy right now?"

She could hear an engine idling in the background. The radio played too. Knowing Kiba, it was probably some indie band that no one had heard of. Both things that she had come to associate with him anyway.

Something felt off, though. She rolled onto her side to tug on the shade cord. The blinds parted just enough for the light from outside to seep in past the slats. It was grey outside. She couldn't feel the wind, but she could see it pick up the leaves in her backyard and sweep them across the grass.

"Not really," she replied.

"I just… I need somewhere to go for a bit…" sighed Kiba.

Sakura rubbed her palm against her eye, sighing.

"Kind of just rolling out of bed," she confessed.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry," he replied. Sakura smiled a little.

"That's alright. I'll forgive you if you bring me breakfast," she assured him. There was a pause. She could feel Kiba trying to choose his words.

"Uh… how about I bring lunch? As an apology for waking you," Kiba said. Sakura blinked a few times.

"Lunch?" she repeated.

He chuckled. "Yeah. It's almost noon," he told her.

Sakura rubbed her other eye. She stretched one arm over her head before she replied, "Okay. Lunch. Drive slow."

Kiba showed up a half hour later. She heard his tires crackle up the driveway. The door slammed shut. His boots crunched down the walkway. She opened the front door before he could knock. He had his back to the door, though. Head tilted back as he stared up at the sky.

"Looks like it might snow," he commented.

"So soon? It's barely December," she lamented. Wind gusted through the yard, as if to support Kiba's point.

And then he turned to her, the usual half-grin in place. But a gasp rose up her throat, hands flying to her mouth.

"Kiba! What the hell happened to you?"

His left eye barely opened. It was hard to even find in the middle of a dark red and purple bruise. There was a lighter bruise on his forehead. She glimpsed more red marks past the collar of his jacket. But he was still smiling like nothing was wrong. He held up a plastic bag with a smiley face on it.

"I was in the town over so I got us Chinese food. That okay?" he inquired.

She gaped at him for a moment. And then, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, she pulled him inside.

"Yeah. Whatever. Kiba. **Your face** , though," Sakura sputtered.

He was so remarkably calm as he shed his jacket. He hung it from one of the hooks by the door. And then he pried off his heavy boots. But his attitude only made her more worried. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his blue plaid shirt and dragged him into the kitchen where the lighting was better.

"Sakura, I'm-"

"Shush," she interrupted him with a scowl. Sighing, he bent over so that she could get a better look at his battered face. Kiba hissed when she touched the edges of his bruise. When she peeked beneath his collar, she saw three red lines, perfectly parallel to each other. She didn't really know much about medicine, but it didn't look good to her. None of his injuries looked fresh, as far as she could tell. Or at least that was what she assumed since he wasn't bleeding out all over her kitchen.

She took a few steps away from him. Half-turned back on her heel. Tried to form words. She ended up just pointing at him.

"You…. just…. stand there," she told him. And then she stalked off, muttering a mile minute to herself.

"Do I have any rubbing alcohol? Actually, those cuts looked scabbed already. Does it matter if I sanitize them? Do I need to sanitize bruises?" Kiba could hear her fretting as she stalked off. She banged around in the bathroom. Opening and closing doors, rattling things around.

"Sakura, I heal really fast. You don't have to-"

"Silence, injured person!" she yelled back. And that shut him right up.

When she returned a few minutes later, Kiba had pulled the styrofoam containers out of the bag and set them on the counter. He rifled through the drawers until he found some forks.

"I don't really have much. Do you think aloe helps with bruises?" Sakura announced, holding up the bottle of green gel. Kiba's mouth turned up into a smile when he saw her.

"I'm telling you, this'll be gone in the morning. Look," he told her, pointing at his left eye. As she drew closer, she saw that the swelling was already beginning to settle a bit. His eye was still puffy, but it opened a little more now. Only now she could see that the whites of his eye had filled up with blood.

Grimacing, Sakura looked from his battered face, down to the bottle of aloe. And then back up at Kiba. Leaning against the counter, he heaved a sigh.

"But I guess it can't hurt," he relented.

Kiba was tall. (When he pointed out that it wasn't that he was tall and that she was short, she smacked his arm with the bottle of aloe.) It took some fidgeting and awkward reaching before they figured out a system that worked. Sakura ended up sitting on the island counter while he sat on the stool. One of her feet rested next to his leg.

"It's a little cold in here," Kiba commented. When his eyes wandered, Sakura grabbed him by the chin to keep his face in place. She frowned.

"Then wear your jacket. I'm frugal," Sakura sniffed. She squeezed some of the aloe gel onto her fourth finger and began dabbing it around the edges of the bruise. Kiba winced when she moved to one of the darker spots.

"You're a bad nurse," he grumbled.

She gave his thigh a half-hearted kick. Laughing, Kiba grabbed her ankle.

"Abusing the patient. Horrible bedside manner," Kiba added.

She laughed too. Even as it occurred to her that he was being silly on purpose.

After a while, his eyes wandered again. "I wasn't complaining," he told her.

"What?" Sakura was only half-listening. She was busy trying not to rub aloe into his eyeball.

"About it being cold," Kiba clarified.

"Mmhm." Sakura dabbed a little aloe on the smaller cut on his cheekbone.

"Do you know how to use your fireplace?" he inquired.

"Nnnnnope. City girl, remember?" Sakura replied, pointing at herself.

"Hmm…" was all Kiba said.

She finished applying aloe, even to the weird slash marks on his neck. Which worried her the most.

"Kiba…. this looks kind of… wolf-ish," she observed.

Kiba's gaze turned a little shifty. He swallowed, avoiding her eyes. His gaze flickered to the boxes of takeout behind her instead.

"Let's eat first," he suggested. And when he met her eyes again, he smiled. "I'm not trying to avoid the subject. Promise," he added.

They divided up the chow mein and sesame chicken. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Sakura hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she took her first bite of food. And then another. And another. Kiba dug in with similar gusto. Apparently his beating hadn't affected his appetite.

They devoured lunch in a few minutes. And when her plate was empty, Sakura leaned back in the wooden chair, glad that she had worn pants with an elastic waistband. She stretched her arms high above her head. She heard Kiba let out a proud burp. Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

"6/10," she declared.

"Nice," Kiba remarked.

They sat in a daze for a little while. Stupidly full. After a while, she heard Kiba's chair scrape across the floor.

"I'll make us some coffee," Kiba offered, heaving himself up.

"Kiba, are you seriously not going to tell me?" Sakura questioned as he turned his back to her. He pulled the coffee maker closer to him. He found the package of pre-ground beans she kept in the cabinet. Kiba took his time opening the bag and measuring out a perfectly-level scoop of coffee.

Sakura got to her feet too. She touched his wrist. Kiba lowered the scoop back into the bag of grounds. He let her turn him around to face her. She had to tilt her head back a little to see his face. Sakura grasped Kiba's forearms.

"Kiba. What happened?" she asked.

Kiba's smiled dimmed but didn't disappear. His eyes finally met hers. And even though one was squinted almost-shut, Sakura could see clear as day that something was wrong. She shook him a little.

"Is it because you think I won't understand? I might not be a were, but…" she trailed off.

Kiba let out a sigh. "It's fine. It's just something stupid…"

"Tell me," Sakura insisted, "Even if it's stupid."

When Kiba looked down, Sakura did too. She realized how close they were standing. She released him, taking a step back.

Kiba rubbed his nose with his thumb. He glanced from the floor to her before he spoke again.

"Uh…. well…. long story short…. I fought with my brother-in-law," he stated. He pointed at the healing cuts on his throat.

"What? I thought you guys got along," Sakura gasped.

"Oh yeah. We do. He's a great dude," Kiba agreed. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Huh?"

Kiba rubbed his forehead. "It's…. hang on. Let's sit down for this. Pack stuff can get a little long-winded." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he led her to the futon in the living room. Sakura studied his expression again as they sat together. She folded her legs under herself, hugging a throw pillow to her chest. It was mustard yellow with white tassels around the edges. She had probably found it in the clearance bin somewhere.

Kiba stretched his legs out in front of him. He rubbed his hands on his thighs a few times.

"Okay. So, all that stuff about alpha wolves is bullshit," he began.

"Yeah. The alpha pair is just the mom and dad, right?" Sakura recalled.

Eyes widening, Kiba turned his head to look at her.

"I kind of went through a phase where I was super-into nature documentaries," she confessed. Kiba chuckled. But then the serious expression returned. He looked down at the floor as he went on speaking.

"You're right. Our pack was just my parents, my sister, and me. We took in our cousin and her kids when she and her husband split up. Which is kind of uncommon but… like… we're not just gonna abandon her," Kiba told her. She nodded. He rubbed his feet on the shaggy grey rug.

"And then my old man died. So since my sister is older, she took over. She met a real nice guy and they got married. They had a cute kid together. And things were good," Kiba recalled. But then he let out a soft snort of laughter. He twisted his fingers together.

"I should've left then. But I didn't," he added.

Sakura tilted her head. "Why?"

"That's how things are. When you become an adult, you go off to find your own mate. Start your own pack," he explained.

Sakura smirked. "Oh, really, Mr. Pee-on-my-house?" And she stretched out one leg to nudge him in the thigh.

A real laugh burst out of Kiba. Like he hadn't expected her to bring that up. Even when he stopped laughing, a smile lingered on his lips.

"Yeah. Basically," he agreed.

The smile faded as he went on. "I wanted to stay here. I took over my old man's business. Stayed close to my mom to make sure she was okay. And I figured it would be fine since I didn't want to fight with my brother-in-law. He's a really good guy. He's like a real brother to me."

"What changed?" Sakura inquired. She felt the dread beginning to pool in her stomach. Like so many other times before. "Is it… my fault?" she asked.

Kiba's eyes widened. He blinked a few times, head whipping around in her direction.

"What? How would this be your fault?" Kiba retorted. Making a face, he shook his head a few times. "No. This is completely normal, Sakura. It has nothing to do with you."

She let out a sigh of relief.

Kiba was quiet for a little while as he studied her. He looked like a normal human. Wide brown eyes, a mouth that kind of smiled even when it wasn't. But when he watched her like that, Sakura thought she could see a little of the wolf too. The way his stare flickered over her. She could almost imagine his ears twitching, tail wagging.

He reached out to take the throw pillow. And then he flopped onto his back, stretching across the futon. He rested his head in her lap, feet dangling over the edge of the sofa.

"Were you worried that…" Kiba paused. And then he waggled his fingers near her throat, "made all this happen?"

It was her turn to avoid looking at him as she nodded. Kiba's arm flopped down at his side.

"Nah. This is natural. Even the fighting. Happened with my dad and his brother. And they were, like, best friends," Kiba assured her. Sakura nodded again, looking at him this time.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

Kiba snorted. He folded his hands over his stomach. It almost looked like he was lying on the sofa at a therapist's office like in one of those old cartoons. She wondered if she should be taking notes on a clipboard.

"I don't even remember It was something stupid and then…. I just got… mad that he was telling me what to do. Even though he should be. He's my older brother," Kiba recalled. HIs voice grew softer and softer as he spoke.

"We both phased. And then we were fighting. My sister had to come break us up."

Sakura rested her hand on top of his head. And when Kiba didn't resist, she began combing her fingers through his hair. His eyes drifted shut.

"Are you in trouble? Is that why you came here?" Sakura inquired.

Kiba shook his head a little. "Like I said. This is normal. But… I just know that my mom will be worried. And my sister. And they'll all want to talk to me…. it's…. just kind of annoying. I just need a break."

He was so quiet for a while that Sakura thought he had fallen asleep. Just his stomach moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. But when her hand went still, his eyes opened again. He stared right up at the ceiling.

"It's just… I'm real grateful for my life. My family really loves me. I've got a job that I like and good friends. But…"

Kiba's eyes drifted to her face.

"….Sometimes I just wish…. that I could be normal. Just…. a dude. Like. I want to take care of my mom and hang out with my family… And not want to pee on the house of a girl I think is cute…"

And then he laughed at himself, shaking his head. "I probably don't make any sense right now," he added.

Sakura had to speak quietly to keep her voice from shaking. Because she replied, "No… I know what you mean."

Kiba's eyes found her again. They stared at each other, the quiet moment stretching out between them. And since Kiba was always smiling, this smile shouldn't have been that special. But it was. And she smiled back.

Letting out a deep breath, Kiba closed his eyes again.

"Is it cool if I hide out a little longer? I'll go home in a bit," he asked.

"Yeah. Of course, Kiba."

There was another pause. And then Kiba spoke again. "Sorry to be such a pain in the ass."

Sakura nudged his cheek, laughing. "You're not."

After a while, Sakura patted Kiba's shoulder. He lifted his head enough for her to slip off the futon. His eyes opened as he turned onto his side.

"I gotta get some work done. You can stay as long as you need, though," Sakura told him, already walking across the living room, toward the stairs leading to the loft. She glimpsed him waving his hand at her before she headed upstairs.

Her screen lit up when she tapped the mouse. The track she had been working on the night before was still open. Well, eventually it would become a track. Right now, it was just a few disjointed loops thrown up onto the same file. Pulling her headphones on, she played through what she had.

With her earlier projects wrapped up, Sakura had finally had a chance to begin working on something new. The singer had explained that he wanted something a little funky, which was exactly what she liked. It helped that he was absolutely gorgeous with a beautiful, breathy voice. Nothing motivated her like producing for someone with real talent.

She set up her keyboard, running through a few scales and chords to warm up her fingers. She wasn't worried about disturbing Kiba because all the sound played through her headphones. Her fingers wandered, tapping out some harmonies and a lot more dissonance. She found a few melodies she liked and swiveled around to face the computer screen. Humming the melody under her breath, she began fiddling with different filters and effects. She replayed the sounds over and over, trying to choose which would fit best. As she got up to grab her bass, she spotted Kiba peering over from between the rails of the bannister.

Kiba froze. He stared up at her, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sakura waved him up. When he didn't move, she motioned even harder.

Kiba climbed up the rest of the stairs with guilty eyes. When she pulled off her headphones, he was already in the middle of apologizing. She guided him by the shoulders and sat him down on her sofa. Placing her headphones on his ears, she played what she had for him. His eyes went wide as he listened. Head bobbing along to the beat.

Sakura sat in her ergonomic chair, swinging it back and forth as she watched him.

She paused the music about 60 seconds in. Kiba gaped at her as he pulled the headphones off.

"You made that?" he asked.

She smiled, pointing at her screen. Kiba twisted to get a good look at the different rows of colored lines that spread across her screen. But then his gaze drifted up. The sound baffles he had helped her mount were still attached to the walls. But above the foam panels hung a neon pink sign that spelled 'DJ BUNNY' in curvy letters.

To her right sat a big grey bookshelf that took up most of the wall. A smaller keyboard sat on one of the shelves. The rest of the shelf was cluttered with picture frames, stuffed animals, and other toys. There was a fishbowl on the far right side of the shelf. Instead of a real fish, there was a plastic orange toy bobbing in the water.

Kiba looked back at Sakura, who was illuminated by the light of her computer screen.

"DJ Bunny?" he asked.

Her lips quirked up. She didn't tear her eyes from the screen as she replied, "It's cute, right? It's my stage name."

But then she leaned back, blowing out a deep breath. "This snare just…. doesn't sound right," she muttered. She stared up at the rafters for a while, thinking. And then she sat up straight, snapping her fingers.

"Oh! Duh! I wrote something down," she exclaimed. And then, well aware of Kiba's baffled stare, she looked at him.

"I have all these ideas and I tend to forget them. So I write stuff down- hold on. Lemme show you," she said. And she began shuffling through the papers on her desk. But when she couldn't find the little green notebook, she turned to look at the shelf. It wasn't there either.

"That's weird…. I could've sworn…" she muttered as she got to her feet. She dug through the purse she had draped over the back of her chair. Nothing. She sat back down, thinking.

"Maybe check your room?" Kiba suggested. But she shook her head. Pursing her lips, she grabbed her phone off her desk. She dialed Kakuzu's number. She was a little surprised when he picked up. Kakuzu was generally nocturnal.

"What?" he growled.

"Did I leave my notebook at the studio?" she asked, undeterred by his tone.

"No."

"…Can you at least check before you're a butt to me?" Sakura pressed. He sighed.

"I'm at the studio right now. I slept here. And it's not around, okay?" Kakuzu ground out.

"Huh. Weird," she remarked. Not really to him. Not really to herself either.

"You had it. At the bar," Kakuzu said between yawns.

"I did?"

"Yeah. You wanted to ask Temari something so you took it out to show her," Kakuzu reminded her.

And that helped jog her memory. Because Sakura remembered turning through the pages. They had squinted in the colored lights to read her handwriting. And she recalled jotting down a couple of Temari's responses. She had suggested some good settings to try using.

Sakura also remembered putting the notebook back in her clutch. Because Hidan had teased her for carrying it around like "a big nerd" when she did.

"…Crap," Sakura sighed.

"What? You find it?" Kakuzu asked, interrupting himself with another yawn.

"No… but I think I know where I might have left it," she told him.


	9. Winter: 3

Note: Sorry, everyone. Made a goof and accidentally posted chapter 3 as chapter 2. Go back and read the last chapter if you haven't already. The story will probably make a little more sense without an entire chapter missing. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 3

"Ino, I need your help."

Ino turned around, a hot tray of madeleines held in her oven mitts. She grinned so hard that Sakura feared her face might tear in two.

"Yyyyessssss!" Ino exclaimed. Setting the tray down, she threw herself onto the counter. Her eyes gleamed with a not-entirely-innocent excitement.

"Who do you want me to play a trick on him? Just tell me, girl," Ino asked.

Sakura blinked. "Uh. No tricks, thanks. I just need Itachi's address."

Ino wilted, lower lip jutting out. "Oh. Well that's easy. I'll draw you a map." Plucking a napkin and a pen from beside the register, Ino began sketching out the basic shape of the town. She marked the location of the cafe, town hall, and the old church behind the sheriff's house. And then she drew a big X on the northern side of town.

"Just drive right past Kakashi's. It's up the road from there," Ino told her. But as Sakura grasped the edge of the napkin, Ino held on a little harder. She gave Sakura a look.

"Don't be polite, Sakura. Let me know if you need a fairy trick. I'm pretty good at making someone's teeth fall out. Or I could make him get lost in the woods for a week."

"No. The map is fine."

Ino released the napkin. Her eyes narrowed as she wagged her finger at Sakura. "The offer still stands. Just let me know."

"Thanks, Ino... I think."

* * *

Itachi lived in a cabin that didn't look much different from hers. One of the main differences was the withered lines of ivy draped over his front gate. They even crawled up the side of the house. She had the feeling that they were beautiful in the spring and summer. But the impression the brown, leafless vines gave at the moment was rather unsettling.

She walked up the front steps, wondering whether she had the right place. She knocked anyway. Worst case scenario, she would apologize and then run off to drown her embarrassment in coffee.

The man who answered the door wore a cream-colored sweater and glasses. His sleeves were pushed up, revealing the cross tattoo on his forearm.

It took Sakura a second to realize that this was the same Itachi. The one who wore a designer suit and a gold watch. And ordered top-shelf rum for her at one of the most expensive clubs in Empire City. But it was him.

Because he said, "Oh. Hi. I have your notebook."

"...That would've been nice to know. I've been kind of panicking," she sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been meaning to get it to Ino, but it keeps slipping my mind. Come in," Itachi said, slipping back into the house. She peered down the hall. It looked much different from the parts of his apartment that she had glimpsed in Empire City. It had been a nice place. All sleek and modern with chrome and dark walls.

This place was soft. There was the smell of rosemary in the air. And as she took a step inside, she heard the Beatles playing from somewhere down the hall. Sakura closed the door behind her. And then she stood in the foyer, hands rubbing together. Unsure of whether the "come in" had been a general "get out of the cold" or a "come inside my home and get comfortable".

The answer to her question came a second later when Itachi's head appeared down the hall. He looked a little confused as to why she wasn't there with him. He beckoned to her. She glanced down, saw a pair of loafers by the door, and pulled her own boots off before she took another step.

The music grew louder as she walked. She passed the kitchen. And froze in her tracks. Because it was the kitchen of her dreams. Lifted straight from her secret Pinterest board labelled "Dream Home".

Candles lined the windowsill behind the breakfast nook. The butcher block countertops gleamed in the low light. Copper pans hung above the island. A bowl of pomegranates sat on the counter, next to a glass of red wine. On the cutting board sat a half-chopped carrot. It looked like she had interrupted Itachi in the middle of cooking.

She started when Itachi appeared next to her. He held his hands up when she jumped.

"Sorry. You were just taking a while," he said. And then held out her little green notebook.

A gasp flew out of her. Seizing her notebook with both hands, she kissed it.

"There you are! I've missed you!" she sighed. She hugged the notebook to her chest. Itachi hid his mouth behind his hand as he chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's very important to you," he observed.

Lowering the notebook, Sakura graced him with a smile. "You have no idea."

But she frowned when she watched his eyes flicker out of focus. She hadn't really said enough for him to fall under her charm. So she went on speaking, monitoring his face as she did.

"Thank you for not throwing this out or anything. That would've really made my job hard."

A dreamy smile spread across his lips. As soft as melting butter.

"Of course. I'm glad that I could help. Anything for y-" She interrupted him by grabbing him by the chin. His eyes drifted down to her mouth. And it would be a lie to say that she didn't want to kiss him at all. Because, as she recalled, Itachi was a very good kisser.

Instead, she flicked the tip of his nose. He blinked several times. She smirked at him.

"Careful, Casanova. Looks like you're a lightweight," Sakura warned. She patted his chest once. Itachi's mouth turned down at the corners.

"A charm lightweight. Are you a were?" She moved past him as she spoke. She ran her hands over the island countertop. She picked up one of the pomegranates, hefting it in her hand. And as Itachi turned to look at her, he was thinking very hard. She could tell from the way his forehead wrinkled.

"You're not a fairy," he said. It was somewhere between a statement and a question.

Sakura nodded. She waited for him to put the pieces together. She put the pomegranate where she had found it. Leaning her elbows on the counter, she rested her chin on her fist.

And she knew he when had figured it out. Because he gave her an incredulous look. His entire face seemed to light up.

"You're a siren?" he guessed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Half?" he amended.

She aimed a finger a gun at him and mimed firing it. "Bullseye."

But then she scrutinized him.

Sakura had met many different types of people in her life. She never would have guessed that she would ever look at a man wearing a turtleneck and think 'hot'. But that's exactly what she did. It was his turn to look smug. Because after a minute, Sakura shook her head, shrugging.

Itachi reached past her. He picked up the pomegranate she had abandoned. She watched him raise it to his lips. As he opened his mouth, she glimpsed his sharpened canines. He bit right through the peel. He drank. The color began to leech from the outside of the pomegranate. It was like someone was turning the saturation down little by little on a photo filter.

After a moment, he lowered the pomegranate, which was now closer to grey than it was to red. A drop of crimson juice ran down the side of his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Hm. The designer suit makes sense now. I've never met a vampire with poor taste before," she remarked.

She took the pomegranate from him. She examined the punctures his teeth had made.

"What does it mean if I'm a charm lightweight?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura placed the pomegranate on the counter.

"It means that you're particularly susceptible to my charm. You'll build up an immunity to my voice after a while. It's like the chicken pox," she told him. And then she reached out to tap her pointer finger against his forehead a few times.

"In the meantime, careful not to give me your social security number. I've had people propose marriage to me and then get super-embarrassed afterwards," she added.

There was a pause. And then he leaned in. The smell of fruit still sweet on his breath. His cloudy eyes were blurred with meaningless devotion. She raised her notebook just in time. His lips made contact with the green cover and not her mouth.

Like he was waking up from a dream, he shook his head a little. It took a moment, but his eyes started to regain their clarity. When they focused on her, he blinked a few more times. He took a step back.

"Like I said. Careful," Sakura instructed. She tapped her notebook against his chest before she walked past. He didn't follow her as she pulled her boots on in the foyer.

"Thanks for this. Enjoy your dinner," she called over her shoulder. She walked out of the house before she could hear his answer.

Sakura got into her car, shivering against the cold. The temperature definitely felt like it was dropping. She started the engine, rubbing her hands together as she waited for the car to warm.

She drove straight home, the notebook tucked into the inside pocket of her jacket. Pressed right up against her heart.

She worked through most of the night. When she felt too sleepy to focus anymore, she curled up on the black sofa on the loft. And even as she slept, she imagine chords and arpeggios that danced together. Swirling into beautiful harmonies.

In the morning, Sakura headed downstairs to brew some coffee. Only to find that she had forgotten to buy beans during her last trip to the grocery store. Heaving a sigh, she headed to the bathroom to wash up. She had to look at least somewhat presentable if she wanted to head to Ino's cafe.

Ino greeted her with a double-shot of espresso and a coffeecake muffin. And then she plopped an unopened bag of coffee beans down on the counter. Sakura stared at it.

"This is only because you felt so pissed off when you walked in here," Ino added as she rang Sakura up. The price she punched in for the beans was criminally low. But Sakura had learned not to argue with Ino over money. She just wouldn't listen. Instead, Sakura fixed her with a defiant stare as she dropped extra money into the tip jar. Ino sighed.

Sakura downed her coffee standing at the counter. She knew Ino wouldn't mind. It wasn't a particularly busy. And she could also turn the tables and blame Ino for making coffee that was just _that good_.

"Been busy? You've got that twinkle in your eye," Ino asked.

Sakura nodded once over the rim of the paper cup. The door chimed as it opened and closed. She shivered as cold air gusted in. And then shivered even harder as Kiba threw his arms around her, pressing her up against his frozen body. Ino slipped away as soon as she spotted Kiba.

"Kiba!" she complained.

"I've got a present for you!" Kiba declared. She knew he was grinning, even though she couldn't see his face.

"What? Did you poop on her house this time?" Ino teased. She set a cup of coffee down on the counter before leaning against the register.

Kiba froze. His stubble scratched against Sakura's cheek as he turned to look at her.

"You told her?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did. It was weird! You expect me not to tell my friends?" Sakura hissed back.

"Not cool," Kiba grumbled.

"The present, Wolfenstein?" Ino prompted.

"Oh! Yeah! Are you heading home soon?" Kiba inquired.

"Yeah. As soon as I finish my breakfast," replied Sakura. And Ino held up the muffin as Sakura pointed at it.

"Cool. I'll be by in an hour," Kiba told her. And then he looked to Ino. "Ino, can I get-"

Ino pointed at the coffee she had prepared already. "Awesome," said Kiba. He handed her the money, dropping the change into the tip jar. And then, picking up his coffee, he licked Sakura's cheek.

"GROSS!" Sakura complained, rubbing her face with her sleeve. Kiba froze, eyes going wide. And Sakura whipped her head around to glare at him once her cheek was dry.

"Sorry. Wolf-brain. Sorry. No licking," Kiba immediately said. Sakura's anger died down when he stared at her with those big puppy dog eyes. She let out a deep breath.

"That's ok. Just go," she sighed. She accepted his one-armed hug before she shooed him out of the cafe. The door shut behind him, bringing in more cold air.

"Ol' Moon Moon's pretty excited," Ino pointed out.

Sakura shrugged in a 'what're you gonna do' sort of way. She picked up the muffin and took a big bite. The crumble on top was perfectly sweet.

"Let me know if he ever actually shits in your yard. I'll chop his tail off," Ino added. Sakura nearly choked on the muffin from laughing so hard.

Sakura lingered to chat with Ino a little longer. Ino made her promise to set aside a day to get dinner with her and Tenten. Sakura was well-aware that breaking a promise with a fairy was a bad idea. She recorded the appointment in her calendar app before she went home.

Kiba's truck was already idling in her driveway when she got there. She could hear the muffled sounds of the radio. But there was no driver in sight. Sakura got out of her car. She cupped her hands around her eyes to stare in through the window of Kiba's truck. Just in case he was hiding in there somewhere. She jumped when hands clapped down on her shoulders.

"Sorry. It was just a perfect opportunity," Kiba apologized. She swatted him on the arm- not that it would actually hurt him. Still, Kiba was a good sport. Clutching his arm, he let his knees buckle.

"Lady, I'm gonna sue you. That was my working arm. You'll hear from my lawyer!" he pretended to threaten her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay. What's this present you're so excited about?" Sakura questioned. Sakura could imagine Kiba's tail wagging when she asked. Kiba put his hands on her shoulders again. This time, it wasn't to spook her. He guided her across the yard, around the side of the house. Their boots crunched over the dried grass.

On the right side of the property sat a wooden shed. Genma told her that it was where he stored potions that needed time to age. According to him, she was welcome to use it however she pleased. But she had never really seen a use for it. And, she supposed, it probably offered shelter for the odd animal that might get caught in the rain.

Now, the shed was packed to the brim with firewood.

Sakura's first thought was to twist around to gape at Kiba. "Did you buy this?" she demanded.

An incredulous laugh spurted out of Kiba. "Hell no! I got student loans to pay!" he scoffed. He squeezed her shoulders a couple times.

"A friend of mine does tree removal. I asked him if I could grab some for you," explained Kiba.

"But now I have to teach you how to use that fireplace. Otherwise you'll burn the whole house down," Kiba added.

"How much do you know about chimneys?" he asked as he guided her back toward the house.

"Other than Santa coming down them, nothing," she retorted. Kiba let out a snort of laughter.

* * *

That night, Sakura was glad for the firewood because it began to snow. It started off as a light dusting, like powdered sugar on top of pancakes. She wouldn't have even noticed it had she not gone to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. When she came back down an hour later, the wind had picked up. And the tiny dots of snow had turned into big, wet flakes.

She tried to get some sleep. But as she laid in bed, she kept feeling like something was missing. Besides the wind blowing and the snow coating the town in white, there was something else she was waiting for. It wasn't until later that she realized that she was waiting for snow plows to rumble through. The grate of the metal scoops on the asphalt every hour or so. The engine thundering past in the otherwise quiet night.

Sakura fell asleep halfway through an old episode of a TV show. She woke with a crick in her neck, but felt otherwise rested. Eyes half-opened, she felt around the sheets for her phone. She had forgotten to charge it the night before, but it was still alive.

There were a few new emails. She recognized the address of one of the senders and tapped it. The subject read, 'I'm not mad'. She skimmed through it and deleted it.

Twisting her legs into the sheets, Sakura rolled onto her side. She spent a while scrolling through the news. There was supposed to be more snow on and off throughout the day. She checked her social media and tons of people had posted about the weather. She could imagine the hush that had fallen over Empire City. It was only ever that quiet during a heavy snowfall. In a place that rarely saw anything resembling silence.

After a while, Sakura got up to brew some coffee and pop a piece of bread into the toaster. She ate standing at the counter, watching the snow drift down through the window above the sink. The blackberry bush Kiba had planted (supposedly facing north) almost looked like a white afro. The pine trees that bordered her property were coated in snow too. Like someone had dipped each one in frosting and planted them in the ground in neat rows.

Sakura smiled over her warm mug. Just enjoying the silence. But as she slurped her drink, she couldn't help thinking that some piano music would sound nice. She connected her phone to her bluetooth speakers sitting somewhere on the bookshelf next to the fireplace. Jazz hiphop trickled into the room. Soft piano and bass accompanied by a funky drum. It was a delicious blend of something old and something new. It warmed her straight to the bones in a way that even coffee couldn't.

Eventually, sighing, Sakura remembered that she was an adult. And that meant that she had to do at least a few productive things today. Even on a snowy day like this.

She showered, dousing herself in the last of her lavender body wash. Feeling a little sad that she didn't have any extra bottles in the closet. She rubbed her hair with a towel as she exited the bathroom. Throwing another log in the fireplace, she turned off the speakers. Instead, she headed up to the loft to pull on her wireless headphones.

She moved her laptop downstairs, nearly tripping over the charging cord. She placed it on the floor. Sprawling on her stomach, she squirmed around until she found the perfect distance from the fireplace. Not too hot and not too cold. The fake shag rug was a little scratchy, but she didn't mind so much. Chin resting on her forearm, she clicked through samples and listened to what other producers had sent over. A few caught her attention and she emailed them back.

Hidan texted her a couple minutes after she sent her email.

 _Are you srsly working in a blizzard?_

 _Bitch. I'm a free-spirit, not a slacker._

 _…..Fair._

She got through a few more emails before she thought she heard scratching on the door. It could've been a crackle from the fireplace. Sakura pulled her headphones off, letting them dangling from her neck. And then she heard the scratching again, followed by a metallic scrape.

Sakura leaned against the futon to nudge the curtain to the side. The peridot crystals hanging from the curtain rod knocked against each other.

Sakura saw a man bent over, facing away from her. And as she straightened, he lifted a shovelful of snow and tossed it onto her yard. That didn't resolve any of her confusion. In fact, it raised more questions than it answered.

"What the hell…" she muttered. Sakura moved off the futon and unlocked the front door. She opened it to find Biscuit scratching at the screen door. When he spotted her, the tan dog let out a series of yips. Several barks answered him. Bull popped out of the snow. Pakkun leapt out of another pile. And then the man shoveling turned to look at her.

She hadn't recognized Kakashi with his silver hair hidden under his hat. A scarf covered his nose and mouth. He pulled it down to his chin before he waved at her.

"Morning," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, tilting her head to one side.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to stay quiet," Kakashi apologized. Sticking the shovel in a big pile of snow, Kakashi made his way up the path. The dogs were crowded around the door so he had to settle for standing at the foot of the steps. Sakura stepped onto the porch, shivering against the cold. She counted.

"Only three? Where're the others?" Sakura asked. Biscuit scratched at the screen door again, letting out the most pitiful whine.

"Shiba and the others hate the snow. I left them to guard the house," replied Kakashi. He pointed behind him.

"I'm almost done. I just have to finish this," he told her. And when Sakura lifted her chin she could see that he had cleared the sidewalk in front of her house. There was a sprinkle of white on top of it already, but it was better than trying to battle her way through thigh-high snow. He had shoveled around her car too, digging out her tires so she wouldn't get stuck whenever she had to back out.

Biscuit whined again.

"Oh… thank you," Sakura said. And then she looked over the three dogs who had made a mess of themselves playing in the snow. She unlocked the screen door and opened it up. But before they could pounce on her and run into the house, she held a finger up.

"Sit," she told them in a firm voice.

The dogs sat exactly where they were. Pakkun sat on Bull's foot. Bull didn't even protest.

"I'll be right back. Stay put," Sakura instructed. She walked into the house. The dogs' eyes followed her, but they didn't stir.

Sakura picked up her laptop and placed it on the counter, along with the charging cable. She moved her notebook and pen out of reach too. And then she grabbed a few towels from the linen closet and returned to the front. Where all three dogs sat exactly as they were. Kakashi was back to shoveling.

Sakura sat on the porch. And while it was still cold, at least the screened walls kept most of the snow outside.

"Pakkun," Sakura called. The pug leapt to his feet and bounded into her lap. She caught him with the towel and rubbed his fur dry. She was careful to wipe his feet too. She didn't need muddy paw prints all over the house. When she decided he was dry enough, she released Pakkun and nudged him off her lap.

"Bull."

She repeated the process with the big bulldog. It helped that Bull didn't squirm as much as Pakkun did. And when she nudged him, Bull licked her hand before he trundled off her lap.

That left Biscuit, whose tail wagged so hard that she worried his butt would take off like a furry little helicopter. Still, he behaved himself as she dried him off. When she announced, "All done", Biscuit put his paws on her shoulders to lick her face. Sakura laughed.

"Alright, you goof. Come on. Let's see if there's anything for you guys to eat," she giggled, pushing him away. As she got to her feet, Biscuit's mouth opened in a silly doggy grin. Tongue lolling out. They both turned to look when Kakashi's boot clomped up the stairs. He lingered just outside the door. He stamped his boots to shake the worst of the snow off his feet. He shook his head, more snow falling off his head and shoulders.

When Biscuit hesitated, Kakashi jerked his chin.

"Go. We'll be right there," he told Biscuit. Only then did Biscuit head into the house, sniffing cautiously all around the place.

Kakashi stepped onto the porch. He yanked his scarf and hat off. Next went the went gloves, revealing his white hands. But before he could take another step, Sakura stopped him. Her hand hit his chest.

"Hang on, Mister. You stay too," she told him. Kakashi chuckled. He stayed put as she rubbed a clean towel over his head.

"You know," she remarked, her hands stilling. Kakashi peered up at her between his wet bangs. "I know how to shovel snow."

To her surprise, Kakashi stopped smiling. His thumb traced under her eye, following the curve of her cheekbone down the side of her face. "I know," he replied.

He stepped out of his wet boots before he walked into the house. He rubbed his forearm against the door frame as he passed.

When Sakura followed him, she found all the dogs and Kakashi standing in a row in front of the fireplace. Kakashi held his hands near the flames. He looked over his shoulder at her. Giving her that crinkly-eyed smile that she recognized. Almost like she had just imagined that strange moment outside.

"I don't want you to die. So hot chocolate is out," Sakura told him. Kakashi nodded. He reached inside his jacket to pull out a metal thermos. It was wrapped in dark blue fabric. Kakashi held it out to her. When her fingers closed around it, she found that it was still warm.

She twisted the top open. The fragrance of cinnamon bathed her face. Slices of orange bobbed in the drink inside. It was mulled cider. And it smelled heavenly.

"Kakashi, you're going to spoil me," she pretended to scold him as she walked towards the kitchen.

"That's fine," he called after her.


	10. Winter: 4

**Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 4

Someone knocked on the door. Shave and a haircut.

Sakura stirred. She scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out why she wasn't sleeping in her bed. Then, she heard Kakashi's sigh in her ear. Her head was resting on his chest, his arm draped over her shoulders. His feet were up on the coffee table.

"My neck hurts," he announced, voice scratchy with sleep.

"Me too," sighed Sakura. She felt something wet touch her hand. When she looked down, Biscuit was staring up at her. His scruffy tail wagged back and forth. She bent down to kiss his muzzle but recoiled.

"Woah. Biscuit. Buddy. Your mouth smells like butts," she complained.

Kakashi snickered as Biscuit's ears drooped a little. Sakura hugged Biscuit, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay, baby. I still love you. Stinky breath and all," Sakura cooed.

There was the knock again. She had forgotten that that was what had woken her in the first place. Pakkun trotted up the door and let out a few yaps.

"Coming!" Sakura called as she got off the sofa. Kakashi's arm slipped off her shoulder, flopping onto the sofa. Pakkun hopped onto his hind paws as she approached. She wiggled her fingers at him before she unlocked the front door. She could see him waiting on the porch. Apparently she had forgotten to lock the screen door. She knew Kakashi would scold her about that later.

"Hey Kiba," she greeted him.

"Hi. I came by to see if you needed help shoveling. But... looks like someone beat me to the punch." As Kiba spoke, his eyes wandered away from her. Upwards. She felt Kakashi leaning over her, his hands braced against the doorway. Like he was preparing to kick Kiba if he tried to come inside.

"Kakashi," Kiba grunted.

"Good morning, Kiba," replied Kakashi. He rubbed his stubble as he scanned the skies. It was still as dreary as the day before.

"It's going to snow again," Kakashi observed.

"Wonderful," grumbled Sakura. Her knees buckled when Bull knocked into her from behind.

"Hey. Manners," Kakashi scolded him. But Bull seemed unrepentant as he nudged Sakura again. Then he took a few steps inside. Looked back at her again. So Sakura followed him. It took her a few seconds to realize that her phone was vibrating upstairs. She sprinted up the loft, leaving Kakashi and Kiba staring up after her.

It was Hidan. So she answered on speakerphone. Because he had a tendency to-

"FUCKING FINALLY! WE'RE IN CRISIS MODE, BUNNY! WHY HAVEN"T YOU BEEN PICKING UP?!"

Shout.

Sticking a finger in her ear, Sakura scowled down at the phone.

"Wow. Tinnitus, much? What's your deal, sunshine?" Sakura sniped in return.

"My DEAL is that we're talking about the demo you sent over last night," Hidan snarled.

"Ohhh." Smirking, she sank into her desk chair. She could hear Kiba and Kakashi speaking in low voices downstairs. Pakkun yapped and Kakashi hushed him.

"Why? Was it so good that it blew your mind?" Sakura teased. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"No! Just- I- just fucking open my email," Hidan sighed.

Sakura decided not to poke fun at him too much. He was obviously distressed. She jiggled her mouse once. The screen lit up to ask for her password. When she typed it in, it took a second for the computer to load her desktop. She opened the browser and clicked on the bookmark for her email.

To her surprise, there were several messages waiting for her. Including one from the company's CEO. She clicked on Hidan's first. The subject read: URGENT! READ NOW! There was an audio file attached. She could hear Hidan's panting in the background as she clicked on the email.

There was nothing in the body of the email. So she played the track.

It started off with a synth, which was nice. That was trendy lately. And after a few bars, she heard a signature sound that made her lip curl.

"Ugh. Killer Bee," she sighed.

"Shut up and listen," Hidan retorted.

The drums beat out a simple beat. There was a funk guitar and bass thrown in. Overall a good mix. But as the music swelled, the little seed of doubt in the pit of her stomach burst into bloom.

The hook was hers. The one she had just put into her demo. Some of the notes were tweaked here and there, but it was undoubtedly hers.

"Hidan, what the **hell**!" she exclaimed.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M FREAKING, THE. FUCK. OUT! KAKUZU SENT IT TO ME!" howled Hidan. She could hear him rattling around. He was probably jumping up and down and flipping things over too.

"When did he send this?" she demanded.

"Like…. legit…. an hour after you sent yours, Bunny. It's really weird," Hidan told her. Huffing and puffing.

"So not enough time for anyone on our end to have leaked anything to him," she mused.

"No. And also they _wouldn't_. Everyone here is either horny for you or terrified of you," retorted Hidan.

"Gross. And unnecessary," she told him.

"Sorry."

Sakura heard footsteps creaking up behind her. She didn't turn around. She didn't have the time. Her mind was racing.

"Bunny." Kakuzu's voice startled her. She hadn't realized that he was in the room with Hidan.

"Come to the city. We gotta figure this out. The CEO's coming in too," Kakuzu told her.

"Son of A BITCH!" she snarled, rubbing her hands through her hair.

She heard a commotion behind her so she twisted around. Kiba hung onto the bannisters with one hand. He held the back of Kakashi's shirt with the other. It looked like the sheriff had lost his footing and almost slipped down the stairs. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"I'll be there," she sighed.

Kakuzu hung up. He was never one to drag out calls for longer than necessary.

Sakura grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She pulled it on as she stomped down the stairs. The men and dogs gathered on the steps dispersed in her wake. Biscuit was on her heels, tail wagging.

"What's going on? Where're you going?" Kiba called after her.

Sakura ran into her bedroom to shove cosmetics into her purse. She pulled a beanie on over her messy hair. And when she ran to the bathroom, Kiba had to take a couple steps back to avoid getting run over.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face at lightning speed. She grabbed her cordless hair straightener and crammed that into her purse too.

"Sakura. What's happening?" Kiba asked again.

Flipping her hair over her collar, she whirled around. He jerked to a stop to avoid colliding with her.

"To the city," Sakura told him. She slung her purse over her shoulder. She patted her pockets to search for her keys. There was a jingle. Kakashi held them up. He held Pakkun under his other arm.

"Thanks," she said. She held her hand out. But he didn't hand them over.

"Listen. I'm a cop. I can't condone road rage," Kakashi told her.

She snatched the keys from him.

"I'm sort of entitled to rage given the situation, Sheriff," she retorted. She walked out the door. Biscuit and Bull trailed out after her. Pakkun wiggled around until Kakashi let him down and he chased after Sakura too.

"I'll drive you. Your shitty little car probably won't make it in the snow," Kiba spoke up, jangling his keys. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the insult to her car. But after some thought, she nodded. Kakashi lingered on the porch, staring after them. Sakura turned when she felt Biscuit tug at her jeans. When she bent over to pet him, she glimpsed Kakashi standing at the top of the steps. She tilted her head up to look at him.

He descended the few steps, standing on the snowy walkway. "I'll stay here. It's what I'm supposed to do," he told her.

Which was pointless to say. They both knew that he _couldn't_ leave the town. He somehow looked really small standing there.

Kiba climbed into his truck and slammed the door shut. The engine rumbled on. The radio blared from inside the cabin. And Sakura backtracked up the path.

Sakura took a deep breath. She grasped the lapels of Kakashi's jacket, like she was trying to fix it. But there was nothing to fix.

"We never finished watching the first season," she reminded Kakashi. Because they had both passed out on the sofa halfway through the fifth episode last night. Kakashi's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"When I get back," Sakura promised him. Kakashi nodded. He extended his arms, wrapping them around her in a big, warm hug. And even though he had morning breath, she didn't say so. She felt him kiss the top of her head and maybe even nuzzle it a little before he released her.

"Deal," Kakashi responded. And his eyes were crystal clear as he gazed down at her.

The dogs crowded around her for their farewell kisses before Sakura climbed into the truck. Kiba gave the air a disdainful sniff but said nothing. The heater was blasting, but it was still freezing cold. Kiba reached behind the seat to retrieve a blanket. He tossed it onto Sakura's lap.

"I know how to get to the city. You're gonna have to navigate us when we get there though," Kiba told her. He shifted the truck into reverse and backed out of the driveway. His arm rested on the back of the seat as he craned his neck.

Sakura unfolded the blanket to drape it over her lap. She pulled her purse on top of it. Fingers tapping against it as the truck rumbled along the bumpy road.

They were mostly quiet as Kiba took them through town. Sakura silently agreed that taking the truck had been a good idea. Her little sedan would've had some trouble navigating the bigger bumps of snow. After a while, Kiba lowered the volume on the radio until it was just a low drone in the background.

The highway was a different story. The roads here had been plowed and salted. Other than the walls of greying snow piled up against the barriers, it didn't even look like a blizzard had hit last night. And once the roads were smooth, Sakura began unpacking her purse. She unscrewed the top off a green bottle and began applying the liquid to her face. She patted her skin, smoothing the product over every inch of her cheeks and forehead.

At first, Kiba just sniffed. There was the light scent of roses, something a little like peppermint. But then he glanced at her a few times.

"Are you…. putting on makeup?" he asked.

"I'm going to work. I wanna look my best," Sakura sighed. She applied a layer of lotion, patting her skin a little harder to make sure it all soaked in. Pulling down the visor, she slid the mirror open.

She felt Kiba staring at her as she applied concealer and then foundation. She brushed tinted gel onto her eyebrows while the primer on her eyelids dried. Even though Kiba's driving was smooth, she drew her eyeliner in tiny strokes just in case the car jostled.

"I think you look pretty even without makeup," muttered Kiba.

"Congratulations," Sakura retorted as she finished drawing the wing. She switched to the other eye. "Because this isn't for you. This is for me."

There was a pause.

Kiba glanced at her again while she curled her eyelashes.

"Did I sound like a jackass?" he inquired

"Kind of." She curled the other side, not looking at him.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

She applied a pink tint to her lips with her fourth finger. Mashing her lips together to spread the color all over. She tilted her head this way and that, making sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"So… should I… like…" Kiba trailed off. It was Sakura's turn to look over at him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What can I say to a woman when I think she looks nice? Without… being an asshole?" Kiba questioned. Both his hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Um…" Sakura considered this as she spritzed setting spray over her face. She dug her portable hair straightener out and turned it on. And as she waited for it to warm, she looked at Kiba again.

"You look nice."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. A compliment isn't the same thing as uninvited criticism," Sakura explained.

"Oh."

Sakura looked into the mirror as she put on her hoop earrings. Her straightener let out a little beep to let her know that it was ready.

She straightened just the bottom half of her hair. The hat covered up the rest of her head, making her job twice as easy. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it a little. And once she was satisfied, she repacked her purse and placed it on the floor. She nudged it under the seat, out of her way.

"Make a right here," she instructed as they stopped at a red light. For the rest of the way, Sakura guided him around the city. She taught him how to avoid the worst intersections and the most irritating stop signs. Soon, they arrived at a tall building. The first floor was a cafe, which had business even on a dreary day like this. In fact, people ran up and down all the streets, immersed in their busy lives despite the icy sidewalks.

Sakura directed Kiba into a private parking lot. The attendant waved them through when Sakura leaned across Kiba's lap to talk to him. They parked in a space labelled with a white bunny. The other spots were all labelled with strange-sounding names. The spot directly next to hers had a normal, human name, which made it even stranger.

Sakura scanned a keycard at the entrance. The screen flashed a few times before the words 'Welcome, Sakura' blinked across the screen. The double doors slid open.

The man standing at the reception desk nodded at her as she walked past. They strode through the enormous lobby. Their shoes echoing against the stone floors and the sounds bounced off the high ceilings. Kiba tucked in his plaid shirt. He felt a little out of place surrounded by all these shiny surfaces. Sakura swiped her keycard and the elevators doors opened. As they got inside, Sakura eyed him still trying to fix his shirt. She sighed.

"Stop that," she scolded. She yanked his shirt free and let it hang naturally. And then she poked his cheek.

"Take it easy, Slick. You look good," Sakura then assured him. Before Kiba could respond, the elevator doors opened.

"I have an idea," Hidan said as soon as she exited the elevator. He wore a ridiculous bucket hat and a red and black tracksuit. Sakura eyed his outfit and gave Kiba a pointed look. Kiba smiled, turning away.

"Is it a good idea?" Sakura asked as they fell into step together. The corridor was a little narrow. She and Hidan walked side by side while Kiba trailed after them.

"Hell yeah."

"You know murder is illegal, right?" Sakura pointed out.

Kiba stifled a snort. Hidan glanced at him over his shoulder. And then he gave Sakura a questioning look. She shoved past him to open up the door on the left. Hidan shoved her back in return as he walked into the studio first.

A man with dark, shoulder-length hair sat in one of the leather chairs. He wore a plain henley shirt over black jeans. The designer watch on his wrist glittered as he turned to look at them. He heaved out of his chair to give Sakura a one-armed hug.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he spotted Kiba.

"This is Kiba. He's my friend. Don't be an asshole," Sakura then warned, pointing at Hidan in particular. Hidan raised his hands, feigning innocence. She wasn't fooled, though. She shoved him onto the sofa and then sat down next to him. She patted the empty space to her right and Kiba sat there.

It didn't take long for more footsteps to tap down the hall. The door burst open, along with the smell of sulfur. Madara stepped inside, black smoke swirling around his feet. Sakura met his eyes with an expression of utter boredom.

"Hey, Boss," she greeted him. His red eyes gleamed as he stalked toward her. Sakura started when Kiba's arm shot out in front of her. His lips pulled back as a warning growl rose up his throat. But then Madara blinked and his eyes were brown. The mist faded too. His gaze flickered over Kiba in a dismissive sort of way before he focused on Sakura again.

"Bunny. Darling. What's this mess I've been hearing about?" Madara asked, holding his hands out. He was wearing gloves. But Sakura grasped his hands without commenting. His hands were cold even through the fabric.

"I didn't start it," she pointed out. Madara's eyes glittered.

"Of course. But we _do_ have to figure out what's going on," Madara replied. Kakuzu pushed a chair over to him. Madara nodded at him before he sank into it. He crossed one leg over the other. Leaned his elbow on the armrest. And then gestured toward Kiba.

"Did I hire you?" he asked.

"No. I'm her friend," Kiba replied, pointing at Sakura. Madara's eyebrows rose. He said nothing. But he gave Sakura a wondering look before he went on.

"So, Kakuzu's caught me up on most of the details."

Madara looked directly at Sakura. "Now, darling, you're saying that, without a doubt, Killer Bee stole your song?"

"Yep."

"And there's no way Killer Bee would've had access to any of your files?"

"Nope."

Hidan snorted. "Of course not, Boss. Bunny and Bee can't stand each other." Kakuzu nodded.

Madara simply sighed. He turned his chair once, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well… I'll have to get in touch with his boss and see what's going on. In the meantime, I'll have PR make sure this doesn't get out to the public. Do you think we'll have to push back the release date on the album?" At the end of this long string of thoughts, Madara lifted his head to look directly at Sakura. She made a face as she thought.

"Probably not," she replied.

Madara was smiling again. He clapped his hands once before rubbing them together. "Excellent."

A thought occurred to Sakura. Less of a thought. More of curiosity bubbling to the surface. She turned to Kakuzu, who was busy typing away on his phone. Probably checking his stocks or some other money-making scheme. He always had something going on on the side.

"Kakuzu, what's the song for?"

"Huh?"

"Killer Bee's song. Was it for a TV show? An album?" Sakura clarified.

"Hold on…. Let me just check…. It's, uh, some campaign for an activewear company," replied Kakuzu. He scrolled through his phone. He held it up to her to show an article. The name of the company made Sakura's right eye twitch.

"Do you believe in coincidence?" she asked.

"Fuck no," snorted Hidan, arms folded across his chest.

"Me neither," Sakura agreed. She got to her feet.

"I'm gonna go talk to Killer Bee. Don't try to stop me," she told Madara. He gave a half-hearted shrug. And then she pointed at Kiba. "Let's go."

"Okay," was all Kiba could say as he followed her out the door.

Killer Bee's studio was located several blocks away, closer to the downtown area. The building was much bigger, and the lobby was even fancier. There were multiple TV's up on the walls and posters of popular bands displayed at every turn. The receptionist jolted when Sakura demanded to be let in. And Kiba did too.

The receptionist asked them to wait as she made some calls. Sakura sat on the edge of her seat. Kiba picked up a magazine, cast Sakura a worried look, and then set the magazine back down. Instead, he slid over to put his hand on top of Sakura's.

"Assault is also, like, super-illegal, Sakura," he warned her. Sakura's face went blank for a moment. And then she gave him a weak smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," she responded.

Several minutes later, the elevator doors opened. Several people strode into the lobby. One of them wore sunglasses. Inside. On a snowy day. Sakura glared at him. She didn't bother standing up to greet him. So Kiba didn't stand either.

"Sakura. What a pleasant surprise," Killer Bee greeted her as he sat across from her. His entourage didn't sit. Just loomed menacingly around them.

"Fuck you, Killer Bee. I can't believe you stole my song," she snapped.

Killer Bee put his hand on his chest, recoiling. "Me? Steal? You're hurting my feelings." But sarcasm oozed from every syllable that fell from his lips.

"You were always an untalented hack, but at least you had the decency to release your own shitty music," sneered Sakura. But Killer Bee seemed unbothered.

"You can't just go around accusing people without proof. Where's your evidence, kiddo?" leered Killer Bee in return. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Sakura felt her ears grow hot.

The ancient pool of songs that lived inside her roiled. Shrieks rising to the surface. Songs of vengeance. Songs of misfortune and hurting threatened to bubble to the top.

Kiba grabbed her hand.

"Whoa there. You need some fresh air," he interrupted.

It pierced the bubble. The heat began to dissipate.

Kiba laced his fingers through hers, tugging her toward the exit.

"Come on. Let's take a walk," Kiba urged her. His usual smile softening his face. The one that reminded her a warm hearth and a sky with too many stars.

Sakura's eyes slid from Kiba to Killer Bee. Crossing his arms across his chest, Bee smirked. Mashing her lips together, Sakura weighed her options. Kiba squeezed her hand a little. She let out a deep breath.

"Yeah. Let's go, Kiba," she agreed. She let him help her to her feet. She didn't spare Killer Bee or his goonies another glance as they walked out of the lobby.

They stopped by a drive-thru on the way home. They ate sitting in the parking lot, warm burgers sitting in their laps. Boxes of french fries stuck in the cupholders. Sakura laughed when she dipped her fries in her vanilla ice cream. The look of utter disgust on Kiba's face was priceless. And it was even funnier when he let her feed him a bite and decided that it wasn't so repulsive after all.

"It's hard to think straight on an empty stomach. My mom always said so," Kiba told her as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the highway. Sakura rubbed her salty, greasy fingers on a paper napkin.

"Smart lady," she agreed.

She turned up the radio as Kiba pulled onto the highway again. As Kakashi had predicted, snow began to flutter down. Kiba didn't seem worried, though. He just blasted the heater a little higher as he switched lanes.

"Feeling a little better?" Kiba asked after a while.

"Yeah," Sakura grunted. And then she offered him a smile adding, "Thanks, Kiba."

"Of course."

More time passed. The highway took them further and further from the city. The snow kept falling, but the flakes were small, melting almost as soon as they hit the windshield. As they approached the exit that would lead to Old Pines, Sakura retrieved her purse that she had left on the floor. And as she dug through it, she found her little green notebook.

She stared at it.

Kiba drove past the welcome sign, onto the twisting road that curved through the forest. When they arrived in town, he rolled to a halt at the stop sign, checking both ways.

"Turn left here," Sakura told him.

"What?"

"Just… turn left… please."

Kiba looked confused, but he hit the signal and then made a left turn. The car rolled down the road, past Kakashi's house. The tires made new paths in the light layer of snow that coated the town. She pointed at one of the houses further down the road. Kiba stopped in front of it, casting worried looks at Sakura every few seconds.

"I'll be right back," she said before she hopped out of the car. She left her phone and bag, just carrying the green notebook inside her pocket.

The lights were on inside when she knocked on the door. It took Itachi a while to respond, but when he did, she didn't even give him a chance to say hello.

"You…. DILDO!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing her finger at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You showed my notebook to Killer Bee. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," she spat. She whipped her notebook out to flip through the pages. So that he could see the pages and pages of painstaking lyrics and melodies she had scribbled out in permanent marker.

"Killer Bee? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know him?"

"Yes, I know him. Our company is doing an ad campaign with him," Itachi replied. "But I don't understand all the other stuff."

"He's releasing a song made from my notes in the fucking notebook you so conveniently kept forgetting to return to me. So thanks for that," Sakura went on. She waved her notebook in front of his nose. Itachi went a little cross-eyed following the back and forth motion.

"I didn't show it to him, Sakura," Itachi insisted.

"Wow. Can't even take credit for your own work. That's sad," she replied. She took a step back. And then another.

"You know, just because I was a one-night stand doesn't mean you get to steal my shit. I worked really hard to write all this," Sakura added, holding up the notebook again. She stared at it for a while. And then she drew her arm back to throw it. The notebook hit Itachi in the arm, bouncing off to land in the snow.

"Whatever. Maybe you can sell the other shit in there too. I'm sure Killer Bee could use it."

Shoving her hands deep in her pockets, Sakura turned on her heel. She stormed down the path, past the front gate and its dead ivy. Kiba leaned his forearm against the steering wheel, watching her. She wondered how good his hearing was. Whether he had heard the exchange or not. But then she realized that she didn't care.

She opened up the passenger side door to climb into the warm truck. She sniffed once, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

Kiba was quiet for a long time. He looked at her, opening his mouth a few times, only to shut it again. Eventually, he reached out with his right arm to pull her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his middle. He smelled like french fries.

"Y'know…" he said after a while.

"What?"

"I stopped by Ino's today. She was making tiramisu. Let's go check to see if she has any left," suggested Kiba.

"I'm not hungry," she replied, voice muffled as she pressed her face against his chest. Kiba shifted the truck into gear with his free hand. He kept his other arm draped over her shoulders.

"Me neither," he told her as he switched his headlights on and pulled onto the street.


	11. Winter: 5

**Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 5

Sakura tapped her pencil against her desk, spinning her chair back and forth in lazy half-moons. She pulled the snapback off her head, running her fingers through her hair.

Out of habit, she turned to look at the bookshelf to her right. As always, it was cluttered with little figurines and toys. Most of them had been presents from past birthdays or celebrations. There was a duck, a dog, and a cat. Near the top was a a brown bear that could serve as a night light had she bothered plugging into an outlet.

On the left was a shelf dedicated to her vintage microphone collection. There were only four so far, but she would get around to expanding it one day. Above it were all the snarky mugs she had gathered over the years.

There were just as many picture frames as there were toys. They were scattered throughout the levels. A few were of her with her friends from work. There was one of her hugging a giant teddy bear.

To the far right sat some smaller frames. There was one of her standing with a man who wore a black face mask that covered just the lower half of his face. There was a grin with sharp teeth printed across the front of it, but he had lowered it under his chin for the photo. She wore the same mask except hers had a bear mouth.

There was another picture beside it. It was of her standing next to Madara. They were both holding copies of the same purple record cover. In the background, Hidan and Kakuzu were out of focus, giving the camera the middle finger.

Sakura spun her chair around completely. When she completed the revolution, she hit the space button on her keyboard. She began nodding her head in time to the deep bass that stuck to the inside of her chest as she listened. A smile curled her mouth. That turned into a laugh as the verse swelled into the chorus.

Pausing the song, Sakura dialed Madara's number.

He picked up on the first ring. He always did.

"Good news?" he asked.

"Depends. How fast can you get here?"

* * *

Madara's car crackled up the gravel a couple hours later. Sakura checked her watch, a little impressed. She finished tying her hair before she unlocked the front door and left it cracked. Cold air seeped inside, but the fireplace did a good job of warding a lot of the chill off. She crossed through the living room, into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

There was chatter outside. More than one voice. The car doors slammed shut. Footsteps stomped up the walkway, then onto the porch. A wolf howled somewhere in the distance.

"Holy fucking shit. It's Castlevania up in here!" Hidan swore as he burst inside. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he followed. Madara stepped inside last, pausing in the threshold. He raised his arm to run his hand along the lintel.

"Rowan. Someone was thorough about warding off evil," Madara observed. And then he stepped all the way inside to shut the door. He peeled his white gloves off as he looked all around the cabin. Hidan and Kakuzu were also busy unwinding their scarves and taking off their shoes. Kakuzu hung his scarf at one of the hooks by the door. And then he punched Hidan in the arm when Hidan looked around, holding his jacket in one hand. Kakuzu jabbed his finger at one of the empty hooks. Instead of thanking him, Hidan punched him back even harder.

Madara looked at Sakura as she stepped barefoot toward them. She wore a bright red sweatshirt, the same color as her lipstick. Madara bent to kiss her cheek as she handed him a mug.

"Oh. I've already had coffee, dear," Madara tried to decline. She handed him the cup anyway.

"That's like… 80% coffee liqueur," she told him.

"Well, in that case…" Madara mused before he took a sip. Sakura handed mugs to Hidan and Kakuzu too before she headed up to the loft. Kakuzu sniffed at his before he took a drink too. Hidan guzzled half of his in one mouthful.

"Come upstairs!" she called over her shoulder.

Kakuzu snorted when he spotted the black sofa. Hidan collapsed on one end of it with a sigh.

"Is this from the old office?" asked Kakuzu, settling on the arm.

Madara sank onto the other end of the sofa, tilting his body to face Sakura. She swung her ergonomic chair back and forth, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Before I forget, I've managed to get in touch with Killer Bee's company. They… said pretty much the same thing as Killer Bee," Madara told her.

Hidan scrunched ups face, tucking his face toward his chest until he had three chins. And then, in a garbled voice, he mocked, "Without real evidence, you can't make such claims. If you accuse us without proof, we will take legal action."

"Ugh," scoffed Sakura, rolling her eyes. She raised her hand to play with her hoop earring. Madara gave a shrug. He twisted his fingers. A puff of black mist appeared, solidifying into a shadowy dagger. Madara balanced it on his palm.

"On one hand, we could just let this go. But a slimy hack is taking credit for all your hard work," Madara considered. He tilted his hand. The dagger began to tip. But then he moved his hand in the opposite direction. "But on the other hand, if we pursue legal action against such a big company…"

"They'd slam dunk us into a dumpster," Hidan finished for him.

Madara snatched the dagger out of the air. The black mist dispersed between his fingers.

"Can we bribe him? Blackmail him?" suggested Kakuzu.

"Sakura wouldn't make it in jail, dude. They don't have baristas in the big house," Hidan pointed out. Sakura ignored him as she turned to Madara. He read the look on her face, which wasn't angry or irritated. He smiled.

"You little trickster. What's up your sleeve?" Madara asked.

Sakura held a finger up before she tilted her computer screen toward them. She clicked an icon and a tiny light on the top of her screen turned green to let her know that the camera was on. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Killer Bee's name. And she called him.

"Bunny, what're you doing?" hissed Hidan.

Sakura rolled her chair over so that she was in front of the camera again. Madara peered out from around her elbow.

Killer Bee picked up. ("Ew," whispered Hidan.)

And he was shirtless. ("Double ew," Hidan amended.)

He was already smirking. ("Kill him," muttered Kakuzu.)

"Bunny," he greeted her.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. She smirked right back. "Bee."

"Gonna yell at me again? Go ahead. It's like watching a chihuahua yapping. I love it," Killer Bee goaded her.

Sakura's smile widened. And only then did Killer Bee raise his sunglasses on top of his head. He must have sensed that something was very wrong.

Sakura pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up a recording she had made that morning. She put it on speaker before she hit the play button.

"Wait. Say that again. I'm gonna record this," her voice said. There was a tapping sound. And then the clink of glass against glass.

"From the beginning?" asked Itachi.

"No. Just… the part you just said."

"Ah okay. Yeah. Um. After you barged into my house and called me…"

"A dildo. I called you a dildo," Sakura supplemented.

Madara snorted. Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged a high-five in the background.

"Yes. After you called me a dildo, I did some thinking. I realized that I brought your notebook with me to the office so that I'd remember to take it home for the weekend."

* * *

Itachi had showed up at her house earlier that morning, Kakashi standing behind him with a stern expression. Almost like the sheriff was escorting a prisoner.

Sakura's sleepy eyes flickered from Itachi to Kakashi in the morning light. She rubbed her temple.

"It's like… I'm in a never-ending nightmare. Can't a woman sleep?" she groaned.

Over Itachi's shoulder, Kakashi held up a light blue box. In his other hand was a cardboard tray filled with coffee cups. Sakura's expression brightened.

"Alright. I forgive _you_ ," Sakura decided, pointing at just Kakashi. She opened the screen door a little wider before she headed back into the house.

She had gone to bed in a t-shirt and grey pajama pants. She headed into the bedroom to pull a sweatshirt over her head. It was an old one from college, worn soft by countless cycles in the washing machine. She pulled the hood over her messy hair.

When Sakura emerged, Kakashi and Itachi stood in the kitchen. Itachi looked a little flustered as Kakashi pulled plates from the cabinets. The sheriff pointed to one of the drawers.

"Forks should be in there," Kakashi told him. Itachi opened it up. The silverware rattled around inside with the motion.

"Where're…?" Sakura trailed off. She made yapping motions with her hands.

"You know, Sakura, I'm starting to think that you like my dogs more than you like me," Kakashi teased her. Sakura gave him a flat look.

"Bull would never barge into my house to disturb my beauty sleep," she retorted.

Kakashi was unbothered by her prickly response. He guided her by the shoulders and made her sit at the kitchen table.

"You obviously need some caffeine," he simply said. He placed one of the coffees next to her hand. Before she could grumble again, he also dropped sugar packets on the table. Sakura glared at him as she tore one open to dump into her coffee.

After a minute, Kakashi placed a plate laden with croissants in front of her too. They had been split in half, filled with whipped cream and fruits. He settled in the chair next to hers with his own plate. And then motioned for Itachi to sit too. Itachi settled across from Sakura. His gaze flickered from Sakura's scowl to the look of ease on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi took a long slurp of his coffee. He looked over at Sakura, who had begun tearing into her first croissant. She picked up a bit of almond that had fallen off the pastry and popped it into her mouth.

Itachi took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. "So, Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Shhh," Sakura interrupted him. She held a sugar-covered finger up, looking him dead in the eyes. "Food first. Then talking."

Itachi's mouth snapped shut.

Kakashi leaned his elbow on the table as he watched her eat.

"Is it good?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. She tore off a chunk of her croissant and shoved it in his mouth. She smeared whipped cream across his smile. Kakashi turned away, chuckling as he chewed. He wiped the crumbs off his face.

Sakura demolished another croissant before she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She glanced at Kakashi and flicked a crumb off his chin that he had missed. She tossed her napkin onto the plate.

Itachi opened his mouth. Closed it again when she took a sip of her coffee. She lowered her cup, letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay. All done. Let's talk," she declared.

An odd look crossed Itachi's face. Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah. You're not imagining that," he assured Itachi. Eyes widening, Itachi looked to Kakashi.

"You're… fine?" he asked.

"I've known Sakura for a bit now. It's sort of like… what'd you say it was?" Kakashi trailed off, turning toward Sakura.

"Chicken pox," she replied without tearing her eyes from Itachi. Just like she had told him several nights ago.

"Although, I've always heard that vampires were weak to sirens. Don't feel too bad," Kakashi added. But then he took in Sakura's suddenly stern expression. He leaned back in his chair to let them talk.

Itachi cleared his throat once. He hadn't touched his fruit tart. Or his coffee.

"Well…you were very upset with me the other day," he began.

Sakura blinked once.

"But I was telling the truth when I said I had no idea what you were talking about. I really never discussed anything music-related with Killer Bee. I swear," Itachi went on. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her irises began to lighten, turning lighter and lighter before they began to glow pale gold.

"You can tell me the truth," she told him. Her voice rang, echoing deeper than it should have.

Kakashi had to blink several times, shaking his head. But he managed to snap out of it. Itachi did not. His gaze went hazy.

"I am. I know that we don't know each other, so of course you don't trust me. But I'm not lying. I wouldn't do that," Itachi insisted.

"Hmm…" hummed Sakura as she considered this. "Okay."

The glow faded, her eyes turning green again. Itachi rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Wow," he grunted. He opened his eyes, staring down at the table. He blinked several times. He looked at Sakura, giving an incredulous smile.

"Wow," Itachi said again. "If that's what a half-siren can do, I can't imagine what a full-blooded siren is like."

Sakura's mouth pulled into a tight line. "You should hope that you never run into a full-blood," she warned. Then, clearing her throat, Sakura sat back.

"Anyway, I believe you," she steered them back on topic.

Itachi nodded. He glanced at the tart in front of him. He plucked just the strawberry off and popped it into his mouth. After he finished chewing and swallowed, he spoke again.

"And at first… I was pretty upset that you were accusing me of something that I didn't even understand. But after you barged into my house and called me…"

"A dildo. I called you a dildo," Sakura supplemented.

"Yes. After you called me a dildo, I did some thinking. I realized that I brought your notebook with me to the office so that I'd remember to take it home for the weekend."

Kakashi put his hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckle. She had already recounted that part of the story to him, so it came as no surprise. But it was still funny.

"The security team at my company let me review the tapes with them. I left your notebook on my desk for one day exactly. I was planning on bringing it home with me over the weekend so I could figure out how to get it back to you," Itachi explained.

"That day, Killer Bee came in for a meeting. It was to discuss this new ad campaign we were supposed to do with him. I asked him to drop in so we could talk about what we were looking for specifically," Itachi went on. Sakura's mouth opened. She had a bad feeling already.

"He came late. Didn't like the coffee we had, so I offered to get something else for him. I was out of my office for… maybe… five minutes tops?"

Sakura drooped in her seat.

"Itachi," she groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"He went through your stuff?" Sakura guessed.

Itachi sighed.

"Yeah. Security caught it all. He went through my books, tried to log into my computer, but it was locked. And then he went through my drawers and found… your notebook. And he took a bunch of pictures," he told her.

She pulled the strings on her hoodie tight as she sank lower and lower. "UGHHHH!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize he was such a… piece of shit."

* * *

Hidan let out a high-pitched giggle. "Business dude called him a piece of shit," he snorted.

Killer Bee's face was frozen in a grimace. Sakura paused the recording.

"Anyway, he goes on to tell me how the security footage has a really good view of your face in his office. Rifling through his stuff. You know. Good company. Gotta have good security cameras," Sakura said.

"1080p. High def," muttered Hidan. Kakuzu knocked his fist into his shoulder. Hidan shut up.

"Hm…. So, boss, wouldn't this be what the kids call…. evidence?" Sakura asked, looking at Madara. And Madara beamed, looking as proud as could be.

"I'm not a lawyer, darling, so I couldn't say," he responded with a sneer.

"Me neither. But, I'm sure we could get _someone_ to take a look at this. And maybe to take a statement from my new friend," Sakura suggested, looking back at the screen. She beamed at Killer Bee, who was sweating profusely by now.

"What do you want to do, Bunny? It's your call," Madara inquired.

Sakura leaned back in her seat. And then she shrugged.

"Keep it," she told Killer Bee.

Silence answered her. Killer Bee lowered his sunglasses to stare at her. Madara didn't move, but his eyes were suddenly bright. He could smell mischief a mile away.

"What?"

"You can keep the song. I don't care. I can always make another hit, Bee. But you? I don't think you can afford to lose this," Sakura declared. Killer Bee's cheeks tinged red. "So consider this a handout. I'll write it off on my taxes as a charitable donation," she added. And then she leaned forward to hit the red button on the screen to end the call.

There was a hushed moment. Kakuzu let out a low whistle.

Madara put his hand on his cheek. She could feel him looking her over with that calculating gaze of his.

"Wow. Bunny. You're kind of cool…. like… I kind of wanna have your babies," Hidan commented. Before Sakura could retort, there was a slapping sound. Hidan let out a yelp of pain.

Madara's expression didn't change as a long, red tail slithered back behind him. Hidan rubbed at a bright mark on the back of his hand.

"Sexual harassment. Don't make me send you to another training, Hidan," warned Madara, giving him a sidelong look.

"Sorry, Boss," Hidan mumbled.

"Well, I'm all for pettiness, Bunny. But you've just lost yourself a song. What're you gonna do?" asked Madara, monitoring her face very carefully.

Sakura grinned. She bit her tongue between her teeth as she scooted back over to the computer. Tilting the monitor back into place, she pulled up her audio software. She hit the spacebar.

The intro rumbled out with a warbling bass. A distinct trap vibe boomed through her speakers. Hidan and Kakuzu's heads began bobbing to the rhythm.

Madara locked eyes with Sakura.

"You…. little devil, you," he declared with obvious pride. Sakura beamed.

"I've _always_ got extra songs up my sleeve. I'm good," she assured Madara. And then she mimed playing the drum part with her fingers as the song transitioned into the first verse.

* * *

Itachi stepped into his office, footsteps heavy. The last meeting with the executives had gone on forever. He honestly didn't know why he was required to attend. It felt like they talked about the same thing every single week. It seemed like the ultimate slap in the face that it was on a Friday too. When everyone else had gone home to put their feet up, he had been stuck taking notes that he would end up throwing out anyway.

Itachi closed the door. He paused in the middle of shedding his suit jacket though. Sakura sat in his desk chair. She wore a black sweatshirt with a famous name brand splashed across the front.

"I called. You didn't pick up," she said. Itachi glanced down at his watch. He swiped through the notifications until he saw that he had a missed call from her.

"I was in a meeting. Sorry," he replied.

"That's okay. I seduced the security guards to get in here," Sakura told him.

Itachi frowned as he draped his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Really?"

"No. I have a friend who works in sales. She swiped me in. Told me where to go."

"Oh."

And then Sakura gestured to the big basket sitting on Itachi's desk. It was piled high with succulent grapes and bright red strawberries. There were bottles of expensive fruit preserves imported from all over the country.

"For you," she declared. And then she added, "Even though… technically this was your fault, this is my thanks for helping me resolve this mess, I guess."

Itachi stepped closer. He lifted one of the jars to read the label. He replaced it with care.

"This should feed you for a while, huh?" Sakura commented as she watched his reaction. He picked one of the grapes off the vine and popped it into his mouth. A look of pure bliss spread over his face. He ate another one, looking just as happy.

Hands bracing against the desk, Itachi looked her in the face.

"Are we good?" he inquired.

Sakura rubbed her chin as she pretended to consider. She drew the moment out before she returned his gaze.

"Yeah. We're good."

And as she smiled, she saw him go a little cross-eyed, leaning a little closer. She ripped another grape from the basket to throw it at him. It hit him in the cheek.

"Hey. Cool it, Casanova," she scolded.

Itachi shook his head. "Sorry."

"Well, if you're really sorry, and you think you can keep your head on straight, I'm going to a party tonight. Lots of celebrities to network with. You can tag along… if you want," Sakura offered as she got to her feet.

"What's the catch?" asked Itachi, watching her cross the room.

"Be my DD. Ubering back home is expensive!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she walked out of the office. Itachi hurried to grab his jacket off the chair. He struggled to stuff his arms through the sleeves as he followed her out.


	12. Winter: 6

**Equinox**

Winter: Chapter 6

"You're 40?" Sakura repeated. Her mouth hung open as she stared at Ino.

Ino in all her ethereal beauty. With her silken hair and smooth face. She looked more fresh-faced than some of the 18-year-olds that Sakura knew.

"Forty? As in four times ten. Like ten presidential terms back to back?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded, a smug smile curling her lips. She pretended to check her nails as she leaned against the table.

"How old does my dad look?" Ino then asked.

Ino's father ran the florist shop next door. He was a soft-spoken man with one of those smiles that crinkled his eyes.

"Um… somewhere in his fifties?"

Ino threw her head back, positively cackling. She clutched her stomach. The sound of her laughs filled the air with the smell of sweet, fairy magic. Like someone was baking chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"Try doubling that," Ino corrected.

"You're making fun of me, Ino," Sakura complained. Ino reached across the counter to grab Sakura's hands.

"Swear on my left tit, he is," Ino promised her. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"Why just the left one?"

"It's the prettier one," Ino sighed, glancing down at her chest. They burst into laughter, collapsing against the table. Tears sprang into Sakura's eyes as her stomach clenched. She seriously began to wonder whether spending this much time with Ino would help her develop abs.

"Okay, why bring up age all of a sudden, Ino?" Sakura queried.

It was almost closing time at the cafe. Sakura often wondered why Ino stayed open so late, especially since it was such a small town. But it was nice to know that at least Ino would be up whenever she needed a late-night caffeine fix.

"My dad's been saying lately how I'm not a child anymore," Ino confessed. She yanked her purple apron over her head. One of the strings tangled around Ino's right wing. Sakura reached over to free it.

"Thanks," sighed Ino. She folded the apron into a neat little square. She left it in her lap. And then, sighing, she looked at Sakura.

"You know, I'd get married right away if you were a guy," Ino suddenly told her.

Sakura laughed. "Ino, what?" She picked up the last macaron on the plate between them. It was raspberry with a chocolate ganache filling.

"You're a good listener, you have a good job, and you're smart. Plus, you like my cooking," Ino recited, counting off on each finger as she went down the list. Sakura snorted. She pointed at Ino with the half-eaten macaron.

" **Everyone** likes your cooking, Ino," Sakura pointed out.

"Charming, too," Ino added to the list. Rolling her eyes, Sakura held out the macaron. She fed it to Ino before she wiped her fingers on a paper napkin. She crumpled it into a tiny ball in her fist.

"So your dad is nagging you about getting married, huh?" Sakura asked.

Ino leaned her elbow on the table. "Fairies normally have big families. But Mom died right after having me. I think my dad is lonely… which I get."

Sakura nodded. She leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm never getting married. It sounds like a nightmare," Sakura remarked. Ino snickered.

"Aw, come on, Sakura. You're just saying that because you're young. You'll want to settle down someday," Ino insisted, elbowing her. And then Ino's smile faded.

"Whoa. Those were some **weird** vibes I just got from you. What'd I say?" she demanded.

Sakura didn't look at her. She stared out the window. There was a streetlight across the street. She had parked her red sedan right under it.

A car drove past. The headlights cut white paths on the wet asphalt.

"Marriage and sirens is like oil and water. They don't mix well," was all Sakura said.

There was another pause. The song playing over the speakers faded out, waiting to transition into the next track.

"Sorry. Guess marriage is sort of an icky subject for you, huh?" Ino said.

"Yeah."

"Well, now I know. Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

* * *

Sakura ran into Itachi at a holiday party. Which, on one hand was surprising, but also wasn't. She wasn't sure which famous designer or singer was hosting the event. All she had heard was that there would be champagne tower and she had decided to show her face.

She felt someone touch her elbow in the crowd. When she turned, so did Kakuzu. He wasn't above twisting someone's arm or throwing a drink.

"Hi," Sakura greeted Itachi.

And he didn't say anything in return. Couldn't. He was speechless.

She was wearing a long sleeve bodycon dress. Nothing too revealing. Certainly not in comparison to the other people at this party. But the way her face glowed in the club's flashing lights was breathtaking.

Kakuzu's hand slipped off Sakura's waist.

"Hang on, Bunny. I'll deal with him," he muttered. But Sakura stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"It's fine," she assured him. When Kakuzu continued to scowl, Sakura gave him a playful shove. "Go. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." She watched him head up the stairs before she turned back to Itachi. She leaned against the railing, smiling at him.

"You okay there, Casanova? One too many drinks?" she asked.

Itachi stared up into her face for a while longer before he uttered, "Hi."

"Hi," she said in return, her smile widening.

She reached out to touch the sleeve of Itachi's jacket. His chin tilted down as he watched her hand.

"Looking sharp. Do you wanna come upstairs? We have a table," Sakura offered. She pointed up to the second floor.

Itachi's brain seemed to have caught up to the rest of him. Because his expression began to relax a little. He gestured with his glass to a booth on the other side of the room.

"Sorry. I'm here to schmooze. Especially since we're moving ahead with the project with… Killer Bee," Itachi explained. And then his face changed a little.

"…Are you seriously alright with me going ahead with that? I still feel weird about letting him just use your song," Itachi then asked. Sakura nodded. She leaned in closer so that she wouldn't have to yell over the music and all the other people.

"It's fine. I'm not a really vindictive person," she assured him. Itachi smiled a little.

"Me too. I suck at holding grudges," he confided in her. They laughed.

Itachi eyed her empty champagne flute. "Well, let me buy you a drink. Maybe hanging out with you will make me look important," he suggested. He held his hand out to Sakura. The top of his cross tattoo peeked out past the top of his sleeve. Sakura bit her tongue between her front teeth as she considered. She slipped her hand into Itachi's.

"Sure," she agreed.

Itachi wasn't especially intimidating or bulky. He didn't part a crowd with an evil eye like Kakuzu did. But he did a pretty good job of guiding her through the people. He linked his fingers between hers, glancing back every few seconds to check that she was okay.

When they got to the bar, he helped Sakura squeeze into an open spot. She pulled him into the space with her. They were smushed together, but she didn't mind. Sakura made eye contact with the busy bartender who gave her a hurried nod as she rushed past. It took a couple minutes for the woman to finally get to her. She looked frazzled.

"Two White Gummy Bears, please," Sakura told her. The woman looked relieved. Probably that Sakura hadn't ordered another margarita or, worse, a mojito, which required a million steps. She pulled two clean glasses out and filled them with the expensive stuff. Sakura held out a bill, saying, "No change."

"Hey. Thanks," the bartender replied. And then she hurried off to serve the next customer.

Itachi eyed the clear drink. Sakura snickered at him as she grabbed a glass. Itachi had no choice but to take the other one.

"Why does this smell like an actual gummy bear?" he asked.

"Come on," Sakura urged, slapping his chest twice. She held her glass out, waiting until he clinked his drink against hers. Sakura tossed her drink back, grinning as she held her empty glass up. Itachi copied her. His eyes popped wide open. He had half-expected it to taste like a candle. It was delicious. She laughed at him.

"For courage. I've never had a bad night after one of these," Sakura told him.

"And it's less embarrassing than ordering a Slippery Nipple. Or a Screaming Orgasm," she added. Itachi burst into laughter. And then a thought occurred to him.

"I thought I was supposed to be buying _you_ a drink," he yelled over the music. She leaned in closer to him.

"Like I said. For courage. Go schmooze it up, Romeo," Sakura told him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and slipped away before he could react.

* * *

The following morning (about eight hours and six drinks later) Sakura woke with a killer hangover on the sofa in Temari's apartment. She spent the day recovering, because, unfortunately, she had another party to attend that evening.

The holidays were the worst because it required the most socializing. People were sensitive and got offended when she chose to attend certain events and not theirs. Madara helped her get out some parties with plausible excuses. For his Christmas present, she got him a set of expensive crystal glasses for his bar cart.

"Because you're my angel," she told him. Madara smirked.

But by the time the winter solstice rolled around, Sakura put her foot down.

"Either buy me a new liver or cover for me," Sakura demanded.

And so she drove down to Old Pines for the first time in nearly a week. The back of her car was crowded with all the various party favors and presents she had received during the craziness. She was always struck by how easily celebrities spent their money. She had once received five iPads during the holidays as party favors.

As Sakura pulled off the highway, she switched on the high beams. The narrow forest path was much more familiar to her now. She even knew how to swerve to avoid a pothole halfway down the road. As she neared Old Pines, she let out a sigh of relief. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and then to crawl into her bed.

She switched back to her regular headlights when she entered the town. The radio played low as she turned the steering wheel. The streetlights were on already. But they were almost unnecessary because the base of each light was wrapped with twinkling string lights. The lights were also draped across most of the buildings and houses. They all blinked at different rates, in blues, and reds, and golds, like winks rippling up and down the streets. And as Sakura cracked the window she could smell the fairy magic in the air. Like the fragrance of bread baking in an oven, only spread all throughout the town.

Even though she wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty, Sakura stopped by Ino's cafe. But Ino wasn't inside standing by the counter. She stood outside, garlands of evergreen held up in her hands. Her dad sat on a ladder beside her.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura called as she got out of her car.

"Oh! Hi! Hold on a sec!" Ino yelled back. Sakura checked both ways before she ran across the street. She grabbed the other end of the garland that was dragging on the ground. She handed it to Inoichi, who smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Of course," she replied.

Sakura helped them hang the garlands on the front window. Ino wrapped string lights around the garland while her dad hung a huge wreath made of holly on the door.

"Solstice is coming, huh?" Sakura remarked. She and Ino took a step back to survey their work. Ino put her arm around Sakura's shoulders as she nodded. And then her nose wrinkled as she looked at Sakura.

"You seem exhausted. Come inside. I've got a blueberry tart with your name on it," Ino then urged her.

* * *

Over the next several days, Old Pines was busy preparing for the winter solstice. They chopped down a tree and placed it in the middle of town. Everyone gathered together to help decorate. Ino was there, distributing cups of warm cider while Tsunade regaled the children with the stories that explained their traditions. Kiba was one of the people helping to erect the tree. He spared her a moment to wave at her, but she didn't want to bug him.

Sakura jumped a little when a wet nose touched her hand. A smoky, black dog sat beside her. She rubbed her hand over his head once. And then his form shifted, growing taller and taller. Kakashi stood there instead. He handed her a gold ornament. A few bits of glitter clung to her fingertips as she accepted it.

"Hey, stranger," Kakashi greeted her.

"Hey yourself," she answered.

They stood side by side. Watching the busy scene. One of the pups threw his head back and howled. Hana whacked the back of his head.

"Knock it off. It's not even a full moon yet," she scolded as his cousins snickered at him.

"No, you can't have a yuletide bonfire in the woods. Are you crazy?" Tenten retorted in response to someone's question.

Someone began belting out a song in a low voice. He trailed off as he forgot the rest of the lyrics. Laughter and applause rose in response to his valiant efforts.

Sakura leaned against Kakashi a little.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"Mm-mm," Sakura replied, shaking her head.

Kakashi's arm shifted anyway. She heard him unzip his jacket. And then pulled her so that her back pressed against him. Grabbing either side of his jacket, he wrapped that around her too. Sakura giggled.

"What're your plans for the solstice, Sheriff?" asked Sakura. They watched as the butcher and his son attempted to untangle a length of string lights.

"Throw the yule log on the fire. Eat steak with the dogs. Nothing fancy," Kakashi replied. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Not fancy sounds amazing," sighed Sakura. She felt like she had had a lifetime's worth of champagne fountains and gold leaf cocktails. Kakashi chuckled. It tickled against her spine.

"Well, you're welcome to join us. I'm sure the dogs won't mind," he told her.

"What're you talking about? We're all going to Sakura's, Sheriff," Ino suddenly said as she walked past them to get a fresh carafe of cider.

Kakashi twisted around to look at Ino. That made Sakura swivel too. Which was fine by her.

"Huh?" Sakura and Kakashi said in unison.

"You're new in town, Sakura. Your house is in the need of the **most** yuletide blessings," scolded Ino.

"That's true. A yuletide celebration invites good luck into your house for the whole year. I'm in," Tenten agreed.

"Kiba, you can come if you bring your mom's roast beef!" Ino called.

"What? I can't hear you!" shouted Kiba in return.

"Cool. It's decided," Ino said, turning to Sakura with a wink.

* * *

On the day of the winter solstice, Ino showed up to Sakura's house. She carried a huge cardboard box filled with greenery. Tenten trailed behind her with a second box. And then Hana entered carrying paper bags bursting with food.

They spent the morning decorating Sakura's house between sips of the town's best coffee. Ino had even packed freshly-baked muffins sprinkled with vanilla sugar. They hung mistletoe above the door to invite in good fortune and positive emotions. They draped holly and garlands of evergreen from the windows and bannisters. Ino hung a huge wreath interwoven with ivy and holly from the front door. The house was bustling with voices and laughter. It felt a little strange, but Sakura didn't hate it.

The men began to trickle in throughout the afternoon. Kiba showed up first, bearing a foil-covered pan that held his mother's famous roast beef. He grabbed Sakura in a hug from behind, making her yelp. Sakura laughed even as she slapped his arm several times.

"You jerk! You scared the shit out of me!" she scolded. Kiba cackled as he pretended to wince under her weak blows. He let out an actual yelp of pain as Hana smacked him with a tree branch.

"Stop flirting and go bring in some more firewood," Hana ordered.

Kakashi came a little later with plenty of his mulled apple cider. Sakura poked her head out of the house when she heard his car. He waved as he got out of his cruiser. And then he opened the back door. A torrent of dogs poured out of the backseat. At the head of the pack was a tan dog with a red bandana tied around him. Close on his heels was a little pug that huffed and puffed as he struggled to keep up.

Sakura knelt on the gravel, her arms spread wide. Biscuit pounced on her, tail vibrating furiously as he whined and pawed at her. The rest of the dogs arrived and barreled her over. Flat on her back, Sakura giggled as the dogs struggled to receive the most pats and hugs.

The car door shut. Kakashi let out a high-pitched whistle. The dogs parted. Pakkun stubbornly continued licking Sakura's hand. Bull chomped down on the back of Pakkun's collar to drag him out of the way. Sighing, Kakashi offered his hand to Sakura. He pulled her to his feet.

"The dogs are… **really** happy to see you," was all Kakashi could say.

"Just the dogs?" Sakura teased. Kakashi's smile didn't disappear. But it shifted a little. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he pulled her face closer so that he could kiss her forehead.

"I'm one of the dogs too," he reminded her. He gave another kiss to the top of her head before he headed into the house. When he let out a sharp whistle, the dogs followed after him. Only Biscuit lingered. He looked from his retreating brothers to Sakura. His paws shuffling around. Laughing, Sakura scratched between Biscuit's ears.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," she assured him.

Sakura was a little surprised by how well Kakashi's dogs got along with Kiba. Bull, in particular, seemed interested in Kiba, who was happy to roughhouse with the bulldog for a bit. He didn't even complain as Bull drooled on his hand.

When Kiba and Kakashi saw each other, there was a tense moment. Sakura wondered if they would be stupid and do the whole glaring and sniffing routine. Instead, Kiba nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder before he headed into the kitchen. Sakura didn't really understand the shift in their dynamic. She was just thankful that it wouldn't be awkward.

Ino began working her magic in the kitchen. She reheated the roast beef in the oven while Kakashi warmed his cider on the stove. She asked him about his recipe, which Kakashi was happy to explain. Hana joined them to help Ino chop up the ingredients she had brought for a salad.

When someone knocked on the door, everyone looked perplexed. Except for Sakura who went to let the last guest in.

"Sorry I'm so late. Traffic was crazy," Itachi greeted her as he stepped inside. He handed Sakura a bottle of wine. It was expensive brand. He carried another bottle under his arm.

Kiba and Hana exchanged a look. Kakashi and Ino exchanged a look too. And then Kakashi and Kiba glanced at each other. They said nothing. Kakashi went on stirring the cider. Kiba continued pairing forks and knives together.

Dinner was noisy, not just because of the dogs. They crammed into the kitchen, pulling out a couple folding chairs to squeeze everyone in. Tenten uncorked the wine Itachi had brought, pouring the first generous glass for Sakura. Pakkun wandered over a few times to give his best pleading eyes.

"I fed him before we got here. Don't let him fool you," Kakashi warned.

Sakura still snuck him a tiny bit of roast beef before she shooed him away.

Sakura's worries about it being an awkward night were for nothing. There was plenty to laugh about. Especially because they started off by recounting how Sakura had called Itachi a dildo. Tenten and Hana cackled as Itachi and Sakura took turns explaining their sides of the story. And by the end of it, Sakura was laughing the hardest.

Everyone had seconds and then thirds of dinner. The rosemary bread Ino had brought disappeared without a single crumb left. And the huge hunk of roast beef was gone too.

Patting their overly-full stomachs, they slowly got to their feet to help clear the table. And then they moved to the living room, popping open more wine and a couple beers. Kiba tossed another log into the fire, poking around to make sure everything was distributed properly.

Hana settled on one end of the sofa. Kiba sat next to her. Itachi sat to his left.

Sakura was happy to plop down on the rug. Biscuit wandered over to her. He didn't seem to need anything in particular. He just turned around a few times before he curled up on the rug, pressed against her thigh. The rest of the dogs were piled up in the kitchen, snoozing on the warm path of floor in front of the fridge. The exception was Shiba, who laid in front of the front door, like a snoring doormat.

"Sakura's like the dog whisperer. These kids love her so much," Hana remarked.

"It's good to be popular," replied Sakura. They chuckled.

Ino joined them, one of Sakura's trays laden with desserts. And even as they all complained that they were too full, they all picked at the fruits and the cookies dusted with powdered sugar. Itachi, who hadn't eaten much during dinner, devoured handfuls of pomegranate seeds.

Kakashi was last. He handed everyone mugs of warm cider. He also gave Sakura the wine she had forgotten at the dinner table. She raised it to him.

"My hero," she declared. Kakashi smiled before he sat near the fireplace. He stretched his arms over his head.

"Well. Guess we don't have to eat until next winter," he declared. He rubbed his stomach.

"Seriously. Time to hibernate," sighed Ino. She leaned back on her hands.

There was a buzz from somewhere near them. But it was muffled. Hana felt the vibration near her foot. When she shifted it, she found that it was Sakura's phone.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that was there," Sakura apologized. Kiba picked it up. He held it out to her. Sakura cringed as she tried to reach forward. She gave up, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm too full. Could you read it to me, Kiba?" she requested instead.

Kiba unlocked her phone. The text message popped up right away.

"Fuck you, Bunny."

"What?" Ino demanded. "Who's that from? Who would say that to Sakura?" She seemed livid that someone would dare to curse at Sakura. But Sakura already had a good idea who it was.

"That's what the text says. 'Fuck you, Bunny'. Oh hold on. He's typing," Kiba read.

"Is his name just a bunch of middle finger emojis and puking faces?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah. Wait. He said, 'They dropped my ad campaign. It's all over the news'," Kiba recited in a flat voice. Itachi leaned over to read over his shoulder. And then he pulled his phone out. He typed out a few words and began scrolling through the results. Ino looked at her phone too.

"Sounds serious. You have any idea what he's talking about?" Hana mused.

"Wait. Does this have to do with…?" Kakashi trailed off, too polite to point at Itachi. Kiba pointed at Itachi anyway.

"That asshole that stole Sakura's song," Kiba supplied.

Ino held up her phone. The article on screen said, 'Killer Bee Exposed: Plagiarism. Loses Sponsorships."

"It's probably just rumors. All that tabloid news is fake anyway," Tenten scoffed. Ino shook her head as she continued scrolling. She pulled up several more articles with similar titles.

"No… I got an email from my bosses. We dropped him," Itachi declared.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"In light of the serious allegations against Killer Bee, we have decided to cease production of the current project. This does not reflect the values and vision of our company. We cannot, in good faith, support an artist that poses the hard work of others as his own," Itachi read.

"I thought you just told him to keep it. That you wouldn't do anything," Itachi then said, looking up at Sakura.

"I'm confused," Kiba declared, rubbing his temple. He leaned forward a little further this time. He tossed Sakura her phone. She just barely managed to catch it between her fingertips.

"Me too," Sakura said.

She checked her emails. There were several messages. That was normal. But in particular, an email from one sender caught her eye. The subject read, "Taken care of". She pressed on it.

 _I'm back from Spain. We should talk. I'll come to you._

 _P.S. I told you that I've always got your back._

Sakura gulped down what was left in her wine glass. She hissed out a long sigh between her teeth.

"Of course," she muttered, getting to her feet. She headed to the kitchen.

'Which one of you assholes, snitched?' she texted the group chat. She filled her wine glass as she waited.

There was a pause. A few bubbles popped up and then faded.

'My bad. He scares me,' replied Hidan.

'You suck,' Sakura replied.

'Go die,' Kakuzu agreed.

'Hidan, u fuck,' Temari contributed.

Sakura turned to face the people sitting in her living room. They were all staring at her. Kakashi was already on his feet. Kiba saw this and got to his feet too.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Sakura found Itachi. Stared directly into his eyes as she took a long sip of wine. As she lowered her glass, she pointed at him.

"Remember how I said you don't ever want to meet a real siren?" she asked him. Itachi nodded.

"Well… Merry Christmas," Sakura declared.

* * *

 **Winter [end]**


	13. Spring: 1

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 1

The snow began to melt towards the end of February. The nights were still bitterly cold and the trees were still barren. Icicles hung from the edges of the roof. Sakura could hear Kiba knocking them down outside as she stirred the soup in a lazy figure eight. There was a knock on the window. Sakura looked up in time to see Kiba waving at her before he went back to work.

She rubbed her ankle with her foot. Leaned her hip against the counter. When the soup began to bubble, she turned the heat down.

A few minutes later, she heard Kiba stamping on the steps out back. He huffed and puffed as he stamped over the threshold.

"Alright. I checked the gutters too. Unless you decide to blow up your house, you should be good for a while," Kiba declared. He stepped out of his boots before he walked over to her. He had been on the receiving end of more than one scolding for tracking mud into the house. Leaning over her shoulder, he took a few sniffs of the soup simmering on the burner.

"Smells good," he commented.

"If you can sit still for like… ten minutes, you're welcome to have some," Sakura offered.

Kiba turned his head and nuzzled against the top of her head. She let him. For about three seconds. Before she whacked his arm with the ladle.

"Hey. Wolf brain," she reminded him.

"The deal was no licking. I'm being good," Kiba replied, his voice bordering on a whine. He rubbed his cheek against her for another moment before he pulled away. He reached past her to snatch a stray piece of chicken breast off the cutting board. He grinned as he gobbled it down.

"Besides, I can't stay. Gotta hit the road before it gets too dark," Kiba reminded her.

Sakura turned around to look over the poster next to the refrigerator. It had been Kiba's yuletide gift to her. It laid out all the lunar cycles of the new year, along with the flowers that came into season during each month. It was nice that she didn't have to pull out her phone every time she tried to figure out when the weres would be busy.

"So, basically, this is like some kind of werewolf playdate?" Sakura asked.

Kiba wrinkled his nose as he thought. He had explained to her that he was driving his nephews out to meet up with some of the other packs in the area. It was good opportunity for the pups to learn how to socialize with their kind. And it was nice to rub elbows with the other weres. There was less fighting if the different packs already knew each other.

"…. kinda. I guess," Kiba relented. He rubbed the back of his neck. And he stood there, shuffling his feet and avoiding her gaze. It couldn't have been more obvious that he wanted something.

"What?"

Kiba stretched his arms out to the sides. "Can I get a hug for good luck?"

Sakura stared at him.

"Please?"

She set the ladle down. "Alright, you goof."

Kiba swept her up into his arms, hugging her against his chest. Her feet left the floor, which she had grown to accept as sort of inevitable. He nuzzled her cheeks and temples, snuffling so hard that he sounded a little like Pakkun. Sakura tolerated this for a few seconds. When her patience ran out, she bit the tip of his nose. Kiba laughed.

"Alright. You've got all the luck you need. Put me down," she told him.

Kiba did. Because he had learned that after biting was one of her pinches. And those were surprisingly painful.

"We'll be back in a week," he said.

"Be good," she responded.

She stood in the doorway, watching him as he got into his truck. His shoulders rose to his ears as he gave an exaggerated shiver. And then he rubbed his hands up and down his arms before pointing at the house. Sakura leaned against the doorway. Stuck her tongue out at him in defiance. Kiba made a face at her. He hurried to shift the truck into gear to back out of the driveway. He raised his hand in greeting before he headed down the street.

* * *

Sakura drove up to Empire City about once a week. Kakuzu always remarked on how much money she was spending on gas and tolls.

"You offering to pay?" Sakura demanded, holding out her hand. Kakuzu looked from her hand to her face. And then responded by slowly giving her the middle finger. They snorted together.

"You can't be this cranky. Not when I've got this for you," Sakura then said, hitting the spacebar. A syncopated synth began beeping out of the speakers. Followed by an electric piano. And then came her signature sound: _D-J Bunny_ in an echoing voice.

Despite his glare, Kakuzu began bobbing his head along to the beat.

The door opened. Temari's head popped in, also bouncing up and down in time to the music. She flashed Sakura a thumb's up. Sakura blew her a kiss in response.

When she visited Madara to play the track, his head remained quite still. He sat in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded across his chest. But when the second verse hit, the bass thrummed low. Madara gave a couple nods. He made an 'ok' sign with his right hand before recrossing his arms.

"I like this. Can I have it?" Madara asked once the song ended.

"Give me 6%," Sakura requested.

"4."

" **6**."

"….5% and your usual up front," Madara negotiated. He held his hand out. Sakura clucked her tongue, pointing at his gloves. Heaving a sigh, Madara peeled his right glove off to reveal his clawed fingers. His skin darkened toward the tips, almost like he had dipped them into ink.

Sakura reached across the desk to shake his hand. His palm was hot. Madara flashed a smile, eyes glowing bright red for a second before they faded back to black. His hand turned cool again.

"For a demon, you're pretty shitty at making deals, boss," Sakura teased as their hands pulled apart. Madara ignored the jab as he hit the spacebar to replay the song. His foot tapped along to the beat. Polished Italian leather against polished tile. He pulled his glove back on.

Sakura tilted her head as she looked him over. Madara was handsome. Anyone with eyes could see that. It baffled her why he wasn't modeling or acting. A face like that would get him far. So she asked him. Madara was always an open book.

"Why am I doing this? Think carefully, darling," answered Madara. He pointed above him, at the lines of gold and platinum records that hung in black frames.

"Think of how many songs we've released. Think of all the concerts. Think of all the desire that generates. I'm feasting every day," he pointed out. And then he patted his flat stomach.

"Yeah, but people go crazy over movie stars too," Sakura protested. Madara wagged his gloved finger.

"Something about music drives people insane. The lust it generates…. well… you don't look this good after 1000 without a healthy supply of sexual energy. I'm bathing in it every day, Bunny," Madara spelled out. And he patted his smooth cheek as he spoke.

"Swimming in that good, good incubus botox?"

"If you want to be inelegant about it, yes," replied Madara, head still bobbing.

"Plus, you've got a bunch of half-sirens making all those songs for you," Sakura mused, mostly to herself. Madara winked at her. His tail curled over his shoulder, smooth and pointed at the tip.

"6%," Sakura tried again.

Madara laughed, throwing his head back. "You little devil, you."

Her new track had put Madara in a particularly generous mood. He bought dinner for her and the other producers. Kakuzu, of course, ordered the filet mignon and lobster combo, shameless as ever. They chatted and laughed in the fancy restaurant. When they parted ways, Sakura drove Temari back to her apartment in the west end of the city. Temari fumbled for her keys in her purse as Sakura parked out front.

"Thanks, Bunny," Temari said.

"Yeah. Of course, Tem."

Temari opened up the car door, planted one foot on the sidewalk. And then she paused. Turning her head back to Sakura, she glanced around. In a low voice, Temari asked, "Any word from…. you know?"

"Who, Voldemort?" Sakura retorted. Temari squinted at her.

"No, Tem. No word. He'll show when he shows," sighed Sakura.

Temari grimaced. "I don't envy you, girl. He's a mess. A hot mess…. but a mess," Temari declared. And then she got out of the car. As Temari shut the door, Sakura lowered the window. She leaned over to peek out at her friend. It amazed Sakura how Temari managed to stand in those ridiculous heels sober, much less drunk.

"Seriously…. **hot** mess," added Temari.

"Good night, Tem," was all Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura lingered to watch Temari scan her keycard to get into the building before she drove off.

The only alcohol she'd had all night was a sip of Madara's sangria. Her head felt clear as she pulled onto the highway. She turned the radio up a little louder before she switched lanes. The heater thrummed at full blast against the cold night. The bright green signs that announced each exit rushed past. The numbers grew lower and lower as she drifted farther from the city.

By now, her body knew exactly when to get off the highway. She knew how to navigate those dark, winding roads. And it almost didn't surprise her when she glimpsed a shadow in her side view mirror as she drove into town. It followed her as she made a left turn. It paced back and forth on the sidewalk as she pulled into the driveway. Her tires crackled over the gravel.

"Hey, Sheriff," Sakura greeted him as she got out of her car. She locked it before she crunched up the path to her front porch. Keys jangled together as she unlocked the screen door. Kakashi only stayed long enough to watch her lock the patio door behind her. He had nagged her about doing so on more than one occasion. It still didn't make much sense to her, since she always locked the inner door. But he seemed to think it was important.

Sakura glimpsed the grim running down the road, deeper into the woods near her house. She knew that he would do a loop of the whole town. It was the last thing he did before heading home each night.

It was barely past 10. But for some reason, she felt exhausted. She sat on top of the closed toilet lid as she scrubbed eyeliner and foundation off her face. She rubbed lavender lotion onto her arms as she waited for water to boil for her chamomile tea. And she fell asleep before she managed to finish her drink.

When she woke, there was a brief moment of panic that she had slept the entire day away. Because it was dark outside. But, as she squinted through the blinds, she realized that it was just very overcast. Rain began to pour down on Old Pines about an hour later. She listened to the water drip off the roof, dribbling out of the gutter and onto the street. She climbed up to the loft, just to hear better. And then she set her metronome to match the tempo of the rain, lying on the rug as she soaked in the sounds.

When noon rolled around, her stomach began to growl. There was food in the fridge, but none of it seemed particularly appealing at the moment. Sakura threw her raincoat on before running to her car. Ino's cafe glowed in the dreary rain. Gerbera daisies had begun to bloom all around the front of the shop. A startling pop of color against the still-brown grass.

The wind chimes clanged together as Sakura hurried into the cafe. She nearly ran into someone carrying a plastic cup.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry!" Sakura yelped, her boots squeaking to a stop.

Itachi held his strawberry smoothie high above his head. In his right hand was a light blue box with the logo of Ino's cafe. He was all dressed up in a black suit and a camel coat.

"Hi," Sakura greeted him.

"Hi." He copied her tone. And then he smiled at her. Eyes lighting up.

"Haven't seen you around lately. I guess you've been busy," Itachi then said. He moved to the side as another customer made her way out of the cafe.

"Yeah. You know. Writing songs. Although, you're not getting anywhere near my new notebook," Sakura joked. His smile faded.

"Seriously, I'm so-"

Sakura put her hand on his arm. "Hey. Relax. I'm kidding."

For a moment, she worried. Because his eyes unfocused a little. As she watched, he blinked a few times, shaking his head a little. When his eyes opened again, they were clear and bright. She felt a little proud of him.

"Oh, I meant to text you. Do you like cheese and wine?" Itachi inquired.

"I don't know. Do fish like to swim?" she replied. Itachi didn't answer right away. His forehead wrinkled a little as he seriously considered her answer.

"Well…. they kind of have to… to not die, right?" he responded after some thought.

Laughing, Sakura nudged his arm. "Good point. I _like_ wine and cheese, okay?"

"Big tech company is throwing a cheese and wine fundraiser. Do you want to be my plus one?" Itachi asked. Sakura could feel Ino's stare sizzling into the back of her head as the fairy, undoubtedly, strained to hear her answer.

"Hm… I don't know. That sounds…. boring," Sakura hedged. A fundraiser was just a bunch of stuffy rich people in expensive jewelry pretending to care about whatever charity they were donating to. Madara had made her go to precisely two with him before she had threatened to revolt.

To her surprise, Itachi nodded. "Oh yeah. It's super boring."

Sakura stared at him.

"Well, if you're there, that'll be at least one person with a real personality that I can talk to. It's really to keep me sane. And free wine and cheese for you. My company's paying," Itachi explained. He took a sip of his smoothie.

"It's a heated rooftop bar. If the wine sucks, there's an open bar," he added, reading the hesitation in her face.

"I'm in," she said right away. Itachi chuckled.

Sakura mimed typing with her thumbs. "Text me details or I'll forget," she told him. Itachi nodded. And then glanced down at his watch. The apology was already in his eyes as he looked back up at her.

"You look busy. Go," she urged. Itachi nodded. She gave a light push to his chest before she moved past him. To where Ino stood at the counter. Ino's eyes glittered as they darted from Itachi to Sakura. She held an iced coffee out to Sakura.

"Hel-loooo, Miss Popular," Ino teased. Sakura shrugged. She took a long slurp of her drink.

Itachi held the door for someone on his way out. Ino and Sakura's eyes were drawn to the noise. Just in time to see Kakashi walk into the cafe. Two dogs trailed after him, each wearing a tiny red poncho. A squeal rose up Sakura's throat. The dogs noticed her before Kakashi did. Biscuit's tail began wagging back and forth, slapping Kakashi's thigh with fury. Bull's butt just sort of vibrated as his stubby tail moved too.

"Got you, Sheriff," Ino called out as she went to make his coffee.

"Thanks, Ino," Kakashi said in response.

And then he smiled at Sakura. "Hey." He held an arm out to her. Her greeting hug was light because there was still water dripping off his jacket. And then she bent to give the appropriate pets and baby talk to Bull and Biscuit.

"Hey. Keep your muddy feet off her," Kakashi scolded when Biscuit tried to paw at her legs.

"Kakashi, why don't you just buy them little rain boots? I think you can get them for like… 10 bucks," Sakura suggested. And Kakashi gaped at her for a long moment before he shut his mouth. Then, in a low, conspiring voice, he asked, "They make those?"

Ino nearly sloshed hot coffee all over herself as she burst into laughter.

* * *

Life was peaceful. Almost mundane as March crept in. The cold seemed reluctant to go, like a houseguest that lingered too long after a party had clearly ended. The pine trees shed the white coat of snow they had worn for most of the season. And the last bits of snow pushed to the sides of the roads finally melted into dirty puddles.

Sakura leaned against the window in Ino's cafe. She gnawed on a straw as she stared at her laptop screen. Ino dropped off another ice coffee that she hadn't ordered. And then Ino's weight leaned against her shoulder.

"You look annoyed," commented Ino.

"I hate writing lyrics," Sakura grumbled.

"Not your strong suit, huh?" Ino guessed.

"Mm."

Ino rested the tray against her hip. "Well… good luck, I guess."

"Mm," Sakura said again.

After making little progress, Sakura shut her laptop. Sighing loudly, she got to her feet. She had hoped that moving to somewhere new would shake things up. Kickstart her brain. All she had managed to do was drain her computer battery.

"Nothing?" asked Ino as Sakura approached the counter. Sakura stuffed some bills into the tip jar, ignoring Ino's glare.

"Go take a nap. You're exhausted," Ino urged her. And then she pushed off the counter. A few seconds later, the cafe door opened. A customer walked inside.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura called. Ino's hand rose from behind the espresso machine. Then there was a loud whir as the machine began foaming milk.

Sakura walked outside. Her laptop secured inside her backpack. The ground was still busy soaking up the melted snow in many parts of town. Her boots did a good job of navigating through the muddiest patches. Hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket, Sakura began the short walk home. Even the thin sunlight that poked out through the clouds was welcome after months of grey, snowy days.

She had walked a lot when she lived in Empire City too. More out of necessity than anything. Because parking was expensive and almost impossible to find during certain times of the day. But Sakura liked walking. It gave her time to think in a way that driving didn't. Plus the wind helped clear her mind, even as her cheeks began to turn cold.

As Sakura turned the corner onto her street, she squinted. There was a black car parked across the street from her house. She had seen it too many times not to recognize it. Her heart began to race, even as her steps slowed.

Hidan always joked that Tobirama almost looked like he was a CG character. Like he was a little too good-looking to fit in anywhere. This was a pretty accurate overall description of Tobirama, though.

' _Sharp nose, sharper jaw, and sharpest eyes_ ', Madara always listed in that order.

Tobirama sat on the hood of his car. She recognized his broad shoulders, even from the end of the block. He ran his hand through his hair before he looked around. It was silver, tinged just a little blue. He glanced down at his phone's glowing screen.

Sakura was almost tip-toeing as she neared her house. He still hadn't spotted her. His legs were stretched out in front of him, just the heels of his boots resting on the asphalt. His feet moved back and forth, the tops moving apart and then clicking together. She had the feeling that he had been waiting out there for a while.

She sucked in a deep breath, eyes drifting down as she tried to come up with a plan. It had been such a long time since she had seen him. And even though he had said in his email that he wasn't mad, she couldn't stop herself from worrying. She had sort of stolen his futon. And blocked his number. And not responded to any of his emails.

"Sakura."

Her eyes flew up from the sidewalk. To his face. Her stomach lurched.

He was looking over his shoulder at her. A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Sakura." He said her name again.

His mouth stretched into a grin, revealing his top teeth. Eyes squinting into half-moons. Sakura took a few steps closer. There was a bouquet of lilies sitting on the hood of his car too. Dark pink with the edges of each petal fading to white. Her throat felt clogged.

He got to his feet.

"Tobirama." His name came out as a croak.

He hurried the rest of the way to her.

The inside of her head got a little fuzzy as he wrapped his arms around her. His cologne smelled so good. She took a deep breath, pressing her face to the front of his gray sweater. His leather jacket creaked a little. His hands linked against her lower back. He felt cold.

"I'm sorry. Whatever I said or did. I'm sorry," he said. Rocking them back and forth.

She shook her head. She didn't trust her voice to come out right at all.

"I should've come back faster. I'm sorry," Tobirama added. She loved the way his voice vibrated out through his chest. Into her cheek and ear. Like his voice was flowing through her veins.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh. Hands slipping into his jacket to rest against his chest.

"Are you still mad at me?" he then asked.

Sakura nodded. And Tobirama laughed. His hands rubbed up and down her back.

"I thought so," he chuckled.


	14. Spring: 2

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 2

Rain began to patter against the roof. It was late afternoon. Tobirama's car still sat outside. The lilies sat on the kitchen counter, condensation dotting the outside of the glass. A ring of cool water pooled under the vase. Thunder rumbled not too far off in the distance.

Tobirama's feet stuck out past the bottom of the comforter.

"Your bed is too small," he remarked.

"You're too tall," Sakura replied. She turned onto her side, her back to him. He snorted, stretching his arms above his head. His hand knocked against the blinds, making them rattle against each other. He twisted around to look out the window. The pane blurred as water trickled down the outside.

Sakura stared at the wall, hand under her cheek. She listened to Tobirama grunt as he settled down, feet dangling over the edge of the mattress.

"So… can we talk about what happened?" asked Tobirama, staring up at the ceiling.

"You really wanna do this now?" she inquired.

"Yeah."

She didn't say anything. Even though she could feel him looking at her. Waiting for her response. The water heater rumbled to life. The thunder boomed a little louder. Like the sounds were trying to make up for her silence.

"I'm…" Sakura stopped, breathing out through her nostrils. She curled her arm over her head, hand dangling in front of her face.

Sakura closed her eyes. "It just… it sucks that none of this is real."

"What do you mean?" His voice was suddenly right above her. The mattress wobbled. Her eyes opened. Tobirama was sitting up, leaning over her. His silver necklace dangled from his throat.

She was always surprised by how handsome he was. Long eyelashes. Even the curve of his throat meeting his shoulders was perfect. Like someone had carved a statue just for her and breathed life into it. The cruelty of his beauty astounded her.

"What do you mean it's not real? This is. I promise," he murmured. That shy smile parting his lips as he looked at her. He lifted her arm off her head, raising her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of it.

"This is real, Sakura. I love you," Tobirama said.

The haze returned. Filling her lungs, her eyes, seeping into her skin. It engulfed her like a fog. She could still see the world and she knew what was happening. That didn't stop everything from blurring together until she couldn't see where the sky met the earth. And her eyes were filled with Tobirama. He anchored her to the ground. Fingers lacing between hers. His voice snaking its way between her ribs, curling around her heart.

"What can I do to prove that to you, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura turned on her back to look up at him. She pulled free from his grasp. Used that hand to touch his cheek. Stroking the skin so soft that he didn't even feel real anymore.

"You can't," she told him, "But kiss me anyway."

* * *

By the time Sakura got out of bed, it was already dark. The sun had set and taken the worst of the rain with it. It sprinkled on and off, like the clouds couldn't make up their mind about what to do next. She sympathized.

She dumped some leftovers out of the container and turned on the gas burner. And then she leaned against the counter as she waited for her pumpkin curry to warm. She watched tiny bubbles form on the edges of the coconut milk broth. The heat carried the fragrance up softly at first. Then in waves of spice.

Sakura's thoughts felt scattered. Gathering them up felt like trying to hold on to sand. Things spilling left and right. It didn't feel like… _her_. Because she was always cool, free-spirited. This wasn't how she wanted things to go.

Male sirens were rare. They would probably be considered endangered if there was someone keeping track of that sort of thing. The low birth rates of sirens in general was probably part of it. Unions between sirens and humans seemed to have no trouble producing half-blood sons. But a pureblood mother and father were seldom able to give birth to a son. Some whispered that it was a curse. Others blamed pollution in the air. Pesticides in the food. But no one had a real answer.

Maybe that was why male sirens, somewhere down the evolutionary line, had developed a unique trait. Just as female sirens were irresistible to the average male, male sirens were designed to be irresistible to female sirens. Sakura had grown up knowing this. She'd read it in all the books, heard it in all of the stories and songs. She had never expected to be one of the fools unfortunate enough to cross paths with one though.

"I wanted to sleep some more. But that smells **amazing** ," Tobirama murmured, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't wearing a shirt. And he pressed a long kiss to her shoulder before he peered into the pot.

"What're you thinking about? You look so serious," he said, suddenly smiling when he caught her staring. And her gut wrenched as she realized how much she wanted him. How she could stand there listening to him talk about the most pointless thing. And like a tree, she would be rooted there all day.

She covered her face with her hands. Just so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I can't do this, Tobirama. I just can't," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She could hear him stepping closer. The floorboards creaking. It made her so angry that when he touched her arm, her first instinct was to lean into him. She shook him off.

" **This** , Tobirama. **Us**. Like this. I keep telling you that it won't work. It just can't," she exclaimed. When she finally gathered the courage to look at his face, she regretted it. Because he looked so lost for a moment. He rubbed his face with both his palms.

"Hang on. This… let me put some clothes on first," Tobirama sighed. Hands dropping to his sides, he slunk off in his black boxers. She heard him shuffling around for a while. And when he emerged, he was wearing his black jeans, pulling his sweater over his head. She turned away to turn the stove off. Not like she had much of an appetite anymore.

Sakura heard one of the wooden chairs scrape against the floor.

"Come sit with me, Sakura."

"No," she snapped.

Tobirama sighed.

"I've… no- I don't really get you, Sakura. You asked me for some space. And now you… What do you want? What do I keep doing wrong?" he asked.

"I've said it so many times, Tobirama. I don't know if… **any** of this this is **real** ," Sakura confessed.

Tobirama laughed. But it was an incredulous sound. There was no mocking edge to it.

"You're overthinking things. Siren charm can't force someone to go against their natural feelings. It just amplifies things," he reminded her.

"I KNOW what sirens do, Tobirama. I'm not stupid!" she retorted.

There was a moment of silence.

"But it's still not… **me**. At least… not all of it. I just… I don't feel like I'm me when I'm with you," she added.

"Sakura-"

"And don't tell me that it's fine! Stop trying to make it all okay by saying that you love me! I get it! You love me! Thanks!" Sakura went on. She didn't give him a chance to wriggle his way in. Because once he spun those sweet words around her, she would lose her train of thought again. She didn't even know whether he knew that he was doing it or not. It didn't really matter.

"But you don't even know how I feel! **I** don't even know how I feel! Who cares if you love me? I don't even know what's going on inside my own head!"

She knew her words flew like knives. She wanted them to hurt. Because she needed him to listen. To do more than just hear the sounds coming from her mouth.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she tasted salt on her lips.

"I can't just… turn it off, Sakura. You of all people should know that." His voice was low.

"I know." Sakura closed her eyes as she spoke. So she wouldn't have to see his face when she said her next words.

"You never listen to me. Why don't you **listen** when I tell you that I'm scared?" she added. She hadn't planned to say that. It just sort of tumbled out.

"You're scared? Of me?" Tobirama asked.

She stared at the floor, hands fisting at her sides.

"I would never… do you feel like I'm… manipulating you?" he inquired, his voice growing even softer.

"You're the co-CEO of the company I work for. I lived in one of your apartments. You've got this crazy charm that I literally can't resist. Did I miss anything?" Sakura shot back.

"I asked you to come work for us because you're talented," Tobirama retorted, bristling a little now. "And I subleased that apartment to you because your old apartment was shit."

"That's not the point, Tobirama," she replied.

"Then what is?"

"Just… go, Tobirama," she sighed. She suddenly felt exhausted. This wasn't what she had wanted. She had been so happy to see him. So content to lie in his arms. Part of her wondered whether she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Why? So you can run away to the mountains next? Antarctica?" Tobirama demanded.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make fun of me, Tobirama. I moved out of Empire City because I had to," she snapped.

"You ran away. Instead of just talking to me. And now you want me to leave so you can run away again. If it were me, I-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, Tobirama! You don't get to tell me what you would do. You have **no idea** what it's like for me," Sakura could hear her voice getting louder and louder.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to lie awake at night. With you sleeping next to me after we've had sex. While I try to figure out whether I'm really feeling happy. Or if it's you **making** me feel happy!"

Tobirama blanched.

"Don't tell me what you would do! You don't **have** to do anything! That's why you can say 'I love you' like it's nothing. You can travel to Barcelona and go to fancy clubs. You can do all that while I'm stuck here. Wondering whether the last year of my life has been some stupid trick of evolution to get me to sleep with you!" Her face fell hot as she spat those words at him.

Tobirama was speechless.

Sakura turned her back to him.

"So if you get it, just _leave_ , Tobirama. I just… I can't do this…" she whispered.

She gripped the edge of the counter. Trying to hide how her hands were shaking.

Tobirama let out a long breath. He stood in place for a while. And when he finally moved, it was away from her. She heard him grab his jacket off the hook by the door. Keys jangling when he pulled them out of his pocket. He said nothing to her as he walked out of the house. Door slamming shut behind him.

She felt sick to her stomach as she listened to his car engine roar to life.

Kakashi showed up not too long after. He stamped up the front steps, probably shaking his head about how she hadn't locked the porch door again. And then he knocked on the front door.

"Sakura? It's me," he called.

"Come in," she replied. She wasn't really in the mood for yelling anymore. She was glad that he had such good hearing when he opened the door.

"You know, even if we live in a safe town, you shouldn't leave this open," Kakashi reproached as he stepped inside. He looked around. Found her sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He eyed the vase sitting between her legs. She had taken a scissor and snipped the heads off all the lilies. The petals lay discarded to the side. The scissors she had used were coated in yellow pollen.

"I, uh…" Kakashi paused to clear his throat. "I got a call from a neighbor about a domestic disturbance here. Said that was a lot of yelling."

Sakura snorted. "Can't deny that." And then she looked up at Kakashi. "Although, most of the yelling was me," she confessed.

"I'm guessing the other half of the argument left already," mused Kakashi, eyes darting around once. His ear twitched a little, just like a dog's would, as he listened.

"Yeah. I'm fine, though. He didn't threaten me or anything. It was just loud," Sakura assured him. She rubbed her hands over her face. Pushing the vase to the side, she curled her knees up to her chest.

"But… thanks for checking in anyway. That's nice of you," she added.

"Well… even if we weren't friends, I would've come. Domestic disturbance calls are pretty serious," Kakashi explained. And then he swept his gaze around the cabin. His stare lingered on the crooked coffee table pushed off to the side. Sakura lifted her head to see what he was looking at.

"Oh. That was like that. I was lying by the fire earlier," she told him. Kakashi gave a single nod as he got to his feet. He looked around the rest of the house, peering into the bedroom and the bathroom. He even stuck his head over the edge of the loft to check there. When he clomped down the stairs, he just looked tired.

Kakashi staggered over and sat next to her on the ground. Back pressing to the futon.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

Sakura sniffed. Tears leaked from her eyes. She tried to rub them away with her palm as she nodded.

Kakashi, for obvious reasons, was not convinced. He rested his elbows on his knees, hands linked together. And he stared down at his twiddling thumbs for a while.

"What can I do to help?" he inquired after a while. Still trying to mop up the tears that kept flowing, Sakura couldn't answer. If anything, that made her cry harder. Because Kakashi was so kind. Ridiculously so. And she hated how there was a part of her that wondered whether even that was real.

"I want you to leave," she said. "I just… I need some time to think."

She almost expected Kakashi to refuse. To insist staying since she was so obviously upset. But Kakashi surprised her. He got to his feet without protest.

"I'll check in tomorrow," he promised. His mouth opened, like he was about to say something. And then, shaking his head a little to himself, he turned to head outside. The door shut. And it wasn't with an angry slam. It just… closed. Softly. Gently.

Sakura jerked her chin up. She almost got up to run after him to apologize. Because she wasn't upset with him. But before she could move, she heard his car backing down the driveway. Saw the windows fill with red light as he hit the brakes. And then the red light faded, as did the sound of the cruiser's engine.

Sakura slouched back against futon. A bitter laugh left her mouth. She rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

She was alone. Just like she had wanted. And it sucked.

The tears came again. Not as hard this time. Pressing her face to her knees, she let the tears and snot wet her pajama pants.

It was a while before she heard a tap at the door.

"Go away, Tobirama," she called.

The tap came again. Except, it sounded more like a scratch. And then she heard a high-pitched whine. Mopping her face with her sleeve, Sakura got to her feet. She stumbled to the front door. When she pulled it open, Biscuit was sitting on the porch. He wore a red kerchief wrapped around his neck. And there was something wrapped under the kerchief. Something that reflected light when Biscuit took a few steps forward to greet her.

"Biscuit, what're you doing here?" Sakura wondered, kneeling to greet the dog. Biscuit was unusually still. Normally he would've been jumping all over her. But he gave a pointed look at the lump under his kerchief before he stared up at her with big, black eyes.

Sakura reached under the red fabric. Whatever it was. It was warm. And it was clipped to his collar, which explained why it hadn't just tumbled out. It was wrapped in another kerchief, just like the one Biscuit wore. When Sakura undid the knot, it revealed a thermos. Sakura unscrewed the cap. The smell of cinnamon hit her before she had even opened it all the way. Hot mulled cider.

She lifted her head to search the darkness. There was no sign of Kakashi. She wondered whether he had just sent Biscuit alone. As Sakura got to her feet, Biscuit whined again. He butted his head against her leg.

"What?" she asked.

Biscuit nudged the thermos again. She searched the crumpled kerchief. Between some of the folds, she found a scrap of paper that she had missed.

 _Biscuit's a good listener. Or if you don't feel like talking, he's a pretty good cuddle buddy too. Call if you need anything._

Sniffing, Sakura tucked the note into the pocket of her pants. She glanced down at Biscuit. Who was still watching her very carefully. She scratched between his ears.

"Come inside, baby. Let's get you some water," Sakura murmured. The dog followed her inside.

Sakura slept on the black sofa in the loft that night. Biscuit's head resting on her stomach. His eyes growing sleepy as she stroked his neck and back.

"Hey, Biscuit," Sakura said into the darkness. His collar jingled as his ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"You're real lucky, you know that? I envy you." And then she paused, like she expected him to ask why.

"You've got a nice home. Lots of brothers. You've got a daddy that loves you. And you don't have to worry about stupid stuff like this," she listed. When she glanced down, her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that she could see Biscuit's face. He stared back up at her with those big, wet eyes. And then he let out a soft "boof", as if to say that he was listening. Even though he couldn't understand. She smiled at him.

"You're such a good boy. I wish everyone could be more like you," she cooed.

Biscuit understood 'good boy'. His tail wagged a little. Tongue lolling out as he gave her a big, doggie smile. Sakura bent her neck to kiss the top of his head.

"Alright. Let's got some sleep. Gotta be ready for whatever hot mess tomorrow brings," she declared.


	15. Spring: 3

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 3

Kakashi stopped by in the morning to pick up Biscuit. Sakura answered the door, holding an ice pack to her face. Her eyes were puffy after a night of crying. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Hi," she mumbled, half-hiding behind the doorframe. "Sorry I was kind of a jerk last night," she added.

Kakashi smiled. He held out an ice coffee.

"You weren't a jerk," he assured her.

Sakura's hand curled around the plastic cup. His fingers brushed against hers as he let go. She took a step back into the house to set the coffee and her ice pack on a side table. And then she rejoined Kakashi on the porch.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really wanna stay and chat, but a traffic light went out on Main so I have to play traffic cop for a bit. At least until all the kids are in school," he explained. Which would explain why she could see bright orange cones stuffed into the back of his cruiser.

"Well… it would make you a _really_ bad sheriff if you didn't go," she pointed out.

"It would," he agreed, still sounding just as reluctant. He dropped his hand. It slipped into his pocket instead. Kakashi's eyes searched her face.

"Let's catch up tonight? I've got a pork shoulder in the slow cooker," he suggested.

"A homemade meal sounds really good," she agreed. Kakashi's shoulders relaxed back into the usual slouch.

"What should I bring? I could make a salad. Or pick up dessert," Sakura asked, already wondering what Ino would have for sale today. She stopped talking when she realized that Kakashi was smiling at her. Like he was happy just to stand there and listen to her mumble to herself.

"Go. I'll see you later," Sakura told him. She gave his shoulder a light push.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi held out an arm to her. "Come here."

There was something special about Kakashi's hugs. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, a kiss pressed somewhere to the top of her head. It was dangerous, in a way. Because it made her want to linger there.

"Kakashi," she sighed, tapping on his chest. She felt herself smile when his arms tightened a little. She pulled away to look up into his face.

And there it was again.

For just an instant, his eyes were so sad. She squeezed his cheeks together with one hand.

"Go. I'll be fine," she told him.

Kakashi's teeth closed around her knuckle. Nipping just a little. Not enough to hurt. Not enough to draw blood. Then he was smiling again. He was the Kakashi she knew.

"7?" he suggested. He took a step backwards.

"7," Sakura agreed.

She watched him walk down the stairs, down the gravel path. He cast her a look over his shoulder. She waved him on. And when Biscuit looked back, she waggled her fingers.

He opened the door of his cruiser. Biscuit hopped inside, crossing over to sit in the passenger seat.

"Be good," she said.

"Who're are you talking to?" asked Kakashi. He leaned against the side of his car, waiting for an answer.

"Both of you," Sakura called back.

Once Kakashi drove off, Sakura tried to get some work done. She wasn't particularly behind on anything, but it always felt better to be productive than to mope. But her brain seemed to draw a blank whenever she tried to do anything work-related.

After a couple hours of frustration, Sakura pushed away from her desk. She grabbed her phone and her jacket.

It had finally stopped raining. But the ground was still squishy under her boots. And the air smelled like grass and fresh air- like it always did after a good storm. She peeked into her mailbox. The mailman hadn't been by yet.

She considered going to Ino's cafe. It would be warm inside. Ino would probably be pulling fresh scones out of the oven when she walked in or something equally delicious. The low hum of chatter in the cafe was soothing in its own way.

Pulling her hood over her head, Sakura headed down the sidewalk. Tree roots had grown under the path, displacing parts of the walkway. She paused by the tree, hands in her pockets as she stared up at the bare branches. If she squinted, she could see tiny green buds beginning to form at the ends of the branches.

Her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans.

 _Hey. I've got a weird question._

Sakura blinked a few times. It was from Itachi.

 _Sure_ , she replied.

 _Do you have a record player I could borrow?_

Sakura thought for a moment. _Vintage or modern?_ she typed in response.

Itachi's pulled up in the driveway half an hour later. It was a compact blue car, even smaller than her little red sedan. As he got out of the car, he leaned back inside to grab something from the seat. When he straightened, he spotted her sitting on the steps leading up to the porch. Her chin rested in her palm.

"Hi?" he called out. There were a few records tucked under his arm.

"You got the goods?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

Itachi reached back into the car and retrieved a takeout container. He approached, holding it out. When he was close enough, Sakura sniffed. She could smell the garlic and spices through the lid. It was mouthwatering.

"Why were you sitting outside?" asked Itachi as she got to her feet. He followed her into the house, kicking their muddy shoes off on the patio.

"I like how it smells after it rains," she replied.

Sakura dug into the spicy chicken and the still-steaming jasmine rice. Itachi leaned against the table as he watched her eat. After her fourth bite, Sakura lowered her fork.

"You know, the point of this was for us to both eat," she told him. She speared a piece of chicken on the end of her fork. When she held it out to him, he wrinkled his nose. Sakura lowered her fork.

"So…just fruit?" she inquired.

"And vegetables. I'm vegetarian," Itachi added.

"Oh." She popped the chicken in her mouth. She thought as she chewed. "Is that a _you_ thing or a vampire thing?" she then wondered.

Itachi chuckled. He leaned his elbow on the table. "It's a my-kind-of-vampire thing, I guess," he replied. Sakura nodded. She nudged a piece of baby corn around the styrofoam box. She stole glances at him as she finished her lunch. But he caught her as she struggled with a piece of slippery mushroom. His eyebrows rose.

"I don't know much about you. I'm just… curious," she admitted. And then she speared the mushroom on her fork. "Nosy, maybe."

"Curious and nosy are two different things," Itachi protested. Sakura smiled a little.

Itachi tapped his fingers against the tabletop as he thought. And then he tilted his head. "Tell you what, it's easier if you just tell me what you know. I'll fill in the gaps for you," he offered.

Sakura bit her lip as she nodded.

"Okay. Well… there's… _two_ types of vampires?" she began. Itachi nodded a few times to encourage her.

"There's the Sanguine. That's, like, Count Dracula, right?"

Itachi nodded again.

"And there's the… I know there's other names for this, but I can't remember it," sighed Sakura. And then she added, "Sorry."

"It's not a _sin_ not to know something," replied Itachi. And then he leaned back in his chair. It creaked.

"The Sanguine vampire that you're thinking of, those are called hematophages. And the Tropical vampires are nectarivores," he laid out for her. When he spotted the look on her face, he laughed. "Yeah. Kind of a mouthful. I know."

"But hematophages are super rare nowadays, aren't they?" Sakura recalled reading in an article somewhere.

Itachi's lips curled up. But it wasn't really a smile. "Yeah. They were hunted to the brink of extinction by humans. Kind of karma, in my opinion."

There was something bitter that lingered after his words. Sakura lowered her fork. She pushed her food to the side. Folding her hands on top of the table. Waiting.

"Well… nectarivores like me… they've always been considered… less than those that drink blood. We're not as strong and we don't live as long. So my kind wasn't treated very kindly," admitted Itachi.

"That's awful," Sakura sighed.

"Humans are wrong about… most things when it comes to supes. But they were damn good at hunting down vampires. So when most of the Sanguine vampires were gone, my kind were able to come out of hiding."

"Does that make you sad?" asked Sakura.

"Yes and no. My family's mostly nectarivores but… we're mixed somewhere up there. So… it complicates things," he said, shrugging.

"Oh."

Sakura fell silent.

She watched as Itachi picked up her fork. He speared the last piece of chicken on the end and held it in front of her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth to let him feed her. Itachi placed the fork back in the takeout container.

"But never mind that. Let's get down to business," he declared. Sakura smirked at him as she chewed.

"To defeat the Huns?" she teased.

Sakura washed her hands. And then she made Itachi wash his before she led him up to the loft. He didn't seem to know where to look. That seemed like the usual reaction for people who came up here for the first time. In the end, his eyes settled on the glowing neon sign above her desk.

"Let's see…" she mused. She headed to the industrial shelf on the left side of the loft. Itachi lingered at the top of the stairs. Sakura shifted her drumstick case to the side. When she found nothing, she crouched to shift her guitar. She found the hard box buried in the back.

"Aha!" she declared.

Sakura picked up the box with both arms. She brought it near the coffee table, setting it on the rug.

"And there's also…" she mused, rubbing her hands together. Itachi crouched beside the box and flipped the latch open. A whistle left his lips as he peered inside.

"That's a beauty," he declared, staring down at the record player. It was completely black with a thin strip of cyan running around the base.

"Yeah. It's pretty. But it hums a little. It's not awful though," Sakura replied over her shoulder.

Itachi lifted his chin to watch her. She crouched next to the huge bookshelf next to her desk. She opened up the cabinet doors at the bottom. Itachi's jaw dropped.

"I've got a Marantz. But the Clearaudio has the best sound quality, in my opinion. The Debut Carbon is decent too," she said, pointing to each one. They were lined up on the shelves, in different shapes and sizes.

"Why do you have this many record players?" questioned Itachi. Sakura got to her feet. And then she thought it over.

"…Huh. I don't know. I guess… I just… like collecting things," she replied.

They spent the better part of the afternoon playing records on the different players. And when Itachi had run out of records, Sakura pointed out her collection, which took up an entire shelf. The vinyls ranged from soul to 50s rock. She had several modern albums too.

Itachi picked a sleeve off the shelf and her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I sampled that one in a song not too long ago," she told him.

Itachi looked at her. "…Can I hear that?"

Sakura spun in her chair. She clicked her mouse to wake her computer up. It took her a few seconds to find the right file. But before she played it, she whirled back around to point at him. Itachi drew an X over his heart with his pointer finger.

"I promise not to accidentally leak this to your rivals," he assured her.

"Copycat," she corrected.

"To your copycats," Itachi amended.

After a while, Sakura mentioned that she had plans soon. Itachi headed home, the cheapest record player held in his arms. It was packed up in a sturdy case. But he still treated it like it was a delicate basket of sleeping kittens.

"I'll get this back to you as soon as I get mine fixed," Itachi promised as she walked him to the door.

"It's no rush," Sakura told him for what felt like the millionth time. Halfway down the steps, Itachi turned to look at her.

"Oh. And don't forget about the fundraiser next week. You asked me to remind you," Itachi added.

"What kind of person throws a fundraiser on a Tuesday night?" Sakura grumbled.

"The kind of people who don't have to wake up for a 9-5 the next day," snorted Itachi. That made Sakura laugh. She waved as he ducked into his car.

* * *

Sakura could smell something amazing outside Kakashi's house when she arrived a couple hours later. The dogs were lined up in the window when she parked her car. As she stepped out, Pakkun spotted her and began howling. Bouncing up and down. This sent the other dogs into a frenzy as they began yapping too.

She stepped up the path, aluminum tray balanced in her arms. The front door was open. Just the glass storm door kept all the dogs contained. And they crowded around, obscuring the welcome mat. Biscuit's nose was pressed up against the glass.

"Hey, you lil stinkers, I'm not coming in if you're acting rowdy," Sakura scolded.

Biscuit began licking the door.

"Sit!" Sakura ordered.

Bull sat on top of Pakkun. Shiba sat on top of Kakashi's shoe. Biscuit settled down too, still staring up at her with big, wet eyes. Once the dogs had settled, Sakura opened the storm door to step inside. As soon as the door swung shut, the dogs swarmed her. Tails slapping each other as they each tried to get as close to her as possible.

Kakashi leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen. He watched her attempt to wade through the small sea of dogs.

"Kakashi," Sakura sighed when she finally noticed him.

Kakashi chuckled. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, Kakashi gave a high-pitched whistle. The dogs dispersed, ears twitching as they looked at him.

"Thanks," she said. She crossed the living room. He peeled back the corner of the foil covering the tray.

"Biscuits?" he asked.

And then they started when something bumped into their legs. It was Biscuit, who had padded over at the sound of his name. They laughed. Kakashi leaned down to rub between his ears.

"Whatever happened to salad?" commented Kakashi, taking the tray from her.

"Biscuits can be a salad. It's like a flour and butter salad that you toss in an oven," Sakura sniffed. She reached down to lift Pakkun into her arms. "Isn't that right, Pakkun?" she asked him. The pug responded by licking her nose.

Kakashi's roast pork was amazing. The kind of melt-in-your-mouth deliciousness that she had only thought existed in the restaurants she saw on Instagram. They helped themselves to seconds and thirds. And Sakura ended up lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Pakkun lounging in her lap while Biscuit snuggled against her side. Sakura rubbed her stomach.

"You know, it's days like this that I'm glad for stretchy clothes," Sakura told Kakashi as he walked into the room. Sticking her thumb into the waistband of her pants, she tugged. The elastic snapped against her skin.

Kakashi settled on the floor beside her. Shiba wormed under his hand, demanding a good scratching. Kakashi obliged. But as he did, he also glanced over at Sakura. And the weirdest look flickered across his face.

"What?" she said, wondering if she had smeared something on her face. She rubbed at the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing," Kakashi responded, shaking his head a little.

"Tell me," Sakura insisted.

"It's not important," Kakashi deflected.

Forehead wrinkling, Sakura sat up. She jiggled her leg. Pakkun hopped off, shaking his head until his collar jingled. She scooted closer to Kakashi.

"Are you saying that your opinions aren't important? I will fight you, Sheriff. How dare you talk that way about Kakashi in front of me, Kakashi?" she scolded jokingly. But something in Kakashi's expression softened when she said that.

"You have to swear not to laugh at me. Because it's cringeworthy," he warned her.

All joking disappeared from her face. She rested her hand on his knee as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah. Okay," she agreed.

"I was just thinking that… the house feels… right when you're here. Kind of weird, I know," Kakashi confessed.

Sakura shook her head.

"Not weird at all. Sweet," she told him instead. She moved her hand to rest on top of his. He flipped his hand over, lacing his fingers through hers. She squeezed a little, smiling again.

* * *

The weekend passed in a blur. Then it was Monday, and Sakura was walking into the office, coffee in one hand. She poked her head into the smaller studio to wave at Temari. But someone was in the recording booth, so Sakura left without striking up a conversation.

'Sorry,' she mouthed to Temari, who just waved in return.

"Hey. There you are," Hidan said as she stepped back into the hallway. When he came closer, she punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Fuck! Ow!" he complained. She punched him again.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Hidan exclaimed, trying to dodge her fists. He didn't have to ask why.

"You asshole!" Sakura retorted. She managed to seize his arm, pinching the skin between her fingers. He let out a silent howl of pain, rubbing his palm up and down his bicep.

"Okay, I feel a little better now," she declared.

"Fuckin' fantastic," muttered Hidan.

"Your fault for snitching. Why'd you tell Tobirama where I live, you jerk?" Sakura demanded. Hidan continued rubbing his arm.

"He said he wanted to talk to you. Figure things out. And plus, he's the boss. Co-boss. Whatever," muttered Hidan. But then his eyes widened. His head whipped around so that he was staring at her again.

"By the way, they're both in a meeting right now. The door's locked and they look super serious," Hidan told her, almost whispering. Which was a feat for Hidan, who was usually bordering on a yell or already yelling.

"Maybe they're talking about money," Sakura guessed, shrugging.

Hidan shook his head. "Nah. It's… well I dunno…"

"Great. You're absolutely useless, Hidan. Thanks," she snorted.

Hidan put his arm over her shoulders. She considered pinching him again until he spoke.

"Like I can't hear what they're saying, but Madara looked mad," whispered Hidan.

Tobirama always looked mad. That was practically his trademark. But Madara was always smiling. Or at the very least, looking smug. In fact, Sakura had never been on the receiving end of Madara's anger before. She planned to keep it that way.

Sakura was quiet as she thought.

"Should we go spy on them? I'm better at lip-reading than you are," she suggested. Hidan nodded. Arms slung over each other's shoulders, they crept down the hall, towards the elevators.


	16. Spring: 4

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 4

As Old Pines continued to thaw, green crept back over the town's limits. Little shoots began poking up all over the yard. The hard little buds that formed at the tips of branches began to swell and open. And Sakura knew that spring was really here when she spotted bees hovering over the early flowers scattered around town.

The welcome mat she had used during the winter was crusted with salt and dried mud. A thorough scrub and washing did little to help. She headed to the home improvement store just outside town. And in the parking lot, she spotted Kiba carrying a stack of huge plastic totes.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. Sakura watched as he ran to his truck to dump his purchases in the back. And then he sprinted over to sweep her up in his arms.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Hi, Kiba," she replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Avoiding me again?" asked Sakura.

He began shaking his head, which shook her too. She slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry," Kiba said, lowering her back down to the ground, "But no way! I've just been swamped with work lately." His eyes lit up as he glanced back at his truck.

"Actually, it's not too busy right now. Let's run away and have a quick brunch?" he suggested, checking his watch.

"…You're the boss, Kiba. You shouldn't be playing hooky," she pointed out.

Thumbs slipping into the loops of his belt, Kiba smiled. "Why? You gonna rat me out? And turn down eggs benedict?" he asked.

"Hell no. Let me buy my stuff and let's go eat," Sakura agreed, hooking her arm through his.

* * *

The cheese and wine fundraiser was a dull affair. That didn't surprise Sakura at all. Itachi had sort of guaranteed that.

At least Itachi looked sharp in his navy blue suit. He was fiddling with his tie when he picked her up at the salon. One of the assistants at the salon whispered that her date was here.

"He's good looking, Bunny," she reported.

Sakura winked at her. "Wouldn't be my date if he wasn't," Sakura whispered in response. They giggled.

Sakura entered the waiting room and caught Itachi tugging at his teal tie. There were light purple flowers scattered across the fabric.

"That's heinous," Sakura told him. He froze mid-tug, elbow still up in the air.

"Hey, Hinata, what do you have that goes with a navy suit?" Sakura called over her shoulder. In the distance, she heard Hinata yell back, "Be right there!"

Sakura crossed the room to grasp his tie. She began undoing the knot, the silk swishing against itself.

"Hi," Itachi said.

Sakura paused. She looked up into his eyes. He wasn't charmed. His gaze was alert. In fact, he looked a little shocked.

"Hi," she replied as she continued working on his tie. She managed to smooth it out. With one deft tug, she pulled the tie out from under the collar of his shirt. She folded it before tucking it into the pocket of his jacket.

"You look… wow…" Itachi trailed off.

Sakura glanced at his face again. Her expression warmed. "Thank you. And you will too… in a second," she responded.

A few moments later, Hinata walked in with several silk ties draped over her arms. She brought them over to Sakura for inspection.

"I like this one," Sakura said, pointing to one in deep emerald. Hinata frowned.

"You just like the color green, Bunny. I think with his olive complexion, this one is a better fit," Hinata suggested, holding a silver one up near Itachi's face. Then she held the dark green one up.

"You're right. Silver it is. Thank you, Hina," Sakura agreed.

Itachi bent his head so that she could loop the tie around his neck. She began knotting it with ease. She could feel his eyes on her face the entire time that she worked. Even when she stepped aside so that he could look in the mirror, his gaze followed her instead.

"There. Isn't that nice?" she asked, dusting off his shoulders and straightening the lapels of his jacket.

"Yeah. It is," Itachi answered, still looking right at her.

She smiled.

Itachi made the rounds to greet his bosses and his coworkers when they got to the fundraiser. Just a little fashionably late. She kept her mouth shut, though. No sense in drawing more attention than she needed to. When Itachi introduced her, she just smiled and shook hands.

Sakura recognized several faces around the room too. Or, at least, she could smell and see the faint aura around the fairies. One of the servers looked right at her, eyes glinting gold for an instant. Another half-siren. They nodded at each other in passing.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Sakura turned. Her arm slipped from Itachi's, eyes lighting up.

"Genma," she greeted him. They exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Finally, some real personality at this party," Genma sighed.

"Genma, don't be rude," she warned him. He rolled his eyes at her reproach. But the lazy smile returned to his face as he noticed Itachi over her shoulder. Genma reached his hand out.

"Hadn't seen you in a while, Itachi. Thought you took a stake to the heart or something," Genma joked. Itachi grasped his hand.

"Clever," Itachi replied, giving a half-smile. Sakura noticed the way Itachi looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. She took a half-step back, pressing up against his side. She nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Still doing the commute from Old Pines? That's rough," Genma commented.

"Just on the weekends. I'm renting a place closer to the office during the week," Itachi replied. Itachi moved his hand to rest on Sakura's shoulder.

Genma's eyes followed the movement. The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Relax, _compadre._ Sakura and I aren't like that. No need to get all alpha male," Genma told him. He grabbed a glass of wine off the tray of a passing waiter.

"But be careful. Helen of Troy wasn't and look what happened," he added. He clapped Itachi on the shoulder before he excused himself to start another conversation.

"…Was Helen of Troy a siren?" whispered Itachi as they moved toward the bar.

"Of course," she replied. Sakura grabbed his hand off her shoulder and moved it to her waist.

"Anyway, this party definitely sucks. Shots?" she then suggested.

Itachi dumped the rest of his wine out in a potted plant as they walked past. Sakura tried to stifle her laughter.

They stayed for the silent auction because, according to Itachi, his bosses would leave right after. And once they were gone, he was free to slip away too. As soon as the stuffy suits began to move to the door, Sakura and Itachi crept out through another exit. Giggling in the cool night, they strode out of the pretentious bar.

Sakura rubbed her stomach as they waited at a red light. She leaned against Itachi as she fixed the strap of her right shoe.

"Ugh. The hors d'oeuvres weren't even worth stealing. I'm starving," she complained. She straightened. Itachi handed her clutch back to her. And then he was on his phone, typing away and scrolling. The light changed. The people around them surged forward, but Itachi's eyes remained glued to his screen. Sakura pulled on his arm and began guiding him across the street.

"Watch the curb," she said.

"Thanks," he replied, hopping up on the sidewalk.

Halfway down the block, he tilted his screen toward her.

"Burgers and milkshakes?" he suggested. He had pulled up the menu of a diner just a few blocks away. She hugged his arm a little tighter to her chest.

"Perfect," she declared.

The waitress did a double-take when they walked in in their fancy clothes. Sakura's diamond earrings glittered, swaying back and forth as she walked. Itachi's Italian leather shoes clacked against the scratched linoleum. Sakura smiled as they walked up to the waitress.

"Two, please," she requested, holding up the right number of fingers.

The girl took a second. And then she smiled too. "Uh. Sure. Right this way." She grabbed two laminated menus before she guided them to a booth in the back, right up against the windows.

Itachi flipped the menu, heading straight for the desserts and drinks section.

"Ooh. Cheeeeeeseburger," Sakura read, stretching the word out. Itachi snickered.

They didn't say anything to each other until the waitress arrived to take their order.

Sakura lowered her menu to look at Itachia cross the table. "Are you getting a milkshake?" she questioned.

"Strawberry," he confirmed. The waitress scribbled that down on her notepad.

"Cool. So I'm going to steal a sip of that. And I'll have a cheeseburger. Can I get the fries extra crispy, please?" Sakura asked, smiling at the waitress again. The girl nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "And a diet coke. No ice, please. Thank you so much," Sakura added, handing the menu over.

The girl read the order back to Sakura, who confirmed it. Taking Itachi's menu, the waitress went to hand the order over to the kitchen.

"I never said I'd share that milkshake," Itachi spoke up.

Sakura smirked at him. She heard the note of teasing in his voice. Clasping her hands together, she leaned across the table toward him.

"Oh generous and handsome Itachi, will you please let me have some of your sacred milkshake?" she pleaded.

"Sure," Itachi responded.

They laughed.

"You know, I never would've guessed you were like this. I'm so glad you're not all starry-eyed anymore," she sighed, leaning back in the booth. The vinyl padding squished under her weight. Itachi tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice to be able to string sentences together. You seriously turned my brain to mush for a while," he remarked. And then, he added, looking at her, "Not that it was on purpose. I get it."

They passed the time mocking the awfulness of the event they had just attended. Everything from the main MC's lisp to the sub-par quality of the bacon-wrapped shrimp.

"I think some boxed wine and some slices of American cheese would've been fine," Itachi told her. Sakura snorted a little into her water.

The waitress arrived a little while later with their orders. The burger buns glistened with melted butter. Sakura squeezed one of the fries, watching just a little bit of oil gleam on her fingertips. She spun her plate so that Itachi could easily reach her fries too.

She let out a moan as she took her first bite of the burger.

"Good?" Itachi asked.

"I take it back. All my suffering was worth this one burger," she told him. Itachi smiled as he dunked a fry into plenty of ketchup.

They demolished the food in no time. Sakura leaned back in her seat a little, glad that she was wearing shapewear under her dress. The spandex was doing a good job of hiding her food baby.

She made a grabbing motion for Itachi's milkshake. He pushed it over to her but took her soda in exchange. She didn't protest.

"This place is really good. But the best burgers are right by our studio. $5. Instant food coma," she declared. She took a slurp of the strawberry milkshake.

Itachi held up one of the last french fries and wagged it at her.

"No. The best burgers are on 14th and Central. And you have to get the fries with malt vinegar," Itachi protested.

"You don't even eat burgers," she pointed out, snatching the fry out of his fingers. She gobbled it down.

"They have vegetarian burgers," he said. She made a face.

"Look, everyone's got their preferences. I acknowledge that. Just like I need you to acknowledge that you're wrong and I'm right," she stated, tapping the table with her pointer finger. Itachi scoffed. He took a slurp of her soda.

"Best dessert on 3," he demanded.

"Fine. 1, 2, 3-"

"Matcha parfaits in Chinatown," Sakura announced.

"Chocolate donuts and coffee at Henry's," Itachi said at the same time.

They eyed each other. After a while, Itachi asked:

"Agree to disagree?"

"Yeah," sighed Sakura. She stirred the straw in the remains of the milkshake.

"Should've guessed you only went to all those trendy spots. Since you have bamboo blinds in your apartment," she muttered.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with liking different things. I bet I could take you to a bunch of places you'd love," answered Itachi.

"Well… then show me _your_ city," Sakura suggested as he took a sip of her diet coke. An odd look crossed his face. He lifted his head.

"It's the same city, Sakura," he laughed.

"Okay, Uptown," she snorted, tossing him a napkin. "Show me what you got."

They paid for their dinner. This time, Itachi called an Uber for them, punching in an address that Sakura didn't recognize. Itachi double-checked the website on the ride over.

Sakura gasped as they got off in front of a whiskey bar. She could see string lights wrapped around the rafters. Someone at the bar ordered a drink that was served in a lightbulb. She turned to point at Itachi. "You're a hipster!"

"I resent that label," Itachi answered.

"Just what a hipster would say," she whispered. They burst into laughter as Itachi opened the door for her. Because hipster or not, any excuse to drink in a cute bar was fine by her.

The hostess led them onto the fenced-in patio. It was chilly, but the heat lamps near each table kept things at a comfortable temperature. Sakura sat back as Itachi ordered flights for each of them. He asked questions about the age of each drink and the type of wood used in each barrel. Sakura didn't pay much attention. That sort of stuff didn't really interest her.

"Is it socially acceptable to get drunk here?" she wondered.

"Absolutely," answered Itachi.

An hour later, the tip of her tongue felt a little numb. Sakura leaned closer to Itachi, elbows resting on the table. She pushed her hair to one side of her neck before she turned to look at him. She actually felt a little warm. One of the whiskeys had honey in the name somewhere. And she had liked it so much that she had ordered a glass of just that. It filled her with a rosy glow, kind of like sitting next to the fireplace on a cold night.

"Not bad," she admitted.

"Yeah?" Itachi smiled.

"Yeah," she replied.

She remembered giggling as she leaned against Itachi when she got to her feet. His arm was warm as it wrapped around her. When she complained that it was cold, he took his jacket off and draped it around her. She also recalled talking with him about how she wasn't that drunk. And when he tried to call her an Uber, she complained about not wanting to go home. He asked if there was a friend she could stay with. She suddenly couldn't remember the friend's name, but she pulled the contact up on her phone.

When she woke up, she was sprawled across Temari's sofa. Temari sat on the arm of it. She was slapping Sakura's foot, which was probably what had woken her in the first place. Temari was already dressed and had a full face of makeup on.

"You messy, messy bitch," Temari remarked, shaking her head.

Sakura sat up. Itachi's jacket flopped off her, falling into her lap.

"Did I throw up?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. But you made it to the toilet. So I'm not mad," Temari told her.

Sakura groaned, hands pressing to her forehead. "In front of him?"

"No. After he left," Temari replied. And then she patted Sakura's foot a few more times.

"I like him. Seems like a decent guy. What is he? Fairy?" Temari went on.

"Vampire," Sakura corrected.

"Huh."

"Anyway, wash up and get dressed. I'll give you a ride to the office," Temari ordered her. When Sakura didn't stir, Temari shoved her off the sofa. Sakura landed with a thud on the rug.

"Tem," Sakura called.

"Hm?"

"I probably shouldn't be saying this after you let me crash at your place, but I hate you right now."

"That's fine. Hurry up so we can get breakfast. I'll buy."

There was a pause. "I love you," Sakura amended.

"That's more like it," Temari chuckled.

Temari was close enough to her size that Sakura could borrow her clothes. Temari was taller than her, but Sakura just rolled up the cuffs of the jeans she borrowed.

They walked into the office an hour later, Sakura wearing sunglasses and chowing down on a glazed donut. They managed to slip into Temari's usual studio without running into anyone. Temari tried to turn the lights on, but Sakura shut them right off. Temari sighed. She sat in front of the computer and logged in.

"If you're not too hungover, Ernest Hemingway, you mind listening to something for me?" she requested.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. Just don't ask me to run a marathon."

Sakura closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she listened. When the clip ended, she asked Temari to play it again. This time, she folded her hands across her stomach. Tapped her fingers every once in a while. The third time, Sakura mimed drumming out a few rhythms. Temari watched her, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

But before Temari could hit the replay button again, Sakura got to her feet. She slipped into the recording booth. Moving the electric guitar someone had left to the side, Sakura sat at the electric drums. These were a little different than the ones she had at home, but she had used them before. She picked up the drumsticks, twirling them in her hands to limber up her muscles. Temari watched her through the window. When Sakura made a circle with her pointer finger, Temari played the audio again.

Sakura banged out a couple different rhythms, just to get a feel for what sounded right. And then she settled on an old funk rhythm she had once heard somewhere. Temari's face lit up.

"Ooh. Let's do another one. Can you do something more New Orleans style?" Temari asked through the intercom. Sakura gave her a thumbs up.

She ran through different styles until she settled on one that really seemed to click.

"Hey, Tem, I thin-" As Sakura looked up, she realized that Temari wasn't alone anymore. Tobirama stood next to her, one hand on his hip.

"What if you play in double-time at the beginning of the second verse?" he suggested.

"…Won't that sound messy?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, let's try it. If it sucks, whatever," answered Tobirama, shrugging one shoulder.

Sakura's eyes moved from Tobirama to Temari. Temari cringed.

"Uh… I'm gonna… go to the bathroom," Temari excused herself. Tobirama nodded once at her before he looked back at Sakura.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want," she retorted, turning away from him.

There was a pause. And then the heavy door opened. He picked the guitar out of the stand that she had ignored. He slipped his head through the strap and strummed out a couple chords. And then he plucked out a melody. Something dreamy and a little floaty. He bent over to adjust the knobs on the amp and then tuned a couple of the strings.

When Tobirama resumed the melody, Sakura sat and listened for a while. Her drumsticks were still.

"Is that new?" she inquired, not looking at him.

"Yeah."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah."

He kept playing. And eventually her fingers began to itch. She played out a simple beat. Drumsticks bouncing off the pads. But in the middle of a measure, her hands faltered. Tobirama continued playing for another measure. And then he went quiet too.

Sakura tightened her grip on the drumsticks.

"Can you start again? From the top?" she requested.

"Yeah," answered Tobirama as he started strumming again.


	17. Spring: 5

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 5

"Yeah, not sure why Madara called a meeting so late," sighed Temari, opening the door to the conference room.

"It's because he's literally a demon," quipped Sakura in return. Temari snickered as she flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Hidan jumped up from behind the coffee table and began flinging fistfuls of confetti at her. Kakuzu appeared too, placing a plastic pink crown on top of her head. The cheap kind from the dollar bin.

And then Madara walked into the conference room, a cake held in his hands. Moving slowly so that the candles wouldn't go out. Sakura covered her face with her hands as they all began singing to her.

"I told you guys that I didn't want anything for my birthday!" Sakura whined, shaking Madara's arm a little.

"Yes, darling, and as the people who love you, we know to ignore that bullshit," Madara responded, patting her cheek.

"Blow out the candles, birthday princess," Hidan urged.

Madara cleared his throat. "Remember the diversity training we just had, Hidan?"

"Uh… birthday… overlord?" Hidan amended. Sakura nodded as she considered the title. She blew the candles out on the cake.

"Then as birthday overlord, I decree that we should all eat this super-cute cake," Sakura announced.

* * *

As Kakuzu sliced the cake, Temari set a box on the conference table. Sakura flipped the lid open. Inside was a toy xylophone. There were little dancing cat decals all around the plastic. Sakura burst into laughter.

"Feature it on your next track. It'll be lit," Temari told her. Sakura hugged her.

"Hey, Bunny," Hidan said to her left. Sakura turned her head to look at him. And was promptly met with a faceful of cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASSHOLE!" he whooped.

Hidan's smile faded as Sakura sat very still. She slowly wiped the frosting and cake from her eyes. And then rubbed the rest off on the back of her hand. Her head turned toward the slice Kakuzu had set in front of her. Scooping it up, Sakura grabbed the front of Hidan's shirt.

"Yeah. Happy birthday to me… bitch," she whispered before she smeared the cake over his neck and down his shirt. As Hidan howled for mercy, Madara took a bite of his cake.

"Oh, is this lemon frosting? It's lovely," he remarked to Kakuzu, who had been in charge of ordering it.

"Yeah. It's not bad," agreed Kakuzu, also taking a bite. Temari sat on the edge of the conference table, filming as Sakura continued to torment Hidan.

Eventually, Sakura forgave Hidan and pulled him to his feet. He tried to smear some frosting on Kakuzu's face but Kakuzu held up his fork. Hidan slowly lowered his hand.

"Well, now that we've had dessert, why don't we go out for dinner? That order makes complete sense to me," Madara announced. Laughing, Sakura let Hidan and Kakuzu pull her through the door. Temari followed, hands on Sakura's shoulders, hurrying to keep up with them.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but…" Madara let out a sigh as he held up his black credit card, "Dinner's on me."

Hidan flipped the wine menu to the last page, where they kept all the fancy, aged bottles.

"How many bottles of champagne do you think you can drink, Bunny?" Kakuzu asked. Ripping the menu from their hands, she dropped the menu in Madara's waiting hand.

"Thank you, my dear," Madara said as he scanned the list.

The drinks came first. And then the food. The volume of their conversation increased as the waiter opened another bottle of wine. And then another. It was a Friday night, so the wine bar was busy. Their noisy little table didn't stand out much in the bustling establishment.

"Round two! Are you coming, Boss?" Hidan asked, his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

Madara swirled his wine around in his glass, chin resting on his fist. He shook his head.

"I think I'll finish this and head home. It's time for this old man to go to sleep," he replied.

Sakura shoved Hidan away. She leaned over to latch onto Madara's arm instead.

"Nooo! You're not old, Boss. You're beautiful!" she gushed.

"Oh boy. There she goes again," Kakuzu muttered before he took a sip of his drink. He made a face when Hidan tapped his arm. But relaxed when he realized that Hidan was just handing him another drink.

"You have to come, Madara. I want you to be there," Sakura whined, rubbing her cheek against Madara's shoulder. He avoided looking at her as she gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, coolest boss in the world," Sakura called, shaking his arm a little. "Come on. It's my birthday! I want us all there. It's more fun that way," she added.

Madara let out a long sigh. He finally looked at her to poke the tip of her nose. "You, my darling, are positively dangerous," he declared. And then he signaled for the check.

"I thought you said that siren charm doesn't work on you," Kakuzu spoke up.

"It doesn't. She's just my favorite," Madara retorted, pointing at Sakura. Who grinned in return.

"We have so much in common. I'm my favorite too!" she said. Hidan rolled his eyes.

They headed to a nightclub owned by one of Madara's many friends. Which explains how they got a table so late on a Friday night.

Sakura leaned against the railing, scanning the dance floor below. Temari sidled up beside her, a rum and coke in her hand.

"Why so glum, chum?" asked Temari. She offered her glass to Sakura, who pushed it back.

"I'm not glum. I'm in a great mood!" Sakura insisted.

But Temari only wrinkled her nose at her. "Sure. That smile is fake as fuck but okay."

Sighing, Sakura dropped the expression. She didn't say anything, but Temari saw the way Sakura scanned the DJ booth.

"So… I'm guessing you and Boss Numero Dos are…" Temari mimed slicing her hand over her throat.

Sakura's shoulders sagged. "I know I did the right thing, Tem. But it doesn't _feel_ like it,"

It was Temari's turn to sigh. She wrapped one arm around Sakura's shoulder and hugged her close. "That's how it is, girl. It isn't easy for us."

"Half-sirens?" asked Sakura.

"Nah. Women," Temari replied. They chuckled together.

But then Temari's expression turned a little serious. "At the end of the day, you have to do right by you. Your happiness has to come first," Temari added.

"Tem, can you just adopt me and be my mom?" Sakura requested. Temari burst out laughing.

The topics lightened after that. They chatted about work and about their latest projects. They poked fun at the DJ at the club and criticized his transitions between songs. Sakura felt herself relaxing a little as she sipped her cocktail. Their conversation was interrupted every once in a while as people popped in to wish Sakura a happy birthday. Sometimes they were brief greetings, punctuated by one-armed hugs and pats on the shoulder. Only when people got a little pushy did Temari intervene, shoving them away with her foot.

After a while, Temari glanced down at her drink. And then at Sakura's empty glass. "I'm gonna go get us some shots. Be right back," Temari announced. She squeezed Sakura's hand before she pushed off the railing. Sakura watched her descend the stairs, down into the rest of the club.

Over her shoulder, she saw Kakuzu and Hidan sitting on the sofa. She waved her hand to get Kakuzu's attention. And then she pointed toward the stairs, mouthing 'Temari'. Kakuzu nodded. He downed the rest of his drink before he got to his feet and headed after their friend. It would take Temari a million years to get back otherwise as she fought off all the attention.

"Hey!" Hidan called, patting the spot Kakuzu had emptied. "Get over here, birthday overlord!"

Laughing, Sakura went to join him.

As she sat waiting for their friends, Sakura recalled a conversation she had had with Kiba just a couple days ago. It was a couple days after she had kicked Tobirama out of her house. And Kiba had shown up with a six-pack and a couple cheese-filled sandwiches. His hair and clothes were flecked with yellow paint.

* * *

Sakura checked her watch. "Kiba, it's almost 9. Are you just eating dinner now?" He handed the food and drinks to her. She stuck her head out the door as she watched him jog down the gravel path to his truck. He reached over the back to pull something out. When he climbed back on the porch, he was carrying a clean plaid shirt and jeans in his arms.

"I gotta borrow your shower. We were painting all day and I stink," Kiba said.

Sakura sniffed in his direction. The fumes coming off him were strong. She cringed. Kiba nodded.

Shaking her head, Sakura laughed. "Do you just show up at people's houses to use their shower?" Still, she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Nah. I didn't want the sandwiches to get cold. I'll be quick," he told her. He pulled his shirt over his head, back muscles stretching and flexing as he moved. Sakura looked away, sandwiches hugged to her chest. They were still warm.

Kiba emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, rubbing his hair with a towel. He wore his jeans, shirt slung over his shoulder. There was a shiny pink line on his left forearm. As Kiba sidled up beside her, it caught her eye. Sakura traced beside it with her thumb.

"Ouch," she remarked.

But for some odd reason, Kiba was avoiding her gaze.

"Kiba."

"You'll get mad at me. It was stupid," he said.

"It can't be that stupid," she assured him. Kiba huffed.

"I was trying to flip a pancake and… I kind of threw the frying pan by accident," he admitted.

Sakura stared at him.

After a long time, she shook her head, letting out a quiet sigh. "Just…put your shirt on, Chris Hemsworth," Sakura told him.

Kiba glanced down at his body, patting his stomach. "You think I look like Chris Hemsworth?" he asked, sounding flattered. She snorted. Still, Kiba pulled his shirt on and buttoned it.

He hovered over her shoulder as he watched her plate the sandwiches and pour drinks. Not quite touching her, but certainly well within her personal bubble. Still, she had grown used to this sort of behavior from Kiba. And, if she was being completely honest, she didn't exactly hate it.

They ate sitting at the kitchen table. The beer was still cooling in the fridge, so they clinked water glasses. The sandwiches were from the deli near Kiba's office. The bread was a little soggy from sitting in the foil, but it was still delicious. Gooey strings of mozzarella trailed from the sandwich each time they took a bite. And Kiba looked positively over the moon when Sakura asked him to finish the last few mouthfuls of her sandwich when she felt too full.

They sat in front of their empty plates, letting their food digest for a bit. Kiba scrambled to his feet when Sakura took their plates and stood. He snatched them from her to place them in the sink. Hands on her shoulders, Kiba marched her to the living room. He headed back to the kitchen and marched back over to hand her a beer from the fridge. And then he proceeded to do the dishes and wipe the table down.

Sakura popped the beer open and sat by the fireplace. Listening to the clink of the dishes against each other. The rush of water from the faucet.

A few minutes later, Kiba joined her with his own beer. There were a few flecks of water on his wrists and the backs of his hands as he sat next to her.

"Werewolf question," Sakura announced.

"Shoot." He stretched his legs out in front of him.

"You can drink alcohol?" She pointed at the beer

"Yeah. So. Hang on." Kiba drained his beer before he placed it on the coffee table. Flopping onto his back, he stretched out on the rug.

"The reason we can go to regular hospitals is that we don't look different from humans. Like x-rays and blood tests all look the same. And when we phase, we're really wolves. So human-liver can digest alcohol just fine," he told her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But, like, that can be bad. Because if we eat raw deer or something in wolf form… and then phase back before it digests… human tummy doesn't like that."

As he spoke, he wriggled on his back until he could drop his head into her lap. He let out a sigh of accomplishment. When he opened his eyes, he grinned up at her. She smiled back.

"It's like how you're not supposed to swim for 30 minutes after you eat," she remarked. Kiba chuckled.

"Exactly."

As a lull fell over them, Sakura touched Kiba's hair. There was no product holding it up any more. It fell into his face. She rubbed his goatee. She suspected that he had a babyface hiding under the facial hair. Kiba's eyes drifted shut.

A long groan left his mouth as Sakura scratched her nails across his scalp. She did it again, laughing at his blissful expression.

"Oh my god I'm so glad today is over," he told her. He stretched his legs out, heels resting on the cold hearth.

"Did something happen?" she inquired.

"Nah… just… the client's kind of annoying this time around. He was complaining how it was taking too long. And then he started saying some shit about how he was an architect. And that's how he knew we were screwing things up," Kiba recounted, eyes opening. Sakura scowled.

"What'd you say?" she demanded.

Kiba's eyes fell on her. He smirked. "I told him that according to my Master's in construction management, I knew what the fuck I was doing. That kind of shut him up."

She beamed down at him. She squeezed his face between her palms. But then her smile faded. And Kiba's did too as he stared up at her. "I hope all your clients aren't like that," she worried. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It's just every once in a while. You get some stuck-up jerk who thinks a kid from a small town doesn't know what he's doing. That's why my old man always told me to get my Master's. I could do my job fine with or without it. But he never wanted anyone looking down on me."

"I really wish I could've met him. He sounds like a great guy," Sakura murmured.

"Yeah."

And then, all of a sudden, Kiba's head jerked. He craned his neck back to look up at her.

"Hey, but more importantly, what's up with you tonight? You're acting weird," Kiba accused. "I stopped by because Ino mentioned that you seemed pretty down lately," he went on.

A noise escaped her mouth. It was supposed to be a laugh. But it died halfway up her throat and turned into something else. She leaned her weight back on her palm.

"I'm just…kind of re-evaluating… everything," she sighed. "It's… a really, really, really long story."

Kiba turned onto his side, his cheek resting on her lap instead.

"Is it more embarrassing than my pancake story?" he questioned.

"No."

"Then I've got time," Kiba answered.

No one really knew the full story between her and Tobirama. Not even the close friends that she had worked with for years. At best, Temari knew that it was very complicated. And that was about it.

"I ran away from home. Did I ever tell you that?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Oh. No. Um…" Kiba's eyes darted around, flickering around the rafters.

"It wasn't abusive or anything. I just… I disagreed with my mom about a lot of things. And I decided that I never wanted to be like her. So I just packed up and left when I was 18," she elaborated.

Kiba folded his hands on his stomach. He nodded a couple times.

"I'd always liked music. So I started DJing to make money. And I made some friends with people in the music industry. They taught me how to write music. A few years passed and I was producing songs of my own. Then… one day… Tobirama came to one of my gigs. He just stood in the back of the club. I noticed him because he wasn't dancing or drinking. He just looked… mad," she recalled.

"At the end of my set, he told me that he wanted to start his own music company. And I was like 'who even are you?'. I thought he was crazy." The memory made her laugh a little. She remembered him wearing all black. A leather jacket in the middle of the summer.

"So y'all started… dating or what?" Kiba asked.

"Uh…" she hedged.

"… Complicated, huh?" Kiba guessed.

"Yep."

"And I'm guessing all the yelling was you breaking up?"

"Yep," Sakura answered again.

Kiba twiddled his thumbs for a bit. And then he stared up at the ceiling as he asked, "Why?"

"Huh?"

His eyes flickered back to her. "Why'd you break up?"

"I get… like you used to get with me… but worse. And it's all the time. Because he's a full-blood," was all she said.

"So that's bad? Sounds like you like him, though," he observed.

Sakura heaved a sigh, a little annoyed that he didn't get it. "But, like, that's not real Kiba. It's just the weird pheromones and charm."

Kiba was silent for a moment. He continued twiddling his thumbs. And then he tilted his head back to look at her again.

"…Yeah. That's kind of dumb," Kiba finally declared.

"What?" Sakura laughed.

"Sakura, I've been up since 5 this morning painting and getting yelled at by an asshole with a receding hairline. Do you really think I'd have dragged my ass here if I didn't want to?"

"Well, I just… I don't know how much of it is _me_ and how much of it's… assisted… by charm," Sakura explained.

"Then let me tell you. As a veteran," Kiba announced.

"Veteran," Sakura snorted. Kiba ignored her as he rolled onto his back again.

"When I first met you, obviously you're pretty, so I was like 'woah'. But then the charm comes out and it's like 'Wow. Look at how pretty she is. You should pay attention because she's pretty'. That's how it was with you for the first couple weeks," Kiba began. And then he pointed at her to make sure she was listening. Sakura nodded.

"And then I started to get used to the charm. So it's like…" Kiba trailed off as he thought. He rubbed his chin.

"You know when… think of Ino's cafe," he decided, "When you first walk in, you're blown away by how nice it smells. But when you're in there for a while, you get used to it. And every once in a while, you might be like 'oh yeah it smells great'. But it's not the first thing you're thinking about anymore'. Am I making sense?"

"So you're saying I smell like bread?" Sakura replied in a flat voice. Kiba glared.

"Listen, I have my Master's in construction shit, not poetry. I'm trying my best," he told her.

Sakura smiled. "Okay. I'll stop being mean. I get you."

It was quiet again. After a while, Kiba added, "You could ask the sheriff. He'd probably say the same thing. S'why he likes you so much."

And then something occurred to her. She poked his cheek.

"Wait. Why are you telling me all this?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"Why are you giving me advice about this? You… like me, right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I do," Kiba sighed. He stretched his arms out to the sides. Wincing when his elbow knocked against the sofa. He rubbed it as he looked up at her.

"But we're friends too, aren't we?" he then pointed out. He closed his eyes. "I look after my friends. Even if it means… y'know… not always getting what I want."

Sakura sniffed.

"You crying?"

"No," she retorted. She sniffled again.

Kiba cracked one eye open.

"You're such a crappy liar. C'mere," he said. And Kiba raised his arms to wrap them around her shoulders. He threw his legs over her, dragging her down onto the rug. Squeezed against his chest, Sakura laughed a little, cried a little.

"Cheer up, Sakura. Everything's gonna be alright," he promised her.

* * *

"Alright, you rowdy kids. Let's do a toast before one of you ends up dead," Madara called. Everything gathered around the table.

"Happy birthday, Sakura. May this year be filled with inspiration and song," Madara announced. A whoop went around the group as everyone crowded together to clink glasses. Several people said "happy birthday", voices overlapping with the music pounding from the speakers below.

As Sakura took a sip of her drink, she nearly sloshed it all over the front of her shirt. Because Temari grabbed her shoulder and shook her. Hard.

"What?!" she snapped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She followed Kakuzu's pointing finger. To Tobirama climbing up the stairs towards them. His hands were in his pockets, hair slicked back. His eyes darted from her, over to Madara.

"Oh shit," Hidan whispered. Sakura's hand shot out. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Did you squeal again?" she hissed. Hidan shook his head several times. She stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. It was Madara's hand. Glowering, Sakura released Hidan.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I asked him to come," Madara interrupted. His hand rested on his chest. He let out a long sigh. "I figured… might as well break the news now. When everyone's here."

"What news, Boss?" Kakuzu asked.

Tobirama pulled his hands from his pockets. He clasped them together instead.

"Madara will be leaving at the end of next month to start his own company."

"WHAT?" Hidan and Temari yelled in unison. Sakura scrutinized Madara's face. Her eyes narrowed when he winked at her.

"I know it's sudden, but we've decided that this is for the best," Madara added.

Tobirama grasped Madara's elbow. He leaned in close to whisper something. Madara turned back to everyone, usual smile in place.

"I'll be right back," he told them. And then he followed Tobirama to the other side of the club. They stopped near one of the enormous neon signs that bore the nightclub's name.

"What the hell is going on?" Hidan sighed.

"Something's up," Kakuzu muttered.

Sakura craned her neck to try to read their lips. It was impossible. Especially given the weird blue and purple lighting that blinked in time to the music. She did see Tobirama turn away from Madara. Madara grabbed his arm, pointing up towards where they were sitting. Sakura didn't look away as Tobirama stared right at her. And then he shook his head as he said something to Madara.

Madara returned a little while later, a pink box held in his gloved hands. There were silver ribbons tied at the top. The wrapping paper glimmered.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as he placed it on her lap.

"Tobirama asked me to give it to you. I can incinerate it if you'd like. But I'd open it first," he replied, settling back down beside her. Kakuzu leaned over the back of the booth to ask him something, but he froze when he saw the box.

Sakura stuck her nail under the edge of the paper to slice the tape. She unfolded the end to reveal a plain cardboard box. She found the edge of the lid to pop the top open. Nestled inside was a microphone. The base was emerald while the rest was made of gold. She held it up to the light, watching the lights sparkle off the metal fixtures.

"Oh wow," she breathed.

"That's lovely. It'll make a nice addition to your collection," Madara remarked.

Sakura lowered the microphone back into the box. When she lifted her chin, Madara was watching her, an almost-smile tugging at his lips. She handed the box to him. He accepted without hesitation.

"He went that way, darling," Madara pointed. Sakura got to her feet. She ran down the metal stairs, scanning the crowded room.

She thought she saw him standing near the bar. But as she approached, she saw that it was someone else. Her head swiveled as she scanned the faces again. By some miracle, she spotted him heading out to the lobby.

"Tobirama!" Sakura called. He stopped, head swiveling around. And she was sort of amazed by how he heard her until she passed a mirrored wall. Her eyes were tinged gold. It faded as Sakura took a deep breath. When she turned away from the mirror, she almost ran into Tobirama. He held his hands out, as if to catch her. Stared at his hands. Lowered them.

The lobby was a lot quieter. The lights were on. It was easier to think without the music pounding in her ears.

"I know you don't want me around. I really just came because Madara asked me," he told her.

Sakura mashed her lips together as she stared up at him.

He was wearing all black. Gold earrings glinting. It was unbelievable how handsome he was. The edges of everything started to feel a little fuzzy. She fought it, though. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with stars in her eyes.

"Madara's really leaving?" she demanded.

"Yeah. Madara and I want different things. He wants to go more indie. I wanna expand. The two don't exactly match up," Tobirama answered.

"Was… Is this…?" she trailed off with a sigh. She didn't even know what she was trying to say anymore.

She started when he reached out with both his hands. He squished her cheeks together. And a smile flickered across his face. The one that had always been just for her. Then that expression faded.

Tobirama slipped his right hand into his pocket. He pushed the door open with his other hand. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, Bunny," was all he said before he walked off.


	18. Spring: 6

**Equinox**

Spring: Chapter 6

"Sakura, I know what you're doing," Madara said. He placed a paperweight in the box. As soon as he turned his back, she pulled it out.

"Doing what?" she asked.

Madara put his stapler in the box. She took it out.

"That," he replied, turning to look at her. Fist on his hip. She sat on the opposite corner of his desk. Her lower lip jutting out.

He took a swig from his water bottle. When he set it down, Sakura leaned across the desk to swipe at it. It clattered to the ground. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Bunny, darling, I need to pack. Now, you're usually always welcome because I enjoy your company. But you need to leave if you're going to be uncivil," he warned her.

"Make me," she sniffed.

Madara stared at her, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. He was a little irritated. But not enough to be mad. Madara had always let her get away with a lot. Even if he didn't like to admit it. Sighing, he leaned against his desk, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of him.

"Well, I was going to buy you a fancy dinner and get you in a nice mood. But guess we're doing this now," muttered Madara. Sakura gave him a look. He returned the expression. Still sulking, she plopped down in the seat.

"I want you to head my new label," he declared.

"That's not funny, Boss," she told him.

"I wasn't trying to be. If I wanted to tell a joke, I'd drag Aristophanes up from the pit to write one for me," he scoffed. His hands slipped into his pockets.

He shifted his weight to his left foot as he thought. And then his eyes flickered to her, a little red around his pupils.

"Anyway, it's the truth. I'd like for you to come work with me. Although, you're free to refuse. You know I'm all about free will," Madara went on. His tail wrapped around his name plate to drop it in the box beside him. His hands stayed in the pockets of his tailored pants.

"What about everyone here?" She thought of all the talented producers and artists who had helped build this company up from the ground. Of all the late-night mixing sessions and parties. Of squishing around a coffee table, eating take-out from styrofoam containers as they argued over lyrics.

Sakura liked all of her friends. Of course. But the half-sirens she worked with had a special place in her heart. They _understood_ the loneliness. They didn't just _see_ that life was hard, they got it. They lived it every day.

To part ways with them felt wrong.

"They'll stay. Here. They're talented, of course. But I want your vision. Not theirs, Bunny," answered Madara. And for an instant, his right eye seemed to glow a little brighter. Like he was already brewing up a deal in that ancient skull of his.

When she didn't smile, his eye darkened again.

"Think it about, Bunny. We still have some time," Madara amended.

He tucked the box under his arm. He patted her cheek before he headed out of his office. His tail caught the handle of his door and closed it softly behind him. Leaving Sakura leaning back in the seat, hands twisting together as she stared out the window.

* * *

"I guess I picked a bad movie."

Kakashi's voice startled her. Sakura turned her head to the side. She watched as he picked up the remote and paused the DVD. Biscuit opened his eyes to watch Kakashi too. But then he laid his head back down on Sakura's thigh.

"I was watching," she protested. Half-heartedly. Because even though her eyes had been following the colors and shapes on the TV screen, her mind was hundreds of miles away.

"I've never seen someone watch a comedy movie with such an angry face before," Kakashi pointed out. And he poked his pointer finger between her eyebrows. Pushing into the furrow there until it evened out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura heaved a sigh. She hesitated. And then she leaned toward Kakashi. His shoulder was warm and his arms even warmer. She felt his chin rest on top of her head. Biscuit didn't even bother to whine when she moved. He just scooted across the rug to press up against her leg again.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Life is hard," she declared. Kakashi chuckled. Nuzzling against the top of her head.

"Yeah. It's the hardest thing you'll ever do," he remarked in response.

Sakura laughed a little, eyes closing. "That's bleak."

"Mm I guess. But it's true," Kakashi insisted.

Sakura sighed again. This time, the sound wasn't as heavy. Kakashi sighed too. And then he surprised her when he began to stir. Sakura opened her eyes, lifting her head off his chest. She watched as Kakashi got to his feet, offering his hand to her.

"Let's go for a walk," he declared. Biscuit opened one eye, tail wagging softly.

Sakura took his head, forehead wrinkling. "Why? Will it make me feel less shitty?"

"Maybe," Kakashi answered with a shrug.

The night air did help clear her head a little. And the stars were pretty to look at. The dogs bounded ahead of them, pausing every once in a while to let them catch up.

Sakura stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, elbows jutting out.

"Feel better?" asked Kakashi, glancing over at her.

"...Maybe," Sakura replied with a shrug.

He laughed at the way she threw his word back at him. And she laughed at his expression, nudging him with her elbow as they continued walking. Her hand slipped from her pocket, fingers lacing with his as they followed the sidewalk.

* * *

It was during a completely unrelated conversation that something occurred to Sakura. Ino had taken one look at Sakura's expression and scowled. The fae was already on the phone before Sakura could pick up the coffee sitting on the counter. Not long after, Hana ducked into the cafe, followed by Tenten still in her uniform.

Sakura didn't understand why Ino thought 'girl time' was some sort of universal cure. From her experience, other people rarely had all the answers. And most were preoccupied with trying to solve their own problems. Still, she wasn't unhappy to see Tenten or Hana. They were, as Kakashi liked to say, "good eggs".

"I feel bad for Kiba sometimes. Like there are some shitty people in the world," griped Hana. She ripped open three packets of sugar and dumped it into her coffee. Ino gave the mug a long look but didn't comment. She nudged the remaining sugar farther from Hana's hand.

"Why? What happened?" asked Tenten.

Sakura plucked a lemon cookie off the plate and bit off a piece. Powdered sugar clung to her lips as she chewed. She wiped it off on the back of her hand before, clucking her tongue, Ino handed her a napkin.

"Just a crappy client. Kiba did everything the asshole asked for and still got yelled at," Hana lamented.

"That sucks," Tenten sympathized. "Some people just suck." Hana nodded. Sakura pushed the plate of cookies closer to Hana, unsure of what else to say.

"Like the old man asked for blue walls and then complained. Even though it was exactly the shade he asked for. Then he asked Kiba to stain the floors and said he liked the original color better. I mean- come on!" Hana listed off on her fingers.

Sakura slowly looked up from her coffee. Ino stared at her, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know why people like that bother to say anything. There's just no satisfying them! How's my brother supposed to just _read_ this dude's mind and know what else to do?"

But Tenten had caught Ino's odd expression and was staring at Sakura too. Hana was the last to realize that she'd lost the group's attention. Her head turned toward Sakura, who was biting her lower lip. Hands clenching and unclenching as she stared at her coffee again.

Ino leaned forward, her voice low as she threatened: "You've been giving off the weirdest vibes for the last couple weeks. You better go fix whatever this is right now before I _actually_ lose my mind."

"Sorry ladies. I'll explain everything later," Sakura blurted out. She got to her feet, gathering her jacket and her bag in a rush. Tenten leaned back in her chair, one arm dangling over the back.

"Dunno what you're up to, but good luck!" she called after Sakura as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Tobirama wasn't difficult to find. He never hid. Unlike her.

She knew he would be at his private studio.

She punched in the code for the door. The alarm system let out two quick beeps as it disarmed. As soon as she opened the door, she could hear him playing the guitar.

Tobirama sat in his rolling chair, his back to her. His guitar rested in his lap as he plucked out a melody. His reflection in the window looked at her as she walked inside. Head lolling to one side, he stared at her. Just for a moment. And then he looked down at his guitar, fingers still strumming.

Sakura set her purse on his sofa. It was dark grey, almost black. The lights in the room were purple and green, casting strange glows on the walls and floor. As she shed her coat, Tobirama slowly spun his chair toward her.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked. His voice soft, a little raspy.

Sakura shook her head, hands plunging deep into the pockets of her cardigan. His eyes were wary as he looked her over.

"Madara told me," she said.

"He did?"

He swiveled his chair toward the computer. As he began clicking away, she stood there, eyes drifting to the window. At the view of the city that spread out in front of them. Cars raced down the streets, distant streaks of white and red light.

"You should go... with him, I mean," Tobirama suggested, not looking at her.

Her eyes drifted from the window. To his profile illuminated by the computer screen. Blue lights highlighting the shadows under his eyes. "Why?"

"You make good music. You're always trying new things. Madara could use someone like you."

"Bullshit," she whispered.

It took a moment. But he tilted his chin. And then he was looking right at her. He blinked, almost like he was in slow motion. Hand sliding off the mouse.

"Why... why are you always such an ass?" she demanded.

The chair turned until he was facing her. His hands rested on his knees.

"I feel like such an idiot," she added, staring down at the floor. Blinking hard as tears blurred her shoes. Until they were just red smudges against the tile.

The desk chair squeaked.

"But you're an idiot too. Why can't you just say it?" she went on. Sniffing. "Just say that this was for me. So I wouldn't have to work under you anymore."

She blinked again. Tears dripping from the tips of her eyelashes. And when she opened her eyes, she could see Tobirama's shoes in front of hers. Black leather boots. Silver spikes on the sides.

"And why'd you go and get me such a nice birthday present? You asshole."

She felt his hands on her cheeks. He tilted her head to look back up at him. Unsmiling, Tobirama sighed.

"You _are_ kind of an idiot, Bunny. I've said it a hundred times before. Because I love you," he answered. "And because I wanted you to see that I'm _listening_."

Sakura didn't know how to answer that. She swatted half-heartedly at him. He didn't flinch.

"I'm still scared. But I don't want you to go away," she confessed, tears spilling from her eyes. Wetting his hands as they rolled down.

And then, Tobirama smiled. His teeth showing, eyes squinting into half-moons as he asked, "What else do you want, Bunny?"

Sakura sniffled. Her stomach let out a soft growl. "Pad kee mao... and fried dumplings."

Tobirama chuckled. The sound was like warm coffee brewing on a cold morning. It wrapped around her, filling her chest. She knew, with absolute certainty, that he wasn't like this with anyone else. That she was one of the only people who had memorized the sound of that laugh.

Hands tightening on the back of his shirt, she let him pull her against his chest. His sigh rumbling in her ear. And even that sounded musical to her.

"We need to go see my mother," Sakura muttered.

* * *

 **Spring [end]**


	19. Summer: 1

**Equinox**

Summer: Chapter 1

The calendar announced that summer had arrived. Sakura didn't quite agree as she hugged her sweater closer to her body. She squinted out into the morning sun.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Tobirama as he joined her on the balcony. He had spent the night in the room downstairs. His hair stuck up in the back.

"Not really. Jet lag always kicks my butt," she confessed. She rubbed the back of her neck, fingers catching in her uncombed hair. Yanking her hand free, she wrapped her arms around her middle again.

The sky was dusted with pink. Rays of gold spread from the middle of the horizon as the sun began to rise. The sunrise in Ibiza was beautiful. It had always been worth waking up too early in the morning to see it.

"Is the town far from here?" Tobirama inquired.

Sakura leaned against the side of the balcony. "Yes and no. We'll need to take a boat to get there." And then she looked over her shoulder to scowl at him.

"And... try to not look... nice. You'll be eaten alive," she added, quickly looking away.

"How?" he asked. And just from that one syllable, she knew that he was making fun of her. She hunched her shoulders harder.

"I don't know. Wear a paper bag over your head or something," she snapped.

He was quiet. Which wasn't unusual for him. And after a while, she heard him head back into the villa. Door sliding half-shut behind him.

* * *

They had had a conversation already. About setting boundaries. At least until all of this was sorted out. No cuddling, no kissing, and no sex. It was difficult at first. Because she was quite affectionate by nature. And contrary to how he appeared, Tobirama was even more so.

So Sakura appreciated how she sometimes caught him hesitating. Hand held mid-air as he remembered. Shaking his head as he turned away. Because as awkward as it made things, she needed to keep a level head. Especially because she didn't want pudding-brain when she was home for the first time in years.

There weren't many colonies of sirens left around the world. A lot of half-sirens chose to weave into human society like she had. And as the number of purebloods deceased, so did the colonies.

Sirens were secretive about the locations of their nests by nature. And with strong magical wards around the perimeter, it was unlikely that any outsider would wander in by chance.

Sighing, Sakura pushed off the balcony, walking back inside the villa. The morning chill clung to her arms and legs as she headed inside to wash up and dress.

They shared a quiet breakfast in the kitchen. Listening to the ocean waves as they finished their coffee. The creak of the chairs as they shifted. Gazes not quite meeting. Hands not quite touching.

The boat wasn't scheduled to pick them up for a few hours. Tobirama, evidently inspired by the scenery, retreated into his room. His headphones over his ears as he hummed a few notes together.

Sakura decided to spend some time outside. There was no point in visiting Ibiza if she wasn't going to go home with a nice tan. She left Tobirama a note, telling him to meet her at the docks, scribbling a little map to help him out. Covered in an appropriate layer of sunblock, Sakura headed out of the villa. She hurryied down the winding stone steps that led down to the water.

Sakura lowered her sunglasses as she followed the path that hugged the coast. They tinted the world pink, which would have been fine. But the startling cerulean of the waters wasn't something she wanted to dilute. She adjusted the brim of her cap to cover her face a little better. It wouldn't do to go to her meeting later with a peeling nose.

She spent some time wandering the tiny shops that lined the road. She purchased a few trinkets that she slipped into her bag. Glittering beads and bits of polished metal would perk Ino right up. As long as it wasn't made of iron. Nibbling on a pastry, she followed a smaller road that lead down the to the docks.

The bigger boats drifted in the water, bobbing with the waves, straining against the ropes that tethered them. But Sakura ignored these as she continued on. She hopped onto the sand, ducking behind the posts and signs. Because curving around the shore, nestled between rocks, was a tiny pier that most people would never even notice.

Sakura climbed up the flat rocks to sit on top of the pier. The only indicator that there was anything special about this particular place was the faint shimmer of magic around it. It smelled a little sweet. Different from fairy or witch spells. A little less delicate.

Slipping out of her sneakers, Sakura dangled her legs off the edge of the pier. The tide was high enough to dunk her feet in the cool water. She sighed, leaning back on her palms. Soaking in all the warmth from the wood below and the sunlight from above.

The rush of the waves filled her head. Pushing out all other thoughts. And for a little while, she could sit there and do nothing. Almost going numb in that slice of peace.

There was a muted splash. And then a clattering. Like hollow skulls knocking together.

"You don't smell human." There was something warbling in the voice.

Sakura opened her eyes, head tilting toward the sound. A hand appeared on the opposite side of the pier. The webbing between the fingers was green-blue, glistening. Silvery dots trailed up from the bottoms of his fingers to his wrists.

She didn't say anything. Just waiting.

Slowly, another hand appeared. She could hear water trickling as silver eyes peeked over the edge at her. And then a merman hauled himself out of the water, pointed teeth gleaming. The pattern of darker blue stripes running up his arms reminded her of something. She couldn't remember what.

And as she looked him over, she could tell that he was doing the same. A string of weathered teeth dangled from his neck. A second necklace of mother of pearl lay just under it.

His cheek rested on his forearm as he peered up at her.

"You don't smell like us either," he added.

"Siren. Well, half," she replied.

"Mm... that's why you smell so good," he murmured before he slipped back into the waves. Sakura had grown up on stories about merpeople. She knew better than to turn her back on him. She stayed right where she was.

Several minutes later, there was another splash. His webbed hand appeared on the edge of the pier again. There was a wet slap as a fish flopped onto the wooden planks.

"You want half?" he asked.

"No thank you."

She tried to keep a straight face as she listened to him tear into the raw fish with his teeth. He at least had the decency to rinse his bloody mouth. His front dorsal fin sliced through the water as he swam up to her. His head popped up in front of her feet. Shaking the water from his hair as he stared up at her. She noticed the way his gills flattened and squeezed shut before he spoke.

"Can you swim?" he asked.

"Not as well as you, I'm guessing," she answered.

To her surprise, he held his hand out to her. "I won't do anything scary. Promise," he said. He smiled with all his pointed teeth.

Sakura gave a smile in return. "I don't really want to ruin my clothes. Maybe another time."

He circled the pier a few times. As he passed, she could see the silhouette of his body under the water. Powerful fins pushing him ahead. She hadn't seen enough merpeople to be able to compare. But she doubted that most merfolk grew to be so large.

He raised his head from the water again, mouth opening. But then his eyes narrowed, pupils dilating. As Sakura turned to look, he ducked back into the waves, disappearing from view. Just the last flick of his fins spraying her knees with droplets.

She heard footsteps clomping down the pier.

"Sorry, am I late?" Tobirama called, shading his eyes from the sun.

Sakura's head whipped back around. To the calm waves. At her ankles still submerged. As she wondered whether she'd imagined things, she felt something tickle the bottom of her foot. Something flashed silver in the waters below.

"No. You're good," she replied.

* * *

The boat arrived to pick them up a little while later. The man steering was sun-kissed, his red beard flecked with silver. He greeted Sakura with scratchy kisses on the cheeks. And then shook Tobirama's hand. He shouted over the noises of the engine and the water spraying as he cut through the pristine waters.

Tobirama gripped the side of the boat, eyes widening each time the vessel jolted. Sakura glanced back at him, laughing a little. She couldn't say anything to reassure him. But she did pat him on the arm a few times before she faced the front again.

The thunderous noise continued until they arrived at a smaller island. And even then, they could only see a faint smudge in the horizon, almost like a mirage with the way it wavered. Once the boat plowed ahead, the shimmering parted like a curtain. Revealing an island straight ahead.

Sakura felt Tobirama grasp her wrist.

'I know,' she mouthed, looking over her shoulder at him.

The isle of Erytheia was breathtaking. Perhaps she wouldn't have thought so if she was still living there. But it had been many years. And Sakura was almost surprised at the pang of homesickness that washed over her. It was a lot like Ibiza, crowded with white buildings with tiled roofs. Blue and yellow flags stretched between buildings, fluttering in the sea breeze.

One thing that stood out were the white figures that lined the shore. Weathered marble statues marked the entrance to the harbor. Even with the beating from the elements and the saltwater, the statues were obviously of beautiful men and women. Long, curling hair and bare chests draped with pearls and jewels chiseled into the stone.

The boat finally quieted as it drifted toward the docks. The captain jumped onto the pier with a length of rope held in his hands. Tobirama grabbed Sakura's hand as the boat rocked. She laughed at him.

"Kind of a landlubber, are we?" she teased.

Tobirama sighed but didn't say anything back. And she squeezed his hand for a moment before she slipped free from his grasp.

It took a few minutes for the bearded man to run around doing this and that. But when it was safe, he held his hand out to Sakura. She grabbed it and let him pull her up onto the pier. He did the same for Tobirama. And then he led them up the pier, onto the boardwalk. Sakura hung back a little so that she fell into step with Tobirama.

"So that's my older brother. Well... one of them, anyway," Sakura explained in a low voice, pointing at the boat's captain. She knew there wasn't much family resemblance. And he was so much older than her that sometimes people asked if he was her father.

She was interrupted by a man with white hair running up to her. Sweeping her up in his arms, he peppered her face with too many kisses until she fended him off with a few angry swats. "Also my brother," she added, looking at Tobirama again.

They took road up a set of stairs. And then another. Weaving up through the hills and between houses. They stopped often as people recognized Sakura and greeted her with enthusiasm. Which Sakura tolerated for a few seconds before she pried them off her. She hurried ahead with Tobirama hot on her heels.

It took several more minutes for them to arrive at the house. Which was just that. A house. Maybe a little bigger than those around it. But a house all the same.

They saw a boy and a girl sitting on a bench, practicing scales on a piano together. A teenager poked his head into the hallway as they passed. And when they entered the kitchen, a woman in a red apron stood at the stove. She looked over her shoulder at them. Her eyes lit up as she turned.

Sakura could sense Tobirama about to move, but she grabbed his elbow. She shook her head.

"Not her," she corrected.

Instead, she steered him to face the left.

A woman no older than Sakura sat at the kitchen table. She had blonde hair that fell just past her ears. There was something familiar about the shape of her eyes and the way her ears stuck out a little. The swell of her rounded stomach peeked out from under the tablecloth.

Sakura's eyes went flat. "You're pregnant again."

"It's a girl," Mebuki replied.

Sakura was unsmiling as she said, "Congrats."

"Who's this?" asked Mebuki. Her eyebrows rose as she looked Tobirama over. Sakura's hand tightened around his arm. Just a little. She glared.

And finally, Mebuki was the one to break the staring contest. She looked over at the woman standing at the stove. "Shizune, would you be a dear and help me out? I think our guest could use a tour while Sakura and I have a talk."

The woman at the stove pulled her apron off. Wiping her hands on a towel, she walked up to Sakura. Giving Sakura's shoulder a light squeeze, she offered a smile.

But it was only when Tobirama touched her hand that she ripped her murderous gaze from her mother. She stared at him instead.

"I'll be right outside," he murmured. So quiet that she almost couldn't hear him. Closing her eyes, she gave a reluctant nod. And she released his arm so that Shizune could lead him out of the kitchen. The two children who had been sitting at the piano were peeking in at them. But Shizune shooed them away with a flap of her hands.

"He likes you," remarked Mebuki.

"Don't flirt with him," Sakura snapped. Yanking a chair out, she threw herself into the seat.

Mebuki just laughed. "It's good to see you too, my dear."

It got too quiet then. Sakura crossed her arms, eyes darting from the tiled floor to the blue walls. One of the picture frames hung crooked.

"I worried about you. You could've at least said you were leaving," Mebuki ventured. Sakura snorted.

"I figured you had your hands full," she retorted.

Mebuki sighed. "Alright, you're not here for a heartfelt reunion. What can I do for you?"

Sakura kept her eyes fixed on one spot on the wall as she spoke. "He's a pureblood. I figured you might know a way to... his voice..." She trailed off, arms tightening.

"Oh. That's simple, darling."

Sakura's eyes flew to her. She almost knocked a mug off the table. She leaned in to listen.

"Sing a duet," her mother explained. "Any song. It'll neutralize the effects of his passive charm on you. Although I don't know why you'd want to."

"Of course you don't," muttered Sakura in return. She settled back into her seat, averting her eyes again. "You never did."

Mebuki heard, but kept her smile in place as she added on. "Well, what I do understand is that you managed to catch a big fish. Purebloods are rare. Males even more so. But, of course, I'd expect no less from a child of mine."

"I'm not like you." The words hissed out, like the lash of a whip.

And it was only then that Mebuki stopped smiling. She had the gall to look hurt as she leaned back in her chair.

"Sakura... is this about-"

"Yes. It is." Sakura interrupted her. The words flying out like knives now. Precise. "You drove my dad off. So what? Is talking about it going to bring him back?"

And only then did Sakura find the courage to look her mother in the eyes. She hated how much they looked alike. Hated that with her siren lifespan, they looked the same age now. If anything, Mebuki looked a little younger.

"You didn't give a shit about me when you decided to cheat on my dad. Why should you start caring now?" Sakura spat, just to rub salt in the wound. And then she got to her feet, chair scraping against the floor. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone disappeared around the doorway.

"Sakura, wait."

She didn't stay to listen. She stormed out of the kitchen, into the hallway. Nearly colliding with the children, who had been eavesdropping. They weren't even old enough to remember her. And Sakura knew this was true from the way they stared up at her without a shred of recognition.

Sakura moved around them. And just as she exited the front door, Tobirama's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm.

"What happened?" he demanded, eyes already searching her face. Sakura ripped from his grasp and turned to Shizune instead. Eyes filling with tears, she let Shizune wrap her arms around her.

"I hate her," Sakura whispered, burying her face in Shizune's shoulder. Sobbing ugly and loud in the yard where everyone could see and hear.

None of that mattered as Shizune patted her head. Shooshing her as she whispered, "I know. There, there, baby sister."

The two brothers that they had run into eventually showed up. Neither of them seemed surprised to see Sakura weeping in Shizune's arms. The one with white hair scowled, turning his attention to the house. But his brother elbowed him, shaking his head.

Shizune released Sakura, trying to wipe the tears. Sakura hiccuped, sucking down shaky breaths as Shizune murmured to her.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the brother with red hair sighed. He noticed Tobirama standing there and extended his hand.

"Hagoromo," he simply said.

Tobirama shook his hand again. "Tobirama."

The other brother offered his hand. "Hamura." Tobirama shook it too.

"Uh... sorry about this. Probably not the best first impression of our family," sighed Hagoromo. He glanced at Sakura. He took a step toward her. When he ruffled her hair, she burst into fresh tears. Shizune glowered at him.

When Sakura had calmed down enough, Hagoromo took them back to Ibiza on his boat. Shizune and Hamura walked them back to the harbor. Before Tobirama could set foot on the pier, Shizune touched the back of his hand. He turned to face her.

"I'm guessing you don't know everything," she said.

"I didn't know she had siblings," answered Tobirama.

Hamura snorted, "Yeah, sounds right." But then his expression softened as he watched Hagoromo put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. The two of them strolled down the path, in the direction of the place where he had docked the boat.

Tobirama watched them too. Struck by how tiny Sakura looked. Maybe it was just the distance. He turned his attention back to her siblings.

"Obviously I don't have the best grasp of the situation. But... I'd like to take her back. She should rest," Tobirama told them. And then he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He exchanged numbers with both Shizune and Hamura. Giving them one last nod, he climbed into the boat beside Sakura. She didn't look at him, still sniffing and rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands like a little kid.

Sakura hurried out of the boat once they reached the bigger island. She didn't even say goodbye to her brother. Just hurried up the pier, onto the road that led back to the villa they were renting for the week.

Tobirama lingered. But Hamura shook his head. He jerked his head in Sakura's direction. So Tobirama followed right after her, half-jogging to catch up.

She was silent the rest of the afternoon.

Tobirama moved his laptop to the kitchen to work there, just so he'd look available. Had she chosen to sit and talk. But she didn't. She popped downstairs every once in a while to drink water or to grab a fruit from the fridge. And then she headed back upstairs. Like he didn't even exist.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Tobirama reached the end of his patience. Closing his laptop, he ventured upstairs.

He found her sitting on the floor. Back pressed against the bed. Her phone sat between her legs, along with a notebook. She had scribbled several lines in permanent marker. Her normally neat handwriting was a disaster. He even glimpsed some musical notes scrawled in the margins. Maybe the beginning of a melody? But he closed the notebook and moved it aside.

Tobirama sat beside her. He stretched his legs out in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something. Closed it again. He studied her profile. Studied those puffy eyes and dry, cracked lips.

Slowly, he reached out to put his arm around her shoulders. She whipped her head around to glare at him. She shoved at his chest.

"I know. I know. I won't do anything else, I swear," he insisted as she struggled.

There was a pause. She shoved him one more time. And Tobirama went to move away. But then she rested her head on his chest, hand grasping the front of his shirt.

Tobirama very cautiously put his other arm around her.

He tried to think of something to say. Something that would help her feel a little less miserable. But nothing he thought up seemed right. It all fell short of what he wanted to say. He had never been good with words.

He held her a little tighter instead.


	20. Summer: 2

**Equinox**

Summer: Chapter 2

Sakura opened her eyes in the morning. She felt almost as miserable as if she'd had 10 shots of tequila the night before. Rolling onto her side, she realized that she wasn't in bed. She was on the sofa.

Tobirama sat at the kitchen island, his back to her. The smell of coffee lingered in the air. He was shirtless. She could see the rune tattoo on his back, just between his shoulder blades. She realized that his headphones were over his ears. So he didn't turn toward her when she finally sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

She had an impulse. And she decided to give in. So when she got to her feet, she paused just behind Tobirama. She gave the top of his head a quick peck before she moved around him to pour herself a cup of coffee. He looked up at her, touching his hair with his fingers. He pulled the headphones down, letting them rest around his neck.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"I thought we said..." Tobirama trailed off.

"Yeah. Guess I just have crappy memory," she replied with a shrug. And then she peeked over her shoulder at him.

Tobirama stared at her, hair uncombed and falling across his forehead. Expression just a little dumbfounded. When she smiled, he did too. He bit his lower lip as he looked away.

* * *

They got breakfast at a little hole in the wall. There were two seats open on the terrace. The croissants were still warm as Sakura broke one in half. Swollen eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, she took big bites.

The coffee was excellent. The couple bites of Tobirama's food that she stole were good too.

The main agenda for flying halfway across the world was to speak to Sakura's mother. And while that hadn't exactly gone well, at least it had happened. With the most pressing thing out of the way, they spent the day exploring the island.

It wasn't Tobirama's first time in Ibiza. He had been in Barcelona a couple months ago. So naturally, he had been dragged to this nearby island to visit its famous nightclubs. But he hadn't had a chance to visit anywhere else really. And though it had been several years, Sakura still remembered the sights and best restaurants fairly well.

They rented a scooter. And even though they both knew she was the better driver, she let him drive. Arms wrapping around his waist, her cheek against his back. Sea air whipping through their hair as they followed the winding streets.

Tobirama received a phone call late in the afternoon. He held it up to his ear as they lounged on the beach, feet buried in the sand. Sakura rested her chin on his shoulder as she eavesdropped. It was Shizune. She wrinkled her nose as she slid away from him.

But when he checked his watch, Sakura waved her hand at him.

"She said dinner..."

"Relax. They run on island time. They'll be late," Sakura assured him. She stretched back out on the towel, covering her face with her straw hat.

They dozed on the beach a while longer, until the sun was about to set. Only then did they reluctantly rouse from the warm spots on the towels, sand trickling off their bodies. Their shoes dangled from the tips of their fingers as they trekked up to where they had parked the scooter.

By the time the guests arrived, it was completely dark outside. Sakura had showered and changed clothes. She sat in the living room, feet up on the coffee table as she fiddled with her laptop.

"Can I listen?" Tobirama asked as he approached from behind. He rubbed his hair with a towel as he craned his neck to look at her screen. The colored lines running across the page looked promising. Especially the way the lines for drums swooped up and down.

Sakura patted the open spot on the sofa beside her.

Hamura and Hagoromo arrived later with bags of takeout. Shizune carried bottles of wine under each arm.

They sat around the coffee table, chattering as they distributed food and poured drinks. And even though all of them had different hair colors, there was something that made it obvious that they were siblings. Something beyond the usual beauty that came with their portion of siren charm. Maybe it was the way they smiled, or the way they laughed.

Hamura sat on the couch with a groan.

"Old man," snorted Hagoromo, earning a soft kick in the back.

"So, you probably have questions," Shizune said, turning to Tobirama.

Beside him, Sakura drained her glass of wine. She reached over to slide his glass from his hand to drink that too. He didn't resist, just moving his arm to rest on the seat of the sofa behind her.

"Open another one," whispered Hamura. Hagoromo got to his feet to head to the kitchen.

"It's easy," Sakura interrupted. She gestured to each of her siblings with the glass.

"Biggest bro," she began. Hamura waved.

"Big sister," Sakura went on, then indicating Shizune, who nodded.

"And then other big brother," Sakura concluded, jerking her chin in the direction of the kitchen.

She touched her chest with the wine glass. "There's me. Three little ones after that."

"Four now," Shizune corrected.

"Yeah. So that's seven of us...that we know of," snorted Sakura before she took a gulp of wine.

"...Sakura," Hamura began in a tone of reproach. But then he shook his head, like he was waving away the thought. He rested his elbow on his knee instead.

"You look good, kiddo. I had nightmares of you living on the streets," he remarked instead. And Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ew. You sound like her," she retorted. And Hagoromo snickered at that, elbowing his brother's leg.

They moved on to more mundane topics as they ate dinner. The container lids opened to reveal cured meats and fluffy eggs. There were crisp potatoes sprinkled with herbs. And the smells of all the foods melted together into a beautiful melange.

But even once the food was gone, the wine kept flowing. And that made it easy to talk. Sakura still sat on the floor, her knees hugged to her chest.

"So, you've seen our nest. Where are you from, Tobirama?" asked Hamura.

And that drew Sakura's curiosity. Because that was just as much a mystery to her as it was to her siblings. He was just Tobirama. She had never imagined his childhood. He had probably been born wearing a leather jacket. She had never thought to ask him anything like that.

"I was born and raised in Empire City. I tried moving to the west coast for a few years, but it wasn't a good fit," answered Tobirama.

"LA?" asked Hagoromo.

"Malibu." Tobirama's lips thinned. Sakura smirked.

"Let me guess. Did they try to engage you in small talk?" she teased.

"About the weather," he grumbled.

"Those psychos," Sakura replied with mock-outrage.

Shizune mashed her lips together. She raised her glass to her mouth, but not before she shared a pointed look with her brothers.

They stayed late. People in the area seemed to be good at that. Lingering. Just enjoying the moments, never in a rush to get anywhere. Even this late at night, the streets were busy with people still enjoying dinner and drinks.

But eventually, Hagoromo glanced at his watch and announced that he had work in the morning. Everyone got to their feet, clearing the bottles and plates off the table. As Hamura rolled up his sleeves, Shizune pulled Sakura to the side.

Sakura had always loved her sister the most out of their siblings. Maybe it was the 20-year age gap, but Shizune had always felt more like a mother than their own mother had. So she half-expected Shizune to make some sort of remark about Tobirama or about her outfit or the piercings in her ears. Because she had always been a worrywart.

Instead, Shizune pressed something into Sakura's palm.

"Mom forgot to tell you. You'll need one of these. Any crystal will do, actually. But still..." Shizune whispered.

Sakura glanced down. In her hand rested a shard of lapis lazuli. It was a couple inches long. Gold flecked the otherwise deep indigo facets of the gemstone.

"The both of you should hold it. And then carry it with you," added Shizune. She smiled, and Sakura saw, for the first time, that there were tiny lines that spread from the corners of her eyes when she did.

Shizune kissed Sakura's forehead. "Let's see each other more often. I'll come to you if it makes it easier," she said. Sakura patted the back of her hand and smiled.

It was nearly midnight by the time she waved her siblings out the door. She stuck her head outside, watching them descend the steep path down toward the docks. And only when they smudged into the darkness did she step back inside.

She nearly ran into Tobirama holding up a bottle. "It's open and I can't find any corks," he told her.

"That's the opposite of a problem," Sakura replied as she went to find two clean glasses.

They sat out on the terrace. The mosquito zapper buzzed in the corner, glowing bright blue behind them.

Sakura swirled the wine around in her glass as she curled her knees up to her chest. A warm breeze tickled past them.

She glanced to her left. Tobirama relaxed in his seat, long legs stretched out in front of him. She had half-expected him to wear black leather jackets and boots here, too. Seeing him in t-shirts french-tucked into shorts blew her mind a little.

"Didn't think you'd have brothers," commented Tobirama, catching her staring at him.

"Why?"

"...You give off 'only-child' vibes," Tobirama said, leaning his elbow on the armrest.

"Are you calling me a brat?" she asked.

He quickly took a sip of wine. But she dissolved into giggles as she added, "...Yyyeah, I kind of am."

Sakura told him, leaning in closer to let him refill her glass. (It was good wine, a little sweet and heavy on the tongue.) "It didn't help that my brothers spoiled me rotten. They must have spent half their paychecks on ice cream and toys. It used to drive my sister crazy," she recalled, chuckling a little.

"Can I ask about the age gap? How'd that happen?" Tobirama queried.

Hamura was in his forties now. Shizune and Hagoromo weren't far behind.

"Different dads, all of us. And we think there are some siblings above us that we haven't met," she answered. But then her expression soured. "I kind of don't want to talk about this anymore," she added.

"Alright," agreed Tobirama, refilling his glass to the brim.

When the wine had run out, Sakura shifted her legs. Something poked her from inside her pocket. She pinched it between her fingers to yank it out, holding the lapis lazuli up to the light. The glimmer drew Tobirama's gaze.

"It's that simple?" sighed Tobirama when she shared what her mother and sister had told her.

Sakura shrugged one shoulder.

"Well, Shizune told me that I would have to wear it. Which would've been helpful to know..." Sakura added, glaring off into the distance. As if the expression would reach her mother somehow.

With a sigh, she looked back at him. She nudged his arm with her knuckle.

"Wanna do it now?"

"Sure."

The soothing song was used for fussy babies who wouldn't sleep. It calmed children during storms and pushed the memories of nightmares far away. It had been years since she had heard it, but Sakura knew the melody well. She hummed the first note. And Tobirama matched her. It was nice to know that regardless of where they came from, siren songs were all the same.

She hadn't listened to Tobirama sing for almost a year. The sensation was like warm honey dribbling onto the crown of her head, trailing down her back, her arms. She saw his irises begin to lighten. The black leeching away and turning to bright gold.

She closed her eyes, like that would keep the song from entering into her ear and twisting up in her brain. It was like, with a single word, he could tug on the nerves and move her body like a puppet. It was unsettling. The only thing that helped her push through was the cool edge of the crystal pressed between their hands.

And Sakura couldn't have known. But as she pulled the notes from deep inside, they flowed out of her mouth. Her irises glowed gold too. Only, there was a slight ring of green that lingered in her eyes, just around her pupil. And she missed the way Tobirama stared at her as their voices melded and harmonized when she closed her eyes.

The last note of the song drew out, weaving through the air. Sakura opened her eyes. Tobirama still sat next to her. She didn't know why that surprised her.

The space between their joined hands felt hot. She pulled away to reveal a deep blue crystal resting in his palm. Gold fissures had formed in the gem that glowed like it was lit from within. Sakura pinched it between her fingers, holding it up to her eyes to get a better look.

She handed it to Tobirama, who also took his time squinting at it.

"So what's it supposed to do?" she wondered. "Do I have to hold it when I talk or something?"

Tobirama shrugged as he returned it to her. And then Sakura held it up to the light as Tobirama spoke.

"Should we call your sister? Maybe she forgot to tell you something?"

She went very still.

"What'd you say?" she demanded.

"...I thought maybe we could call your sister," Tobirama said, more slowly this time. With each syllable, the crystal pulsed faintly. She could feel it humming a little in her palm. And then her head whipped around so that she could see him.

He didn't look any different. But something had changed. She scrutinized his face. Tobirama's eyebrows rose as he looked down at his shirt, then back at her.

"Tobirama."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me to do something."

"What?"

"Just- anything!" she insisted.

Tobirama's gaze flickered around. And then his eyes landed on the empty glasses resting on the table. "... Would you go check if we have another bottle of wine?"

And then she leaned in, mouth turning up into a gleeful smile as she whispered, "Don't feel like it."

She sat on the edge of her seat, practically bouncing with glee. "Tell me to do something else."

"Let me borrow $20."

"No!" she declared, laughing now.

"Say something nice about me," he suggested.

"No, no, no!" she sang. Tobirama rested his chin in his hand as he watched her. He was smiling now, too.

"Marry me." It slipped from his mouth as naturally as breathing.

"N-" The word stuck in her throat. Eyes flying open, they flew to him.

They stared at each other. Just the buzz of the mosquito zapper droning on behind them.

Tobirama's hand covered his mouth. Their gazes met and then quickly broke apart.

Finally, she remembered how her mouth worked and opened it. "Um... do you... uh... should I pretend that didn't just happened?" she inquired.

"No," Tobirama said too quickly. And then pressed his fist to his forehead, cringing. "I mean...yes... Well..." He broke off, sighing heavily.

Sakura grimaced, hands and feet clenching and unclenching. She cleared her throat. Tobirama raised his head a little.

"Sooo... I'm gonna go to bed. Because this is too awkward for me. Um... let's talk tomorrow?" she suggested. And she got to her feet, holding her wine glass in one hand. The indigo crystal clutched in the other. But as she headed inside, Tobirama grasped the edge of her shirt. She looked over her shoulder.

Tobirama peered up at her between his bangs. "That... wasn't a mistake," he confessed.

Sakura took in his expression. She smiled, but it wasn't a happy look. "Yes it was, Tobirama. People like us don't get married," she replied.

She bent over and kissed the top of his head before she slipped inside.

They didn't talk about it in the morning. In fact, they didn't say a word to each other. They went out for breakfast at the same cafe. Ordered the same espresso with milk.

Tobirama only looked up at her when he felt her nudge his shin with her foot. And it was only then that he noticed that she wore the lapis lazuli around her neck. She had wrapped a wire around it and hung it from a silver chain.

"What do you wanna do today?" she asked him.

"Drink until I forget who I am," he mumbled.

"Fantastic plan," she agreed as she picked up a pastry.

* * *

Maybe it was because they had spent so much time being dramatic and fighting before that things almost seemed okay. The awkwardness still hung there, like a weird third wheel throughout the rest of the trip. But that didn't stop them from visiting tapas bars and visiting the old hilltop forts on cobbled streets. They basked on the beach every day until even pale Tobirama started to develop a golden glow.

He fell asleep on her shoulder halfway through the flight home. Sakura pretended to be asleep too so she wouldn't have to shake him off.

They parted ways at the airport. Him, back to Empire City. Her, back to Old Pines. But before she could head to the parking lot, Tobirama grasped her by the forearm. He knew her too well.

"Hey. I know I made things weird," he said. And then he sighed, adding in a lower voice, "Could you at least look at me?"

Sakura dragged her gaze to his face. At the trace of sunburn across the bridge of his nose.

"Can you try not to disappear on me again?" he requested. He even managed a half-smile for her. Even though his voice didn't have a pull on her anymore, that expression still did. She had a particular weakness for it. Especially since he rarely smiled for anything... or anyone.

"You know where to find me," she answered. And then she thought. "But, like, don't come find me too soon. I need some time to digest... everything," she added.

Tobirama nodded. And just on another one of those impulses, she leaned in to kiss the sunburn across the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see ya," she whispered before she pulled out of his grasp.

* * *

The air smelled sweet with magic as she crossed town limits. Dodging the usual pot holes and dips in the road, she followed the winding road home. With the windows rolled down, she could hear the crickets chirping outside, almost unbelievably loud.

As she passed by Kakashi's house, she could see the lights on inside. And when she pressed the brakes, she saw Pakkun in the window, howling up a storm as he pawed at the pane. It took a moment, but then she saw the silhouette of a man walk out of the kitchen, into the living room. He froze in front of the window too. She leaned against the steering wheel and waved.

There was no point in driving away when she'd been caught. She parked the car and unbuckled the seatbelt. She was only halfway up the walkway when the front door burst open. She expected Biscuit or one of the other dogs to be the first one out to greet her.

To her surprise, Kakashi got there first, sweeping her up in his arms. The smell of fried chicken clung to him as he hugged her tight. One of his hands covering the back of her head as he swung her back and forth.

"Hi!" she greeted him, laughing.

"Welcome back," Kakashi said so earnestly that she let him hug her for just a little longer.


	21. Summer: 3

**Equinox**

Summer: Chapter 3

Madara wasn't a morning person. He wasn't exactly cheerful when he received a phone call barely past 7 in the morning.

Still, he got out of bed and got dressed. And he was at the diner by 9, like she'd asked.

Sakura already sat in one of the vinyl booths. The hoops in her ears were silver, matching the rings stacked on her middle and fourth fingers. She was adjusting her ponytail when Madara walked in through the glass doors.

His designer suit was out of place. It clashed, almost laughably, against the scuffed linoleum and the plastic menus. But, in an odd way, it also fit so well. Then again, Madara made everything look good.

He slid into the seat across from her, lowering his sunglasses. Folding them, he tucked them into his inner pocket. Madara glanced around before his gaze fell on her.

"This is... different. I don't think I've ever seen you functioning this early before," he remarked.

"Jetlag. Don't get used to it," she replied.

He smiled as he accepted the menu she held out to him.

"The strawberry waffles are really good here. So are the coconut pancakes," Sakura recommended as she glanced over the categori

"Instinct?"

She peered around the edge of the menu. "Experience."

Madara's eyebrows rose. And then he disappeared behind his menu too.

It was true that she wasn't much of a breakfast person. But Itachi had brought her here a few times before. At first, she had balked at the kitschy decor and the metal counters. The jokes had stopped with her first sip of coffee though- fragrant and just a little burnt. Exactly what she needed to combat her hangover.

The waitress stopped by to top off Sakura's coffee and then eyed Madara. She was an older woman in her forties, but she smiled at him, tilting her hip toward him as she asked what he'd like. Her tone suggested that she was hoping he would reply, "You".

Madara had that effect on everyone.

Hands clasped together, he asked for hot tea.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he queried, leaning in toward her. Sakura swatted him back with the menu.

"I'm _hungry_. Let me order first," she insisted. And when he frowned, she swatted him again.

"I thought you were patient. Didn't you brag about sitting through the Peloponnesian War just to see who'd win?" she then remarked. Madara rubbed at his hand. He had cast a low-level glamour over them to hide his talons. They looked like they were made of smooth, white skin.

"I _napped_ through it, Bunny. Don't be absurd. I waited through Alexander the Great's campaigns," he corrected her, resting his cheek in his hand now as he watched her.

"Were you watching the war or Alexander?" she asked, peeking out from behind the menu.

Madara's expression didn't shift as he replied, "Not even. He was a horrible dancer."

And then he grew quiet as he let her decide what to eat.

In the end, Sakura ordered french toast with a side of fruit. Madara declined anything else. Eating was a formality for him, since he lived off energy, like all demons did. He didn't derive any particular satisfaction from eating, but he had learned to do it to blend into human society. Drinking was also something he didn't _technically_ need, but he claimed that it helped keep him sane.

His eyes narrowed as the waitress walked away with the menus.

"So," she said, turning back to him.

Madara raised his left eyebrow.

"I want my own studio. And health benefits," Sakura declared.

Madara very slowly lowered his arm. And then he leaned in closer, eyes gleaming.

"What else?" he asked, eyes beginning to glow red as he fired up a potent deal.

* * *

Sakura barely managed to get home during the next month. She found herself crashing in Temari's living room almost every night. And even though Temari assured her that it was fine, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

A couple of those nights, Sakura found herself done with work a little too early to sleep and a little too late to drive back home. She called Itachi, who always claimed that he had nothing going on and hurried out to meet her. It was nice that he was in the city during the weekdays, at least.

"Y'know," she said, glancing up at him. He handed her a cocktail in a plastic cup as he joined her at the table. The seat was metal and not particularly comfortable, but it was better than sitting on the grass or standing, as most people were doing.

"You don't have to throw everything out the window whenever I call. You can say no if you're busy," Sakura told him.

"I know. I also know that you're the best excuse to get out... anything," declared Itachi as he set two cups down in front of her. They were both filled with chia seeds and something bright purple. A flat yellow disk stuck out of the cup as a garnish. Thick slices of dragonfruit poked out of the purple mixture. Her jaw dropped for a moment. But her mouth closed again as Itachi stuck a plastic spoon in her hand.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Ube chia cups. The girl said that there's banana and blueberry in there somewhere," Itachi replied.

"Yow-za," Sakura remarked before she took a big bite.

"I can't believe that your hipster bullshit tastes this delicious," she then sighed.

"Your saltiness is noted," Itachi replied.

* * *

Sakura and Madara were busy every day looking for a new office space and trying to get in touch with people. It felt like a cup of coffee had become permanently fused to her hand as she hurried around the city. And the amount of schmoozing and networking she had to do made her consider violence on a couple occasions.

They finally found a good place in a good location. After some _persuading_ , she and Madara managed to negotiate it down to a reasonable price, too. And once all the paperwork was signed, Sakura decided that it was time for a break.

"No drinks to celebrate? I'd thought you'd be more excited," he said, even as he walked her out to her car.

"I wanna sleep in my own bed. I'll see you on Monday, Boss," she groaned. Madara held his finger up.

"Ah-ah. Not your boss anymore. We're both in charge now," he reminded her.

"Fine. _Madara_ , I'll see you Monday," Sakura amended with a smile.

When Sakura pulled into her driveway, it was already dark out. There was no food in the fridge, except for some ancient takeout that needed to go in the trash. As she stood in the kitchen, debating whether it was worth driving to the grocery store or not, there was a knock on the front door.

It was Ino. She had probably just closed the cafe for the night. She held up a blue box in both her hands. Her wings glittered faintly behind her.

"You felt hungry when you drove past," Ino explained. She leaned in so Sakura could hug her.

"You're an angel," Sakura sighed.

"A fairy, actually," Ino teased as she stepped into the house.

They caught up over the grilled eggplant sandwiches that Ino had brought. There was also a slice of delightful blueberry pie.

"So that's exciting. Are you a CEO now?" asked Ino, lifting her tea to her lips. Sakura wrinkled her nose, head tilting to one side. Then the other.

"I... guess?" Sakura said.

Ino caught Sakura up on all the gossip before she headed home for the night. Sakura waved to her from the top step of her porch. She scanned the shadows as Ino got into her car and turned the key in the ignition. One of the shadows shifted. Sakura wasn't afraid, though. Not when she recognized the tail swirling with black mist.

"Hey, Sheriff. Out for the night patrol?" she greeted him as he crossed her yard.

The church grim ventured up the short steps to rub against her palm. Kakashi didn't like to faze between forms during his nightly patrol. It wasted a lot of energy, according to him.

"Can you do me a favor and make sure that Ino gets home safe?" she requested, scratching between his ears before she got under his chin too.

He stared up at her. With those big, luminous eyes. And it was almost like she could hear his voice.

'I'd rather stay here.'

But when she smiled, he gave her palm a light lick before he headed down the sidewalk.

Sakura watched Ino's car roll down the street. Kakashi's black silhouette ran after it. He would make sure that she got into her house okay.

She stretched out like an overgrown starfish in her bed. It was heavenly. While Temari's couch wasn't awful, it couldn't compare to the comfort of her bed. The bed that smelled just right. And things became even better when the rain began to patter gently against the roof. She almost fell asleep until the raindrops began to fall harder. Plinking out an interesting rhythm over her head. The sound weaved in and out of her dreams as she finally closed her eyes.

The following morning was a Saturday. Sakura woke up to her phone ringing from somewhere up on the loft. She let it ring and went back to sleep once it stopped.

It was only a couple hours later that she stumbled out of bed. Her hair stood up and tangled in ways that might have bent the laws of physics. Scratching her stomach, she shuffled straight to the coffee maker. She felt productive today.

Sakura missed her phone ringing a second time. This time, it wasn't on purpose. She had her headphones on as she smashed out rhythms on her electric drums. She was sure that if she were playing on traditional drums, someone would have filed a noise complaint against her.

As she pulled her headphones off, she heard a clatter outside. Probably the sound of the mailman dropping off her things. She climbed down from the loft.

Someone yelled from down the street when she walked down the gravel path in her flip-flops. Sakura lifted her chin to follow the sound. She spotted Kiba bolting down the sidewalk toward her. She could see his scratched-up green truck further down the street a second before he collided with her.

"Man, you got TAN!" he exclaimed as he swung her back and forth.

"Are you a werewolf or a bulldozer?" she pretended to complain even as she laughed. She slapped his shoulder with the stack of letters in her right hand.

" _Why can't be both_?" he replied in a horrible impression of a Russian accent. That only made her laugh harder.

When Kiba finally released her, he was grinning from ear to ear. That expression faded as he looked her over.

"Woah. What happened to you? I've never seen someone come back from vacation and look _more tired_ ," he commented. Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Things have been crazy with work lately," she sighed. As if to punctuate her statement, a yawn left her mouth as soon as she finished talking. Kiba stood rubbing his goatee for a while. And then he snapped, expression brightening again.

"...I've got a cure for that. You busy?"

Sakura glanced back at the house. "Uh... guess not?"

"Cool. Let's go," Kiba said, taking her hand. "I wanna show you something."

* * *

The smell of salt filled the air. Sakura squeezed Kiba's hand whenever the planks sagged or creaked. She jumped when something rustled in the trees. Kiba grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Want me to carry you?" he offered.

"You asshole," she snapped. Laughing, Kiba faced forward again.

In her head, Sakura had always known that technically Old Pines was right by the ocean. But for some reason, it had surprised her when Kiba had taken her through an old footpath past the old church. Through the woods until they could see the water sparkling under the summer sun.

There was a wooden walkway that zig-zagged down the side of the cliffs, leading to the shore below. The beach wasn't covered in fine sand like in all the Hollywood movies. Instead, it was covered in rocks and chunks of driftwood worn smooth by the waves.

"It's... empty," Sakura observed.

"Too rocky. Most people drive up north to get to the sand beaches this time of year," he explained. And then he pointed to a lonely fishing pier at the end of the beach. There were a narrow set of wooden steps leading up to it. Sakura climbed up after him. Sakura touched the surface, just to test it. The planks were still a little damp from the rain the night before. Kiba didn't seem to care about that as he plopped down at the end of it, legs dangling over the edge.

"This is my secret spot. I used to come here with my sister when I was a kid," he told her, patting the spot next to him.

Sakura glanced down at her white shorts. She crouched beside him instead.

"You fish?" she asked. From what she understood, fishing took a lot of patience. Kiba seemed more the type to dive into the water and yank them out with his bare hands. He didn't ever seem to like sitting still for too long.

"Nah. My old man would teach my sister. Mostly I'd just follow and dick around. Dig worms up for them. Stuff like that," he explained. Which made a lot more sense to her. She could imagine him as a kid. Rolling around in the mud and making a mess. Grabbing wiggling handfuls of night-crawlers and pestering Hana with a million questions. It was cute. Just imagining it made her smile.

Kiba watched her. And, as if on reflex, he smiled when she did. She realized that he had a faint dimple in his right cheek.

"Wait. Isn't that uncomfortable?" he then asked when he noticed that she wasn't actually sitting.

"White pants, my friend," she explained.

"Oh."

Kiba looked around, patted his pockets. And then he stared down at himself.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Sakura sighed. She watched as he pulled his t-shirt off. The way that guys always did it. Grabbing the back of his collar to yank it over his head in one motion. He stretched it over the damp wood and then patted it.

"It's clean. Promise," he assured her.

Sakura snorted even as she sat on top of the shirt. "Okay. You're clearly just looking for an excuse to show off your muscles. But _okay_ ," she retorted.

Kiba glanced at his bicep, giving it a little flex.

"I mean, that's not the _only_ reason," he muttered. And then he met Sakura's eyes. "Am I jacked? _You likey?_ " he then asked, the fake Russian accent returning.

She couldn't help but dissolve into giggles. "Yes. So jacked," she assured him.

Sakura was glad that Kiba had shown her this place. It wouldn't have ever occurred to her that there was a path from the town down to the beach. And only after he had assured her that he didn't mind her using his spot, she started to come here to clear her head. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore felt like it was scrubbing her brain clean.

The first time she had come out there on her own, she had fallen asleep for a while. The angry sunburn that stretched across her shoulders helped her learn her lesson. She always remembered to wear a hat and sunblock from that day on.

Sakura followed the wooden walkway and stairs that zigzagged down the side of the cliff. The planks creaked, but they held her weight well. Someone had done a good job of maintaining this path, although she couldn't imagine who.

Kiba never joined her there again. At first, she worried that she had stolen his spot. But when she asked one day over beers on her porch, Kiba shook his head too much.

"Sakura, I have, like, _a million_ hiding spots. I gave that one to you. It's yours now," he replied.

"Why?"

Kiba blinked a few times. He tilted his head a little. Sort of like puppies did with their big, floppy ears. "You just... you just look like you need a break. So that's your spot now. Don't worry about me."

"Really?"

"Really."

The next time she ran into Kiba, it was while she was getting lunch with Tenten. He ducked into Ino's cafe to pick up a coffee and a quick snack. And when he spotted them sitting by the window, he hugged both of them.

"Hey, Ten. Did you tell Sakura yet?" he asked.

Tenten's eyes widened. She slapped her palm against the side of her head. Turning to Sakura, she exclaimed, "Shit, I forgot. Sorry, Sakura."

Baffled, Sakura lowered her iced coffee. "For what?"

"We're having a bonfire down by the beach tomorrow. You have to be there," he told her.

"Oh, that? Ino already told me," replied Sakura. And Ino appeared from the kitchen with Kiba's sandwich. She set it on the counter, leaning her elbow against the refrigerated display case.

"What would any of you fools do without me?" Ino sighed.

"Die, probably," answered Tenten. Kiba and Sakura considered this before they both nodded.

The following afternoon, Ino and Tenten picked her up. Sakura hopped into the car, next to the blue plastic cooler strapped into the back seat. She peeked inside as Tenten drove down the street.

"What'd you bring?" Ino asked, twisting around to look at her.

Sakura held up the big tupperware container resting in her lap. As soon as she cracked the red lid, the fragrance of vanilla and chocolate flooded the car.

"Ooh! Did you sing to those cookies or something?" Tenten exclaimed.

Ino pinched a cookie out of the container. She broke it in half, stuffing one piece into Tenten's mouth before she took a bite of the other.

"Wow," was all Ino said.

Sakura smiled as Ino repeated "Wow" in a louder voice. Ino turned around again, pointing at her. "Let me know if the whole music thing doesn't work out. I could use you."

By the time they arrived at the beach, it was already busy with people.

Someone had set up a volleyball net. A small group of people were playing a game. Poorly. But they were laughing all the same.

There were a couple event tents dug into rocky sand. Some people lounged on towels and folding chairs in the shade. Music played from somewhere nearby. Likely bluetooth speakers or someone's car parked just off the road.

Further down the shore, Kiba and his sister stood near a glowing pit. Steam occasionally rose from it whenever one of them prodded at it with a stick. As Sakura got out of the car, Kiba's head jerked up. He sniffed at the air a couple times before he abandoned his sister mid-conversation and ran to greet her. A few people complained as he sprayed sand on them in his hurry.

"Here he comes," muttered Ino, shaking her head in a fond sort of way.

"You're here!" he exclaimed.

Sakura sighed as he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Yes, Kiba. And you literally saw me yesterday. No need for the drama," she pointed out. Scratching the back of his head, Kiba released her.

"Sorry. Wolf-brain," he replied.

" _You_ -brain, more like," muttered Tenten. Ino hid her snicker behind her hand. As Kiba glared at them, Ino headed for the shade of one of the tents. And Tenten wandered over to join the volleyball game.

Sakura rubbed her palms together as she questioned, "Need any help?"

"Yeah. That'd be great," replied Kiba. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he steered her in the direction of the clam bake buried deep in the sand.

A few hours later, everyone was digging into their early dinner. The lobsters had turned bright red and the shrimps pink. The sweet corn glistened in the sunlight as people took big bites. There was more than enough food for everyone, but whatever was leftover, the pups finished off. They were ravenous, which, according to Hana, was normal. She only intervened when one of them began sniffing around the garbage.

Hana put her feet up on a cooler as her husband gathered up all the empty plates and went to clean up.

"It's the weekend. Count Chocula isn't around?" Kiba asked. His sister whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be an asshole," she scolded him.

"Relax. He thinks it's funny when I call him that," Kiba insisted. Hana smacked him again. And as the siblings squabbled, Tenten nudged Sakura with her elbow. Sakura looked at her, confused. Tenten nudged her again, eyebrows rising as she gestured to her hand. Sakura looked down.

She had been fiddling with her necklace again.

Tongue between her teeth, Ino smiled too. Tenten snickered as she tossed another piece of driftwood onto the fire.

Ino and Tenten had already grilled her for details about Ibiza and about Tobirama.

"So... all fixed?" Ino had asked over tiny cups of espresso.

"Um. Well. Better," Sakura had conceded. She was fiddling with the lapis lazuli around her neck, twisting it between her fingers as she thought. And then she glanced at it. " _Much_ better," she had amended. And then she had looked up at her friends.

"Better than it's ever been. I asked for some... space... but... it's good, I think," she remembered fumbling her way through the tangled thoughts in her head.

"Huh. Good, then," Tenten had replied. The simplicity of her answer had baffled Sakura. So much that it had made her laugh. But she liked that. And she envied it, too. Tenten's ability to make up her mind about how she felt.

And that came to mind later as she dug her heels into the sand, staring into the fire. She could hear cheers on the other end of the beach as Kiba and some of his buddies tried to light some sparklers. Tenten was helping the butcher load up the leftovers into the back of his minivan.

Sakura poked another stick into the bonfire, listening to the wood pop in the heat. She started as she felt a hand on top of her head. It was Kakashi. She smiled at him. He returned the expression.

"Can I kidnap you for a bit?" he asked.

Sakura took the hand he offered her. "Of course."

They strolled down the beach, away from all the noises and people. A tinkle caught her attention. Sakura peeked over her shoulder to find Biscuit following after them. Sakura waggled her fingers at him before she faced forward again. But she stopped short when she saw Kakashi wasn't walking anymore.

He stared out at the water, hands in his pockets. Even when she crept up to join him, he didn't move. Like he couldn't tear his gaze away from the ocean.

"I only started being able to come out here a few years ago," he suddenly told her.

It dawned on her. She looked down at her feet. Then out at the waves, too.

"This is pretty far from the church, huh?" she commented.

Kakashi nodded. The breath that left him was long and tired. He tried to shove his hands deeper into his pockets, chin rising. Head tilting to one side as he added, "Maybe, one day, I'll..." He trailed off.

And Sakura could see it. The way the horizon called to him. And how his body- his original body- pulled just as hard. From the cornerstone of that old church with ivy creeping up the white walls. It felt, just for an instant, like the space between her lungs hurt. Just from the look on his face.

But then Kakashi blinked, and he was back to normal. Turning back to her with that gentle smile. She didn't smile back.

Instead, Sakura tugged on his arm. He pulled his hand from his pocket. She wormed her way under his arm, pressing up against his side.

"You will. I know you will," she lied. His hand hovered in the air. Like he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. And after a long while, she felt his sigh. Arm wrapping around her. Hand resting on her upper arm as he held her there.

"Thank you," he whispered. His voice was almost swallowed by the sounds of the waves rushing in.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura wandered down to the beach again. Her head a tangle of unfinished melodies and half-baked chords. She ambled down the wooden walkway, hands tucked in the back pockets of her shorts.

She blinked hard.

A boat sat next to the pier, rocking softly with the motion of the waves. She had never seen it in the area before. In fact, she hadn't ever really seen a boat around this area. It was too rocky and the waves weren't very gentle.

As Sakura approached, she looked around. The door was wide open. There was the tinny sound of music playing from a cheap speaker.

"Hello?" she called. She took a step. And then another.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sakura asked, raising her voice a little.

"Hello."

She gasped when something sprayed her right leg with water. A webbed hand emerged from the waves. The gills on the side of his throat flattened, sealing shut as he hauled himself up onto his elbows. The necklaces of mother of pearl tangled together on his chest.

"I thought I smelled you here," he said, flashing a grin full of sharpened teeth.


	22. Summer: 4

**Equinox**

Summer: Chapter 4

"You're suuuuper-tan, Sakura," Temari pointed out. She lounged on the sofa, gesturing to Sakura with the soda in her hand.

"That's what happens when you go out in the sun, Tem. You should try it some time," quipped Sakura as she placed a bowl of chips on the coffee table. Temari grimaced at the thought.

"Careful. You're gonna end up looking like one of those rotisserie chickens soon," teased Hidan.

Sakura's eyes popped open. A startled laugh spilled out of her. And out of everyone else too. They threw their heads back, collapsing in their seats. Cackling and slapping the arms of the sofa until their stomachs hurt. In the middle of it all, Sakura opened her eyes. Through the glass door, she glimpsed Tobirama walking down the hall, away from them. His hands in his pockets, some kind of folder tucked under his left arm.

Despite the fact that she was no longer working under this company, she still dropped in to see her friends. Tobirama hadn't asked for her key card back and he hadn't revoked her access to the building. They hadn't really spoken since returning from their trip. Part of her was grateful that he was giving her the space she had asked for. But another part of her...

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back," she announced, getting to her feet.

"Kay," replied Temari. She hit the spacebar to replay the track she was currently working on.

"Aye. This is sick, Tem," Hidan commented as she walked out of the room. Kakuzu began bobbing his head beside him.

As the glass doors swung shut behind her, Tobirama turned. The sounds of music and people's voices must have drawn his attention. And as if on reflex, he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, walking down the hall to catch up to him.

"I'm just heading to my office," he told her, waving with his folder. He lowered it when she didn't say anything in response.

The only reason she didn't speak was because she couldn't stop staring at him. He had done something with his hair. His bangs didn't part in the middle of his face. It was off more to one side. And his hair curled cutely against his forehead, almost like a comma. She always forgot how broad his shoulders were and how good they looked- even under a regular t-shirt.

With all these thoughts running through her head, Sakura bit her lower lip. Felt her hands close on the front of his shirt. Soft, black cotton against her fingertips. She saw him drop his folder. Papers scattering across the floor.

She kissed him. And he kissed her back just as eagerly. In the sort of way that made her knees go weak. Breaths coming in short, hot huffs as they tilted their heads for the perfect angle. Him dipping his head to make up for his height. Then, Tobirama did one of her favorite things in the world. Lips following hers when she tried to pull away, fingers curling around her jaw and chin to try to coax her back.

A distant clatter from down the hall finally pulled them apart. Their heads jerked toward the sound. But it was just the noise of one of the doors to the stairs opening on one of the upper floors. Whoever it was, headed down the stairs without pausing on this level.

"Whoa," Sakura breathed.

They both looked down and found his hand under her shirt, palm pressed to her spine. Both of her hands were under his shirt too. They took a step apart. Hands returning to the right bodies, straightening clothes and fixing hair. Sakura was glad that she wasn't wearing lipstick. That would be harder to clean up.

"Sorry," Tobirama mumbled, back of his hand pressing to his mouth. Color crept into his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at her. Which didn't offend Sakura because she was having trouble looking at him too.

Her face burned as she wondered what had come over her. The lapis lazuli hung from her neck. And she knew that nothing he had said had made her brain go foggy. She would have felt it. But her body have moved on its own, before she even had a chance to think the impulse through.

"Tell Tem and the others I'm sorry. I'll... I'll call you," she said before she hurried past him, down the hall, toward the elevators.

"You will?" she heard Tobirama ask after her. Voice bewildered. Filled with hope.

* * *

The new arrival in Old Pines received a warm welcome. Above all, Old Pines considered itself a haven for the supernatural. Everyone was welcome. And, according to the mayor, he was the first merman they'd seen in a while.

"How long?" Tenten asked.

"Before my time. You'd have to ask the Sheriff about that," replied Tsunade.

He came into town every few days to buy groceries or supplies. Smelling of seawater, damp hair pushed up into spikes. And if he ran into Sakura at the grocery store, he certainly wasn't above following her through the aisles. Commenting on the brand of pasta she got and irritating her until, laughing, she turned around to slap him on the arm.

At first, Sakura had a hard time reconciling him with the man she'd seen in Ibiza. She looked up the distance between her home and the island. It was over 3000 miles. While she wasn't sure how far a merman could swim in a day, she was fairly certain that it wasn't enough.

Kisame roared with laughter when she asked him.

Running both his hands through his wet hair, he stood on the stern of his boat. Sakura's eyes drifted down. She couldn't help but appreciate his body. Blue skin or not, he something to behold. It was a physique that had been born from necessity. Powerful back and shoulder muscles. Strong legs to propel him through the water.

"There's something called an airplane, you know," he told her, looking over his shoulder at her. But when she frowned, Kisame flashed a smile at her.

"Although I'm flattered that you overestimate my abilities so much. I _am_ pretty hot," he added. And then gave her a wink. He had obviously caught her enjoying the view.

Mashing her lips together, Sakura looked out at the water instead.

It was true that Sakura's golden tan was partly from Ibiza. At least, it had developed there. But what stopped it from fading was the amount of time she had started to spend down at the beach.

"So... are you just... a beach bum?" she asked one day. Because every time she wandered down here, there he was. Feet up as he scribbled in a journal or listening to bad, compressed music on his shitty speakers. A few times, she found an empty boat. She had waited around for a bit until she got bored enough to dip her feet in the water. Not long after, his dorsal fin sliced through the surface of the water as he swam up to the surface. Webbed fingers tickling against the bottom of her foot.

Kisame smirked, gliding past her in an easy backstroke.

"Says the person also at the beach every day," he retorted.

"I'm serious," Sakura insisted. Eyebrows rising, Kisame stopped swimming. His silvery tail moved him closer to her with a few lazy movements. He pointed toward his boat.

"You have a boat. Great," she remarked in a flat voice. He chuckled. His webbed hand was cool as he rested it on her calf. And it wasn't slimy like she had expected.

"No, go look inside," he told her. Sakura eyed him, but he looked completely serious. Heaving a sigh, she got to her feet, wet footprints painting the pier as she walked. And Kisame lowered most of his face into the water as he followed after her.

The inside of Kisame's boat was sparse. Just the bare necessities. A cup of coffee still sat on the narrow table bolted into the wall. There was a frying pan in the sink, along with what looked like last night's dishes.

"What am I looking for?" Sakura yelled. There was no response. She stood in the middle of the cabin, looking over his unmade bed and the bag of laundry overflowing next to it.

Something caught her eye.

At the front of the boat was some kind of console with a big steering wheel. She didn't touch any of the buttons or levers. But on the wall right beside the wheel were some black frames along with some photos stuck up with tape.

The first was a picture of Kisame standing on a boat. He held up a fish, showing off a missing tooth as he smiled. That was very cute. But not very informative. The second was one of him in the water. Flippers sticking out as he held onto a life preserver ring. His stripes were much darker here- almost black.

Sakura's eyes popped open as she moved on to the frames.

"You have a Ph.D?!" she exclaimed.

There was a splash. And then Kisame laughed.

The next frame was a page torn from a magazine. At the top was a photo of Kisame crouching next to a battered chest. He gave a cheesy thumbs up. When she squinted she could make out something about him recovering-

"1 million dollars in sunken treasure?" she shouted. This time, she ran out of the boat.

Kisame rested his elbows on the pier, his sleek lower body stretched out behind him. He smiled.

"You're a treasure hunter?" Sakura demanded.

"I prefer... anthropologist with dope-ass diving skills," corrected Kisame.

Sakura frowned as she considered that. Lower lip sticking out. Kisame watched her expression. Carefully.

"Where'd you find treasure like that?" she questioned.

Kisame wagged his finger at her. "I'll only tell you if you stay for dinner."

* * *

What started as hour-long visits began to stretch out longer and longer.

Sakura found that spending a few hours in the sun still helped keep her mind fresh when it was time to work. But she was also inspired by Kisame's stories of diving into deep caves. Sifting through old bones and wreckages to recover shining treasure. Venturing into the darkness with just a headlamp to pull old swords and cups from the sand.

"How long can you stay out of the water for?" she asked. Because she was curious. She had never had a chance to ask these sorts of things before. And maybe it was the anthropologist side of Kisame coming through. But he never seemed annoyed by her questions.

"If I drink lots of water, a couple days? I get headaches and I feel sick if I start drying out," replied Kisame. A glint appeared in his eyes as he considered her.

"Actually, I wanna show you something. Didn't you say you would come swimming with me someday?" he reminded her.

Head disappearing beneath the waves, he swam past her. The surface of his tail felt surprisingly rough. Almost like sandpaper.

She had learned that there were different species of merpeople. There were some who stuck together in schools. But sharks, like him, were solitary monsters. He had been all around the world- as long as the waters were warm enough for him.

Kisame circled around her one more time, his hands skimming against her calves. "Can't swim?" he guessed.

She started when he slapped a hand down on either side of her thighs. He hoisted himself out of the water, grinning at her. Water dripped onto her legs as she stared down at him.

"I can," she insisted. And then she eyed him. Especially his pointed teeth. "I've heard all the stories. I'm not stupid enough to let a merman pull me into open water," she scoffed.

Kisame laughed. "Those stories are super-exaggerated. We don't eat people unless we have to."

And his eyes glittered as he added, "Besides, you're not human."

And Sakura was reminded that he wasn't either a few days later.

She kicked a little wave of water in his direction. The droplets sprayed his face. And he dropped the crab he'd been examining. The sharp little claws waved helplessly in the air until it hit the water. Where it sank down. Deeper and deeper until it fell out of sight.

"How'd you even find me?" she asked.

Kisame swam a few strokes toward her. Stopped to tap his nose.

"I smelled you. In the water," he replied. As if it was normal to be able to smell other people. And then he added, "You don't smell _bad_ ", as if to assure her.

Scowling, Sakura aimed another kick of water at him.

* * *

If she came early enough in the morning, Kisame would let her get onto the boat with him. The engine thrumming under her feet as he steered her away from the pier, out into the bay. And then she sat at the stern, staring after him when he dove in. His rippling tail and sharp fins disappearing into the darkness as he went deeper and deeper. Sometimes he snuck back up to nip at her toes, just to laugh at her angry expression.

Most of the things he found were junk. Old bottles. Bits of glass rubbed smooth by the sand and waves. Occasionally, he found the odd watch that had been lost in the water. The hands frozen how they'd been pointing when the batteries finally died.

On one of the excursions, Sakura looked up when she heard a splash. His fin stuck out of the water as he swam up to her. Even that had stopped startling her as much. But that didn't seem to be his goal this time. He dropped black lumps onto the boat. They were hard- clattering and bouncing against each other.

"What are-" Before Sakura could finish her question, he dove back down. Sakura pinched one between her fingers to examine it. It looked like an oyster.

The second time he surfaced, Kisame dropped off more of his loot. And then he leaned his elbow on the boat, panting a little.

"I didn't know we even had oysters out here," Sakura commented. And then she let him catch his breath. The folds of his gills flattened shut on the sides of his neck.

"Yeah. Me neither," replied Kisame.

Sakura averted her eyes as Kisame hauled himself onto the boat. When she heard the wet slap of his feet against the floor, she covered her eyes with her hands. She had made the mistake of looking once and had received... an eyeful.

"You know, it doesn't bother me," he laughed at her. Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, Sakura blindly slapped at him with her hand.

"It bothers _me_! Cover your junk!" Sakura insisted. She heard him laughing harder as he headed inside the cabin to slip on a pair of swim trunks.

* * *

As July faded into August, Sakura found her tan darkening and her collection of misshapen pearls growing. Sometimes she brought her laptop with her and worked on Kisame's boat. She released a few summer-themed tracks that made Madara shower her with praise.

"Hey there, beach babe," Ino greeted her when she walked into the cafe.

Sakura had always dressed light in the summer. Shorts and a crop top. Maybe a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Not like she was trying to hide her tan. Her hair had also lightened a little from all the time in the sun.

Ino whistled. "You look like you're having fun. I hear you've been buddy-buddy with Jaws," she then commented, sly smile on her face. Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"What? Are you jealous?" retorted Sakura.

"Of _him_ , yeah. When do I get to catch up with you and Tenten? Maybe we can get someone to babysit the kids and Hana can come too. You think Kiba's free?" Ino suggested.

Later that afternoon, Sakura ran into Kiba. Not on purpose, though. Kakashi had an important meeting with a police commissioner. Or was it a commander? Either way, he would be busy at dinner and had asked her to feed and walk his dogs during his short absence.

"I can't ask anyone else because they're..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Little monsters. I know," Sakura finished the thought for him. And then, rubbing Bull under the ears, Sakura kissed the big dog on the forehead. "It's okay. I still love you, Bully-wully," she added.

So as she exited Kakashi's house, she turned to wave. All the dogs stood at the windowsill to watch her leave. Pakkun yapped, probably asking for her to return. Biscuit gave her the saddest, most betrayed look in the world. But she knew that Kakashi would be home soon, so she tried not to feel guilty.

"Hey there. The Sheriff home?"

Sakura turned, already beaming at Kiba. His tool belt was still slung around his hips. There was some kind of powder smudged on his arm.

"Nah. I'm just making sure the dogs got dinner," Sakura told him as she brushed his arm off.

"Oh, thanks. But also, crap. Guess I'll ask him tomorrow," muttered Kiba.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, taking a few steps toward him.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just one of my buddies is arguing with his neighbor about a fence. Thought I'd have him come mediate before it gets ugly." He glanced down at his watch and huffed.

"Shit," he muttered.

"If you're busy, you should head back. Maybe you can text Kakashi and have him meet you later," Sakura urged him. She wasn't even surprised when Kiba hugged her. Nuzzling against her top of her head, her cheek. Scratching her with his facial hair despite her complaints. And then he was sniffing at her neck. The breath from his nostrils tickling against her skin.

"Kiba, quit it," Sakura scolded when she felt him nudging more and more insistently. Breaths touching her ear, tickling at the nape of her neck.

"You smell really good," he murmured. Voice thrumming out of him way deeper than she expected.

Sakura tapped his cheek a few times. Kiba lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were a little hazy, like they'd been when they'd first met. But when he blinked a few times, they cleared. He smiled like he always did.

"Sorry. Wolf-brain, I guess," he apologized.

"...Yeah... I guess," she replied.

* * *

After nagging, and promising that she would be completely safe, Kisame persuaded Sakura to visit his secret location. He didn't reveal much about specifics.

"It's not like I _can't_ swim. I just can't swim like you," Sakura reminded him on the big day. He had taken his boat out into the water and dropped anchor. He dove in first, feet growing and morphing into big fins. Webbing between his fingers growing and fusing together.

Kisame's eyes trailed over her bikini in a way that she didn't exactly hate. But when he met her gaze again, she knew that he had been listening. Because he held both his hands out to her.

"I got you," he promised.

He warned her to take a deep breath before he pulled her under the surface. At first, she kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her arms wrapped around his middle as he dragged them deeper and deeper. And even though his body always felt cool to her, he was warm in comparison to the water all around them. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her arm.

It was darker than she had expected. When she looked up, she could see the surface. Light blue and wavering. Sunlight cutting through the waves at an angle. When she looked back to Kisame, she saw him pointing ahead. At something she couldn't quite make out in the darkness.

This time, Sakura kept her eyes open as Kisame continued swimming. She realized that he didn't even need to use his arms to swim. He kept both of them wrapped around her as his tail propelled them in powerful movements. And the speed at which he moved reminded her of why shark movies had always terrified her as a kid.

She hadn't realized that there was so much life in the seemingly still waters. There were tangled plants growing from the sand. Discarded tires and crates served as homes for the little fish that darted all around. Every once in a while, Sakura glimpsed a bigger fish that flashed by. Silver scales gleaming as they dodged Kisame.

It took her a little while to realize that the big walls of rock ahead were likely what lay under the beach. She could imagine them sloping up and up to form the cliffs. And on top of those cliffs would be the town. She hadn't realize how high up her home really sat. Not until she could see this.

After another minute, it was her turn to tap Kisame on the arm. Cheeks puffing out, she pointed at herself. Then at his gills. Kisame's eyes widened as she repeated the gestures. She tilted her head to look up at the surface. She hadn't realized that this would require holding her breath for so long. Her chest was beginning to feel really tight and uncomfortable.

Sakura felt Kisame grasp her chin. His mouth covered hers. But before she could get angry, she felt him take her hand and bring it to his gills. She almost flinched away when she felt them suck in the water. And then she felt Kisame exhale against her mouth, the bubbles spilling past her lips, up to the surface in a rush.

She parted her lips. When Kisame exhaled, oxygen rushed into her mouth, down into her lungs. As he removed his mouth, Sakura scowled. She hit him on the arm. He mouthed 'sorry' before he continued on.

Soon, they reached an opening in the wall of stone. It was large- big enough for several people to swim in at once. As they entered the gap, it was even darker than the water around them. Sakura grimaced, hoping that she wouldn't knock into anything. But Kisame guided them well. Until, without warning, Sakura's head broke the surface of the water. She gulped down the sudden air, wiping the water out of her eyes.

She spat the saltwater out of her mouth, blinking hard.

"Sorry. I forgot that people can't hold their breath for shit. Man, you guys are worse than walruses," Kisame said right away.

"You ass!" Sakura coughed, hitting him again. She connected with what felt like his shoulder.

Still, she didn't struggle as she felt his arms around her waist. He lifted her out of the water and onto a solid surface. Wet rock, a little rough, but more comfortable than treading nonstop.

"I thought you wanted to show me something. Is what you were trying to show me darkness?" Sakura asked. Pushing her hair out of her face.

"Look more to your right," replied Kisame.

She followed the sound of his voice. And to her surprise, there was a blue glow. Like a pattern of constellations on the cave wall. Followed by a faint pattern of lines, almost like...

The light moved.

"Oh my god. You glow in the dark," Sakura realized. She held her hands out. He lowered his arm into her grasp. She traced her pointer finger along the patterns in his skin.

Kisame cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is real nice, but the main attraction is actually up there," he told her.

Sakura couldn't see where he was pointing, but she still looked up. And then she saw his arm begin to glow a bit brighter. Just enough to illuminate the stalactites. Like jagged, yellowish icicles dripping from above. Kisame waved his arm to show her that the whole ceiling was covered with them.

"Wow," Sakura breathed. Her hand still resting on his arm. For balance, she told herself.

"Found this place not long after I came here. Isn't it cool?" he said in her ear.

"Yeah."

"I think... probably not recently, but you might've had a pod of mers down here. Maybe nurse sharks," he added. Her head whipped around to look at him. Well, at his glowing silhouette.

"How do you know?"

"Our pups are born without gills. They need to breathe air. So you'll usually find merpeople nesting in underwater caves like this," explained Kisame.

"Which is why I did that before. Our gills grow in after a couple months. When we're learning to use them, our moms show us how they work. Like that," he added.

Sakura found herself much less annoyed. She looked back down at his arm still sitting in her lap. She could feel his other hand just beside her leg, resting on the wet stone.

She followed the pattern of blue dots. Up his bicep. His shoulder. The luminous path of speckles and lines that went up the sides of his neck. The little points of light were even on his face, she realized. Along his cheek bones and even on his forehead, almost like freckles.

"But... I'll admit, I'm not mad that I had an excuse to kiss you," Kisame told her.

Kisame pulled his arm from her grasp. She could hear a splash as he moved. Now his elbows were on either side of her. And the sounds of his breaths came a little closer. The faint, almost-heat of his body. Moving closer and closer. Until she felt the craggy wall of the cave against her back. Damp and cool. She hadn't even realized that she had been leaning back.

His mouth found hers in the darkness so easily. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she realized that he must be able to see in the dark. Not like any of that mattered as he grasped her chin. His other hand sliding down to rest on the small of her back. The sharpness of his teeth almost-hurting her lips- but not-quite.

Water sloshed against her thighs as she shifted. His chest pressing to hers. The roughness of his tail brushing against her leg. And his hand left her face, trailing down her neck, her shoulder, wrapping around her hip.

It felt so good that when he drew back, she grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him toward her again. Tongue sliding against his, fingers sliding into his wet hair. Pulling him closer until her eyes flew open.

Sakura pushed him away.

She was soaked and cold. And all she could think of was Tobirama bathed in the balmy island heat. Smiling like a kid as he asked her to marry him. More pangs of pain and guilt as she thought of moonlit walks with Kakashi and his dogs. Making faces at Itachi as they split desserts served in mason jars. Of Kiba showing up with takeout and the smile that asked for nothing more.

The guilt had always sat there. Somewhere in the back of her head. But cuddling and holding hands felt like a line she could tread without going too far. In the end, if it went no further than that, no one could really blame her. Or point their fingers at her and say she was just like her mother. Fickle. Playing with people's hearts without a care in the world.

This was different.

Sakura shivered, rubbing her hands against the sides of her neck.

"I want to leave," she declared, trying to keep her voice steady.

And then Kisame's voice, echoing a little in the cave, said, "...Okay." He moved away from her. There was a big splash. Water rushed over her thighs.

When she looked up, she saw the shape of Kisame's hand, dappled with light. And she thought she might have seen his eyes gleaming in the dark.

"I'll take you back. Promise," he told her. When she slipped her hand into his, it still felt a little warm. He squeezed her fingers, waiting for her to take a big breath before he pulled her underwater.

This time, Kisame took her straight up to the surface. And then he began pulling her in the direction of his white boat. It bobbed on the waves. She could see the sky beginning to turn purple near the horizon. The sun would be setting soon.

When they were close enough, Kisame released her. Sakura swam a few strokes until she reached the boat. While she grasped the metal rungs and climbed aboard, Kisame hung back. Lower half of his face submerged under the waves. She turned her back to him, pretending to be busy wringing out her hair as he climbed aboard too. He returned a little while later to drape a towel over her.

"Let's get you home," he said.

He started up the motor. Sakura stayed on the back of the boat as it headed in the direction of the shore. She found her phone and bag sitting where she had left them. A couple of texts were waiting for her. She answered them with the usual array of cute emojis. Trying to ignore how her stomach was twisting and tying itself into knots.

When they returned back to the lonely pier, Kisame did his usual thing. Dropping an anchor into the water. Going through the steps that Sakura knew to expect, but couldn't put a name to. He disappeared back inside, towel still draped around his neck.

By the time Kisame came back out to the back of the boat, the sun had begun sinking. Sky bleeding red and orange. Pretty.

Kisame sighed as he sat down beside her. Not close enough that she felt uncomfortable. Neither of them said anything as the sky grew darker and darker. The waves began to change, too. Colors fading until they were almost black. The place where the sky met the ocean was dark blue, the lines smudging together.

"Did I scare you?" was the first thing Kisame managed to ask.

"Mm... not really **you** ," Sakura said.

And she was glad she could see his face now. Because when he glanced at her, he was smiling like he usually did.

"Full disclosure, I guess," Sakura sighed, looking down at her hands. He didn't say anything.

"I've... kind of got someone. I don't know what he is to me. And... actually, he's not even the only..." she trailed off. "This is way too complicated," she added in a small voice.

She rubbed her hands over her face before she suddenly looked at him. "I mean, you're hot. So, normally I'd have no problem doing... y'know..." Sakura fumbled for words again.

"Thanks for thinking I'm hot, I guess."

Sakura laughed a little. And that made Kisame relax a little. He knocked his fist against his knee a couple times as he stared ahead. Like he was thinking.

"Y'know... I actually _did_ bring you out there just to show you the cave. I'm realizing now that it probably felt... ulterior-motive...y," Kisame thought out loud.

"It wasn't ulterior-motivey. It was nice until..." she trailed off. The only sound was Kisame scratching his cheek.

"This is like high school all over again," he muttered. They let out a few weak chuckles. "But, then again, that was a while ago. I shouldn't use that as an excuse," Kisame amended. He looked over at her. She could feel him study her face.

"Am I older than you? You're, like, what, 22... 23?"

""Almost thirty," she corrected him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Now I don't feel like an old man. And also damn. Thank your mom for those good genes," he remarked.

Sakura laughed without smiling.

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Sorry. Kind of ruined your night, huh?" she apologized.

Kisame's hand fell into his lap. And when he looked over at her, he was smiling. "Nah." He crossed his ankle over his knee.

It felt like they'd run out of things to say for now. Sakura got to her feet. Retrieving her bag, she pulled her clothes over her still-wet bikini. It was a little uncomfortable, but preferable to running home in next-to-nothing. She stuck her feet into her sandals before she stepped onto the pier.

"Hey."

Sakura turned around. She saw Kisame standing on the back of his boat now. He motioned for her to come closer. She took a couple of steps toward him. He tucked her hair behind her ear. It must have been sticking out. She smoothed over it with her own fingers, copying his movement.

"I'm glad you told me. Don't be sorry," he told her.

And he stood there on the back of his houseboat. Leaning against the railing as he watched her walk up the beach. Up to the wooden walkway that would take her back to town. And when she glanced back, he waved at her.

* * *

Sakura spent the next day really thinking. She pretended that she was working. She had a conference call with Madara and a few people. She sent some emails and listened to a few demos sent her way. But all the while, she knew that there was something- or rather, someone- that she had to stop avoiding.

That afternoon, she decided to text Tobirama.

Tobirama's car purred like a small plane engine when he pulled into her driveway that evening. Right next to her little sedan. It amazed her how he just showed up. No complaints about the traffic. No excuses about how he was busy. It somehow made her guilt a million times worse as she watched him climb out of his car and walk up the gravel path.

He carried an enormous bouquet. Beautiful flowers in bright pink and creamy white. They smelled so sweet. She couldn't help but bury her nose in them, giggling when the pollen touched the tip of her nose.

"Oh. These are... wow. These are so pretty," she breathed, rubbing the pollen off on the back of her hand. And without thinking, she rose on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck. And she saw the way that he automatically leaned down toward her. They both froze as their lips touched.

Tobirama drew back, left hand clenching at his side. "Sorry. I forgot. Shit," he immediately said.

Sakura pressed her fingers to her lips, shaking her head. "I forgot, too. It's not your fault," she assured him.

He stood on her porch, one hand in his pocket. Looking anywhere but at her. And she hesitated to invite him inside. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she thought.

It wasn't fair to him, she decided. She reached out to touch the back of his hand. He finally looked at her.

"Come inside, Tobirama. I need to tell you some things," she told him.


	23. Summer: 5

**Equinox**

Summer: Chapter 5

Tobirama was too tall for most chairs. And most tables. He was always crossing his legs. Slouching in his seat. Twisting to try to find a comfortable middle ground. He never managed to.

But on today, of all days, he looked perfectly at ease. Laughably so.

Meanwhile, she wanted to sink into the ground and die at the messiness of the whole affair. Sakura twisted her hands together in her lap. She crossed her legs together at the knees, afraid to look at Tobirama. Afraid to breathe too hard. Waiting. The dread gathering in her gut like a building stomach ache.

"…Alright."

Tobirama's reply startled her. Sakura wondered whether she had been too delicate.

"It's not just him. I mean, I haven't… done… anything with the others either…. Besides…" Sakura trailed off, looking somewhere over her shoulder.

"Besides the vampire. When we were on a break," Tobirama supplied. His face oddly neutral. Voice flat.

Tobirama crossed his arms on top of the kitchen table. His eyes flickered from her, to the window, then back to her.

"Sakura, do you realize what we are?" he asked her.

She refused to meet his eyes. Terrified of what she would find there.

"Hey."

His hand touched her cheek. So tenderly that it almost brought tears to her eyes. When she finally looked at him, he was smiling a little.

"We're monsters, Sakura. Remember?"

She laughed, almost on the verge of tears. "How could I forget?"

But that moment of levity was short-lived. Sakura's expression sobered again. Shoulders tensing as she tried to find anywhere else to look. Just not at him.

"I… I feel like some horny teenager. Like in the hall the other day. When we…"

"We've done more than that," he pointed out, an almost-smile tugging at his lips. Elbow on the table, he pressed his knuckles to the side of his throat.

"That's not the point. We said we wouldn't. I said we shouldn't," Sakura insisted. And then she looked down at her hands, adding in a mutter, "But I can't do anything right, I guess,"

Tobirama's smile faded. He leaned his cheek against his hand, still looking her over. And then he pursed his lips as he thought.

"Did you think I'd be angry?" he asked.

She squirmed, hands twisting together.

"You're not?" was all she could think to ask in return.

Tobirama sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if he had pulled a muscle there. And then his answer came. But it was stilted, like even he wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"I want you to feel like you can talk to me. So…. if that's what I want, then I should…" Tobirama cut himself off with another sigh. He raked both his hands through his hair, slouching on top of the table.

"I want to say that I'm not. So that I can look cool and understanding. But…I'm… not angry. Just upset," he finally confessed. And it was unfair. The way he peered up at her through his eyelashes. Because it made her feel even worse.

She hadn't even realized that was possible.

And then, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Exhaled. When he opened his eyes again, he seemed less frazzled, somehow. He sat up straighter, hands lowering to rest on top of the table.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something. It might make you mad," he warned her.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Fine. Yeah. Go ahead."

"I'm also not surprised," Tobirama told her.

Sakura's head jerked up so she could stare at him. The words lanced through the side of her chest, digging between her ribs. The pain so quick and precise. And Tobirama grimaced a little as he looked down, chin pressing to his collarbone.

"Shit. I mean, not because of who you are. More like…" Tobirama huffed. He let out a growl of frustration as he dragged his hands through his hair again. It stood up in weird tufts before falling back into place. "That came out wrong. What I mean is… you might have triggered your heat."

Sakura made a face. She picked at a stray thread on her shorts.

"I'm half. Mutts don't go through- whatever- a heat cycle," she reminded him.

Tobirama shrugged one shoulder, nodding. "Yeah, I know. But this is what it looks like. I've seen it."

Her eyes flickered to him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My mom," Tobirama answered.

Heat was sort of a charged term in the siren community. There were many sirens who used it as an excuse for whatever they did. Sleeping in? Going into heat. Bad manners? Going into heat. Cheating on a partner? Going into heat. It was used like a get-out-of-jail-free card. And Sakura hated it.

Sakura had witnessed it before too. Although, she and her siblings could never figure out what triggered it in their mother. All they knew was to brace themselves for the flurry of new dresses and makeup she bought. Of her giggling on the arm of her new boyfriend and spending afternoons gazing lovingly at him during long walks on the beach. And then, of course, the sobbing and moaning when they broke up.

It wasn't like their mother ignored them during these times. She was just as bright and exuberant. Ruffling their hair and laughing at the little things they did. But Sakura had always felt like there was some sort of trick going on. She couldn't trust any of it. Not if it came from her mother.

 _"It's not like she can't afford all the new clothes,"_ Hagoromo sometimes tried to defend her.

 _"That's not the point,"_ mumbled Sakura, slapping his arm away when he tried to put his arm around her in his awkward-big brother way.

As those memories hit her, something else came to the surface. Because the more she thought, the more she recalled. Kiba being weird and snorting all over her recently. Kisame's off-hand comments. She had even caught Kakashi sniffing at her once or twice.

"Do I smell different?" she demanded.

Tobirama blinked. "I'm not one of the dogs, so my nose probably isn't that good." When she stared at him, he leaned in to inhale a few times. He pulled back, shrugging.

"You smell normal. It's just your voice."

"My voice?"

"It sounds nice." And then, gauging her expression, he added, "It's always nice. But lately it sounds a little… sweeter." He went on.

"I've always understood that siren women only go into heat once they've nested. They have to feel secure. It's probably one of those weird evolution things."

"Are you sure? I've never heard anything like that before," Sakura questioned.

"Well, ideally, you would've learned this from your mother," he replied. But he clamped his mouth shut when her eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Yeah," Tobirama then said. A little sheepish. Then he gestured around the kitchen.

"Even when you sublet that apartment from me, it was always kind of empty. I mean, you had the crystals and stuff. But it always kind of looked like a hotel," he pointed out.

Frowning, Sakura looked around at her home. She hadn't done anything new with it. She knew that her bed was unmade and that there was a pile of laundry that she had put off doing for a few days now.

But as she returned her gaze to Tobirama, she saw that he was watching her. And she was reminded of something that Kakashi had once said to her. An innocuous little comment that had just seemed sweet at the time.

 _'The house feels right when you're here.'_

And it dawned on her what he had meant. Because she had lived in lots of different places. Even the apartment he was referring to- the one she had sort-of shared with Tobirama- had been stark. Nice. Comfortable, even. The heated bathroom floors had been her favorite part about the place.

But this slightly-drafty house in a sleepy little town felt like home.

She had only ever decorated her recording studios with knick-knacks and photos. Never the places she had paid rent. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what had possessed her to put up her polaroids on her walls. To stick the souvenir magnets Kakuzu had given her on the fridge. The pink and purple candles Tenten had given her during yuletide were lined up on the coffee table.

Not just the house. It was the town, too. The people. The smiling faces and the shared jokes. The werewolf with his beat-up truck and the sheriff with his black t-shirts covered in dog fur. The vampire that made his own carrot juice and the fairy who always had coffee waiting for her. For the first time, probably ever, Sakura couldn't come up with an excuse to leave. Because she always had before. Not now.

If Tobirama was telling the truth. That sirens only went into heat in a secure place. Then it was possible. Because she felt really safe in Old Pines. Like she had been born and raised on this loamy, moss-covered land.

"And there's one other thing..."

Sakura refocused her gaze on Tobirama. He rubbed his thumb against his lower lip. The way he did only when he was really nervous about something. He didn't do it often. And he looked past her, out the kitchen window as he spoke.

"I... have two dads," he confessed.

She blinked twice.

"I don't understand."

"And a mom," added Tobirama. Slowly, drawing out the syllables. Slowly, he dragged his eyes back to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't really get it."

She sat, frozen, as Tobirama reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. And she recognized the deep blue case. She had seen it in his hands countless times. Had handed it off to him when it rang on the other side of the sofa and he'd asked her to grab it for him.

He opened his photos and scrolled through them. There were surprisingly few. And she glimpsed herself in a couple of them before he hurried past those.

When he held his screen out to her, she saw that he had settled on a picture of a woman in her maybe early forties. She sat outdoors somewhere, her hands resting in her lap. The leaves on the trees behind her were a little out of focus. When Sakura squinted, she thought she could make out the glow of string lights in the background. Maybe she was at some sort of restaurant or garden party.

The woman was beautiful. And it was the sort of sharp beauty that made it easy to tell that she was a Siren. Her silvery-blonde hair was sleek, tucked behind both ears. She wouldn't have looked out of place hanging on the wall of an art museum.

A man stood behind her, his hand resting on her left shoulder. He wore a double-breasted suit jacket. Grey with a faint check pattern. White pocket square folded into precise shapes. Just the edge poking out. His dark hair was slicked up into a perfect pompadour- not a strand out of place. Sakura could see where Tobirama got his sense of style from.

And to the left, behind the woman's other shoulder stood a different man. Eyes creasing in the corners when he smiled. His nose was tall and a little sharp. He wore a navy suit with no tie. And the way he stood, one hand in his pocket, he looked so much like Tobirama too.

"Mom," Sakura identified, pointing at the woman. Tobirama nodded. Besides being obvious, he looked so much like her. Like someone had copied and pasted him into existence from her. Even the shape of their ears were the same.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura let her gaze flicker between the two men. It wouldn't have surprised Sakura if he had pointed to either one. But Tobirama didn't.

"That's my dad. And that's my father," he told her. Gesturing to the one on the left. And then the right.

"...What?" she asked. Not that she hadn't heard him. She had processed each of the words.

When she looked up at him, she couldn't hide her confusion.

"Both of them are my mom's partners. And they both raised me," Tobirama went on. He pointed to his dad. "He taught me how to play guitar." Then he pointed to his father. "And he taught me how to swim."

Sakura cradled his phone in both her hands. Like some precious thing as she stared down at those three faces. So incredibly happy. They looked like they should have been in some retro magazine ad with the way they beamed. The impression was only made stronger by how implausibly beautiful they all were.

"But which one is… biologically… yours?" she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She probably sounded like an asshole.

"I don't know. I guess we could do a DNA test if we wanted," he replied. And when he held his hand out, she dropped his phone into it.

She realized then that he was watching her. Eyes wary. Like he was trying to gauge her reaction.

"Are there other families like yours? For our kind, I mean," she whispered.  
Tobirama smiled a little. He nodded.

"What your mom does is... Well, she does it badly, from what you've told me. But it's how a lot of us live," he told her.

Something felt wrong.

About everything.

She didn't doubt what Tobirama had told her. Because he was a lot of things. But liar wasn't one of them. And anyone with half a brain could see that he was level-headed and gentle. He was well-mannered too. He couldn't have come from a messed-up family like hers. The three people in his photo looked like they would have given him a nice life.

As Sakura sat thinking, Tobirama got out of his chair. She was vaguely aware of him moving around the kitchen. It still startled her when he set a glass of water down in front of her.

There were many things that now didn't add up. The harder she thought, the more the inconsistencies stood out to her. She tried very hard to come up with excuses. For other explanations that made more sense. Her stomach did a flip-flop as she finally realized what was wrong. What just didn't make sense in this equation.

The chair legs scraped against the table as she pushed back. Tobirama's eyes followed her as she moved.

"Sakura?" he called after her.

She climbed up the stairs, two-by-two. Up to the loft. Her seafoam guitar lay on the sofa where she had left it last night. She jiggled her mouse before she went to put her guitar away. It took a moment, but then her computer screen lit up. Asking for her password.

Sakura plopped down in her chair. She logged in and double-clicked the icons to call her sister. She knew that with the time difference, it was almost midnight. But she also knew that her family slept late and woke up late. It was worth trying to reach them.

The computer let out a series of high-pitched beeps as the call went through. The light next to the camera turned green. She could see herself in the screen, elbow on the desk. Face tight. She didn't bother to try faking a smile. It wasn't worth it.

The call connected.

Shizune's eyes met her. She drew back from the screen, smiling.

"Look who it is!" Shizune greeted her.

"Is she home?" Sakura demanded.

Shizune's eyes widened. She held a baby on her hip. He had soft, blond curls. Left fist in his mouth, he tried to grab the phone with his free hand. And Shizune turned her head to say something. After a moment, Hagoromo appeared from the left to take the baby from her. It occurred to Sakura that this was probably her newest sibling. And it also occurred to her that she was too tired to care anymore.

* * *

Sakura remembered a talk with Shizune. From many years ago. Probably sitting at the kitchen table after school. Maybe Shizune was helping her with her homework. She always did.

 _"Mom has a new boyfriend again,"_ Sakura remarked.

 _"That's how she is,"_ sighed Shizune.

She almost never introduced them. But they could tell. The way she put on her makeup and the clothes she chose. The scent of her perfume that lingered around the house. And, of course, the most obvious proof was when she got pregnant. Which, according to Shizune, she always did.

Sakura didn't mind Inari, the current youngest of their siblings. For the most part, he was a good baby. He sat at Sakura's feet, knocking plastic cups together. When Sakura peeked down at him, he let out a gurgle, beaming up at her. She smiled.

 _"She seems happy,"_ Shizune tried to stay positive. Sakura's smile faded.

 _"I hate her. I hope I never end up like her,"_ Sakura declared.

And then, something else crept into her voice as she added, _"I won't, right, Shizu? I mean, you're not like her."_

Shizune reached across the table to squeeze both her hands. She shook her head, expression tight. _"No, I'm not. And you won't be either,"_ Shizune assured her.

 _"How do you know?"_ asked Sakura. Voice wobbling now.

 _"Because we're only half like her. Has mom ever explained it to you before?"_ Shizune said. And then she laughed a little, shaking her head at the very idea that Sakura would sit and try to speak to their mother. She could hardly stand to be in the same room as her.

Shizune squeezed Sakura's hands a couple times as she thought. _"Humans are pretty interesting. When you add them to a monster's lineage it's almost like... mmm... like tempering chocolate, I guess. You know what that is?"_

Sakura nodded a few times, her chin touching her chest. _"You melt the chocolate first to make it stronger."_

 _"Exactly. Adding human blood to a supe's is like tempering it. All the crazy stuff gets a little less crazy. Half-vampires don't need to drink so much blood. Half-weres don't fully turn into wolves. And half-sirens-"_ When Shizune said the last monster, she tapped the tip of Sakura's nose.

 _"Half-sirens aren't so... femme fatale, if you catch my drift,"_ she concluded.  
When Sakura's expression didn't change, Shizune tried again.

 _"What I mean is, you'll be able to live a life. I can't call it normal, but it'll be more normal than... this."_ Shizune gestured all around the kitchen. At the house. At their life.

* * *

And as that memory lingered in the front of her brain, Sakura stared into her computer screen. At her sister's face contorted with concern. At her mother coming into view from the hall behind her. Her stomach was flat again. And as soon as she was certain that both of them could hear her, Sakura demanded:

"Why did you lie to me?"

She could hear footsteps. And then quiet creaking as Tobirama came up the stairs to the loft. He knew her well enough by now. If she had intended for this to be a private conversation, she would have made him leave. He moved to sit on the sofa, out of sight of the camera.

"Sakura, what do you mean?" Shizune asked.

Her mother said nothing. Flat green eyes staring right back at her. Unrepentant. Unsurprised.

She knew.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't a half?" Sakura questioned.

Shizune laughed. "What? Don't be silly. Mom, tell her..." But as Shizune turned back to look at their mother, her smile disappeared.

Mebuki closed her eyes for a moment. And then she opened them as she told Sakura, "Because all my children are. Except for you."

"What am I?" Sakura demanded.

Mebuki mashed her lips together. She pushed her hair behind her ear, looking around. And then, heaving a sigh, she crossed her arms. Uncrossed them again.

"You're ¾. Your father was a half, too," Mebuki slowly said. As if she were reading out of a particularly dry textbook.

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Sakura again.

And there was a long silence. Maybe if it had been an audio call, she might have worried that the line had disconnected. But she could see her mother and her sister moving.

Mebuki looked down at her hands, like the answers would be written on her palms.

"When I was pregnant with you, I was praying for you to be a boy, Sakura. Because if you were a girl, you hating me was… well, it was inevitable," Mebuki said.

" _Inevitable_?" Sakura spat the word back at her. Disgusted.

"I left home when I was a teenager. Because I couldn't stand my mother. And my mother did the same thing when she was the same age. Siren women are natural rivals. We're driven to leave the nest to start our own families. It's how it's always been," said Mebuki.

"That has nothing to do with this. You know-"

"I know. I know," Mebuki interrupted, waving a hand at her. Sakura glared. Mebuki froze.

"What do you know?" sighed Sakura. "You don't know anything about me." She grasped the edge of the desk, pushing away a little. She folded her arms across her chest. Sitting that way, she gathered up the words she had wanted to say for so long.

"Dad loved you so much and I loved Dad. But you betrayed him. So he left. And I was alone," Sakura whispered.

"It was more complicated than that, Sakura. We thought we wanted the same thing, but we didn't."

"Obviously."

Sakura saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she followed it, she remembered that Tobirama was sitting on the sofa next to the desk. Leg crossed over his knee. Chin propped up in his hand as he listened in on the conversation.

When their eyes met, Tobirama arched an eyebrow. He studied her expression for a long moment. And then he said in a quiet voice, "You can always hang up."

A faint smile pulled at her lips. "No, I can't," she replied in a normal voice.

Sakura turned back to the screen. Shizune was far away from the camera now. She sat at the kitchen table in the back, staring out the window. Mebuki sat alone in front of the computer. Looking a little smaller now.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it wouldn't matter so much. And I know I've made a lot of mistakes, Sakura. I'm sorry if you were hurt by what I've done," Mebuki said in a soft voice.

"I didn't choose to be hurt by your bullshit. You hurt me. You hurt all of us," Sakura corrected her. "And maybe part of the reason why we never got along is because of natural instincts or whatever. But maybe we would've been ok if you'd ever stopped to talk to me. To any of us," she added.

"I did. I still do. I talk to your siblings every day," Mebuki insisted, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Sakura shook her head. "Look at what you've done to Shizu. She's been trapped on that island raising the fucking kids that you pop out. Do you even care about that?"

Shizune's head jerked up at the sound of her name. Her eyes went wide.

"Sakura, that's not-" Shizune tried to interrupt.

"Do you even know that Shizu wanted to be a doctor? That she got accepted to medical school? Do you even care?" Sakura pressed.

Because as a child, she had loved and adored her sister more than anyone. Admiring the soft clothes and sweet-smelling makeup. And when Shizune was busy cooking or cleaning, sometimes Sakura would sit at the bottom fo her closet. Running her hands over the beautiful dresses and blouses. Holding up the few pieces of jewelry her sister cherished. But carefully. Only holding them in front of her before placing them back in their proper homes. Until Shizune would call for her to come set the table or to ask her to lick the spoon.

During one of those secret missions, Sakura remembered finding a box in the bottom of Shizune's closet. One of those old-fashioned hat boxes with a muted floral pattern on the outside.

Inside were some old photographs. Faded and a little crinkled around some of the ages. There was a shiny pearl necklace. A plastic ring- the kind that came out of cereal boxes. Under all that was a thick manila envelope. The top torn open, like someone couldn't wait to see what was inside. It was only many years later that Sakura realized that they were acceptance letters. The name of the fancy university printed at the top of each paper.

"What? When was this?" asked Mebuki, twisting around to look at Shizune.

Shizune's head was in her hands now. She shook it slowly from side to side. And when she finally raised it, she was smiling a little.

"About a month after you told us you were pregnant with Sakura," Shizune answered.

And then she looked at the camera. At Sakura. "I hope you don't think that I blame you for that, Sakura." Her expression soft again. Sakura was struck by the realization, not for the first time in her life. That no matter how much she loved her sister, her sister would always love her more. Because that was just the sort of person she was. Good to the point of absurdity.

"I know you don't," she answered.

When Sakura turned her attention back to their mother, she was a little surprised. Mebuki sat with one hand pressed to her mouth. Eyes flitting back and forth as she thought. No smug look on her face. Not even one of her usual smiles.

"You think Hagoromo and Hamura always wanted to stay on the island? Are you serious?"

"They said- they said that... they wanted to stay close to home. To be with the family..." whispered Mebuki.

"Because what would you do when you broke up with your next boyfriend and spent the week crying? Who would help the kids with their homework or go to their events at school?"

Sakura could see Mebuki wincing at each accusation. It felt good, in a way. To finally say all the things she had kept buried in her heart for so long.

"You're so wrapped up in your own world that you don't realize that you've trapped your children into staying with you because you refuse to take responsibility for the people you made. That's why I left. Not some shitty siren instinct, or whatever."

Sakura remembered scanning the room. Waiting to see her beautiful mother with her airy blouses and gold earrings. Her stomach a twisting pit of anxiety as more and more parents trickled in. Her sitting by the teacher by herself, feeling more and more alone. And each year, just when the tears welled up, choking her, the door would open. Usually, it was Shizune who walked in. Sometimes it was one of her brothers. But they juggled their work schedules to make sure that she was never alone.

"You may have made me, but Shizu and my brothers raised me. I call you my mother because Shizu raised me to respect you. Even when you've done literally nothing to earn it."

Sakura stared into the screen. Waiting for some kind of reaction. And in the corner, she saw movement. Shizune followed her gaze and turned to the doorway. The twins were peeking in through the doorway. Sniffing, Mebuki turned too.

Mebuki held her arms out for them. The twins stared back at her. They ran to Shizune instead. The girl put her hands on Shizune's knees, staring up at her. The boy wiggled under her arm, eyes wide as he stole glances at the computer screen.

Mebuki slowly lowered her arms. A smirk crossed her face as she shook her head. And then she glanced up at Sakura on the screen. Sakura stared right back.

"They must be 3/4 too. Didn't you say that was inevitable?" Sakura remarked. The shock and hurt spread across Mebuki's face. Eyes widening, mouth opening into a soft 'o'.

Sakura ended the call before she could hear a response. Hands clenching around her mouse.

She heard the floorboards creak. And then she felt Tobirama's arms wrap around her shoulders. He just held her for a while, like he was waiting for her to cry. Sakura waited for the tears too. A little surprised when they didn't come.

"I'm okay," she assured him after a minute, reaching up to tap the back of his hand. His sigh ruffled her hair before he released her.

"You want coffee?" he asked, already heading down the stairs.

"Yeah,"she called after him, rubbing her palm against her right eye.

She listened to the sounds of him moving around the kitchen. The click of the machine. A pop as he pulled the lid off the coffee can.

"You know, if you're okay with it..." Tobirama's voice drifted up. Sighing, Sakura pushed off the desk, chair rolling over the rug and wood floor. And then she leaned against the railing. She found Tobirama in the kitchen, empty carafe in one hand.

"If you're okay with it, there's someone we might be able to talk to. Someone who might know more about this weird pheromone shit," Tobirama told her.

"Who?"

"The only incubus we know," answered Tobirama.

"Madara," Sakura realized. Lips pursing, she looked down at Tobirama. His forehead wrinkled.

"After coffee?" he then suggested.

"Yeah," sighed Sakura.


	24. Summer: 6

**Equino** **x**

Summer: Chapter 6

"This might constitute an HR violation, you know," Madara warned as he heard the door to his office open. Then close. He finished typing his email before he clicked send. Turning away from his computer, he swiveled his chair toward them.

He eyed the both of them. Gaze lingering the longest on Sakura, who had no makeup on. His lips pursed as he watched Tobirama rest his hand on her back as he guided her to a chair. She plopped down in it, head lolling to one side as she stared off into nowhere.

"Have you been drinking?" demanded Madara.

"No," Sakura snorted.

"Well, you should be." As he spoke, Madara turned to the bookcase to the left of his desk. He pulled an entire stack of books off the shelf to reveal that they were decorative covers. Underneath was a collection of bottles.

Madara poured three glasses. He took one and clinked it against the other two before he pushed them across the desk.

"Drink up, darling. You look like you just crawled out of the Pit," Madara urged.

Sakura took her time sipping her drink, both hands cupped around the crystal glass. Ankles crossed, elbows up on the armrests, she looked everywhere but at the other two people in the room. When she set the empty glass on the desk, she felt ready to talk. But Madara held a finger up.

"Should I make him leave?" he inquired.

Tobirama glared at him. It didn't affect Madara at all.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, blame yourself. I don't blame Sakura for being uncomfortable. Not with you gushing desire all around her. You do realize that you're not a lawn sprinkler, don't you?" Madara went on.

A smile pulled at the corners of Sakura's mouth. She pursed her lips to quell the expression.

Shaking her head, she said, "It's fine, Madara."

That made Madara still. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the both of them. His gaze honed in on the lapis lazuli dangling from her neck. The golden fissures in the crystal shone especially bright against her black t-shirt.

He settled back in his chair. Eyes gleaming a little brighter as he gestured for her to go ahead.

Sakura looked at Tobirama. He gave a little nod.

"Well, Madara, you're... knowledgeable about... a lot of things, right?" she began.

Madara nodded.

"What... what do you know about... sirens?"

Madara's smile faded. He blew out a sigh, tilting his head to one side, then the other. "You're going to have to be specific, Bunny." But then he frowned. Nudging the glass aside, he held his hand out to her, palm up. She placed her hand on top of it. Feeling his cold fingers squeeze around hers.

Madara's eyes drifted shut. And then he took a deep breath. When his eyes opened again, he was smiling. He released her hand, shaking his head a little.

"I take it back. Poor Tobirama. No wonder he's in such a frenzy," he amended.

"And no need to elaborate. I think I know what's going on," added Madara.

Sakura stole a glance at Tobirama, not sure whether she should be embarrassed or not. He raised his eyebrows at her a little. Apparently, he wasn't sure either.

"Well, you, my darling, are nesting," Madara declared. Sakura's gaze flew back to him.

"I'm what?"

"I bet this idiot told you you were going into heat," Madara added, jerking his chin toward Tobirama. Tobirama raised his glass to his lips, stubbornly avoiding the other man's gaze.

"Although, he's not to blame. This is actually rather rare to be able to witness," Tobirama assured him. And then he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"I've avoided saying this in all the time I've known you because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. But you're... extremely fragrant, Sakura. Even for a half," Madara explained.

"It's three-quarters, apparently," Sakura replied.

Madara paused. Blinking a few times. "Well, even with that. I've met some full-bloods who aren't anywhere near what you're at." And then he rubbed his chin as he thought.

"If most half's are like beer then most full's are like... hm... a glass of wine," he tried to explain.

"Then what's she like?" interjected Tobirama.

"A glass of fortified wine. A bit stronger. But still wine," Madara decided, scrutinizing Sakura. She scowled.

"But I'm still a quarter human. How does that math work out?" she asked.

Madara took a sip of his drink. "It's not all human. I've seen this before. You've probably got a drop or two of fairy blood mixed in there somewhere up the family tree. Fairy and siren magic are similar enough that they interact and amplify each other."

Sakura's forehead wrinkled. "That's a thing?" she wondered.

"Like Cleopatra. She had the entire Roman Empire tripping over themselves for her," he added as an example.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Not the most flattering example. Wasn't she a mess?"

Madara's eyes widened. "On the contrary. She was a lovely woman. Pretty enough, I suppose. But she was incredibly smart. A talented tactician. And she thrived in a world where women were considered accessories on the arm of an angry little man with a sword."

But then he waved his hands. Like he was scattering all the thoughts. "Anyway, the matter of nesting." Madara pointed at Tobirama.

"It's not simply a matter of feeling comfortable. A siren has only nested when she's established a secure nest. That includes the occupants of that nest. Idiot."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed.

"But the number of members a nest can support is proportional to the charm of the siren that establishes it. For most, one or two is a solid number," Madara went on, looking at Sakura now. "In your case... well..."

"Even Cleopatra only had one at a time, didn't she?" she asked.

"That you know of, darling," Madara corrected with a faint smile.

There was a long silence. For several minutes, none of them spoke. The only sound was Tobirama gulping down the rest of his drink. Silently grimacing at the taste of hard liquor.

"Obviously, all of this is a lot to take in. But what's troubling you the most at the moment about this?" Madara then questioned. Tobirama stared down at his empty glass. Madara pushed the decanter over to him so he could refill it before he returned his attention to Sakura.

She let out a loud sigh. And then wondered, "Do I... have to?"

"Have to what?"

"Do I have to have... multiple... y'know...dudes... guys..." she mumbled, feeling her face go hot.

When the meaning clicked, Madara hardly blinked. "Well, no. You don't have to do anything. It's entirely up to you."

"Am I always going to be so... eager... to..." Sakura trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath. Tobirama's mouth puckered like he'd just swallowed a particularly aggressive lemon. He pretended to be very interested in the ring on his thumb.

Madara thew his head back and laughed. "Oh! That's what's been worrying you?"

He reached out to take her hands. "Bunny, darling, be very honest with me. Have you ever wanted to sleep with me?" he inquired. She ripped out of his grasp.

"Ew! No! You're like... you're like my weird incubus-dad!" she retorted.

"What about Kakuzu? Or Hidan?" he pressed.

"Of course not!"

Madara's eyebrows rose. "See? You've just been very lucky... or maybe unlucky- to meet so many compatible people at once."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well, darling, you'll only be very attracted to the people whose pheromones indicate a good match to yours. And guessing from Mr. Yankee Candle, you've got a halfway decent candidate right here," added Madara, pointing. Tobirama frowned.

"That's _definitely_ an HR violation," Tobirama declared.

"This entire conversation has been textbook HR violations. The only way it could get worse is if I hired a stripper right now," quipped Madara.

"Please don't," sighed Sakura, head in her hands. She didn't look up as Tobirama refilled her glass and slid it back over toward her. It bumped against her elbow.

Shrugging, Madara leaned back in his seat. He eyed the both of them. Rolled his eyes when Tobirama abandoned his glass and took the decanter instead.

"So. What's the plan, you two?"

"Drink myself into oblivion. Buy a yurt. Or maybe an igloo. Never talk to anyone again," Sakura grumbled, rubbing her hands over her face. She looked up when Tobirama nudged her elbow with her glass again. She saw him holding the bottle out to her. Laughing a little, she clinked her glass against it.

"I can't help you with the real estate," Tobirama said as she took a sip. "But I know a wine bar near here that makes lamb meatballs. And baked brie."

"That sounds awesome," replied Sakura, perking up a little.

Madara rolled his eyes again. It had taken them less than 10 seconds to completely forget his existence. Which he supposed he should be used to by now.

"And then I'm going to try really hard to make you fall in love with me. For real," Tobirama then announced.

Madara's eyebrows rose.

Sakura pressed her mouth to her shoulder, trying to hide the smile creeping across her face.

Tobirama took in her silence with anxious eyes. It was clear that the burst of courage that had let him make such a bold statement had already run out.

"Do you hate it?" he wondered.

"No. I like it," replied Sakura as she stood. "Let's go."

Tobirama hurried to his feet. He took her hand, half-dragging her out of the room.

"Bye, Madara. Thanks," Sakura tossed over her shoulder. Like a hasty afterthought. Tobirama didn't even bother to say anything to him.

Madara's tail nudged the empty glasses away from the edge of his desk. He picked up the decorative books to set the back on the shelf. "I wonder if I can get in trouble for being so damn nice," he sighed. Before he drained the last few drops of brandy left at the bottom of the bottle.

* * *

Dinner with Tobirama was the right blend of awkward and exciting. Feet nudging under the table. Wine flowing into glasses. Until the fancy names on the labels blurred into each other. And it wasn't like she was listening anyway. Not when Tobirama was in front of her. Sneaking secret smiles when she teased him.

She stayed the night at his apartment. But it was spent just sitting on the sofa and _talking._ Which helped Sakura realize that she knew so little about him.

Tobirama talked about his three brothers, who she never would have guessed existed in a million years. He showed her the photos of him playing the violin as a little boy with chubby cheeks. He even tolerated her peals of laughter when she found photos of his old Halloween costumes. Especially the year he'd been a pumpkin.

In turn, she told him about how her siblings would try to leave birthday presents for her signed 'Mom'. How she had learned to recognize the forgeries from the way Hamura's l's curved to the left. And then she recalled what it'd been like moving to Empire City with so little. What it had taken- who it had taken to get to where she was today.

There was a moment when both of them ran out of things to say. And they just sat there. Dumb, half-buzzed smiles on their faces. Her foot resting on his ankle as they slumped on his dark grey sectional.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?" she replied, eyes closed. Fingers tapping an idle rhythm on the cushioned seat.

"I really wanna make a song with you."

Her eyes opened. "Right now?"

"Yeah. I already have a hook I'm thinking of."

Sakura couldn't tear her gaze from Tobirama as he hummed the melody for her. With the lapis lazuli around her neck, she knew she wasn't being controlled by charm. Or glamour. Or whatever she wanted to call it.

This was just Tobirama. Stupid in-love with music. More dorky than hot as he began asking her opinions about reverb. And it was like he was someone else. Leather jacket discarded on the kitchen island. Just a guy in a t-shirt with a chord diagram tattooed on the inside of his left wrist. Hair falling flat against his forehead because he had run his fingers through it so much that it didn't stand up anymore.

Shaking her head, Sakura laughed at him.

"What? No reverb?"

"Reverb is good. All the reverb you want, Tobirama," she giggled, giving his thigh a light kick.

He offered to drive her home in the morning. Half-asleep, he roused from the end of the sofa when he heard her digging through the hall closet for an unopened toothbrush. Tobirama gave up when she reminded him that she had driven them. Sakura promised to drive his car down to him sometime next week. But he was already sleep before she finished her sentence. She brewed plenty of coffee before she locked the door and slipped out of his apartment.

Kakashi greeted her as soon as she crossed over the town's limits. She let her car roll to a stop as she lowered the windows. The air conditioning was blasting despite the early hour. It was going to be a humid day. Even Kakashi's fur seemed puffier than usual as he walked up to her. His tongue lolling out.

"Hey, Sheriff. Got a sec?" she greeted, leaning out the window.

Even though she'd seen him complain to Tsunade and to Ino that phasing wasted too much energy, Kakashi didn't hesitate. His black, smoky body stretched upwards. When the black wisps cleared, Kakashi was resting his elbow on the roof of her car.

"I've got a couple, actually," he quipped in return.

"Let's go for a drive. I wanna talk to you about some stuff."

Kakashi's smile faded. "Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" he asked. Only half-joking.

"...No. If anything... I might be... ugh, just... please," Sakura said, pointing at the passenger seat.

Kakashi studied her face for a moment. And then he reached in through the window to ruffle her hair.

"Tell you what... you look hungry. How about we go to my place, I make you waffles, and then you tell me what's bothering you?" he suggested instead. Sakura's lower lip stuck out a little.

"You might not want to feed me waffles after I tell you," she warned. But Kakashi still walked around the hood of the car to hop into the passenger seat. He flashed a smile as he closed the door behind him. "That's why I'm feeding you before," he answered.

* * *

The smell of smoke often raised alarm bells in a heavily-wooded town like Old Pines. But in the case of a real emergency, the weres would've been the first to raise the alarm. Their panicked howls filling the air- day or night.

On this particular day, the weres were loud. But for a different reason.

"Are you crazy? You can't just throw the steaks on now, kiddo!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why not? It's hot, isn't it?" his nephew retorted.

"Sure, if you like undercooked steaks, go right ahead! Next you'll pour ketchup directly on the fries," grumbled Kiba.

"Oh, come on, Uncle. I'm not an _animal_."

Kiba chuckled at that. He reached over and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything else. Don't throw those on the grill until it's nice and hot. Give it about five minutes," Kiba instructed as he headed up the steps. He crossed through the mudroom and down the hall.

"Woah. What smells so good?" asked Kiba, walking into the kitchen. Bull immediately barreled into him, stumpy tail wagging. He fell on his ass, but he gave a good-natured laugh as he patted Bull.

"Bacon," answered Kakashi from behind the stove. He wore a black apron that said 'I just want to pet my dogs' in big, white letters.

"Nice," Kiba said, sniffing at the air again.

"I'm putting it in a salad and pretending it's healthy," Kakashi then added.

"Less nice," Kiba amended, wrinkling his nose. He glanced around the otherwise empty kitchen. "Any word from the others?"

"Ino and Tenten are on their way with dessert. Your sister should be here soon," Kakashi told him. He turned the burner off. Tossed his spatula into the sink.

Kiba noticed the cardboard box sitting next to the kitchen island. He peeked inside and found shawls in a rainbow of colors and packages of wood chips. He lifted one to his nose and let out a noise of surprise. The fragrance of the bacon had masked the floral, smoky scent. "From?"

"Kisame. Says he's sorry he couldn't make it," answered Kakashi. He jiggled the contents of the pan once before he turned off the heat.

"Man. Jaws always sends the weirdest shit. Where's he this time? Dubai?" remarked Kiba. The box also included photos of the treasure hunter, grinning as he held up battered vases and water-logged chests filled with coins. Kakashi nodded as he wiped his hands clean on a towel.

Bull butted Kiba's shoulder, whining. "Aw, sorry, big boy. C'mere," Kiba cooed. He rubbed Bull's ears a few times. But there was a kissing noise from further in the house, and the dog abandoned him without a second thought.

"You're a damn traitor, Bull!" Kiba called after him. And then he looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi held his hand out to him. Kiba thanked him as Kakashi pulled him to his feet.

They glanced around the house. Kiba's ears twitching a little as he listened for noise. There was something. A faint sound pulling from the back of the house.

Last summer, Kiba and his crew had spent a few months adding on to the modest cabin. It now extended further into the back, including a mudroom to store shoes, gardening equipment, and the hydroponic herb garden Kiba had given to Sakura for her birthday.

As they walked through the mudroom, they saw Shiba and Pakkun napping next to a cool vent. Kakashi nudged Pakkun with his big toe as he passed. The pug snorted, but didn't move. He chuckled.

"There are studies that show that Mozart is good for a baby's development," they heard Itachi say.

Kiba and Kakashi exchanged knowing looks. "There he goes again. Next he's going to insist that we buy that stupid baby wipe-warmer thing," sighed Kiba. Kakashi elbowed him, whispering, "Be nice."

They opened the door to find Sakura sitting in the armchair by the window. Her cheek in her hand. A mildly-amused expression gracing her lips. Bull lolled near the door, while Biscuit had managed to worm his way under Sakura's chair.

Itachi sat on the white and grey rug, legs crossed. In his lap sat a bluetooth speaker. The box and instruction manual lay beside it.

Tobirama sat next to Sakura, his elbow resting on her lap. Which seemed to be shrinking each day. On right upper arm, covered in plastic wrap, was his most recent tattoo. It was of a compass, the black arrow pointing north. Sighing, he let his head fall back, against Sakura's stomach. When he stared up at her, she simply raised her eyebrows. In a sort of 'what are you gonna do' expression.

"Are you seriously... trying to tell... _Sirens_... what kind of music is best?" Tobirama spelled out. Slowly. Patiently.

Itachi froze. "Oh my god. I sound like an asshole," he realized.

"Mm... yeah," Sakura had to agree. Shaking his head, Itachi began laughing. And Tobirama even chuckled a little too. He noticed Kiba and Kakashi enter the room and nodded at them.

"I feel like you're spending more time here than anywhere else," remarked Kakashi, crossing his arms. He leaned against the doorway. Kiba nudged past him. He crossed the room in a few big steps before he knelt in front of her. Tobirama moved his arm so that Kiba could put his hands on Sakura's growing stomach.

"It's pretty. And so much light gets in here," Sakura replied. "And that _tickles_ ," she scolded, poking Kiba in the forehead.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just... sounds crazy in there. The heartbeat, I mean," Kiba apologized, pulling away. He left his hands on her stomach though.

"I'm still not sure about the color. Maybe we should've gone with something more green," Kakashi remarked, looking around.

"He did a great job. I love the color," Sakura insisted. The walls were a mellow, peachy shade. Kiba had spent hours on his hands and knees, sanding every inch of the floor to make sure that there were no splinters. The window frames gleamed white in the afternoon sun. The double-panes would make sure to keep the room toasty in the winter and cool in the summer.

"I don't really see how this is supposed to be gender neutral," Kiba wondered, not for the first time. He had voiced the same concerns as he painted the walls.

"Who cares? It's pretty," Tobirama scoffed.

Kiba and Kakashi froze at the same time. Kakashi sniffed once at the air.

"What's done?" Kiba asked him, twisting around to look at him.

"The cheese cornbread," answered Kakashi. And then the oven timer went off, as if to support him.

"I'll get it. You savages'll eat half of it before it hits the table," Kiba sighed. He grunted as he got to his feet. He knocked his shoulder into Kakashi's on his way out of the door. They snickered at each other.

They chatted for a little while longer. Just enjoying the quiet. Because soon, they wouldn't have time to relax like this. Tobirama took Sakura's hand as she spoke. She had complained so many times about them swelling, so he found time to massage them every once in a while. He wasn't particularly skilled, but it made her smile all the same.

Kakashi broke off mid-sentence, eyes darting around. Which meant that someone else had arrived. The front door banged open. Hidan yelled, "The party's here!" And then Hidan swore once, likely as Madara slapped him with his tail.

"Hello? We brought non-alcoholic beer and sparkling cider. And, unfortunately, we brought Hidan too," Madara called.

"Sorry about that!" Temari added.

"We should've brought a gift receipt," snorted Kakuzu, making his friends laugh.

"Fuck you guys! You're a bunch of fucking assholes!" complained Hidan. Heaving a sigh, Tobirama got to his feet. Sakura squeezed his hand once before she released him. Raking his hand through his hair, Tobirama strode out of the room. Sakura glimpsed Shiba rolling onto his feet as Tobirama walked past. Tail wagging as he followed him down the hall.

"Hidan, watch your mouth. The kid's going to end up sounding like you," she could hear Tobirama warn, voice growing farther and farther away.

"Hey! Can we get something out here for the steaks? Where should I put them?" Kiba's nephew suddenly inquired.

"I'll handle it," Itachi announced before anyone else could budge. He pushed the bluetooth speaker to the side. Putting a hand on either side of Sakura's head, he kissed her forehead. Giggling, she pushed him away, saying, "Go."

Kakashi still lingered in the doorway. He was still smiling as he watched her.

"I'd be a bad hostess if I stayed holed up in here all night. Help me up?" she requested.

Kakashi eased her to her feet. His hands lingered on her waist. Her center of gravity had shifted so much in the last few months. Sometimes it took a moment to find her balance. And even when she was steady on her feet, his hands stayed there.

"I feel like a whale," she sighed.

"Well, then call me Ishmael," he quipped in return. That made her laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. And she stopped laughing when she caught him staring at her again. That same smile on his face, like he was half-in a dream.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" she wondered.

"Oh. No reason. Just basking in all the glory of holding a beautiful woman who I love very much," he retorted. Sleepy eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" he then questioned.

"No. No problem at all. Carry on," she answered, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
